


Küss mich, Trainer

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Trainerküsse [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, TSG Hoffenheim
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 99,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian ist der jüngste Bundesligatrainer aller Zeiten und steckt mit Hoffenheim mitten im Abstiegskampf. Das bedeutet viel Arbeit für ihn und weniger Zeit für seinen kleinen Sohn Maxi und seine Freundin Verena. Und dann ist da ja auch noch diese andere Sache, die ihm Kopfzerbrechen bereitet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trainings-Alltag

Endlich war das Wetter wieder gut genug, so dass Julian mit dem Motorrad zum Training fahren konnte. Die Sonne schien, und die Maschine unter seinem Hintern fühlte sich großartig an. Da freute man sich doch gleich noch mehr auf das Training.

Unwillkürlich grinste er. Als ob er noch mehr Motivation benötigt hätte! Seit knapp einem Monat war er jetzt Cheftrainer - Cheftrainer! - von Hoffenheim und musste sich immer noch jeden Morgen kneifen, um es zu glauben.

Natürlich war es ein harter Job, verdammt viel Verantwortung, aber es machte auch so verdammt viel Spaß!

Und es war sein Traum. Seit er selbst nicht mehr Fußballspielen konnte, hatte er Trainer werden wollen.

Dass er es mit achtundzwanzig schon sein würde - Trainer einer Bundesligamannschaft - hätte er nicht gedacht, er hätte jeden für verrückt erklärt, der es ihm prophezeit hätte - und doch würde er gleich wieder im Training stehen und seine Jungs - zum Teil älter als er selbst - auf das Spiel gegen Wolfsburg vorbereiten.

Bisher lief alles ganz gut, auch wenn es für alle eine neue Erfahrung war. Er fand es albern, von seinen Spielern Gesiezt zu werden, sonst versuchte er aber darauf zu achten, klare Grenzen zu ziehen und kein Kumpel der Jungs zu sein. Auch wenn das manchmal ganz schön schwer war.

Er musste schließlich auch eine Respektsperson sein, sonst konnte ihm das alles schnell aus den Händen gleiten.

Bis jetzt hatte das auch gut geklappt. Bis auf ein paar flapsige Sprüche, waren die Spieler hoch konzentriert und wussten, dass sie alle an einem Strang ziehen mussten, um noch irgendwie die Klasse zu halten.

Das konnten sie nur zusammen erreich... "Morgen, Julian!", grüßte ihn einer seiner Spieler, Sebastian. Julian grüßte zurück, während er seine Maschine abstellte.

"Morgen Basti", sagte Julian mit einem Lächeln.

"Alles klar?", fragte Sebastian, war aber schon weitergelaufen, als Julian antworten wollte.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Julian ihm nach. Basti war ein netter Kerl. Einer der ruhigen Vertreter. Und er war schon lange im Verein und kannte die Mannschaft gut.

Er war ein wichtiger Ansprechpartner für Julian geworden, eine Art zweiter Kapitän.

Grade, wo Pirmin noch immer verletzt war und die Sache mit Kevin... Julian seufzte. Kevin war ein schwieriges Thema, deshalb hielt er sich lieber an Basti.

Inzwischen war alles fertig, der Helm verstaut, und Julian ging die paar Meter zum Eingang.

"Morgen Julian", grüßte Niklas ihn von der Seite und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

"Morgen", erwiderte Julian und betrat das Gebäude. Die Kabine lag zur linken Seite, er ging jedoch weiter zu seinem Büro.

Sein eigenes Büro, dachte er und konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, kurz über das glänzenden Schild mit seinem Namen zu fahren, das neben der Tür hing.

Auch jetzt war es noch ein unglaubliches Gefühl - das gab sich aber erst, als am Schreibtisch saß und die Menge an E-Mails sah.

Er überflog kurz die wichtigsten. Viel Zeit hatte er nicht, dann musste er raus zu seinen Jungs.

Das Training hatte er gestern schon vorbereitet, das machte er immer, so nahm er einige Unterlagen auf einem Klemmbrett und einen Kugelschreiber und ging raus.

Wieder standen zahlreiche Fans vom Zaun um das Training zu beobachten. Seitdem er Trainer war, waren das deutlich mehr als vorher. Alle waren neugierig auf ihn und was er mit dem Team anstellte.

Seine Jungs liefen sich schon warm, unterhielten sich dabei, dehnten sich - so, wie immer. Sein Blick wanderte über seine Mannschaft, Armin, Tobias, Jeremy, Eugen, Jonathan, Steven, Kevin...

Kevin lief neben Basti und unterhielt sich lachend mit ihm.

Julian zwang sich dazu zu den anderen Spielern zu gucken und dann noch einmal durch seine Unterlagen zu gehen.

Er hatte wirklich wichtigeres zu tun, als über einen seiner Spieler nachzudenken. Sie hatten ein schweres Heimspiel vor der Brust, das sie unbedingt gewinnen wollten.

Er pfiff auf zwei Fingern, als er meinte, die Spieler hätten sich genug warm gemacht, und erklärte die erste Übung.

Armin und Alfred, seine Co-Trainer, beobachteten mit ihm gemeinsam die Übungen, korrigierten wenn nötig oder trieben die Jungs an.

Es gab immer etwas besser zu machen, aber unterm Strich war Julian zufrieden.

Allerdings war er das auch vor dem Debakel in Stuttgart gewesen, wo sie mit 5:1 unter die Räder gekommen waren.

Das durfte ihm gegen Wolfsburg keinesfalls passieren!

Und dafür würde er seine Taktik erneut umbauen. Er wusste, dass darüber schon gewitzelt wurde, weil er bei jedem Spiel bisher mit einer neuen Taktik aufgewartet hatte. Aber er wollte, dass seine Mannschaft flexibel und unberechenbar war.

Es war seine Chance gegen die großen Mannschaften zu gewinnen. Er hatte nun mal keinen Neuer, Hummels oder Naldo in seinem Kader.

Und daraus musste er halt das Beste machen.

Seine Übungen zielten schon auf die neue Taktik ab, aber gleich, noch vor dem Mittag, würde er sie seinen Spielern ganz erklären.

Für den Nachmittag hatte er dann ein Trainingsspiel mit der neuen Taktik geplant, damit hatte er heute Abend Zeit, erste Korrekturen an der Taktik vorzunehmen und in seinen Trainingsplan für morgen einzuarbeiten.

Schließlich beendete er das Training und rief seine Leute zusammen.

Kurz fasste er den Plan für den Tag zusammen, dann schickte er die Jungs erstmal zum Duschen und Umziehen. "In ner halben Stunde treffen wir uns dann im Besprechungsraum."

Einen Moment lang erlaubte er es sich den Jungs nachzusehen, besonders dem einen dort, dann sammelte er ein paar Sachen ein und ging rüber in sein Büro.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich in seinen Stuhl fallen.

Er musste sich einfach zusammenreißen und das alles rein professionell angehen. Die ganze Bundesliga, auch die internationale Presse hatte ihn im Blick, da durfte er sich so etwas nicht leisten!

Abgesehen davon musste er auch an Maxi denken.

Sein Sohn, gerade etwas über ein Jahr, sollte doch nicht in so einem Chaos, in Streit und Trennung aufwachsen - nur weil sein Vater sich verguckt hatte. Ja, ver-guckt, wie ver-sprochen oder ver-laufen. Falsch gelaufen, falsch gesprochen - falsch geguckt.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. Dass er schon wieder darüber nachdachte, war ärgerlich.

Er hatte doch ganz andere Dinge zu erledigen. So holte er jetzt seine Notizen heraus und arbeitete sie in seinen taktischen Plan für das nächste Spiel ein.

Er schaffte es gerade so in der halben Stunde um pünktlich zur anberaumten Besprechung zu schaffen.

Julian ging mit dem Team noch einmal das Spiel gegen Stuttgart durch - nicht schön, aber notwendig - und sprach die gemachten Fehler an, ehe er die Taktik für das Spiel gegen Wolfsburg erläuterte.

"So, nach dem Essen geht’s um drei weiter."

Nach und nach verließen die Spieler den Besprechungsraum.

Wieder sah Julian ihnen nach. Die Jungs hatten jetzt Pause - er würde sich gleich mit seinem Team hinsetzen und das Nachmittagstraining planen, an der Taktik stricken und nur zwischendurch schnell etwas essen.

Aber das gehörte halt zu seinem Job dazu - und das genoss er ja auch irgendwie.

Dieses Planen, Taktieren - und dann zu sehen, wie das, was er sich ausgedacht hatte, auch aufging. Nicht immer, aber immer wieder.

Nach seiner Verletzung, die ihn eine Karriere als Fußballer gekostet hatte, hatte er sich das erst gar nicht vorstellen können. Aber hier hatte er tatsächlich seine Bestimmung gefunden.

Und er schien seine Sache ja auch nicht zu schlecht zu machen, wenn man ihm in so jungen Jahren den Cheftrainerposten bei einem Bundesligsten gab.

Ja, er war stolz darauf, da war Julian ganz ehrlich. Aber es forderte ihm auch einiges ab, so dass er heute noch nicht mal richtig zu Mittag aß, sondern sich nur einen Salat an den Schreibtisch bestellte.

Und ehe er sich versah, war die Zeit auch schon wieder um und er musste zum zweiten Training.

Sie übten erst einmal Freistoßvarianten, die Bewegungsabläufe und Laufwege mussten den Jungs in Fleisch und Blut übergehen.

Danach teilte er die Mannschaft in zwei Teams für das Testspiel auf, in dem er seine neue Taktik ausprobieren wollte.

Es lief ziemlich gut, seine Startelf schaffte es immer wieder zu guten Chancen zu kommen und die B-Elf auszuspielen.

Bis Samstag würden sie weiter daran arbeiten, dann würde das noch um einiges besser werden und vielleicht auch gegen die Wölfe klappen.

So positiv gestimmt ließ er seine Jungs schließlich zum Duschen gehen - und sah ihnen wieder nachdenklich nach. Oder eher, dem einen sah er nachdenklich nach.

Kevin hatte sich einen Sack mit Bällen über die Schulter geworfen und trabte langsam hinter den anderen her.

Innerlich seufzte Julian. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass ihm so etwas noch einmal passieren würde - gerade nicht, seit Maxi auf der Welt war.

Aber Kevin... der hatte sich irgendwie festgesetzt. Der Kerl hatte aber auch was an sich. Grade die dunklen Augen mit den langen Wimpern...

Aber nicht nur das - mit Kevin konnte man sich gut unterhalten, er hatte eine Weitsicht, die vielen Spielern seines Alters einfach noch fehlte.

Wäre er nicht Kevins Trainer, dann hätten sie Freunde werden können. Vielleicht sogar mehr.

Sie kannten sich ja schon so lange - seit sie in der U17 gewesen waren. Er selbst als Trainer, Kevin als hoffnungsvoller Jungspieler.

Und schon da hatte Kevin ihn irgendwie... fasziniert.

Er war noch so jung gewesen, aber so zielstrebig, so talentiert - und so gutaussehend.

Schon damals war es aber unmöglich gewesen, etwas mit Kevin anzufangen. Vorausgesetzt, dass Kevin überhaupt auf Männer stand, was Julian nicht wusste.

Es sprach zu viel dagegen. Spieler und Trainer durften nichts miteinander haben - und sowieso waren Fußballer nicht schwul - oder bi.

Julian seufzte und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Genug davon. Er musste wirklich aufhören, Kevin anzustarren oder so dummes Zeug zu denken.

Er sollte an Maxi denken. Kurzentschlossen holte er sein Handy raus und sah sich die Bilder an, die er neulich im Sandkasten von seinem Sohn geschossen hatte.

Der Kleine wurde so schnell groß und jetzt war er durch seinen neuen Posten noch mehr eingespannt und hatte weniger Zeit für ihn.

Dennoch versuchte er so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm zu verbringen. Er arbeitete viel, wenn er schon schlief.

Als er wieder aufsah, war auch Kevin wie die anderen verschwunden und er atmete ein wenig erleichtert aus. Jetzt konnte er sich ebenfalls auf den Rückweg machen.

Er traf sich noch für eine Besprechung mit seinen Co-Trainern, dann konnte er endlich nach Hause fahren - zu Maxi.


	2. Maxi

"Hey Julian", begrüßte Verena ihn, als er das Haus betrat, in dem sie seit kurzem wohnten.

"Hey", lächelte Julian sie an und küsste sie kurz. "Wo ist unser Zwerg?"

"Im Wohnzimmer", sagte Verena.

Sofort ließ Julian förmlich seine Sachen fallen und stürmte ins Wohnzimmer. Hier saß Maxi auf dem Teppich und räumte seine Bauklötze in eine Schachtel und wieder raus.

"Hallo mein Großer", sagte Julian und setzte sich neben seinen Sohn auf den Teppich. "Was machst du denn da tolles?"

Maxi sah ihn an, dann drückte er ihm einen Bauklotz in die Hand.

"Ich soll mitmachen?" lachte Julian.

Maxi sah ihn nur an, dann kippte er die Schachtel um.

Julian lachte erneut und strich Maxi über den Kopf. "Na dann zeig mir mal, wie man die Schachtel wieder schön einräumt."

Sofort griff Maxi nach einem roten Klötzchen und warf es von oben in die Schachtel - und freute sich über das Geräusch, das dabei entstand.

"Ihr beiden seid wirklich ein Bild für die Götter", sagte Verena aus Richtung Tür.

"Das Runde muss in das Eckige", lachte Julian und nahm einen zylinderförmigen Klotz und ließ ihn in die Schachtel fallen. "Das kann man nicht früh genug lernen."

"Schon klar", sagte Verena kopfschüttelnd. "Hast du Hunger Julian?"

"Klar - was gibt’s denn?"

"Nudelauflauf."

"Oh, da hab ich richtig Hunger drauf."

"Lass mich raten, du hast heute Mittag wieder kaum was gegessen", sagte Verena seufzend.

"Musste arbeiten..."

"Ja, das sagst du jedes Mal. Also, der Auflauf ist in etwa zehn Minuten fertig."

"Wir spielen am Wochenende gegen Wolfsburg. Ich will da nicht untergehen."

"Weiß ich doch."

"Also muss ich was dafür tun."

Verena sah Maxi an. "Dein Papa ist ein ganz schlimmer Workaholic, Spätzchen."

"Dein Papa ist ein erfolgreicher Trainer... oder möchte das gern werden."

Maxi lachte und drückte Julian einen weiteren Bauklotz in die Hand.

Der lächelte seinen Sohn an, als er auch diesen Klotz in die Schachtel fallen ließ.

"Ich lass euch große Baumeister mal allein und decke den Tisch", lachte Verena.

"Das ist lieb von dir." Julian zog seinen Sohn kurzerhand in seine Arme. "Und wir beiden, wir essen dann gleich Nudelauflauf."

Maxi quietschte vergnügt.

Julian liebte es mit Maxi zu toben. Und das würde er für nichts - und für niemanden - aufgeben wollen. Und da konnte dieser jemand noch so hübsche dunkle Augen haben.

"Hab dich lieb, Maxi", flüsterte Julian ihm zu.

Kevin war vermutlich eh nicht interessiert. Typen wie Kevin standen nicht auf Kerle, sondern auf hübsche blonde Models.  
Schlank und mit langen blonden Haaren. Ohne Bartwuchs und fehlenden Brüsten.

"Ach Maxi", murmelte Julian und drückte seinen Sohn sanft an sich. "Manchmal ist das Leben ganz schöner Bockmist..."

Aber andererseits - es war schon okay so, so lange er Maxi hatte.

"Julian, Essen ist fertig!" rief Verena aus der Küche.

"Wir kommen", rief Julian zurück. Er setzte sich auf, mit Maxi auf dem Arm, und ging zu Verena.

"Da sind meine beiden starken Männer ja", lächelte Verena.

"Ja, beide da", nickte Julian und setzte Maxi in seinen Hochstuhl.

Verena sah ihn fragend an. "Alles ok bei dir?"

"Ja, klar. War halt nur ein harter Tag."

"Waren die Jungs frech?" fragte Verena und füllte Julian von dem Auflauf auf den Teller.

"Nein, aber es war viel zu tun. Hab ne neue Taktik. Mal wieder."

Verena lachte leise. "Was anderes hätte mich auch gewundert."

Julian reichte ihr Maxis Teller. "Wird schwer am Wochenende."

"Aber die Heimspiele waren bisher immer gut. Und ich glaube an dich. Und Maxi auch."

Julian nickte, dann sah er zu seinem Sohn. "Oh - vor allem glaubt er an die Nudeln." Denn die stopfte er gerade mit den Händen in den Mund.

Verena lachte auf. "Tja, mit Nudeln kriegt man euch immer, egal ob Jung oder Alt."

"Tolles Zeug", grinste Julian.

"Du wärst auch glücklich, wenn du jeden Tag Nudeln essen könntest."

"Ja, besonders, wenn du sie gekocht hast."

Verena schnaubte, lächelte aber. "Sehr verdächtig, wenn du anfängst Süßholz zu raspeln. Damit willst du mir sagen, dass du heute Abend wieder arbeiten wirst und irgendwann völlig fertig ins Bett gekrochen kommst und nach zwei Sekunden tief und fest schläfst."

Julian nickte schuldbewusst. "Ich hab ne neue Taktik ausgearbeitet und heute probiert. Aber ganz passt es noch nicht."

Verena sah zu Maxi. "Siehst du, ich hab deinen Papa... nein Schatz, nicht in die Nase mit der Nudel."

Julian nahm Maxi die Nudel ab und steckte ihm eine mit den Fingern in den Mund. "Da muss sie hin."

"Also, wenn ich dich heute Abend in Ruhe arbeiten lasse, dann machen wir uns dafür morgen einen gemütlichen Abend, ok?" fragte Verena.

"Ich hoffe..."

"Versprich es mir."

"Nein, das kann ich nicht. Wenn sich morgen jemand verletzt, muss ich komplett um planen."

"Dann sag den Jungs, das Verletzen verboten ist."

Julian lachte leise. "Ich werde es ihnen ausrichten."

"Gut", sagte Verena. "Und jetzt iss, ehe es kalt wird."

Gehorsam aß Julian - und half nebenbei immer wieder seinem Sohn.

"Ich glaube der kleine Mann ist müde", sagte Verena nach einem Moment.

"Ja, das glaub ich auch. Komm, Maxi, soll ich dich ins Bett bringen? Dann hat deine Mama jetzt Feierabend."

Vorsichtig hob Julian Maxi aus dem Hochstuhl. "Komm, Mama gibt dir noch ein Küsschen und dann geht’s ab ins Bett."

Er setzte sich seinen Sohn auf die Hüfte und trug ihn zu Verena. "Gute Nacht, Mama", lächelte er und hielt ihn näher.

Verena beugte sich vor und küsste Maxi sanft. "Nacht mein Schatz."

Julian gab den beiden noch einen Moment, dann verließ er mit Maxi die Küche. Erst ins Badezimmer, Gesicht waschen, dann wickeln und Schlafanzug anziehen, anschließend ins Kinderzimmer, Maxi in den Schlafsack stecken und ins Bett legen. "Schlaf gut, mein Schatz", flüsterte er seinem Sohn zu und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Er blieb noch einen Moment am Bett stehen, und beobachtet seinen Sohn beim Einschlafen. Dann schlich er sich leise raus.

Er ging zurück in die Küche, wo Verena am Aufräumen war.

"Hey", lächelte er sie an und stellte sich hinter sie.

"Na schläft unser kleiner?"

"Wie ein Murmeltier", lächelte Julian und umarmte seine Freundin von hinten.

"Das hat er dann wohl von dir."

Sie schmiegte sich nach hinten, an ihn - und er nutzte die Gelegenheit ihren Nacken zu küssen.

Sie seufzte leicht. "Sicher, dass du noch arbeiten musst?"

"Ja, ich fürchte es. Hab noch ne Liste von den Wolfsburger Spielern durchzugehen."

"Na gut. Das hab ich wohl davon, dass ich so nen erfolgreichen Freund habe. Aber mach nicht so lange, ja?"

"Ich versuchs", nickte Julian, auch wenn er schon wusste, dass er bis spät in die Nacht arbeiten würde.

Verena schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann hau schon ab. Ich bring dir später einen Tee."

"Danke." Julian küsste sie noch einmal kurz, dann verschwand er in seinem Arbeitszimmer.

Er schaltete den Laptop ein und zog seine Notizen aus der Tasche, die er mit ins Büro gebracht hatte.

Dann... vergaß er die Zeit. Akribisch arbeitete er sich durch die Dateien, schliff hier und da an seiner Taktik - und bekam kaum mit, wie Verena ihm seinen Tee brachte.

Als er schließlich einigermaßen zufrieden war, war es schon kurz vor zwölf.

Er konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Verena war sicher schon ins Bett gegangen. Julian schlich sich ins Bad - und anschließend ins Schlafzimmer.

So leise wie möglich zog er sich aus und schlüpfte zu seiner Freundin unter die Decke.

Sie drehte sich ein wenig, wachte aber nicht auf.

Wie immer fiel es ihm schwer einzuschlafen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich immer noch alles um Taktik, Training, Wolfsburg, und leider drängten sich auch immer wieder dunkle Augen in die Gedanken.

Als diese Augen zu dominant wurden, rutschte er näher an Verena heran. Ihren Geruch zu atmen, ihren Atem zu hören, das half meistens.

Er schloss die Augen und dachte an Maxi, wie er vorhin in seinem Bettchen gelegen hatte. Endlich kam er soweit zur Ruhe, dass er wenig später einschlief.


	3. Gespräch mit dem Käpt’n

Seine Pläne schienen am nächsten Tag aufzugehen. Die Mannschaft hatte seine Taktik offenbar begriffen, und es machte Spaß zu sehen, dass sie damit gegen die B-Mannschaft ziemlich gut zurechtkam.

Allerdings würde er mit seinem Ersatzkapitän noch einmal sprechen müssen. Am liebsten hätte er das ja einen seiner Co-Trainer machen lassen, aber das hätte schon komisch gewirkt. Also musste er da selbst durch.

Nach dem Training rief er Kevin daher gleich zu sich - je schneller er es hinter sich hatte, umso besser.

"Alles ok?", fragte Kevin, als er vor Julian stand.

"Klar", das kam sogar ziemlich überzeugend.

Kevin lächelte. "Also, worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?"

"Ähm", machte Julian und fragte sich tatsächlich, was ihm vorhin so wichtig vorgekommen war, über das er unbedingt mit Kevin reden musste, "Ich dachte, ich setz mich mal mit meinem Kapitän zusammen."

Kevin sah ihn überrascht an. "Ok. Bin zwar nur der Ersatz, aber klar."

"Im Moment bist du der mit der Binde, Kevin."

Kevin lächelte ein wenig Stolz. Es tat ihm sichtlich gut, dass er wieder höher in der Gunst des Trainers stand. Unter Stevens war er nur noch Ersatz gewesen, aber jetzt war er wieder wichtig.

Aber Julian kannte ihn ja schon lange und konnte ihn einschätzen - das machte dieses Urteil noch wertvoller.

"Dann... geh dich am besten mal duschen und umziehen und komm dann zu mir ins Büro", sagte Julian.

"Ich beeile mich", versprach Kevin und folgte seinen Mitspielern.

Julian sah ihm nach und fluchte unterdrückt. Er musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, wenn er mit Kevin sprach.

Er durfte keinesfalls zeigen, dass Kevin für ihn etwas Besonderes war.

Natürlich war es nicht ungewöhnliches, wenn sich Trainer und Kapitän austauschten. Das war sogar wichtig, weil Kevin ja einen ganz anderen Draht zu den Jungs hatte. Aber musste sich dabei wirklich professionell verhalten und ihn nicht anstarren, als wäre Kevin ein Stück Schokokuchen mit Schlagsahne.

Außerdem musste er sich irgendwas aus den Fingern saugen, das er so wichtig mit Kevin besprechen musste.  
Vielleicht irgendwas wegen der neuen Taktik? Warum zum Teufel hatte er vorhin überhaupt das Gefühl gehabt, unbedingt mit Kevin sprechen zu müssen?

Er durfte - zumindest, was Kevin anging - einfach nicht auf sein Gefühl hören.

Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Büro.

Er holte Wasser auf dem kleinen Kühlschrank, deckte Gläser auf - und versteckte sich mal wieder hinter seinem Laptop.

Wenig später klopfte es an der Tür. Kevin hatte sich offenbar ziemlich beeilt.

"Komm rein", rief Julian raus.

Die Tür ging auf und Kevin betrat sein Büro. Seine Haare waren noch leicht feucht und er lächelte wieder. "Hey, da bin ich."

"Ja, schön", erwiderte Julian das Lächeln und stand auf. "Setz dich. Magst du was trinken?"

"Oh ja, gern", sagte Kevin.

Julian nahm seinen Laptop mit und setzte sich zu Kevin an den Besprechungstisch. "Also, ich denke, wir sollten das hier jetzt regelmäßig machen, so lange Pirmin ausfällt."

"Ok", sagte Kevin.

"Ich denke, du hast einfach mehr Einblick in die Mannschaft und kriegst eher mit, wenn da irgendwas... schief läuft."

"Ich bemüh mich, aber du kennst das Team ja auch. Viel von der Gereiztheit kommt durch den Tabellenplatz zustande. Keiner von uns will in die zweite Liga."

"Wer will das schon", seufzte Julian. "Gibt’s irgendwelche besonderen... Reibungspunkte? Bei denen ich eingreifen müsste?"

Kevin überlegte einen Moment, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. "Seitdem du uns trainierst, geht es wieder aufwärts. Sieht man noch nicht am Tabellenplatz, aber wir haben mal wieder Punkte geholt und gut gespielt. Das Spiel gegen Stuttgart war zwar scheiße, aber die haben auch einfach nen Lauf..."

"Ja, es wird tatsächlich besser. Wir müssen einfach dran bleiben." Julian zögerte kurz, schließlich war er der Trainer und musste souverän auftreten, dennoch wollte er Kevin fragen: "Meinst du, ihr könnt die Taktik am Wochenende umsetzen? Oder wird das zu viel?"

"Hat heute doch ganz geklappt, oder? Und mal ehrlich, gegen Wolfsburg traut uns eh niemand nen Sieg zu."

Julian lächelte. "Wir können uns trotzdem blamieren. Ich hoffe, das tun wir aber nicht."

"Das hoffe ich auch", grinste Kevin.

"Wenn ihr das umsetzt, was ich mir in meinen schlaflosen Nächten ausdenke, könnte das klappen."

Kevin lachte leise. "Sag mir nicht, dass du immer noch die halbe Nacht durcharbeitest. Das hast du früher schon immer gemacht."

Julian konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls zu lachen. "Manchmal komm ich vor Mitternacht ins Bett. Das ist dann, wenn du den zweiten Traum hast."

"Und deine Freundin macht das mit?"

"Sie findet es nicht besonders toll, aber... wir hoffen noch immer, dass es mal weniger wird."

"Na das bezweifle ich irgendwie."

"Ich auch", erklärte Julian in verschwörerischem Ton.

Erneut lachte Kevin, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ist schon irgendwie lustig, dass wir beide jetzt hier so sitzen."

"Ich find’s auf jeden Fall sehr schön wieder mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten."

"Ich auch", sagte Kevin. "Sehr schön sogar."

Unwillkürlich musste Julian lächeln.

"Ich hab immer gewusst, dass du mal ein Bundesligatrainer wirst. Hast halt echt was auf dem Kasten."

Julian lächelte geschmeichelt. "Bei dir war ich mir auch sicher, dass du es schaffen würdest. Aber dass wir noch mal zusammen arbeiten... war doch unwahrscheinlich."

"Extrem unwahrscheinlich", nickte Kevin.

"Aber - ich finde es echt schön."

Innerlich hätte Julian seinen Kopf am liebsten gegen eine Wand geschlagen. Das Gespräch nahm grade einen Verlauf, der alles andere als Professionell war. Er sollte wirklich aufhören, Kevin anzuhimmeln.

Aber ihn jetzt rausschmeißen, da konnte er auch nicht. Und er wollte es auch nicht. "Ich hab nie verstanden, warum Stevens dich nicht eingesetzt hat."

Kevin schnaubte. "Ich auch nicht. Klar, ich war zum Teil echt nicht gut drauf, aber das waren wir alle nicht. Und ich habe immer alles für den Verein gegeben..."

"Na?", sah Julian ihn herausfordernd an. "Was hast du ihm angetan?"

Kevin seufzte. "Ich kann manchmal einfach meinen Mund nicht halten. Weißt du doch."

"Oh - okay... hast du gewagt ihn zu kritisieren?"

"Ähm... erinnerst du dich an die Sache mit den Affen in Stuttgart, als Stevens da Trainer war?"

"Ja, klar. Ähm - hat er sowas hier auch gebracht?"

"Nein. Aber ich habe vielleicht sowas gesagt, dass ich mich nicht zum Affen machen lasse, wie die beim Vfb", sagte Kevin kleinlaut.

Julian versuchte ernst zu bleiben, dann musste er aber doch grinsen.

"Ja grins du nur", schnaubte Kevin. "Ich hatte das zu Basti gesagt und nicht mitbekommen, dass der Trainer hinter mir stand."

"Okay, merke ich mir. Belausche die Spieler nicht", grinste Julian noch breiter.

"Ja... ich hab’s ja eigentlich auch gar nicht so gemeint. Aber Stevens fand das nicht so lustig."

"Na, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Bisschen knurrig ist er ja immer."

"Der Kerl ist beängstigend Julian."

"Ja", stellte Julian schlicht fest. "Ein guter Trainer, von dem ich viel gelernt habe, aber echt beängstigend."

"Gibt bestimmt Spieler, die gut damit klar kommen, aber ich... ich steh da nicht so drauf."

"Du bist eher für liebe, einfühlsame Trainer?"

Kevin grinste. "Ja. Ich bin sensibel".

"Und dann bist du in dieser kalten, brutalen Fußballwelt, du armer?" Julian fiel gar nicht mehr auf, dass dies nicht das Gespräch war, das er mit Kevin führen wollte.

"Endlich hat mal jemand Mitleid mit mir!"

"Ja, du armer Junge, komm her zu deinem Trainer, wenn du eine Umarmung brauchst."

Julian wusste in dem Moment, in dem er es aussprach, dass das ein großer Fehler war. Ein gewaltiger Fehler.

Natürlich stand Kevin auf und trat zu ihm "Jetzt um Beispiel?"

Julian schluckte, konnte aber nicht mehr zurück.

Also stand er auf und wandte sich ihm zu. Ehe er noch was sagen konnte, hatte Kevin ihn schon umarmt.

Julian erwiderte die Umarmung sofort. Es tat erstaunlich gut! Natürlich umarmte Verena ihn, auch die anderen Spieler und seine Co-Trainer, aber nicht so wie Kevin jetzt. Ruhig und fest.

Unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen und stellte sich für einen winzig kleinen Moment vor, dass das hier nicht nur eine Umarmung von Trainer und Spieler war.

Es wäre so schön, wenn es mehr wäre. Wenn Kevin nicht ein, sondern sein Spieler wäre. Aber das ging nicht. Selbst wenn es Verena und Maxi nicht geben würde.

Er konnte doch nichts mit einem seiner Spieler anfangen!

Er wusste das alles, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er die Umarmung genoss und sich nicht überwinden konnte, Kevin wieder loszulassen.

Auch Kevin hielt ihn weiter fest anstatt einfach wieder loszulassen. Ob er so eine ruhige Umarmung auch brauchte?

Oder... nein, er durfte gar nicht über die Möglichkeit nachdenken, dass Kevin vielleicht auf mehr für ihn empfand.

Das war doch absurd! Und dennoch hielt Julian ihn weiter fest.

Und für einen Moment glaubte Julian sogar, Kevins Finger in seinem Nacken zu spüren.

Aber nein, das war nur dummes Wunschdenken.

Allerdings wurde es wirklich langsam Zeit, dass er Kevin losließ.

Schweren Herzens lockerte er seinen Griff.

Auch Kevins Arme lösten sich langsam von ihm, allerdings blieb er dicht vor Julian stehen.

Julian sah ihn an, er hoffte, der Blick war so fest wie er in dieser Situation sein musste.

Kevin erwiderte den Blick schweigend.

Irgendetwas arbeitete doch in ihm war Julian sich sicher.

Schließlich blinzelte Kevin langsam und ein ganz leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. "Danke."

"Jederzeit", versprach Julian - auch wenn er selbst sich eigentlich ebenso hätte bedanken müssen

Kevin grinste schief. "Mir war gar nicht so klar, dass ich ne Umarmung gebrauchen könnte. Aber... naja, wenn man Single ist, bekommt man das nicht so häufig..."

"Auch als Nicht-Single...", murmelte Julian. "Das ist doch noch mal was anderes. Und... es tut einfach gut, oder?"

"Mhm", machte Kevin. "Deine Freundin kann sich glücklich schätzen. Bist ein guter Umarmer."

"Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen und kriegst eine."

"Pass auf, es könnte passieren, dass ich das Angebot annehmen", sagte Kevin.

"Wie gesagt, komm einfach zu mir. Wir... ich würde mich eh gern öfter mit dir unterhalten, so wie heute." Wo die Worte hergekommen waren konnte Julian wirklich nicht sagen.

Aber Kevin schienen sie zu freuen, denn er lächelte. "Gern Julian. Sehr gern."

Er musste ja für das Wohlbefinden seiner Spieler sorgen, redete sich Julian ein.

Kevin zögerte kurz. "Vielleicht... können wir ja auch mal nen Kaffee trinken gehen. Zum Unterhalten und so. Ich mein dein Büro ist echt nett, aber... halt ein Büro."

"Ja, klar", nickte Julian. Er musste mehr für sein Sozialleben machen, das sagten sie alle immer wieder. Da konnte er doch auch gleich mit Kevin anfangen.

Und einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen, das war harmlos. In der Öffentlichkeit war es doch noch viel unverfänglicher als hier in seinem verschlossenen Büro.

"Super", sagte Kevin.

Julian nickte. "Wann?"

"Morgen?" schlug Kevin vor.

"Bevor wir ins Hotel ziehen?", überlegte Julian. Dann sollte er auch alles fürs Spiel vorbereitet haben.

"Klingt doch gut", meinte Kevin. "Oder... du willst bestimmt Zeit mit deinem Knirps verbringen."

"Der hält ewig lange Mittagsschlaf", zuckte Julian mit den Schultern.

"Kluges Kerlchen", grinste Kevin. "Dann also Morgen?"

"Ja, Morgen ist gut. Ich freu mich drauf." Dabei sollte er das nicht!

"Ich mich auch", sagte Kevin.

"Dann... machen wir das doch einfach."

Kevin strahlte ihn förmlich an. "Super. Und ich... werd dich jetzt mal allein lassen und nicht länger volllabern. Wir müssen beide ja noch was essen, bevor du uns wieder um den Platz scheuchst."

"Ich hab auch noch zu tun", murmelte Julian. "Geh schon mal vor, ich komm dann nach."

"Ok", sagte Kevin. "Dann bis später."

Julian sah ihm nach, wie er das Büro verließ.

Dann ließ er sich zurück in den Stuhl fallen und seufzte tief. Das war ja toll gelaufen, dachte er spöttisch. So richtig richtig toll.

Nein, wenn er auf sein Inneres hörte und den Kopf ausschaltete, dann war es wirklich gut gelaufen. Es hatte wirklich gut getan, so umarmt zu werden.

Und Kevin so nah zu sein, war mehr als gut gewesen. Er fühlte sich so gut an, so, als würde er in Julians Arme gehören.

Und Kevin hatte es auch gefallen.

Das war unerwartet gewesen. Aber es war gut, oder? Oder?... Nein, war es nicht, schaltete sich Julians Kopf jetzt wieder dazu.

Er hätte Kevin die Umarmung gar nicht anbieten dürfen. Verdammt, er war sein Trainer! Er musste die Distanz wahren!

Außerdem hatte er eine Familie. Eine wundervolle Freundin und einen Sohn. Das konnte er nicht einfach so aufs Spiel setzen, weil er seine Hormone offenbar nicht im Griff hatte.

Die Dinger mussten sich ab sofort zurückhalten

Egal, wie heiß Kevin auch war. Und wie nett. Und was für schöne Augen er hatte. Und es war auch völlig egal, dass Kevin offenbar Single war.

Er selbst war es nicht - er war sogar Vater.

Julian holte einmal tief Luft und stand dann auf, um an seinen Schreibtisch zu gehen.

Er musste noch ein paar E-Mails schicken und hoffentlich keine Lücke in seiner Taktik finden, denn nur dann würde er jetzt zum Mittagessen gehen können.

Vielleicht sollte er aber auch einfach wieder hier im Büro essen.

Ein, zwei Brötchen und einen Salat dazu, das war doch gesund - und schnell.

Außerdem hatte er Verena versprochen heute Abend mal nicht so lange zu arbeiten. Dafür musste er dann aber jetzt durchmachen.

Und so bestellte er sich zwischendurch einen Salat - an so einen Service konnte man sich echt gewöhnen - und war fertig, als sich seine Jungs schon fürs zweite Training fertig machten.

Er hatte ein gutes Gefühl bei der Taktik, wollte aber noch ein oder zwei Freistoß- und Eckenvariationen ausprobieren. Gegen Wolfsburg konnten grade die Standards entscheidend sein.

Das tat er auch, die Ecken klappten auch recht gut, bei den Freistößen mussten sie hoffen, dass es nicht jedes Mal schief ging. Nach einem Trainingsspiel schickte er seine Jungs wieder zum Duschen.

Julian blieb noch, um mit seinen Co-Trainern zu sprechen und so war es wiedermal später als geplant, als er sich auf den Heimweg machte.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Maxi noch wach war. Und das Verena nicht zu sauer war.

Aber es war nun mal sein Job...


	4. Geistesblitze verboten

Mit zerknirschtem Gesichtsausdruck betrat Julian die Wohnung.

Verena kam ihm entgegen. "Maxi ist grade eingeschlafen", sagte sie leise.

Julian seufzte. "Ich hätte ihn gern noch gesehen."

"ich weiß. Aber er fing schon an zu quengeln, weil er so müde war."

"Ja, natürlich musste er ins Bett", nickte Julian. Ein Kind wach halten, nur weil der Vater später kam, das ging einfach nicht. Er küsste Verena kurz, dann zog er Jacke und Schuhe aus und schlich sich zum Kinderzimmer.

Ganz leise schlüpfte er in das Zimmer und trat an Maxis Bettchen.

Da lag er und schlief, sein kleiner Schatz.

"Hab dich lieb", wisperte er lautlos.

Maxi rührte sich nicht - zum Glück. Er sollte schlafen, das hatte sich der Knirps verdient.

Die nächsten beiden Tage würde er Maxi kaum sehen. Morgen gings ins Hotel und Samstag war das Spiel. Wirklich Zeit würde er erst wieder am Sonntag für seinen Sohn haben.

Am Tag nach einem Spiel leitete er zwar die Regeneration, hielt sich den Rest des Tages aber für seine Familie frei. Und auch am Montag, an dem die Spieler meist frei hatten, arbeitete er nur wenig. Das ging erst am Dienstag wieder richtig los.

Er freute sich schon jetzt wahnsinnig auf diese beiden Tage.

Er würde jede freie Minute mit Maxi verbringen.

Nach einem weiteren zärtlichen Blick auf seinen schlafenden Sohn zog sich Julian vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer zurück.

"Hunger?", fragte Verena ihn, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam.

"Ja, ziemlich", gestand Julian.

"Setz dich", forderte Verena ihn auf. "Ich mach dir was warm."

"Danke", sagte er und zog sie kurz an sich um ihr einen Kuss zu geben. "Tut mir leid, dass es wieder so spät geworden ist."

"Ich gewöhn mich ja langsam dran", seufzte Verena. "Hast du wenigstens Sonntag Zeit?"

"Nach der Regeneration hab ich Zeit", sagte Julian. "Und Montag ist ganz für euch beide reserviert."

"Schön", lächelte Verena. "Das Wetter soll auch schön werden, da können wir bisschen raus."

"Klingt sehr gut", sagte Julian.

"Schön. Dann mach es dir mal gemütlich, Essen kommt gleich."

Julian lächelte und setzte sich aufs Sofa.

Es tat gut zu Hause zu sein und zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

"Julian? Aufwachen", hörte er Verenas Stimme.

Erschrocken riss Julian die Augen auf. "Was...?"

"Essen?"

"Oh stimmt. Was gibt es denn?"

"Geschnetzeltes mit Gemüse und Spätzle."

"Du bist toll", sagte Julian.

Verena lächelte geschmeichelt. "Lass es dir schmecken."

Julian setzte sich aufrecht hin und nahm den Teller entgegen. Es roch richtig lecker - aber Verena konnte auch wirklich gut kochen.

"Na immerhin scheint es zu schmecken", meinte Verena lächelnd.

"Ja, sehr gut", nickte Julian.

"Das freut mich. Und wie war dein Tag?"

"Anstrengend - aber nicht schlimmer als sonst. Ich glaub, die Mannschaft kriegt meine Ideen inzwischen rein in den Kopf - und in die Füße."

"Gut. Dann hoffe ich auf nen Sieg am Samstag, damit wir unsere beiden Tage auch richtig genießen können."

"Ja, aber das habe ich sowieso vor. Nur - wenn wir verlieren, dann muss ich vorher meine Jungs zusammenstauchen."

Verena lachte leise und lehnte sich an seine Seite. "Musst du noch arbeiten?"

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist alles fertig."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja. Außer, wenn mich noch ein Geistesblitz trifft."

"Geistesblitze haben hier Hausverbot", grinste Verena.

Julian lachte. "Okay, das werde ich mir merken."

"Und was machen wir beiden jetzt mit diesem freien Abend?"

"Ich dachte, da hast du sicher schon Ideen."

"Einen Film gucken?" schlug Verena vor.

"Ja, gerne. Suchst du etwas aus?"

"Klar. Zieh du dir inzwischen doch was Bequemes an."

"Ja, bis gleich", stand Julian auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Schnell zog er sich seine bequeme Jogginghose und einen dünnen, etwas ausgeleierten Pulli an und ging dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Verena suchte schon einen Film aus. "Was hältst du hier von?"

"Ist ne Komödie, oder?" fragte Julian.

"Ja, ich dachte, was Leichtes..."

"Hast du völlig recht mit. Soll ich uns noch was zu trinken aus der Küche holen?"

"Hab ich doch schon hier", deutete sie neben das Sofa, her standen ein paar Flaschen Bier und Wasser.

Julian lachte leise. "Du denkst echt an alles. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?"

"Elendig verdursten - und verhungern."

"Ja, vermutlich."

"Wie gut, dass ich auf dich aufpasse", grinste Verena und startete den Film.

Julian zog sie an sich.

Lachend lehnte sie sich an ihn.

Julian sah seine Freundin an und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Solche ruhigen Abende zu zweit waren wirklich in letzter Zeit zu kurz gekommen.

Und es tat gut. Vermutlich kamen seine komischen Gedanken auch nur davon, dass er zu wenig Zeit mit Verena verbrachte.

Ja, das war es. Dazu der neue Job und das er plötzlich wieder in Kevins Nähe war - das hatte ihn einfach aus dem Konzept gebracht. Aber das würde sich auch wieder normalisieren.

Und sowas wie die Sache mit Kevin durfte dann auch nicht noch mal passieren.

Morgen, die Sache mit dem Kaffee, musste er deshalb auch wirklich professionell über die Bühne bringen.

Aber wenn sie sich irgendwo trafen, würde das sicher auch unverfänglich sein.

Und er musste sich immer wieder an Maxi und Verena erinnern. Die beiden waren seine Familie.

Das würde er morgen auch im Kopf behalten, damit er keine Dummheiten machte. Aber was für Dummheiten sollte er schon in einem öffentlichen Café machen?

Er würde Kevin dort ganz sicher nicht umarmen. Und er würde ihn auch nicht anstarren.

Nein, er würde einen ganz lockeren Kaffee mit ihm trinken.

Sie würden ein bisschen reden, über alte Zeiten und was sich seitdem so getan hatte und das war’s. Einfach zwei alte Bekannte, die nun wieder zusammenarbeiten würden.

Und jetzt sollte er sich mal auf den Film konzentrieren, den Verena rausgesucht hatte.

Er zog Verena noch etwas enger an sich und vertiefte sich dann in die Handlung des Films.

Beim Abspann war er angenehm müde, so war es eine logische Folgerung, dass er danach gleich ins Bett ging.

"Na immerhin gehen wir mal wieder zur selben Uhrzeit ins Bett", sagte Verena neckend.

"Vielleicht solltest du dich mittags mit Maxi zusammen hinlegen, damit du abends so lange durchhältst wie ich."

Verena schnaubte. "Super Idee. Und dann warte ich, während du in deinem Büro über irgendwelchen Trainingsplänen brütest."

"Hm - ja, doch nicht so brillant."

Verena gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. "Ist schon ok so wie es ist. Irgendwann pendelt sich ja auch alles ein."

"Ja, ich muss mich ja noch immer einarbeiten."

"Und die Saison ist ja bald zu Ende", sagte Verena. "Und jetzt schlaf, damit du morgen fit für deine Jungs bist."

"Schlaf du auch gut, Süße", wünschte Julian.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

Julian lag nur wenig länger wach, dann schlief er ebenfalls ein.


	5. Beim Italiener

Der nächste Morgen war etwas hektischer, weil er schon seine Tasche fürs Hotel packte und nebenbei auch noch so viel Zeit mit Maxi verbringen wollte, wie möglich war.

Letztendlich war es dann Verena, die seine Sachen packte, während er mit Maxi rumtobte.

"Du bist ein Engel", sagte er, als sie die Tasche neben die Garderobe in den Flur stellte.

"Ich weiß, aber gut, dass du es auch merkst", grinste Verena, die sie beide liebevoll ansah.

"Ich fürchte, ich muss auch gleich los", sagte Julian.

"Ja, das fürchte ich auch. Maxi, wir müssen Papa jetzt tschüss sagen."

"Komm her mein Großer", sagte Julian und hob Maxi hoch.

Maxi brabbelte fröhlich vor sich hin.

"Krieg ich einen Kuss Schatz?" fragte Julian.

Das verstand Maxi und streckte seinen offenen Mund hin.

Julian lächelte und gab seinem Sohn einen Kuss. "Ich hab dich lieb mein Schatz."

Er lächelte Maxi an, während er ihn Verena übergab.

"Ich ruf heute Abend an", sagte Julian und gab auch Verena einen Kuss.

"Wenn du es rechtzeitig schaffst, kannst du Maxi noch gute Nacht wünschen."

"Das hoffe ich. Also, bis heute Abend."

"Bis heute Abend", verabschiedete Verena ihn.

Julian schnappte sich seine Tasche und verließ das Haus.

Die Zeit mit Maxi eben war toll gewesen, er musste sich wirklich mehr Zeit für seinen Sohn nehmen. Und das bisschen Freizeit das er hatte, nicht mit Kevin verbringen.

Aber gut, das heutige Treffen konnte er nicht mehr absagen, aber danach würde er sowas lassen.

Schnell fuhr er zum Trainingsplatz, wo die meisten der Jungs schon dabei waren sich umzuziehen.

Er verbrachte die Zeit bis zum Trainingsbeginn in seinem Büro und ging noch einmal die Taktik durch. Aber er war zufrieden und wenn niemand ausfiel, dann würde er nichts mehr daran ändern.

Und wenn doch - nun, auch dafür hatte er ein paar Alternativen geplant.

Mit einem guten Gefühl schloss er seinen Laptop und ging dann zum Training.

Es war ein übliches Abschlusstraining, von Taktik geprägt, aber Julian versuchte immer auch etwas Spaß mit reinzubringen, das motivierte die Spieler einfach.

"Ok Jungs, dann ist Schluss für heute. Wir treffen uns dann pünktlich zur Abfahrt ins Hotel. Wer zu spät kommt, darf hin joggen", sagte er grinsend.

Die Jungs verschwanden in der Kabine - das hieß, alle Jungs außer Kevin.

Kevin kam auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn an. "Steht unsere Verabredung noch?" fragte er.

"Klar", nickte Julian, "wollen wir zusammen irgendwas zu Mittag essen?"

"Oh das klingt sogar noch besser als Kaffee", sagte Kevin sofort.

"Ist doch Mittag. Außerdem kann ich so kontrollieren, dass du nichts Ungesundes isst."

Kevin lachte auf. "Als ob ich sowas auch nur in Erwägung ziehen würde!"

"Klar, du würdest niemals auf die Idee kommen."

"Niemals. Ich befolge die Anweisungen meines Trainers immer sehr genau."

"Dann ist gut. Und was hat er dir für heute empfohlen?"

"Hm, weiß nicht. Müsste ich ihn mal fragen."

"Ich glaub, mit Vollkornnudeln mit einer leckeren Sauce machst du nichts falsch."

"Hört sich verführerisch an. Dann also italienisch, ja?"

"Würd ich sagen, ja", nickte Julian.

Kevin strahlte. "Ok, dann beeil ich mich mit Duschen und so und wir treffen uns... wo?"

"In meinem Büro?", rutschte Julian raus, ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte.

"Gut, dann komm ich dahin, sobald ich fertig bin", sagte Kevin fröhlich. "Bis gleich!"

"Bis gleich." Julian ging in sein Büro und guckte, was sich so getan hatte - vor allem Neuigkeiten über Wolfsburg, den nächsten Gegner.

Aber wirklich bei der Sache war er nicht. Er dachte an Kevin. Wie er eben gestrahlt hatte.

Er hatte sich so gefreut, dass sie beide nicht nur kurz weggehen, sondern sogar zusammen Mittagessen wollten.

Julian fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Warum hatte er das gemacht? Gestern Abend hatte sein Plan noch ganz anders ausgesehen und jetzt wollte er mit Kevin zum Mittagessen gehen? Und traf sich wieder hier in seinem Büro mit ihm?

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und Kein betrat das Büro. "Bist du fertig, oder brauchst du noch?"

"Nein ich bin fertig", sagte Julian und stand auf.

"Schön - ich hab nämlich ziemlichen Hunger."

Julian lachte leise. "Na dann beeilen wir uns mal besser, damit du niemanden ausversehen anfällst."

Kevin lächelte, dann, auf einmal, wurde das Grinsen breiter.

Julian sah ihn fragend an, während er seinen Laptop zusammenklappte und ein paar Papiere in seine Tasche schob.

Kevin reagierte aber nicht, sondern wartete nur darauf, dass Julian endlich aufstand.

Julian sah sich noch einmal um, dann nickte er und stand auf.

"Dann lass uns mal losgehen", nickte Kevin und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

"Danke", sagte Julian und schnappte sich Tasche und Laptop.

"Julian - das willst du aber nicht mitnehmen, oder? Ich mein, wir kommen doch hinterher wieder her."

Ein wenig verdattert sah Julian ihn an, dann lachte er. "Nein, das war schon völlig automatisch."

"Wie gut, dass du mich hast", grinste Kevin und wartete, bis Julian die Sachen in seinem Büro in eine Ecke stellte.

"Ja, ja, komm du erstmal in mein Alter", grinste Julian.

"Schon klar, Herr Nagelsmann. Kann ich Ihnen Ihren Rollator reichen?"

"Wenn du so reizend wärst."

Galant bot Kevin ihm seinen Arm an. "Rollator steht draußen."

Julian grinste und hakte sich bei Kevin unter, auch wenn es in seinem Kopf schrie, wie dumm das war. Viel zu viel Nähe, Berührungen, Intimität!

"Aber füttern muss ich dich gleich nicht, oder?" fragte Kevin grinsend.

"Ich werde mir etwas leicht zu kauendes bestellen. Püriert oder so."

Kevin lachte leise. "Ok, dann sollte aber vermutlich lieber ich fahren.“

"Ja, ist wohl besser", grinste Julian. "Dann kannst du auch bestimmen, in welches Altersheim wir fahren."

"Ich weiß schon wohin", meinte Kevin.

"Dann zeig’s dem alten Herren mal."

Lachend führte Kevin ihn zu seinem Wagen. Er fuhr los zu einem kleinen Restaurant etwas am Rande von Sinsheim.

Julian nickte. "Gute Wahl."

Kevin lächelte ihn an. "Weiß doch, dass du gern hergehst."

"Dachte nicht, dass du dich daran erinnerst."

"Muss mir doch merken, wie ich meinen Trainer bestechen kann."

"Meinst du, dass du das nötig hast?"

"Man muss immer dran bleiben, oder?"

Julian grinste und folgte Kevin aus dem Auto.

Im Restaurant begrüßte sie ein Kellner, der sie gleich zu einem netten Tisch für zwei führte.

"Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich dich aus deinem Büro bekommen hab", sagte Kevin.

"Du hast Verena damit echt was voraus", bemerkte Julian.

Ein Kellner kam zu ihnen an den Tisch und brachte die Karten.

"Na, was nimmst du?", grinste Julian Kevin an.

"Meinst du die pürieren hier die Lasagne, wenn ich nett drum bitte?"

"Dir? Ich dachte, ich wäre hier der Alte."

"Na ich dachte ja auch eher für dich", lachte Kevin. "Früher hast du hier immer gern Lasagne gegessen. Ich für mich werde natürlich etwas mit nicht so viel bösem Käse nehmen, damit mein Trainer zufrieden ist."

"Früher, wie das klingt", murmelte Julian. "Aber Lasagne ist gut. Die mit Gemüse. Muss doch mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen."

"Na unser letzter Besuch hier ist ja schon ne ganze Weile her", sagte Kevin.

"Ja, seit ich euch trainiere, hab ich echt kaum Zeit." Als er vor ein paar Monaten noch die Jugendmannschaft unter sich hatte, hatte das schon noch anders ausgesehen.

Aber seit Maxi da war, hatte er seine freie Zeit fast immer zu Hause verbracht.

Natürlich war das gut und richtig, aber andererseits war es auch wichtig etwas mit Freunden und Bekannten zu unternehmen.

Aber mit Kevin sollte er nicht hier sein, erinnerte er sich.

Mit Verena vielleicht. Oder mit anderen guten Freunden - außerhalb des Fußballs. Nicht mit Kevin - mit den dunklen Augen und diesem Lächeln, mit dem er ihn jetzt schon wieder ansah.

Er durfte dieses Lächeln nicht so toll finden!

"Ich nehm die Pasta mit dem Lachs", sagte Kevin schließlich.

"Die klingt auch lecker", stimmte Julian zu, dann winkte er der Bedienung.

Schnell gaben sie ihre Bestellungen auf.

"Ist schön, dass wir mal wieder was zusammen machen", bemerkte Kevin.

"Ja, finde ich auch", sagte Julian. "Aber ist es nicht komisch für dich? Ich bin ja quasi dein Chef."

"Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie nicht... wenn wir trainieren oder auf dem Platz sind, dann bist du mein Chef. Aber... wir kennen uns schon so lange, da bist du halt nicht immer Chef.“

Julian nickte. Das stimmte. "Und wir haben uns immer gut verstanden."

"Das müssen wir doch nicht aufgeben, nur, weil du jetzt mein Chef bist."

Nicht deswegen, dachte Julian.

"Siehst du", interpretierte Kevin Julians leichtes Nicken.

Julian lächelte und schob die Gedanken, wie dumm er sich hier verhielt, erstmal zur Seite. Wenn er schon hier war, dann konnte er das auch genießen.

Er konnte mal wieder ganz frei, locker mit Kevin reden und auch lachen. Dass er ihn dabei vielleicht etwas zu sehr anschmachtete, schien zum Glück niemandem aufzufallen.

Viel zu schnell wurde ihr Essen gebracht.

Beides sah sehr lecker aus und schmeckte auch so. Genüsslich aßen sie ihre Lasagne und Lachs-Pasta.

Erst danach sah Julian Kevin wieder an.

Der sah einfach zufrieden aus. Zufrieden und einfach... verführerisch.

Wie gut, dass der Tisch zwischen ihnen war, sonst hätte Julian sich womöglich nicht zurückhalten können.

"Alles ok?" fragte Kevin.

"Ja, klar. War lecker, hm?"

"Großartig. Da kann jeder andere Italiener einpacken."

"War gut, dass du uns mal wieder hier hergeschleppt hast."

Kevin grinste. "Ich bin bekannt für meine extrem guten Ideen."

Wie gut, dass ihm diese eine Idee noch nicht gekommen war, überlegte Julian.

Kevin musterte ihn einen Moment. "Wollen wir uns noch ein bisschen die Beine vertreten?" schlug er dann vor.

"Wie viel Zeit haben wir denn noch?", fragte Julian und blickte auf seine Uhr, ehe er die Frage selbst beantwortete. "Dreiviertel Stunde - die können wir nutzen."

Kevin nickte und gab der Kellnerin ein Zeichen.

"Ich lad dich ein", nickte er Julian kurz zu, ehe er sein Geld rausholte.

"Danke", sagte Julian. "Das nächste Mal geht dann aber auf mich."

"Ich freu mich aufs nächste Mal."

Julian konnte nicht anders als Lächeln. "Ich mich auch."

"Das ist schön", meinte Kevin und zahlte schnell.

Sie standen auf, zogen sich ihre Jacken an und verließen das Restaurant.


	6. Eine Wimper

"Da lang?" schlug Julian vor und deutete auf einen ungepflasterten Weg, der auf ein Waldstück zuging.

"Ja, der Weg ist schön."

Julian nickte und sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Es war ziemlich frisch, aber man spürte deutlich, dass der Frühling auf dem Weg war. Überall sah man die ersten Osterglocken und Schneeglöckchen.

Auch die Sonne hatte schon Kraft, so dass es wirklich ein schöner Spaziergang wurde.

Kevin ging dicht neben ihm, so dass sich immer mal wieder ihre Arme berührten. Eigentlich wollte Julian das nicht, oder eher - er sollte es nicht wollen. Aber es war schön!

Und am liebsten hätte er bei einer dieser Berührungen einfach nach Kevins Hand gegriffen.

Schließlich steckte er die Hände in die Jackentasche um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten.

"Ist dir kalt?" fragte Kevin sofort.

"Nee, wieso?", antwortete Julian ohne darüber nachzudenken

"Dachte nur. Hättest sonst meine Handschuhe haben können."

"Danke", lächelte Julian ihn an. "Aber in den Taschen geht’s schon."

Kevin erwiderte das Lächeln. "Auch das sollten wir öfter machen", meinte er.

"Zusammen frieren?" fragte Julian lachend.

"Ja, das auch. Aber das machen wir ja schon jeden Tag auf dem Platz."

"Naja, jetzt wird es hoffentlich ja bald wärmer, dann hat sich das mit dem frieren erledigt."

"Ja, hoffentlich. Ich trainiere nicht gern im Kalten, aber mein Trainer ist da erbarmungslos."

"Ja ist er. Er sieht euch gern schwitzen", lachte Julian.

"Er ist ein Sadist, glaub ich."

"Ach so schlimm ist er gar nicht. Er will nur euer bestes."

"Aber er sieht uns schon gerne leiden, da bin ich mir sicher."

Julian grinste. "Vielleicht ein bisschen."

"Immerhin gibt er es zu", musste Kevin jetzt auch grinsen.

"Ja, er ist in der Hinsicht sehr ehrlich."

"Er passt auf dich auf. Dass du das richtige isst, dass du genug trainierst - und wenn du gut bist, dann belohnt er dich mit einem Einsatz auf dem grünen Rasen."

"Na du scheinst deinen Trainer ja ganz gut leiden zu können", sagte Julian.

"Nein, das ist das, was mein Trainer über sich selbst sagen würde. Ich bleib dabei, er ist ein Sadist. Zuckerbrot und Peitsche. Eher Peitsche - und selten Zuckerbrot."

Julian schnaubte. "Das Zuckerbrot bekommst du, wenn wir morgen gewinnen."

"Ich verlass mich drauf."

"Ich halte meine Versprechen."

"Dann müssen wir ja nur noch gewinnen."

Julian nickte, während seine Gedanken schon wieder in eine wirklich ungute Richtung wanderten. Er wüsste schon, wie er Kevin am liebsten für eine gute Leistung belohnen würde...

Aber das würde Kevin nicht wollen - mal abgesehen von Verena.

"Warte mal", sagte Kevin plötzlich. "Du hast da was." Er hob eine Hand und strich vorsichtig etwas von Julians Wange.

Ein Kribbeln zog durch Julians Bauch, und er konnte sich gerade noch so zurückhalten leise zu seufzen.

"Eine Wimper", sagte Kevin und hielt sie Julian hin. "Hier: weg pusten und dann wünsch dir was."

'Kevin' schoss es Julian durch den Kopf, als er pustete. Dann sah er Kevin an. Wieso hatte der diese Wimper gesehen? Und sie ihm auch noch aus dem Gesicht gestrichen? Das machte man doch nicht!

"Was hast du dir gewünscht?" fragte Kevin leise.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann geht’s nicht in Erfüllung", wisperte er.

Kevin stand dicht, viel zu dicht vor ihm, und sah ihn an. "Stimmt", sagte er kaum hörbar.

Es war nur so wenig Platz zwischen ihnen, und es wäre so einfach diesen Abstand zu überwinden - aber Julian musste sich zurückhalten.

Er musste an Maxi denken, an Verena.

Kevin war nur ein Freund, eher ein Bekannter, einer seiner Spieler - er war nicht seine Familie.

"Wir... wir sollten uns langsam auf den Rückweg machen", sagte Julian mit etwas belegter Stimme.

"Ja... sollten wir wohl", nickte Kevin. Irgendwie wirkte er enttäuscht.

Aber warum sollte Kevin enttäuscht sein?

Er hatte doch bekommen, was er wollte - ein Essen und sogar ein Spaziergang danach.

Kevin sah ihn immer noch an, irgendwie... wartend und auffordernd.

"Kevin?", fragte Julian ihn.

"Hm?"

"Was ist los?"

"Gar nichts. Was soll los sein?"

"Du bist so komisch, irgendwie."

"Findest du?"

"Ja, schon."

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste dann schief. "Vermutlich wird mir langsam kalt. Also... zurück zum Wagen?"

"Ja, lass uns mal zurückgehen. Wäre unangebracht, wenn der Trainer zu spät kommt."

"Aber lustig", meinte Kevin zwinkernd.

"Nee, nee, das lassen wir mal. Ich kann’s aber lustig machen, wenn du zu spät kommst."

"Julian... wir fahren in einem Wagen. Wenn der eine zu spät, kommt auch der andere zu spät."

"Ich kann dir ja noch einen Lappen geben, damit du ihn noch polierst."

Kevin verdrehte die Augen und schob Julian in Richtung des Wagens. "Wagen polieren. Lustig, Julian, echt lustig."

"Mir fällt da schon was ein", grinste Julian und stieg ein.

"Will ich es wissen?" fragte Kevin.

"Nein, du willst dich lieber überraschen lassen."

Kevin lachte kopfschüttelnd und stieg ebenfalls in den Wagen um sie zurück zum Verein zu fahren.


	7. Klar und deutlich

Sie waren zeitig da, so dass Julian sich noch für ein paar Minuten mit seinen Co-Trainern zurückzog, ehe sie zum Hotel losfuhren.

Julian war froh, dass er ein paar Minuten für sich hatte, sobald sie im Hotel waren. Die Sache mit Kevin spuckte ihm noch immer im Kopf herum.

Was war das gewesen auf ihrem Spaziergang? Die Wimper und dieser komische Blick von Kevin.

So... weich, irgendwie.

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, kribbelte es in Julians Magen. Es wäre in diese Moment so einfach gewesen, Kevin zu küssen.

Oh Gott, nein, bloß nicht, gut, dass er es nicht getan hatte!

Das hätte Kevin bestimmt nicht gewollt.

Was heißt hier bestimmt, mit Sicherheit nicht. Er konnte doch nicht einfach hingehen und seine Spieler abknutschen - auch wenn sie Kevin hießen und so unglaubliche Augen hatten.

"Ach scheiße", murmelte er und strich sich durch die Haare.

Er musste dringend, dringendst auf Abstand gehen!

Aber wie? Jedes Mal wenn er Kevin gegenüber stand, verpufften diese Gedanken und er tat genau das Gegenteil.

Er ließ ihn viel zu nahe kommen! Ging mit ihm essen, machte einen Spaziergang mit ihm... Küsste ihn fast!

Und Kevin? Warum nur hatte der ihn so angesehen? So... auffordernd. Als ob er etwas bestimmtes erwartete. Aber was?

Mit Sicherheit keinen Kuss...

Und was wenn doch?

Hatte er sich damit die große, einmalige Chance entgehen lassen?

Julian trat ans Fenster seines Hotelzimmers und sah hinaus ohne wirklich etwas von der Aussicht wahrzunehmen. Hatte Kevin ihn küssen wollen? Hatte er ihm deshalb die Wimper abgewischt und sich so nah vor ihn gestellt?

Hatte er nur auf Julians Reaktion gewartet - und war dann enttäuscht gewesen, als die nicht gekommen war?

Nein! Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das wäre... Verdammt, er musste doch an Maxi denken. Und Kevin war sein Spieler. Er könnte doch nicht mit einem Spieler rummachen.

Auch, wenn alles in ihm danach schrie jetzt zu Kevin zu gehen und ihn unter einem Vorwand zu sich zu holen - und das Versäumte nachzuholen.

Er könnte das tun. Bei Kevin klopfen und ihn bitten kurz zu ihm zu kommen um noch eine Kleinigkeit zu besprechen.

Und dann? Was, wenn er recht hatte? Was würde mit Verena und Maxi sein? Und wenn er sich irrte? Auch scheiße...

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. In einer halben Stunde stand die Teambesprechung an und danach gab es Abendessen.

Er hatte nur wenig Zeit.

Und die sollte er nicht mit Kevin verbringen. Oder damit, über ihn nachzudenken.

Vielmehr sollte er die kommenden freien Tage mit Verena und Maxi planen. Sich etwas Schönes für die beiden ausdenken.

Erstmal sollte er jetzt zu Hause anrufen. Jetzt war Maxi auf jeden Fall noch wach. Der kleine Sonnenschein würde ihn auch wieder auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Schnell zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und setzte sich aufs Bett.

Verena meldete sich nach dem zweiten Klingeln. "Na, Sehnsucht?", fragte sie.

"Klar. Ich vermiss euch beiden jetzt schon", sagte Julian lächelnd.

"Wir dich auch", nickte Verena. "Gerade Maxi."

Julian seufzte. Manchmal wünschte er, dass er den kleinen einfach mit ins Hotel nehmen könnte. "Gibst du ihn mir mal?"

"Klar." Kurz war ein Rascheln zu hören, dann Verenas Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. "Maxi, hör mal, da ist Papa."

"Hallo mein Schatz", sagte Julian lächelnd.

Maxi brabbelte fröhlich los.

Julian lauschte seinem Sohn.

Hin und wieder sagte er etwas, "Meinst du wirklich", oder "Echt jetzt?" oder "Was du nicht sagst!" damit Maxi seine Stimme hörte.

Schließlich kam Verena wieder an den Apparat. "So, die Bauklötze sind jetzt wieder interessanter", sagte sie lachend.

"Interessanter als ich?", fragte Julian mit einem Lachen. "Ich muss wohl noch mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden."

"Ja, das solltest du wohl tun."

"Übermorgen - morgen wird der Schatz wohl schon schlafen, wenn wir kommen."

"Vermutlich", stimmte Verena zu.

"Dann machen wir halt übermorgen was Schönes. Morgens haben die Jungs Regeneration, aber danach habe ich ganz viel Zeit für euch."

"Ich freu mich", sagte Verena mit einem hörbaren Lächeln.

"Ich freu mich auch auf euch."

"Also, ich muss mal gucken, ob dein Sohn jetzt Hunger hat. Und du wirst doch auch bestimmt irgendwo erwartet."

"Ja, auch da, wo man was gegen den Hunger macht", grinste Julian.

Verena lacht. "Dann lass es dir schmecken."

"Danke - ihr euch auch. Mal gucken, ob ich es schaffe nachher noch mal anzurufen."

"Das wär schön. Also, bis später mein Schatz."

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich auch Julian und legte auf. Er hatte gerade noch Zeit sich ein wenig frisch zu machen und ein frisches Shirt anzuziehen, dann musste er auch schon runter zur Besprechung.

Er war tatsächlich ein kleines bisschen spät dran, aber immerhin waren alle seine Spieler schon pünktlich versammelt, so dass er direkt anfangen konnte.  
Noch einmal erläuterte er Kleinigkeiten der Taktik und informierte die Spieler über das, was seine Co-Trainer in den letzten Tagen über Wolfsburg herausgefunden hatten.

"So und jetzt ab zum Essen", schloss er schließlich die Besprechung.

Erleichterung machte sich im Raum breit, die Jungs hatten wohl alle Hunger.

Er packte langsam zusammen, während die anderen den Raum verließen. Alle, bis auf Kevin, der offenbar schwer beschäftigt damit war, seine Schuhe neu zu schnüren.

Legte der es wirklich drauf an?

Schließlich waren alle Spieler draußen und Kevin sah auf.

"Gibt es noch was?", fragte Julian bemüht neutral.

Kevin trat näher zu ihm. "Wegen vorhin..."

"Ja?", fragte Julian nach. Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, aber es fiel ihm so schwer.

"Ich... bin dir da nicht irgendwie zu nahe getreten, oder?"

"Nein, womit denn?" Enttäuschung machte sich breit und verdrängte das leichte Kribbeln in Julians Bauch.

Kevin umrundete den Tisch, bis er direkt vor ihm stand. "Du bist irgendwie komisch, seit unserem Spaziergang."

"Findest du?"

Kevin nickte und trat noch einen Schritt auf Julian zu. Er stand nun so dicht vor ihm, wie vorhin im Wald.

Es kribbelte wieder in Julians Bauch, und er hatte das Gefühl, seine Beine würden weich. Was hatte Kevin für eine Wirkung auf ihn!

"Ich... ich hab offenbar etwas falsch verstanden", fuhr Kevin fort und sah ihn fragend an. "Oder?"

Julian zögerte. "Ich... ich weiß nicht..."

"Was weißt du nicht?"

"Was du falsch verstanden hast. Oder überhaupt, was du... verstanden hast." Mühsam versuchte Julian ruhig zu bleiben, Kevin war einfach viel zu nah.

Kevin lächelte leicht. "Du bist nervös."

"Ja", gab Julian zu, und er fand, dass seine Stimme dabei unangemessen rau klang.

"Wenn ich falsch liege, dann hast du keinen Grund dazu."

"Du musst falsch liegen“, murmelte Julian.

Kevin sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann seufzte er enttäuscht. "Ok", sagte er leise und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Dann tut es mir leid."

Julian nickte. Kevin so zu enttäuschen - und anzulügen - das fühlte sich scheiße an, aber er hatte keine Wahl.

"Irgendwie... Ach vergiss es", sagte Kevin. "Ich sollte dann auch mal los zum Essen."

"Ja, solltest du - die anderen warten sicher schon."

Kevins Blick wurde noch ein wenig enttäuschter, aber nickte und drehte sich wortlos um.

Verdammt, das wollte er doch nicht! Er wollte Kevin nicht wehtun, ihm nicht so einen Korb geben. "Ich... ich hab doch Familie", sagte er leise, kaum hörbar.

Kevin war schon fast an der Tür, blieb aber stehen, als er das hörte. "Das weiß ich. Und du bist mein Trainer."

Julian nickte leicht. "Es tut mir leid."

Kevin drehte sich wieder zu Julian. "Und warum hast du dann überhaupt so wild mit mir geflirtet?"

"Mir waren die Konsequenzen da noch nicht bewusst."

Kevin sah ihn ungläubig an. "Dir waren bis heute Mittag die Konsequenz nicht klar?"

"Mir war das mit uns nicht klar", gab Julian zu.

Kevin schnaubte. "Also wirklich, Julian. Du flirtest mit mir und willst mir jetzt erzählen, dass dir nicht klar war, was du da tust. Verkauf mich bitte nicht für dumm."

"Vergiss es einfach, alles."

"Na, du machst es dir ja echt einfach!"

Vermutlich war es das Beste, wenn Kevin das dachte - das würde es ihm leichter machen. "Ja, mache ich. Ich muss nur an Maxi denken - und an Verena."

"Und was ist mit mir?"

"Was soll mit dir sein?"

Kevin zögerte kurz, dann schloss er die offenstehende Tür und ging wieder auf Julian zu.

Abwartend blieb Julian stehen.

Dicht vor ihm blieb Kevin stehen. "Ich mag dich, Julian", sagte er leise.

Shit, jetzt meldete sich Julians verräterischer Bauch schon wieder- und nicht mit Hunger, sondern mit aufgeregtem Kribbeln.

"Ich liebe meine Familie", stellte er hart fest.

"Soll ich gehen?" fragte Kevin leise und griff nach Julians Hand.

Diese Berührung brachte Julian völlig aus dem Konzept. Es kribbelte in seiner Hand, und sie wurde warm. Er traute seiner Stimme nicht, sondern nickte nur leicht.

Kevin schob langsam seine Finger zwischen die von Julian und sah ihn weiter an. "Ganz sicher?"

Er kribbelte noch heftiger in Julians Bauch. Nein, er konnte Kevin jetzt nicht wegschicken - und dennoch schaffte er es zu nicken.

Kevin hob gerade seine zweite Hand, als er hörte, wie die Tür hinter ihm geöffnet wurde. Sofort ließ er Julian los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Oh, ihr seid hier", stand Armin, einer der Co-Trainer in der Tür. "Ich hab meinen Block irgendwo liegen gelassen."

"Wir waren ja auch fertig", sagte Julian immer noch etwas heiser.

"Dann kommt mal runter, das Essen riecht schon richtig gut."

Kevin sah Julian noch einen kurzen Moment an, dann schon er die Hände in seine Hosentaschen. "Danke, dass du dir kurz Zeit genommen hast", murmelte er und machte sich dann auch auf den Weg zum Essen.

Julian wartete ab, bis Armin seinen Block geholt hatte, dann gingen sie beide zusammen zum Essen.

Hunger hatte Julian keinen mehr. Am liebsten hätte er sich in seinem Hotelzimmer eingeschlossen und wär nie mehr rausgekommen.  
Oder besser - so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu Maxi gefahren. Der würde ihm beweisen, dass das gewählte Leben das richtige war.

Aber Kevin... es war so verlockend!

Kevin stand auf ihn und hatte sogar den Mut besessen es ihm ganz deutlich zu zeigen - und zu sagen.

Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zu dem Tisch, an dem Kevin saß und aß.

Die Jungs an seinem Tisch unterhielten sich, aber Kevin beteiligte sich daran nicht. Und er schien auch eher in seinem Essen zu stochern, als wirklich zu essen.

Julian ging es ähnlich. Die Pasta mit Brokkoli und Hähnchenfleisch war sehr lecker, aber Julian bekam zunächst nichts runter. Erst, als er seine Gedanken zu Maxi - und nur Maxi - lenkte, wurde es etwas besser.

Kevin war einer der ersten Spieler, die aufstanden und den Speisesaal verließen, wie Julian bemerkte. Und er ließ einen fast unberührten Teller zurück.

Das hatte er doch nicht gewollt! Aber was hätte er sonst machen sollen?

Kevin müsste doch selbst klar sein, dass das mit ihnen nicht klappen konnte.

Warum hatte er sich dann in so etwas verrannt? Weil er sicher gewesen war, dass Kevin nicht schwul war? War er das denn je gewesen?

So ging es jedenfalls nicht weiter. Er würde wohl oder übel noch einmal mit Kevin über das Thema sprechen müssen, aber dann war Schluss damit.

Er aß also auf und ging dann schnell seine Liste durch, in welchem Zimmer Kevin schlief. Zusammen mit Niklas - und der saß noch beim Abendessen.

Also hatte er ein paar Minuten um mit Kevin zu sprechen.

Er machte sich auf den Weg und klopfte leise an.


	8. Julian-Sandwich

"Moment!"

Julian wartete ungeduldig, bis sich die Tür öffnete.

"Du?", fragte Kevin überrascht. "Ich dachte, Nik hätte mal wieder seine Karte vergessen..."

"Nein - ich...", murmelte Julian und betrat das Zimmer.

"Komm doch rein", schnaubte Kevin und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

"Danke", antwortete Julian übertrieben höflich.

"Also...", sagte Kevin und sah Julian an. "Bist du jetzt gekommen um mir zu sagen, wie Leid dir alles tut, aber das das mit uns wirklich nichts werden kann?"

Julian fühlte sich erwischt. "Ja, so ungefähr."

"Und wenn ich dir sage, dass das Blödsinn ist, und ich dich nicht schon wieder so einfach ziehen lasse?"

Julian schluckte. Das war deutlich. "Was soll ich denn machen, Kevin? Ich hab Frau und Kind zu Hause."

"Ich hab doch auch keinen Plan!", sagte Kevin und trat dicht an Julian heran. "Aber du hast damit angefangen. Du wolltest mich umarmen und... Warum hast du das gemacht, wenn du deine Familie angeblich so liebst?"

"Ich hab angefangen? Du hast so traurig geguckt."

"Natürlich hast du angefangen", behauptete Kevin.

"Ach ja? Womit denn?"

"Mit dem flirten."

"Wenn überhaupt, dann unbewusst. Ich wollte nett sein zu dir. Tut mir leid, wenn du das anders aufgefasst hast."

"Jetzt bin ich also schuld?"

"Nein, aber ich auch nicht."

Kevin seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das bringt doch nichts. Uns gegenseitig Vorwürfe machen..." Er streckte die Hand aus und griff nach Julians.

Für einen kleinen Moment ließ Julian das geschehen, dann zog er seine Hand weg.

"Ich fand dich schon bei der U17 toll", sagte Kevin. "Aber da hast du mich kaum bemerkt. Du warst immer total nett, aber irgendwie... hast du da nur den Jungen gesehen..."

"Den Spieler", korrigierte Julian. "Und mehr sollte ich auch jetzt nicht in dir sehen."

Kevin seufzte tief. "Ich hatte... ich weiß nicht... ich hatte gehofft, dass du nur mit Verena zusammen bist, weil es sich so ergeben hat. Vielleicht als Alibi oder so. Und wegen dem Kurzen..."

"Der Kurze... ist das Beste, das mir je passieren konnte", erklärte Julian mit einem Lächeln. „Und ... es tut mir echt leid, aber Verena ist kein Alibi oder so."

"Dann stehst du auch auf Frauen?"

"Ja." Das war nicht mal gelogen. Er liebte Verena, und nicht nur, weil sie die Mutter seines Sohnes war.

"Ok, dann... gegen Frau mit Kind komm ich nicht an", sagte Kevin.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Kevin."

"Tja, ich schein kein gutes Liebeskarma zu haben."

"Wieso das?", fragte Julian nach - dabei sollte er das doch gar nicht wissen wollen. Es ging ihn als Kevins Trainer nichts an.

"Naja, als schwuler Fußballer hat man halt so seine Probleme damit, nen Freund zu finden. Und ich scheine die Typen magisch anzuziehen, bei denen ich keine Chance habe."

"Und ich bin da gleich der nächste in deiner... Sammlung"

"Nein, du bist dafür der erste, in den ich mich gleich zum zweiten Mal verknalle. Selten doof, oder?"

"Also bin ich der Rekordhalter", grinste Julian schief, auch wenn es sicher nicht half die Stimmung aufzuhellen.

"Ja. soll ich dir nen Pokal basteln? Nummer eins Herzensbrecher?"

"Ah Kevin", murmelte Julian. "Wenn ich dir einen Freund basteln könnte - oder backen - ich würde es sofort tun."

"Ich will dich Julian", sagte Kevin und sah ihn dabei fest an.

Julian seufzte. "Du wirst jemand anderen finden."

"Ha, der ultimative Satz. Auf den hab ich ja nur gewartet. Den hat Jannik mir auch um die Ohren gehauen. Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, was ihr damit erreicht? Soll ich mich dadurch besser fühlen?"

"Jannik war mein... Vorgänger?"

"Ja... der kam sozusagen zwischen dir dran. Jannik im Julian-Sandwich", schnaubte Kevin.

Unwillkürlich musste Julian grinsen. "Stehst wohl auf Kerle mit J?"

"Ja, tolles Beuteschema, oder?"

"Besser als wenn’s X wäre - oder Q."

Kevin lächelte etwas mühsam. "Ja, ganz toll..."

"Kevin, ich kann doch auch nichts dazu."

"Ich auch nicht."

Julian nickte leicht. "Also.. wenn das jetzt geklärt ist..."

"Aber klar. Du gehst wieder zur Tagesordnung über und ich kann sehen, wie ich damit klar komme."

"Was soll ich sonst tun? Außer meine Familie im Stich lassen und mit dir durchbrennen?"

"Nein. Wir müssen ja vernünftig sein", sagte Kevin mit einem spöttischen Unterton.

"Ich liebe Verena. Und Maxi" stellte Julian fest.

"Gut, dass du das nochmal klar gestellt hast. Ich frag mich zwar, warum wir das Gespräch überhaupt führen - wie es dazu kommen konnte - wenn du Verena so liebst wie du sagst, aber bitte."

Julian nickte nur, alles, was er jetzt hätte sagen können, hätte es nur schlimmer gemacht.

"Also... möchtest du mir noch was sagen?" fragte Kevin.

"Nein, nichts."

"Gut, dann... schlaf gut Trainer."

"Du auch."

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Julian drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür.

"Julian?"

"Ja?", drehte sich Julian noch einmal zu ihm um.

Ehe er überhaupt regieren konnte, hatte Kevin die Arme um ihn geschlungen und küsste ihn. Tief und leidenschaftlich.

Selbst wenn Julian gewollt hätte, hätte er sich nicht aus diesem Kuss lösen können. Jeglicher Gedanke an Verena oder Maxi waren von einer Sekunde auf die andere ausgelöscht.

Da war nur noch Kevin, der sich an ihn presste. Der so perfekt in seine Arme passte  - wieso umarmte er ihn? - und ihn phantastisch küsste.

Kevin drängte sich noch enger an ihn.

Julian schob seine Hände in Kevins Nacken - als das Türschloss knackte.

Sofort ließ Kevin ihn los und riss die Augen auf. "Das ist Nik", wisperte er.

Erschrocken trat Julian einen Schritt von ihm und strich sich die Haare glatt.

"Willst du dich unterm Bett verstecken?" fragte Kevin nur halb im Scherz.

"Und lieg ich die ganze Nacht da unbequem auf dem Fußboden, während ihr gemütlich in euren Betten schlaft?"

"Ähm...", bevor Kevin weiter antworten konnte, betrat Niklas das Zimmer und hielt erstaunt inne. "Oh... hey Julian."

"Hey Niklas, gut, dass du kommst. Ich hab mir da noch etwas überlegt, für morgen." Wo auch immer die Idee herkam, die er jetzt erläuterte, sie schien echt gut zu sein.

"So und jetzt haben wir aber Feierabend", meinte Niklas, als Julian fertig war. "Du bist ja ein echtes Arbeitstier Julian."

"Wird nicht einfach morgen", zuckte Julian mit den Schultern. "Und wir wollen alle unseren Job hier behalten."

"Wird schon", sagte Kevin.

"Zumindest, wenn ihr jetzt früh ins Bett geht - gute Nacht", verabschiedete sich Julian.

Kevin lächelte Julian an. "Ja, gute Nacht. Schlaf gut."

Julian nickte ihm nur zu, dann verschwand er aus dem Zimmer der beiden.

Draußen blieb Julian mitten im Gang stehen und starrte an die Wand. Er hatte Kevin geküsst. Oder besser gesagt, hatte Kevin ihn geküsst.

Aber er hatte nichts dagegen unternommen, was im Grunde aufs Gleiche rauskam. Er hatte mitgemacht und es genossen.  
Mehr als das - und er hatte es zutiefst bedauert, als Niklas sie unterbrochen hatte.

Dabei war doch vorher alles geklärt gewesen. Er hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er bei Verena und Maxi bleiben wollte.

Dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, mit Kevin zusammen zu sein - und dann das!

Plötzlich hörte er, wie sich hinter ihm die Tür öffnete. "Julian?" wisperte Kevin.

Erschrocken drehte er sich um.

"Nik ist im Bad", flüsterte Kevin.

Julian nickte leicht. "Und...?"

"Können wir... naja... weiter reden? Später, wenn Nik schläft?"

"Dann solltest du auch schlafen, Kevin."

"Nur fünf Minuten."

"Wenn, dann jetzt."

Kevin nickte. "Nik, ich bin nochmal kurz unten und hol mir was zu trinken!" rief er ins Zimmer und trat dann zu Julian auf den Flur hinaus.

"Was willst du noch?", fragte Julian leise.

"Können wir... das vielleicht nicht unbedingt hier besprechen?" fragte Kevin.

Julian seufzte leise. "Komm mit zu mir."

Kevin lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Ok."

"Nur reden", versuchte Julian ihn zu bremsen.

"Ja klar", sagte Kevin ohne etwas von seinem Strahlen zu verlieren.

Julian hatte gar kein gutes Gefühl, aber er konnte Kevin jetzt nicht wegschicken. "Dann komm mit - mein Zimmer ist da hinten um die Ecke."

Kevin folgte ihm die wenigen Schritte bis zu seinem Zimmer.

Julian schloss auf und ließ Kevin rein. "Setz dich", bot er an und deutete auf das Sofa vor dem Fernseher.

"Ok", sagte Kevin und setzte sich.

"Also..."

"Setzt du dich nicht zu mir?" fragte Kevin und klopfte auf das Sofapolster neben sich.

"Okay", nickte Julian und setzte sich, jedoch ein Stück von Kevin entfernt.

Kevin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Findest du das nicht auch ein bisschen... lächerlich, jetzt auf Abstand zu gehen?"

"Was erwartest du, Kevin? Dass wir uns jetzt einen sexy Abend machen?"

Kevin lachte leise. "Ich hätte nichts dagegen, aber wir haben morgen ein Spiel. Und ich bin Profi, also... Aber du musst dich nicht so weit wegsetzen, als hätte ich ne ansteckende Krankheit."

"Ich will dich nur nicht in Versuchung führen."

Kevin schüttelte den Kopf und streckte eine Hand aus, bis er Julians erreichte.

"Kevin - was soll das?", fragte Julian.

"Ich dachte das wäre ziemlich eindeutig."

"Erklär es mir trotzdem."

"Als ich dich eben geküsst habe, da hättest du mich ganz einfach wegschieben können. Aber das hast du nicht. Du hast mich auch geküsst. Du fühlst genauso für mich, wie ich für dich."

"Möglich", meinte Julian wage. "Aber egal was ich fühle, oder was du meinst, was ich fühle - ich habe Verena und Maxi, und die beiden sind mir wichtiger."

"Wirklich? Oder ist es nur Pflichtbewusstsein wegen Maxi?" fragte Kevin und drückte Julians Hand.

"Es ist Liebe. Für Verena, Maxi, für meine Familie."

"Ok", sagte Kevin leise.

"Ich fürchte, ich bin die nächste Enttäuschung mit J..."

"Offenbar. Es... war dumm von mir", sagte Kevin und stand auf.

"Es war... enthusiastisch. Aber ich kann dir leider nicht geben  was du willst."

"Enthusiastisch. Toll, das wollte ich hören..."

"Ich kann dir aber nicht sagen, was du hören willst."

Kevin sah ihn einen Moment an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und ging wortlos zur Tür.

Ebenso wortlos sah Julian ihm nach.

Fast erwartete er noch einen weiteren Versuch von Kevin, aber diesmal hatte er es wohl verstanden. Leise öffnete er die Tür, schlüpfte hindurch und mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Klicken schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm. Julian war allein.


	9. Hin und her

Eigentlich müsste Julian jetzt erleichtert sein, zufrieden irgendwie - aber das war er nicht.

Im Gegenteil. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Er fühlte immer noch Kevins leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf seinen Lippen.

Es war so gut gewesen - dabei durfte das doch nicht!

Aber Kevin hatte ihn überrumpelt und dann...

Dann hatte sich aus irgendeinem Grund sein Hirn ausgeschaltet.

Aber Kevin küsste auch wahnsinnig gut.

Sein Hirn hatte doch gar keine Chance gehabt.

Und jetzt... wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen?

Er hatte Kevin einen Korb gegeben - aber einerseits würde der weiterkämpfen, das war klar, und andererseits war dieser Kuss so atemberaubend gewesen, dass Julian ihn einfach nicht vergessen konnte.

Kevin wollte ihn, das hatte er ziemlich klar gemacht.

Und er selbst - was wollte er?

Sein Verstand sagte eindeutig, dass es nur eine Antwort geben konnte. Seine Familie, Verena und Maxi.

Und das hatte er ja auch versucht Kevin klar zu machen.

Allerdings stellte sich schon die Frage, warum er überhaupt so auf Kevin ansprang, wenn er Verena doch liebte.

Und er liebte Verena, da war er sich sicher. Er wäre nicht mit ihr zusammen, wenn das nicht so wäre.

Und zu ihr gehörte Maxi, und der Kleine war sein ein und alles.

Aber wie passte Kevin da rein?

Gar nicht. Er konnte doch nichts mit Kevin anfangen!

Aber... er hatte Gefühle für Kevin. Und die ließen sich auch nicht so einfach leugnen. Konnte er sie einfach ignorieren? Sich nur auf Verena und Maxi konzentrieren?

"Scheiße", murmelte er leise. Warum nur musste Kevin auf ihn stehen?

Für einen Moment ließ er einen bestimmten Gedanken zu. Stand er ebenfalls auf Kevin?

Ja, das tat er. Kevin war so ziemlich alles, was er an einem Mann anziehend fand. Dunkler Typ, sportlicher Körper, ein Lächeln zum niederknien und dazu diese Augen. Zudem war Kevin auch noch intelligent, charmant und hatten einen leicht bissigen Humor, der ihm gut gefiel.

Und er war eine treue Seele - nicht, was eine Beziehung anging, das konnte Julian ja nicht beurteilen, aber wenn Kevin einmal Freundschaft schloss dann war das auch etwas Dauerhaftes.

Kurzum: Kevin war ein Traummann.

Und dieser Traummann stand auf ihn!

Warum auch immer. Er war ziemlich durchschnittlich, auch wenn Verena immer sagte, dass er ein ansteckendes Lächeln hatte. Aber das war’s auch. Und Kevin stand auf ihn seit... Jahren! Seitdem er ihn bei der U17 trainiert hatte.

Das war schon... sechs Jahre her! Gut, er hatte zwischendurch für Jannik geschwärmt, aber das war ja auch ein extrem ansehnliches Kerlchen.

Julian seufzte tief. So kam er nicht weiter.

Er konnte sich jetzt natürlich immer weiter reinsteigern, wie toll Kevin war, aber das half ihm nicht - im Gegenteil, das machte alles nur noch viel schlimmer.

Ein Piepen ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Sein Handy, das auf seinem Nachttisch lag, erkannte er nach einem Moment.

Er stand auf und holte es.

Er hatte eine WhatsApp-Nachricht bekommen. Von Kevin.

Julian holte tief Luft ehe er sie öffnete.

[Ich wollte dir nur eine gute Nacht wünschen. Träum was Schönes. Vielleicht von unserem Kuss. Bis morgen.]

Julian wollte sich nicht über die Nachricht freuen - aber er tat es.

Damit war klar, dass Kevin wirklich nicht aufgeben würde.

Und was sollte er machen?

Kopfschüttelnd tippte er eine Antwort.

[Schlaf auch gut - und träum süß], wünschte er, mehr lieber nicht.

Und das sollte er jetzt wirklich tun. Neben seinem plötzlich so chaotischen Liebesleben stand morgen ein extrem wichtiges Spiel auf dem Plan. Und da sollte auch der Trainer fit sein.

Also machte er sich fertig, legte sich ins Bett, las noch ein wenig in seinem aktuellen Roman - und versuchte nicht an Kevin zu denken.

Es dauerte lange, bis er schließlich endlich einschlief.

Auch in der Nacht lag er eine Stunde oder zwei wach, ehe sein Wecker ihn schließlich aus dem Schlaf holte.

Müde und wenig erholt setzte er sich auf und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Gleich würde er Kevin wiedersehen.

Und das in diesem... müden und unzurechenbaren Zustand.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen schlug er die Bettdecke zur Seite und schob sich aus dem Bett. Kurz ins Bad, dann Laufklamotten anziehen und eine halbe Stunde joggen - danach war er hoffentlich ein bisschen wacher.

Er lief seine übliche Runde, raus aus dem Hotel und dann die Straße entlang, zu den Gärten.

Es war kalt und noch ziemlich dunkel, aber die frische Luft tat gut. Und er konnte seinen Kopf beim Laufen gut ausschalten.

Er lief mit langen ruhigen Schritten und dachte tatsächlich nicht nach.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde kam er wieder am Hotel an. Eine eiskalte Dusche war der Abschluss seines Laufs.

Die Müdigkeit hatte der Lauf erfolgreich vertrieben, allerdings rückte das Aufeinandertreffen mit Kevin nun näher.

Er zog sich an, dann konnte er dem Frühstück nicht mehr entgehen.

"Also los", murmelte er, schnappte sich Handy und Zimmerkarte und verließ sein Zimmer.


	10. Kämpfer

Im Speiseraum angekommen sah sich Julian schnell um. Ja, da saß Kevin und aß sein Müsli.

Kevin sah in diesem Moment auf und lächelte ihn leicht an. Nicht auffällig, sondern einfach nur freundlich.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken erwiderte Julian das Lächeln.

Kevin sah so verdammt gut aus. Und wenn er ihn dann auch noch so anlächelte...

"Morgen Julian", sagte plötzlich Armin hinter ihm.

"Oh", machte Julian und drehte sich um. "Morgen."

"Und was sagt dein Gefühl für heute?"

Julian überlegte kurz, darüber hatte er noch kaum nachgedacht, da war ihm etwas anderes wichtiger gewesen. "Ich glaub, wir haben eine Chance. Nicht mehr, aber wenn wir es geschickt anstellen, dann könnte was bei rausspringen."

Armin nickte. "Deine Taktik wird die Wölfe jedenfalls überraschen."

"Hoffentlich."

"Ich bin zuversichtlich. Und jetzt sollten wir uns auch mal stärken."

"Ja, sollten wir. Und ein Kaffee wird auch nicht schaden."

Gemeinsam mit seinem Co-Trainer ging Julian zum Buffet.

Es war gesund, genau darauf abgestimmt, was die Sportler am Morgen eines Spiels zu sich nehmen sollten.

"Guten Morgen", sagte plötzlich eine leise Stimme neben ihm. Kevin. 

"Morgen Kevin", grüßte Julian ihn freundlich, neutral.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Kevin, während er sich etwas Obstsalat in eine Schüssel füllte.

"Schon", meinte Julian ausweichend. "Und du?"

"Ein bisschen unruhig. Hab noch ein bisschen nachgedacht", sagte Kevin schulterzuckend.

Julian nickte. "Und... zu welchem Schluss bist du gekommen?"

"Das es sich lohnt hartnäckig zu sein, wenn man etwas wirklich will. Wenn einem etwas wirklich wichtig ist, dann muss man kämpfen. Wie bei einem Fußballspiel, bei dem man krasser Außenseiter ist und nur verlieren kann. Wenn man da richtig kämpft, dann kann man ein kleines Wunder schaffen."

Julian nickte. Er hatte eine andere Antwort erhofft, aber eigentlich auch nicht erwartet.

Kevin lächelte ihn kurz an. "Ich bin ein Kämpfer Julian. Und wenn mir was so wichtig ist, dann lass ich auch nicht so schnell locker."

"Ich weiß." Und das war auch etwas, das Julian an Kevin mochte.

"Gut", sagte Kevin zufrieden. "Dann... lass dir dein Frühstück schmecken."

"Du dir auch."

Kevin nickte und ging mit seinem Obstsalat zurück zum Tisch.

Julian atmete kurz durch, dann fuhr er vor sein Frühstück zusammenzustellen.

Dann ging auch er zurück zu seinem Tisch.

"Ist was mit Kevin?", fragte Armin ihn, als er sich setzte.

"Was? Wieso?" fragte Julian und goss sich einen Kaffee ein.

"Na, weil er zu dir gekommen ist."

"Nein, quatsch. Hat sich nur Obstsalat geholt und gesagt, dass er für heute ein gutes Gefühl hat."

"Okay, dann ist ja gut."

Julian lächelte leicht. Zum Glück fragte Armin nicht weiter nach.

So begann Julian jetzt mit großem Appetit zu essen.

Eher unbewusst registrierte er, wie Kevin irgendwann aufstand und an seinem Tisch vorbei zum Ausgang ging.

Bewusst sah er nicht zu ihm. Er musste Kevin so gut es ging aus dem Weg gehen. Zumindest heute erstmal. Heute brauchten sie ihre Konzentration für andere Dinge.

Gerade Kevin als sein Kapitän, als Kapitän der Mannschaft, durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Kevin Profi genug war, um das auch zu wissen.

Er selbst bemühte sich zumindest - er frühstückte weiter, und nach einer kurzen Pause trafen sich seine Spieler schon zu dem üblichen Spaziergang zur Vorbereitung.

Er war erleichtert, dass Kevin auch dabei keinen Versuch machte mit ihm zu sprechen. Stattdessen unterhielt sich mit Basti, der zwar noch Rot gesperrt war, aber als Teil des Teams natürlich mit dabei war.

Julian selbst kümmerte sich lieber um seine jüngeren Spieler, die vor dem Spiel etwas nervös waren.

Nach dem Spaziergang ging es für einige der Jungs noch zur Massage. Julian zog sich bis zum Mittagessen auf sein Zimmer zurück.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl - alles war fertig, alles geplant, und er konnte einfach mal entspannen. In Ruhe packte er schon einmal alles zusammen und rief dann bei Verena an.

"Hey", grüßte seine Freundin ihn. "Gestern noch spät geworden?"

"Ja ziemlich", sagte Julian. "Tut mir leid, aber ich wollte dich nicht mehr wecken."

"Ist schon okay - ich kenn es ja nicht anders."

"Trotzdem tut es mir leid. Und wie geht’s unserem Schatz?"

"Der sitzt vor mir in der Karre, wir sind auf dem Weg zum Spielplatz."

"Ach Sandburgen bauen ja", grinste Julian.

"Ja, und Sandkuchen... essen."

"Mhm lecker. Da kann mein Mittag hier natürlich nicht mithalten."

"Nein, aber ich kann dir einen aufheben."

"Ich hoffe ja, dass wir morgen und übermorgen gutes Wetter haben, dann kann Maxi mir frischen machen."

"Ja, das wäre schön. Aber sonst gibt’s Sandsuppe, die ist ja auch nicht schlechter."

Julian lachte leise. "Und unser Sohn spielt dann das Schlammmonster."

"Ja, aber du musst keine Angst haben, es ist ja noch ein kleines Schlammmonster."

"Das große Schlammmonster bin ja auch ich", grinste Julian breit.

"Ja... du und deine Monstermeute."

"Also, ich muss langsam runter zum Mittag. Gib Maxi nen ganz dicken Kuss von mir, ja?"

"Mach ich. Und ich warte heute Abend auf dich."

"Du musst aber nicht extra wach bleiben, falls es später wird."

"Ich mach das doch gerne."

"Womit hab ich dich nur verdient?"

"Du bist du, das reicht mir."

Julian lächelte leicht. Verena war so eine tolle Frau. "Bis heute Abend Liebling."

"Bis heute Abend. Und zwischendurch drück ich euch fest die Daumen."

"Danke", sagte Julian und legte dann auf.

Er lächelte leicht, es hatte gut getan mit Verena zu sprechen.

Mit einem guten Gefühl im Bauch ging er nach unten zum Essen.

Er grüßte seine Mannschaft allgemein, dann setzte er sich auf seinen Platz zu seinen Trainern.

Langsam war die Anspannung deutlich zu merken. Es war ziemlich ruhig im Speisesaal.

Das war immer ein gutes Zeichen, wenn jetzt die Ruhe herrschte, waren die Jungs konzentriert.

Und das mussten sie heute auch sein. Immerhin ging es gegen Wolfsburg - und es ging gegen den Abstieg.  
Noch hatten sie eine kleine Chance dem Abstieg zu entkommen und dafür lohnte es sich zu kämpfen.

Das hatten auch seine Jungs inzwischen verstanden - und sie kämpften.

Nach dem Essen hatten sie noch etwa eine Stunde bis sie mit dem Bus zum Stadion fuhren.

Diese Zeit gönnte er seinen Spielern zu einer letzten Pause, und er selbst nutzt die Ruhe ebenfalls um sich zu sammeln.

So gut das eben ging, denn er war an Spieltagen noch immer ziemlich nervös. Das war halt noch immer Neuland für ihn und er hatte Angst, dumme Fehler zu machen.

Was, wenn seine Taktik falsch war? Was, wenn er versehentlich einen 12. Spieler einwechselte? Wenn er nicht erkannte, welcher Spieler raus musste? Wenn jemand doch nicht fit war?

Oder wenn er etwas Dummes bei einem Interview sagte?

Vor oder nach dem Spiel? Die nächsten Stunden waren voller Fettnäpfchen!

Aber das gehörte halt auch zu seinem Job und wenn er ehrlich war, machte das ja auch einen Teil des Reizes aus.

Auch die Pünktlichkeit - das bedeutete, dass er ziemlich genau jetzt aufstehen und runtergehen musste.

Er schnappte sich seine Tasche und ging dann nach unten.

Er war der erste hier, und das war auch richtig so. Als Trainer sollte er seine Spieler hier begrüßen und in den Bus schicken.

"Hey Julian", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme aus Richtung der Sitzecke.

Überrascht drehte sich Julian um.

Kevin stand auf und kam langsam auf ihn zu.

"Bist früh dran."

"Mhm... ich war noch ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen."

„Kriegst gleich noch anderthalb Stunden frische Luft", grinste Julian ihn an.

Kevin lachte leise. "Naja, da werde ich aber keine Zeit haben das zu genießen."

"Oh, so, wie ich dich kenne, wirst du das schon tun."

"Ich werde es genießen, ein paar Wölfen zu zeigen, wo der Hammer hängt", sagte Kevin mit einem Zwinkern.

"Das solltest du auch. Beides."

"Und dann gehen wir heute Abend feiern? Unseren Sieg?" fragte Kevin.

"Mit der ganzen Mannschaft?"

"Ich dachte eher an uns beide."

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Du weißt, dass das nicht geht."

"Natürlich geht das. Ich wohne allein, da wären wir ungestört."

"Aber ich wohne nicht alleine - und ich werde erwartet.“

"Überleg es dir. Du hast meine Adresse und ich kann nach einem Spiel eh schlecht schlafen."

Julian nickte, aber eher, damit Kevin ruhig war - und nicht, weil er die Einladung annehmen würde.

Kevin trat einen kleinen Schritt näher. "Ich würde dich jetzt gern küssen", wisperte er grade so laut, dass Julian ihn verstehen konnte.

Unwillkürlich trat Julian einen Schritt nach hinten.

Kevin sah ihn ein wenig verletzt an. "Sag mir nicht, dass du nicht auch an gestern Abend denken musst", flüsterte er.

"Ich will nicht daran denken."

"Ich schon. Und ich will mehr", sagte Kevin.

"Es tut mir leid, das wirst du nicht bekommen. Hab ich dir doch schon mal gesagt."

"Das hast du auch vor dem Kuss gesagt und es hat ihn trotzdem gegeben. Und ich hab’s dir schon mal gesagt, ich bin ein Kämpfer."

"Kevin, was, wenn ich dich bitte nicht weiterzukämpfen? Ich will das nicht, ich will meine Familie behalten."

"Und ich glaube, dass du dir selbst was vormachst."

"Ich habe Familie", wiederholte Julian. "Und wenn ich mir 10 Mal was vormache - ich will meine Familie behalten."

Kevin wollte grade noch etwas sagen, als die ersten anderen Spieler die Treppe herunterkamen.

Julian fühlte sich... erlöst von ihrem Auftauchen.

"Wir reden später weiter", wisperte Kevin ihm zu, dann ging er zurück zu der Sitzgruppe um seine Tasche zu holen.

Julian schüttelte leicht den Kopf, aber das sah Kevin nicht.

Warum nur hatte er diesen dummen Kuss zugelassen?

Jetzt würde Kevin ihn so schnell nicht wieder in Ruhe lassen.

Das schlimmste aber war, dass es in seinem Bauch wieder so gekribbelt hatte, als Kevin ihn angesehen hatte. Und die Siegesfeier zu zweit...

Es war in der Tat ein verführerischer Gedanke, musste er Kevin recht geben.

Ungestört mit Kevin allein zu sein... ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass jemand reinplatzte. Ruhe zu haben - und Kevin... Nein, nein, nein, das war falsch, das war mehr als falsch.

Er durfte nicht an sowas denken. Nicht jetzt und auch nicht später.

Er hatte Familie. Er musste an Maxi denken. Und an Verena.

Und jetzt musste er vor allem an das Spiel denken.

Er sprach mit all seinen Spielern, wenn sie herunterkamen und hatte so auch kaum Gelegenheit an Kevin zu denken.

Schließlich waren alle versammelt und sie gingen zum Bus.

Die Taschen wurden unten verstaut, dann stiegen sie ein und fuhren ins Stadion. Auch hier in Hoffenheim war es ein tolles Erlebnis, auch wenn es nicht mit den großen Traditionsvereinen vergleichbar war.

Immerhin war das Stadion trotz des schlechten Tabellenplatzes gut besucht. Noch hatten die Fans die Hoffnung also nicht aufgegeben.  
Sie würden sie wieder anfeuern und bis zur letzten Minute hoffen - so wie er auch, und seine Spieler.


	11. Im Massageraum

Die Zeit vor dem Spiel verflog immer wie ein Traum. Aussteigen aus dem Bus, umziehen der Spieler, das Warmmachen, kurze Interviews mit den Reportern...

Dann noch einmal eine motivierende Rede an die Spieler - und schon ging es los.

Und das Spiel startete mit einem echten Kracher. Nach drei Minuten schoss Andrej das 1:0 - nach einer Vorlage von Kevin, wie Julian registrierte.

Jubelnd sprang er von der Bank auf - und mit ihm alle Betreuer und Ersatzspieler. Er freute sich aber nicht nur über das Tor, sondern auch darüber, dass Kevin daran beteiligt war.

Danach war das Ganze ein zähes Ringen. Wolfsburg war erdrückend überlegen, aber Julians Abwehrtaktik ging auf. Erst nach einer halben Stunde hatten die Wölfe überhaupt eine Chance.

Schließlich war Pause, und auch danach war seine Mannschaft wieder am Drücker.

Der einzige Höhepunkt der zweiten Hälfte war der Elfmeter, den Hoffenheim zugesprochen bekam und den Kevin verschoss.

"Verdammt", fluchte Julian. Das hätte eine beruhigende Führung werden können, aber Kevin hatte einfach viel zu zentral geschossen, so dass Casteels ihn noch erreichte.

Kevin war anzusehen, dass ihn der vergebene Elfer wurmte, auch wenn ihm die Kollegen aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopften.

Glücklicherweise konnten sie hinten weiterhin alles dicht machen, und die Wolfsburger schossen kein Tor. Am Ende des Spiels wurde Julian immer unruhiger und brüllte immer wieder auf den Platz.

Endlich hatte der Schiri ein Einsehen und pfiff ab.

Erleichtert stürmte Julian auf den Platz zu seinen Spielern.

Sie hatten es wirklich geschafft. Sie hatten gegen die Wölfe gewonnen!

Sie jubelten glücklich, dann schickte Julian die Jungs in die Kurve.

Kevin lief kurz an ihm vorbei und sah ihn etwas zerknirscht an. "Sorry wegen dem Elfer..."

"Is schon okay. Und wir haben ja trotzdem gewonnen."

Dies zauberte wieder ein Strahlen auf Kevins Gesicht. "Ja. Total geil! Wir haben echt gewonnen!"

"Wir haben echt gewonnen", jubelte auch Julian und umarmte ihn fest.

Kevin drängte sich an ihn und Julian spürte deutlich, wie Kevins Lippen kurz über seinen Hals strichen. Dann löste er sich wieder von ihm. "Ich muss zu den Jungs in die Kurve", sagte er grinsend und lief los, ehe Julian auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte.

Julian sah ihm nach - und fühlte an seinen Hals, der leicht prickelte.

Er wusste, was Kevin damit hatte sagen wollen. Dass die Einladung noch stand. Die Einladung zu einer ganz privaten Siegesfeier.

Zu der er nicht gehen konnte, auf keinen Fall konnte er diese Einladung annehmen!

Aber er wollte es. Oh ja, jetzt in diesem Moment wollte er es. Er wollte nichts mehr als nach dem Spiel zu Kevin zu fahren!

Aber... es ging nicht. Er konnte - er durfte - das nicht tun.

Wann würde er nicht mehr wollen - und wann würde Kevin es einsehen?

Er konnte eigentlich nur hoffen, dass Kevin bald einsah, dass sie keine Chance hatten und seine Versuche einstellte. Nur dann würde er der Versuchung überhaupt widerstehen können.

Er musste ihn noch einmal eindringlich darum bitten.

Und nicht erwähnen, dass er schwankte - dann würde Kevin nie aufgeben.

Julian unterdrückte ein Seufzen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kabine.

Seine Spieler folgten ihm nach und nach.

Der ein oder andere musste noch ein Interview geben und er selbst hatte die Pressekonferenz vor sich. Auch das war noch unglaublich ungewohnt für ihn.

Er machte sich kurz frisch, zog sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zur PK.

"Julian", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme und er sah eine halbgeöffnete Tür zu seiner linken, die - wenn er sich richtig erinnerte - in einen unbenutzten Massageraum führte.

Kevin... Julian drehte sich zu ihm um.

Kevin lächelte ihn an und deutete hinter sich in das leere Zimmer.

"Muss zur PK", erklärte Julian kurz.

"Fünf Minuten?"

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Bin schon spät dran". Und das war nicht einmal gelogen.

"Danach?"

"Fahren wir nach Hause."

Kevin sah ihn ein wenig frustriert an. "Fünf Minuten hast du nach der PK doch bestimmt übrig."

"Nein, Kevin..."

"Bitte."

"Nein", schüttelte Julian den Kopf, auch wenn es ihm wirklich schwer fiel.

"Ich... warte hier, falls du es dir anders überlegst", sagte Kevin stur.

Julian seufzte, dann drehte er sich wortlos um und ging zum Presseraum.

Kevin war wirklich hartnäckig. Eine gute Eigenschaft für einen Fußballer aber jetzt grade auch ziemlich ärgerlich.

Es machte es Julian einfach so verdammt schwer.

Julian ballte eine Hand zur Faust und schob den Gedanken an Kevin fast gewaltsam zur Seite.

Jetzt musste er zur Pressekonferenz, und der sollte seine gesamte Konzentration gelten.

Zum Glück war es nach so einem Spiel einfach. Er konnte seine Mannschaft loben, sich über drei Punkte freuen und nur ein paar kleine Kritikpunkte wie den vergebenen Elfer ansprechen.

Dieter Hecking vom Wolfsburger VfL war gefragter als Gesprächspartner und bekam einige Fragen mehr gestellt.

Und schließlich war auch diese Pressekonferenz vorbei. Julian gab seinem Trainerkollegen die Hand und unterhielt sich noch ein paar Minuten mit ihm, ehe er sich auf den Rückweg in die Kabine machte.

Schon als er den Presseraum verließ, fragte er sich, ob Kevin noch in dem Massageraum auf ihn wartete.

Und wenn er einfach weiterging, dann würde das auch ein klares Zeichen sein.

Dennoch blieb er vor der Tür stehen.

Er wollte Kevin nicht unnötig wehtun. Wenn er jetzt einfach weiterging, dann würde er das aber tun.

Also legte er die Hand an die Klinke und drückte sie hinunter.

Im Zimmer war es ziemlich dunkel, aber Julian hörte ein Geräusch von rechts und sah in diese Richtung. Dort saß Kevin auf einer alten Massageliege, das Gesicht vom Display seines Handys beleuchtet.

Verdammt, er sah einfach verdammt gut aus!

Und er strahlte. "PK vorbei?" fragte Kevin.

"Ja, hab’s überlebt. Und du... hast gewartet?"

"Hab ich doch gesagt."

"Dann komm, die anderen sind doch schon fertig."

"Mach mal die Tür zu", sagte Kevin.

"Kevin - wir sollten los."

"Können wir ja auch gleich."

"Und was willst du noch?"

"Dafür musst du die Tür zu machen. Und ein Stückchen näher kommen."

Julian schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

Kevin seufzte und rutschte von der Liege. "Bitte."

Julian seufzte. "Und danach fahre ich brav nach Hause. Und du auch."

"Oder... du fährst mit zu mir", sagte Kevin und kam einen kleinen Schritt näher.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Das geht nicht, und das weißt du auch."

"Aber du möchtest es."

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

"Das sehe ich dir an."

"Ich werde nach Hause fahren zu meiner Familie."

"Julian, die Tür", sagte Kevin. "oder willst du, dass uns zufällig jemand hört oder sieht?"

Julian zögerte, dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und schloss die Tür.

Damit wurde es fast stockdunkel im Zimmer.

Er hörte es eher als dass er sah, wie Kevin auf ihn zukam.

Julian streckte eine Hand aus um nach dem Lichtschalter zu tasten, aber dann spürte er Kevins Hände, die sich auf seine Brust legten.

Und schon stand Kevin direkt vor ihm. "Denk einmal fünf Minuten nur an uns", wisperte Kevin und schob eine Hand nach oben in Julians Nacken.

Dann legten sich seine warmen Lippen auf Julians, warm und weich und so verdammt gut.

Julian konnte nicht anders, als die Augen zu schließen und denn Kuss zu erwidern. Langsam wurde der Kuss tief intensiver, während Kevin sich an ihn schmiegte.

Julians Hände legten sich auf Kevins Hüften.

Er hörte Kevin leise knurren, offenbar gefiel ihm das.

Wie von selbst schoben sich Julians Hände höher und unter den Stoff der Jacke und des Trikots, das Kevin darunter trug.

Dann fühlte er selbst, wie eine Hand sein Hemd aus der Hose zog und sich darunter auf seinen Rücken schob.

Unwillkürlich keuchte er auf.

"Ja, gut so", raunte Kevin heiser.

Allein Kevins Stimme ließ Julians Erregung noch weiter steigen.

"Gott, ich will dich, Julian", raunte Kevin.

Als wollte er das noch verdeutlichen, drängte sich Kevin so dicht an ihn, dass Julian seinen harten Schwanz durch die Hose hindurch fühlen konnte.

Das ließ auch Julian jetzt noch härter werden als er schon war.

Er spürte, wie Kevin in den Kuss lächelte und plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand am Bund seiner Hose, die sich am Knopf der Jeans zu schaffen machte.

Shit, schoss es Julian durch den Kopf, das musste er doch unterbinden! Aber... das konnte er nicht!

Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte er es auch nicht. Er wollte Kevin viel zu sehr.

Also drängte er sich gegen die Hand und küsste ihn weiter.

Wenig später hatte Kevin den Knopf endlich geöffnet und auch gleich den Reißverschluss nach unten gezogen.

Diese Hand auf seinem harten Schwanz fühlte sich unglaublich an.

"Gott, fühlst du dich gut an", raunte Kevin gegen Julians Lippen.

Julian nickte leicht. Irgendwas musste er doch auch für Kevin tun, oder? Er schon seine Hand tiefer und hinten in Kevins Trainingshose.

Kevin keuchte leicht und sein Griff um Julians Schwanz wurde fester.

Julians Hand lag auf Kevins nacktem Hintern, glatt und warm und rund, eigentlich lag er perfekt in seiner Hand

"Willst du so kommen?" wisperte Kevin. "Oder...?“

"Oder was...?"

Wieder spürte Julian wie Kevin lächelte. "Mhm... ich frag mich schon so lange, wie du wohl... schmeckst."

Julian keuchte heiser auf. Kevin wollte wirklich... ihn schmecken? "Ja", raunte er heiser, offenbar war sein Kopf inzwischen völlig abgeschaltet.

"Sehr gut", wisperte Kevin und löste sich von Julians Lippen. Julian hörte das Rascheln von Kleidung, als Kevin vor ihm auf die Knie sank, dann zogen Finger seine Jeans weiter nach unten.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte er wieder eine Hand an seinem Schwanz. Die Finger wanderten tiefer zu seinen Hoden - und warme, feuchte Lippen küssten seine Spitze.

Julian stöhnte heiser.

"Gefällt dir?", fragte Kevin heiser, dann schob er seine Lippen weiter.

"Du... das..." Julian fand keine Worte und schob stattdessen eine Hand auf Kevins Kopf, fuhr mit den Fingern durch die dichten, dunklen Haare.

Was Kevin da mit seiner Zunge anstellte, war der pure Wahnsinn.

Und wenn Kevin so weitermachte, dann würde es nicht mehr lange dauern.

Eigentlich sollte er es noch hinauszögern, aber es war einfach zu gut!

"Kevin... ich...", versuchte er Kevin noch zu warnen. Doch dann war es zu spät. Seine Lenden begannen zu ziehen, zu pochen, dann kam er.

Keuchend lehnte er den Kopf zurück, bis er die Tür spürte und schloss die Augen.

Er fühlte es noch immer pulsieren, in seinem Schwanz, aber auch in seinem ganzen Körper.

Kevins Finger strichen noch immer ganz sanft über seine Hüften.

Allmählich kam er runter - und realisierte, was er gerade getan hatte.

Er hatte sich... von Kevin... und dann auch noch im Stadion, direkt nach der PK!

Er hatte nicht eine Sekunde an Verena oder Maxi gedacht!

Kevins Lippen küsste sanft seine Hüfte, seinen Bauch, ehe er wieder aufstand. "Du bist so heiß Julian", flüsterte er.

Der versuchte noch immer zu Atem zu kommen und seine Gedanken zu sortieren

Kevin schmiegte sich an ihn, verteilte Küsse auf seinem Hals. "Wollen wir das hier nicht bei mir fortsetzen?"

"Shit", war das erste Wort, das Julian rauskriegte.

Kevin hielt irritiert inne. "Ich... hat es dir nicht gefallen?"

"Doch", gab Julian zu.

"Gut", sagte Kevin beruhigt und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Ich bin zwar etwas außer Übung aber sowas verlernt man ja eigentlich nicht."

"Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen", murmelte Julian.

"Aber wir haben es beide gewollt", wisperte Kevin.

"Ich hätte nicht gedurft..."

"Julian", flüsterte Kevin und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

In diesem Moment war das genau das Richtige, die Berührung beruhigte Julian ungemein.

"Das hier... das ist wie ein wahrgewordener Traum", fuhr Kevin fort. "Ich hab so lange davon geträumt..."

"Es war... unglaublich geil", gab Julian zu, so, wie sie gerade standen, und nach dem, was Kevin gerade getan hatte, konnte er nicht lügen.

"War es. Und es wird noch besser", versprach Kevin.

"Nein, Kevin. Das dürfen wir nicht."

"Sag sowas nicht."

"Es ist aber die Wahrheit. Das sag ich doch immer wieder. So geil es auch ist - das geht nicht."

Er spürte, wie Kevin sich verkrampfte und seine Stirn gegen seine Schulter presste.

"Es tut mir leid", wisperte Julian und legte einen Arm um ihn.

Kevin drängte sich enger an ihn. "Das ist nicht fair", wisperte er mit belegter Stimme.

"Nein, das ist es nicht", bestätigte Julian. "Aber... es ist zu spät."

"Aber ich liebe dich Julian. Zählt das für dich überhaupt nichts?"

"Ich weiß... aber... ich habe Verena und Maxi. Ich liebe die beiden auch."

"Mehr als mich?"

Julian überlegte tatsächlich. "Das kann ich nicht vergleichen."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Weil das meine Familie ist."

"Und ich?"

"Ach Kevin", wisperte Julian und legte nun auch seinen anderen Arm um ihn.

Auch Kevin schlang nun beide Arme fest um ihn, als wollte er ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Julian streichelte ihm den Rücken, tröstend, beruhigend.

Gott, er hätte sich wirklich nie darauf einlassen dürfen. Nicht nur wegen Verena und Maxi, sondern auch wegen Kevin. Kevin litt doch jetzt noch viel mehr als vorher.

Es war ein großer Fehler gewesen, alles. Schon ihr erster Kuss - und das hier sowieso.

"Du... wirst nicht mit zu mir kommen, oder?" fragte Kevin heiser.

"Ich kann nicht, Kevin. Das geht doch nicht."

"Natürlich ginge es, wenn du das wolltest."

"Nein, geht es nicht. Ich liebe sie."

"Mach dir nur selbst was vor", sagte Kevin leise.

"Warum bist du dir da so sicher?"

"Weil du sonst gar nicht erst mit mir geflirtet hättest. Du hättest mich nicht geküsst und das hier nicht zugelassen."

"Es war ein Fehler", wiederholte Julian. "Ja, es war gut, aber... ich will das nicht."

"Warum Julian? Warum bist du dann überhaupt hergekommen? Du wusstest doch, was ich vorhatte."

"Ich wollte dir genau das sagen. Dass es nicht geht. Ich wusste ja noch nicht mal, ob du überhaupt noch hier warst."

Kevin schnaubte. "Du wusstest, dass ich noch hier sein würde. Und du wusstest auch, worauf das hinauslaufen würde."

"Ich hatte es befürchtet. Dass du noch hier bist. Das andere - nicht."

"Du bist wirklich richtig darin dich selbst zu belügen Julian", sagte Kevin leise. Er drückte ihm noch einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann löste er sich aus seinen Armen. "Ist wohl besser, wenn wir getrennt den Raum verlassen. Also... geh schon."

Irgendwie war Julian nicht so ganz glücklich mit der Situation, aber immerhin schien Kevin sich beruhigt zu haben, und er konnte ihn alleine lassen.

"Julian, hau ab, ja?" bat Kevin. "Ich... brauch jetzt ein paar Minuten für mich."

Julian schluckte kurz, dann ließ er Kevin los und zog sich die Hose hoch. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber ohne etwas zu sagen.

Was hätte er auch noch sagen können? Dass es ihm leid tat? Das wollte Kevin jetzt vermutlich am allerwenigsten hören.

Und ein normaler Abschied war auch ziemlich daneben. Kurzentschlossen strich er Kevin einmal kurz über die Schulter, dann öffnete er die Tür und ging.


	12. Was nun?

Von außen lehnte sich Julian einen Moment gegen die Tür und schloss die Augen.

Shit, das war... das war eine Katastrophe!

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Kevin hatte völlig recht, ihm hätte klar sein müssen, was in dem Massageraum passieren würde.

Und damit hatte er alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht!

Er hatte Kevin erst Hoffnungen gemacht und dann wieder alles zerstört. Fieser hatte er sich nicht verhalten können!

Und Verena hatte er auch noch hintergangen.

Er war... ja, er war fremdgegangen!

Er hatte sich von Kevin einen Blasen lassen und hatte ihm dann erklärt, dass er Verena lieben würde.

Und jetzt? Jetzt fuhr er nach Hause. Besser als zu Kevin zu fahren war das allemal, aber wohl auch seine einzig gute Entscheidung, was das Thema anging.

Und Kevin? Julian schluckte bei dem Gedanken, dass Kevin allein nach Hause fahren würde. In seine leere Wohnung und allein mit seinen Gedanken und dem Gefühl benutzt worden zu sein.

Aber was er auch überlegte, er wusste nicht, wie er es besser machen konnte.

Kevin würde... irgendwie damit klar kommen müssen.

Er wünschte, er könnte ihm helfen, aber das konnte er wohl nicht. Außerdem hatte er noch eine zweite Baustelle - die, zu der er nachher fahren musste.

Aber erstmal musste er sich in den Griff kriegen, damit seine Jungs gleich nichts merkten.

Er atmete tief durch und holte sich eine Flasche Wasser aus einem der Massageräume, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zur Kabine, die er mit einem Lächeln betrat. Die Stimmung war gut, wie es nach so einem Spiel zu erwarten war.

Er trank einen Schluck Wasser, dann richtete er das Wort an seine Spieler. "Ich bin stolz auf euch!", fing er an und lobte dann die Mannschaft und auch Einzelspieler."

Irgendwann sah er, wie Kevin die Kabine betrat, sagte aber nichts dazu.

In seiner Rede erwähnte er Kevin aber trotzdem, ganz kurz den Elfer, vor allem aber seine Vorarbeit zum 1:0-Siegtreffer.

"So Männer, und jetzt habt ihr euch den Feierabend verdient. Morgen bitte pünktlich beim Auslaufen sein, damit ihr euren freien Montag auch genießen könnt", sagte er schließlich.

Die meisten Spieler hatten ihre Sachen schon gepackt und verabschiedeten sich gleich.

Nur Kevin wühlte noch in seinem Spind herum und war eindeutig nicht bei der Sache.

Julian kämpfte mit sich: sollte er ihm helfen - oder besser nicht?

Als Kevin zum zweiten Mal sein Duschgel auf den Boden fiel, konnte Julian es nicht mehr mitansehen.

Er trat zu ihm, bückte sich und hob die Flasche auf.

Kevin drehte den Kopf und sah ihn ausdruckslos an. "Ich dachte, du wolltest schnell nach Hause."

"Und dich morgen ertrunken in der Dusche finden?"

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was kümmert es dich?"

"Offenbar mehr als du denkst."

"Ich habe beschlossen gar nicht mehr zu denken", schnaubte Kevin. "Ich schein ja eh nur Schwachsinn im Kopf zu haben, also lass ich es besser. Dann kann ich mir wenigstens nicht mehr einbilden, dass mein Trainer Gefühle für mich hat."

"Das merkt man, das mit dem Denken. Schaffst du das Duschen trotzdem ohne Aufsicht?"

"Hör auf damit!"

"Sorry..."

"Willst du mir weh tun?" fragte Kevin und ließ sein Handtuch auf den Boden fallen. Er trat einen Schritt auf Julian zu und sah ihn wütend an. "Oder flirtest du grundsätzlich mit jedem männlichen Wesen um dich herum?"

"Shit...", machte Julian. Nein, Flirten wollte er nun ja auf keinen Fall. "Ich... ich geh besser."

"Ja geh nach Hause zu deiner so perfekten Familie", schnaubte Kevin und bückte sich nach seinem Handtuch.

Julian unterdrückte jede Regung, drehte sich um und ging.

Kevin war sauer auf ihn und das konnte er gut nachvollziehen. Also war es jetzt sicher das Beste, wenn sie auf Abstand gingen.  
So gut das eben ging, wo sie sich täglich sehen würden.

Seine Vorgänger hätten sicher keine Skrupel gehabt ihn in die 2. Mannschaft - oder Trainingsgruppe 2 - zu versetzen. Was da wohl die Gründe gewesen waren? Niemand hatte darüber gesprochen.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. Er brauchte Kevin um den Klassenerhalt zu schaffen. Kevin war ein guter Spieler, ein Führungsspieler.

Außerdem war er nicht der Mensch, der einen Spieler aus persönlichen Gründen degradierte - und ihm damit womöglich die Karriere zerstörte. Nein, das würde er niemals tun.

Irgendwie würden sie halt damit klar kommen müssen.

Nun, morgen war nur Regeneration angesagt, da würde er weniger mit den Spielern zu tun haben. Und danach war ein Tag frei.

Hoffentlich half Kevin das ein wenig. Und ihm selbst ebenfalls.

Er sollte jetzt jedenfalls langsam nach Hause fahren.

Verena wartete schon auf ihn - und hier würde er alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Ohne etwas zu sagen schlich er förmlich aus der Kabine.

Julian fuhr nicht auf direktem Weg nach Hause, sondern machte einige Umwege. Er wusste nicht, wie er Verena gegenübertreten sollte. Er hatte sie betrogen.

Als er schließlich vor dem Haus stand, hatte er noch immer keinen Plan.

Sollte er es Verena erzählen? Oder lieber schweigen?

Sie würde es vermutlich eh rausfinden, sie kannte ihn zu gut. Außerdem verdiente sie Ehrlichkeit.

Julian schluckte. Er hatte den Scheiß gebaut, jetzt musste er ihn auch ausbaden. Allerdings würde er ihr nicht erzählen, dass es um Kevin ging. Das musste sie nicht wissen.

Er stieg aus, ging zur Haustür und schloss auf.

Verena kam ihm aus dem Wohnzimmer entgegen. "Da bist du ja!" sagte sie freudestrahlend. "Deine Jungs haben großartig gespielt. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich."

Julian schaffte es sich von ihrer Begeisterung anstecken zu lassen. "Und ich bin stolz auf meine Jungs."

"Kannst du sein", sagte Verena und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Julian schlang seine Arme um ihn - und dachte dabei bemüht nicht an Kevin. Aber es fiel ihm erstaunlich schwer. Verena fühlte sich einfach ganz anders als Kevin an. Sie roch auch ganz anders. Sie war weicher und anschmiegsamer.

"Hast du Hunger?" fragte Verena.

Julian überlegte kurz. Normalerweise hatte er Hunger, also sollte er jetzt auch Hunger haben - so nickte er einfach.

"Dann komm mal mit, mein Siegertrainer", lächelte Verena und griff nach seiner Hand.

Julian lächelte. Siegertrainer... wäre das mit Kevin nicht passiert, dann könnte er das hier genießen.

"Es gibt Suppe", sagte Verena als sie in der Küche angelangt waren.

"Lecker", war Julians kurzer Kommentar.

"Hey, alles ok?" fragte Verena und strich ihm dann über die Wange. "Sag bitte nicht, dass du dich noch über den Elfer ärgerst. Ihr habt doch trotzdem gewonnen."

"Nein, nur über den Schützen."

"Jeder kann mal daneben schießen", sagte Verena und rührte die Suppe um. "Außerdem scheint der Kevin so ein netter Kerl zu sein."

Julian schluckte. "Ja... ist er..."

"Also sei nicht zu hart zu dem Jungen."

'Hart'... ja, hart waren sie beide gewesen. "Ja..."

"Ach Schatz, jetzt freu dich doch einfach über die drei Punkte."

"Ja...", murmelte er erneut ziemlich aussagefrei.

Verena sah ihn fragend an. "Irgendwas ist doch mit dir."

"Ja." Schon wieder dieses Wort. Aber was sollte er sonst sagen?

"Was ist los Julian?"

"Es... es geht um Kevin."

"Was ist? Hast du ihn zum Extra-Training verdonnert, weil er verschossen hat und du willst mir damit schonend beibringen, dass aus unserem freien Familientag nichts wird?"

"Nein, hab mir nur von ihm einen blasen lassen." Oh - das hätte jetzt nicht so kommen sollen.

Verena zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ich versteh den Witz zwar nicht, aber ok. Ist vermutlich einer eurer Insider."

Julian schluckte. Verdammt, warum konnte er nicht diplomatisch sein, wenn es so wichtig war. "Das ist kein Witz. Leider. Er... er steht auf mich."

"Ist er aus dem Alter nicht raus, wo man auf seine Lehrer und so steht?" fragte Verena kopfschüttelnd. Offenbar hielt sie das mit dem Blasen immer noch für eine Art Witz.

"Offenbar nicht."

"Und er hat dir das einfach so gesagt? Ziemlich mutig. Das mit dem schwulsein im Fußball ist ja nicht ganz so einfach."

"Er... hat es mir ziemlich deutlich gezeigt. Und... oh..." Jetzt hatte er Verena nicht nur versucht den Seitensprung zu beichten, sondern auch noch Kevin geoutet.

"Was hat er gemacht?" fragte Verena während sie die Suppe in eine Schüssel füllte. "Hat er versucht dich zu küssen?"

"Unter anderem."

Nun runzelte Verena die Stirn. "Hier die Suppe. Iss erstmal und dann erzählst du mir das mit Kevin genauer."

Julian nickte leicht und begann zu essen.

Aber schon nach ein paar Löffeln konnte er nicht mehr und schob die Schüssel von sich. Wie konnte er hier in Ruhe essen, wenn er Verena das mit Kevin erklären musste?

Also sah er zu Verena. "Das mit Kevin..."

"Das scheint dir ganz schön nahe zu gehen, hm?" fragte sie und legte eine Hand auf seinen Handrücken.

Überrascht sah Julian sie an.

"Du würdest mir sonst ja gar nicht davon erzählen", meinte Verena. "Ich nehm mal stark an, dass Kevin nicht der erste ist, der sich in dich verknallt. Bist schließlich ein gutaussehender Mann."

Julian lächelte schief. "Aber zumindest der erste Spieler, von dem ich es weiß."

"Also... dann erzähl jetzt mal. Kevin hat also versucht dich zu küssen?"

Vielleicht sollte er es tatsächlich so darstellen - war schlimm genug Verena einzuweihen. "Ja, heute nach dem Spiel. Als ich von der PK kam."

Verena seufzte. Sie schien tatsächlich Mitleid mit Kevin zu haben. "Klar. Das ganze Adrenalin vom Spiel und vom Sieg... da macht man schon mal dumme Sachen."

Julian würde ihr nicht widersprechen, vielmehr war er dankbar für diese mögliche Erklärung. Kevin war voller Adrenalin gewesen.

"Warum machst du dir darum solche Gedanken? Denkst du, ich würde dir jetzt ne Szene machen?" Verena lächelte ihn an. "Der Junge ist verliebt in dich und hat was Dummes gemacht. Ihm ist ja bestimmt auch klar, dass er keine Chance bei dir hat."

"Ich hab’s ihm jedenfalls gesagt."

"Dann ist doch alles geklärt und du kannst den Vorfall abhaken."

Julian nickte leicht. "Ja, vermutlich. Ist aber trotzdem... komisch."

"Versucht einfach so zu tun, als ob das mit dem Kuss nie passiert ist. Und... am besten behalte in der nächsten Zeit einfach jemanden in der Nähe, wenn du mit Kevin sprichst. Dann kommt der nicht wieder auf dumme Gedanken."

Vermutlich war das tatsächlich eine gute Idee. Die Sache mit dem "Gespräch" auf dem Flur, und auch das Treffen im Massageraum wären nie passiert, wenn er vorher daran gedacht hätte.

"Und jetzt iss noch ein bisschen", sagte Verena und schob die Suppenschüssel wieder zu Julian.

Julian nickte - und nach diesem Halb-... nein, Viertelgeständnis ging es ihm bedeutend besser, so dass er tatsächlich essen konnte.

Wenn so etwas nie wieder passierte - und das würde es nicht! - dann musste Verena nicht alles wissen. Es würde ihr nur unnötig wehtun.

Er würde jetzt, wie Verena geraten hatte, auf Abstand gehen. Niemals mit Kevin alleine sein.

Egal wie traurig Kevin ihn angucken würde oder was er wieder versuchen würde, um ihn irgendwo allein zu erwischen.

Das schwor sich Julian in diesem Moment.

Schließlich war die Schüssel leer und er sah Verena an. "Ich guck mal kurz bei Maxi rein", sagte er.

"Sei leise, er ist heute echt nicht gut eingeschlafen."

"Ich bin ganz vorsichtig", versprach er und stand auf.

Er fühlte, wie Verena ihm nachsah. Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht gemerkt, dass ihm immer noch etwas zu schaffen machte.

Kaum hörbar schlich er sich in das Kinderzimmer.

Er lächelte, als er seinen schlafenden Sohn im Bettchen liegen sah.

Er liebte Maxi über alles - und er würde es nicht aufs Spiel setzen sein Vater zu sein. Sein Vater, der immer für ihn da war, nicht nur alle zwei Wochen.

"Mein kleiner Schatz", wisperte er. Am liebsten hätte er Maxi hoch genommen und ihn an sich gedrückt.

Er hatte das Gefühl, diesen kleinen Körper, dieses Wesen jetzt spüren zu müssen.

Aber Maxi brauchte seinen Schlaf.

So blieb er einfach stehen und sah ihm beim Schlafen zu.

Irgendwann hörte er leise Schritte, dann lehnte sich Verena gegen ihn. "Willst du dich zu ihm legen?" wisperte sie lächelnd.

"Würd ich am liebsten, aber ich fürchte, ich pass nicht ins Bett."

"Nein, eher nicht", flüsterte sie. "Na komm, lassen wir Maxi schlafen."

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn sanft aus dem Kinderzimmer.

"Du siehst müde aus, Julian", sagte sie. "Warum legst du dich nicht einfach hin?"

"Ich komm noch mit ins Wohnzimmer - vielleicht penn ich ein bisschen auf dem Sofa." Alleine im Schlafzimmer würde er womöglich noch anfangen zu grübeln.

"Ok, dann such doch was Schönes im Fernsehen raus", schlug Verena vor.

"Was kommt denn so...?", fragte Julian und griff sich die Fernsehzeitschrift.

"Nicht viel. Aber du kannst ja mal bei Netflix gucken, da findest du bestimmt was."

Sofort schaltete Julian um und fand dann eine der Serien, die sie hin und wieder sahen, und auf die er Lust hatte.

Immerhin würde die ihn wohl gut ablenken können.

In der Tat konnte er abschalten und sich nur auf die Story konzentrieren - bis er schließlich einschlief.


	13. Mitten in der Nacht

Als er aufwachte, lag er noch immer auf dem Sofa. Verena hatte ihn zugedeckt und das Fernsehen ausgestellt, ohne das er was mitbekommen hatte.

Sie war so lieb zu ihm und hatte die Zweifel gar nicht verdient. Und vor allem hatte sie es nicht verdient betrogen zu werden.

Aber das würde ja auch nicht wieder passieren.

Niemals wieder!

Langsam richtete er sich auf, so sehr bequem war das nicht auf dem Sofa gewesen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, aber vermutlich mitten in der Nacht. Er sollte auf jeden Fall ins Bett gehen.

Julian sah auf sein Handy, das auf dem Tisch lag und berührte den Touchscreen. Kurz nach zwei, zeigte die Uhrzeit - und eine neue, ungelesene WhatsApp.

Er bekam oft Nachrichten von seinen Spielern, von Kollegen, vom Verein - aber nicht um diese Uhrzeit.

Eigentlich konnte die Nachricht nur von einer Person sein und deshalb zögerte er auch, die Nachricht zu lesen.

Aber seine Neugier siegte - und ja, sie war von Kevin.

[Tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so ein Arsch war. Tat einfach weh... Können wir nochmal reden? In Ruhe? Ich behalte auch meine Hände bei mir, versprochen.]

Julian seufzte. Dieses Angebot war gut, er sollte es annehmen - aber er hatte sich geschworen, nicht mehr mit Kevin allein sein zu wollen, und das war auch richtig so.

Sollte er ihm das so schreiben?

Er zögerte, dann fing er an zu tippen. [Hey Kevin, ist ein liebes Angebot, aber ich will dich nicht in Versuchung führen. Wir sollten das lieber lassen.]

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis die Antwort kam. [Mich oder eher dich?]

[Du solltest schlafen, Kevin. Und ich meine uns beide.]

[Ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich fühl mich... beschissen. Und allein.]

Julian zog die Wolldecke wieder über sich, das würde wohl länger dauern. [Es tut mir leid wie es gelaufen ist. Es hätte niemals passieren dürfen. Und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich.]

Diesmal dauerte es einen Moment, bis Kevin antwortete. [Ja. Und nein. Es hätte nicht so passieren dürfen. Ich dachte, ich könnte dich so überzeugen, aber... ich hab das Gegenteil erreicht. Jetzt fühlst du dich schuldig und schiebst deine Gefühle einfach weg.]

Julian las diese Zeilen mehrmals, ehe er versuchte zu antworten. [Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich überzeugst, Kevin. Mein Leben gefällt mir wie es ist - ich liebe es so, wie es ist. Ich möchte nichts daran ändern.] Hoffentlich war das deutlich genug, ohne dass er Kevin damit wieder verletzte.

[Wenn du so glücklich bist, warum hast du dich dann überhaupt auf einen Flirt mit mir eingelassen?]

[Ich weiß es nicht. Du warst ziemlich überzeugend. Aber das ist kein Grund alles kaputtzumachen was ich habe.]

[Dafür trampelst du lieber auf meinen Gefühlen rum?]

[Du hast es gewagt und leider nicht gewonnen.]

[Ach ja? Für mich fühlt sich das eher so an, als hättest du dir genommen, worauf du Lust hast und was mit mir ist, ist dir egal.]

[Du hast mich "verführt". Ich habe mitgemacht, ja, aber mir jetzt die Schuld zu geben ist nicht fair.]

[Und du hast dich verführen lassen. Und nachdem du gekommen bist, hast du den Schwanz eingezogen und hast mich allein gelassen.]

[Ja, du kannst einem leidtun. Verführst junge Väter und bist dann der arme Verlassene, wenn sie nicht gleich die Scheidung von ihrer Familie einreichen.]

[Gib mir nicht die Schuld, dass du deine Freundin betrogen hast. Wenn du sie lieben würdest, dann hättest du nicht mitgemacht!]

Nein, diese Vorwürfe würde Julian sich nicht machen lassen - besonders nach dem Gespräch mit Verena. Am besten würde er dieses Gespräch jetzt abbrechen. [Schlaf gut, Kevin], schrieb er nur.

Ehe er das Handy ausschalten konnte, klingelte es. Kevin hatte offenbar nicht vor, das Gespräch einfach so enden zu lassen.

Julian ging sofort ran, er wollte nicht, dass Verena oder Maxi aufwachten.

"Warum streiten wir uns immer?" fragte Kevin leise. "Ich wollte nicht mit dir streiten... wirklich nicht."

"Ich auch nicht", antwortete Julian ebenso leise.

"Tut mir leid", sagte Kevin und klang ziemlich erschöpft.

"Kevin, wir sollten gar nicht über das Thema reden."

"Ach nein? Ich muss mit jemandem reden, sonst werde ich wahnsinnig."

"Such dir jemand anderen."

"Wen denn?" fragte Kevin. "Und was soll ich demjenigen erzählen? Das ich nen Mann mit Kind verführt habe? Super Idee. Ich bin der Böse in der Geschichte, das weiß ich selbst."

"Und deswegen willst du jetzt mit dem Mann mit Kind reden?"

Kevin holte zittrig Luft. "Wie gesagt, mit wem soll ich sonst darüber reden?"

"Okay... aber was soll ich dazu sagen?"

"Das weiß ich nicht! Ich..." Kevin stockte kurz. "Ich weiß nicht weiter. Ich fühl mich schrecklich, weil ich versuche dich für mich zu gewinnen. So jemand bin ich doch eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte nie der böse Dritte sein, der sich in ne Beziehung drängt. Und jetzt tue ich das doch, weil ich immer noch glaube, dass du mehr für mich empfindest und dir selbst was vormachst."

"Kevin, ich weiß, dass du normalerweise nicht so bist. Du bist ein ehrlicher Typ, das passt gar nicht zu dir. Und deswegen wirst du auch nicht weitermachen. Wir beide, das geht einfach nicht, und das weißt du auch."

"Ich liebe dich Julian. Zählt das gar nichts?"

"Ich liebe Verena. Und Maxi. Es tut mir leid, aber da ist kein Platz für einen... Freund."

"Klar. Für mich ist kein Platz", murmelte Kevin.

"Nein. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir anders sagen - oder etwas anderes, aber es ist einfach so."

"Na dann... geh mal lieber zu deiner Freundin und kuschel dich an sie, als sei das alles heute nicht passiert. Mal gucken, wieviel ich trinken muss, damit ich mir das auch einreden kann", sagte Kevin und legte ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten auf.

Julian seufzte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Kevin sich jetzt besinnungslos trank, aber er hatte dennoch kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Aber er wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte - außer tatsächlich ins Bett zu gehen

Er zögerte kurz, dann tippte er eine letzte SMS an Kevin. [Bau keinen Scheiß ja? Liebeskummer ist blöd, aber der geht vorbei. Versuch zu schlafen Kevin und sei morgen pünktlich zum Auslaufen.]

Darauf reagierte Kevin nicht mehr.

Kopfschüttelnd stand Julian auf. Er sollte jetzt endlich ins Bett gehen und versuchen noch ein bisschen zu schlafen.

Nach einer sehr kurzen Katzenwäsche kuschelte er sich zu Verena ins Bett.

Trotzdem dauerte es lange, bis er endlich einschlief.


	14. Einladung

Viel zu früh weckte Julian der Wecker - und er fühlte sich wie gerädert.

Verena war offenbar schon wach, jedenfalls lag sie nicht mehr neben ihm im Bett.

Er streckte sich, fühlte seinen steifen Rücken sich ein wenig lockern, und stand dann auf.

"Ah guck mal, der Papa ist wach", hörte er Verena und kam ihm mit Maxi im Arm entgegen.

Beim Anblick seines fröhlich lachenden Sohnes konnte Julian gar nicht anders als zurücklachen. "Hallo, mein kleiner Schatz", begrüßte er ihn und nahm ihn Verena ab.

Maxi lächelte Julian fröhlich.

Julian küsste ihn spielerisch auf die Nase, dann bekam auch Verena einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss.

"Wann bist du denn gestern ins Bett gekommen?" fragte sie.

"Irgendwann... zwei oder so?" An die genaue Zeit erinnerte er sich nicht, dafür schlug der Gedanke an die Nachrichten und das Telefonat mit Kevin voll zu.

"Alles ok?" fragte Verena, als sie Julians Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Ja, alles okay", nickte Julian, der sich wieder gefangen hatte. "Bist du denn schon fertig, Maxi? Hat Mama dir schon eine neue Windel verpasst?"

Verena grinste. "Nein, das darfst heute du machen. Dafür mache ich Frühstück."

"Na, dann machen wir beide Männer das mal, was?", lächelte er Maxi an und trug ihn ins Badezimmer, in dem der Wickeltisch stand.

Routiniert wechselte Julian die Windel und versuchte dabei die Gedanken an Kevin zur Seite zu schieben. "Ach Maxi, wenn du mal Älter bist, dann baust du nicht so nen Mist, ja?" murmelte er und strich Maxi über den Bauch, woraufhin der Kleine ein Quietschen ausstieß.

Julian konnte gar nicht anders als lächeln. Maxi war einfach ein Wonneproppen, den er so unendlich lieb hatte.

"Keine Angst mein Kleiner, so nen Blödsinn mach ich nie wieder. Und jetzt lass uns mal gucken, ob die Mama das Frühstück schon fertig hat", sagte er und hob Maxi hoch.

Er trug ihn in die Küche, wo Verena gerade den Kaffee aus der Maschine nahm. "Ah, ihr beiden seid ja pünktlich, schön. Setzt euch."

Julian nickte und setzte Maxi in seinen Hochstuhl. Dann schmierte er dem Kleinen eine Scheibe Toast mit Butter und ein wenig Honig und schnitt die Scheibe in kleine Häppchen. "Dann man los", lächelte er seinen Sohn an.

Maxi strahlte ihn an und patschte mit seinen Händen dann direkt auf das Honigbrot.

Verena grinste und zog ihr Handy für ein spontanes Honigmatschfoto. Dann blickte sie zu Julian. "Du badest ihn gleich?"

"Ich muss gleich zur Regeneration", grinste Julian. "Ich fürchte, das kleine Honigmonster bleibt an dir kleben."

"Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes", seufzte Verena.

Julian lachte leise. "Keine Angst, morgen bin ich dann für sämtliche Waschungen zuständig."

"Wir finden schon was, damit du auch wirklich was davon hast", drohte Verena mit einem Grinsen.

"Oh jetzt machst du mir aber Angst", grinste Julian.

"Lass dich überraschen."

Julian lachte nur und begann nun sich ebenfalls einen Toast zu schmieren.

Diese ruhige, fröhliche Atmosphäre hielt an bis Julian zum Training aufbrechen musste.

"Bis später", verabschiedete ihn Verena und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Julian winkte Maxi noch einmal zu, dann verschwand er aus der Küche.

Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl fuhr Julian dann in Richtung Trainingsplatz. Er wusste nicht, wie er Kevin gegenübertreten sollte.

Als sein Trainer hatte er die Verpflichtung sicherzugehen, dass es ihm gut ging.

Julian seufzte, als er auf den Parkplatz einbog.

Das jetzt würde nicht einfach werden. Weder für ihn noch für Kevin. Aber er konnte sich davor nicht drücken - also Augen zu und durch.

Er parkte seinen Wagen und stieg aus. Kurz sah er sich um, konnte Kevins Auto aber noch nirgendwo entdecken.

Ein schneller Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte ihm aber, dass Kevin auch noch fast zwanzig Minuten Zeit hatte.

Und er sollte die Zeit damit verbringen, die Sachen vom gestrigen Spiel durchzugehen.

Also ging er schnell in sein Büro, stellte sich einen Wecker und begann damit die Notizen seiner Co-Trainer durchzugehen.

Daraus würde er zusammen mit seinen eigenen Eindrücken die Analyse erstellen, die er am Dienstag mit den Spielern durchgehen würde.

Und dann würden sie anfangen sich auf das Spiel gegen den HSV vorbereiten.

Der HSV war diese Saison zwar besser in Form, aber trotzdem rechnete sich Julian eine kleine Chance aus.

Wenn seine Jungs so auftraten wie gegen Wolfsburg, dann konnte das wieder etwas werden. Außerdem hatten sie auswärts eh einen guten Lauf.

Sein Wecker im Handy ließ ihn aufschrecken - waren die 20 Minuten schon rum? Dann musste er sich beeilen, die kurze Ansprache an seine Jungs, dann würden diejenigen, die gespielt haben, kurz auslaufen, die anderen etwas mehr trainieren.

Damit konnte er zumindest heute Kevin ganz gut aus dem Weg gehen.

Er straffte sich, dann ging er los, durch das Gebäude, und betrat die Kabine. "Guten Morgen", grüßte er betont fröhlich und ließ seinen Blick über seine Mannschaft gleiten.

Die meisten der Jungs wirkten noch immer ziemlich fröhlich und beschwingt vom Sieg gestern. Kevin hingegen wirkte übernächtigt und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen.

Er hatte wohl kaum geschlafen. Wäre es ein anderer Spieler, so hätte Julian ihn darauf angesprochen, schließlich war das seine Pflicht. Aber Kevin würde ihm nur die Schuld geben, und darauf konnte er verzichten.

Außerdem schien auch Basti was gemerkt zu haben und Julian hoffte einfach, dass der Kevin irgendwie ablenken konnte. Vielleicht könnte Kevin ja sogar mit ihm reden und sich zumindest einen Teil von der Seele reden.

So scheuchte er seine Jungs auf den Platz und ließ sie mit den Athletiktrainern Dehnübungen machen und ein lockeres Auslaufen.

Er selbst kümmerte sich um den Rest, der ein etwas anspruchsvolleres Training absolvierte.

Nur hin und wieder wagte er einen Blick rüber zu Kevin, der offenbar nur halbherzig trainierte.

Julian unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Wenn sich das alles auf Kevins Leistung auswirkte, dann würde er doch mit ihm reden müssen. Und zwar allein. Er konnte ja schlecht vor dem Team oder seinen Co-Trainern über Kevins Problem sprechen.

Am besten in seinem Büro, wenn sie sich am Schreibtisch gegenüber saßen, so dass Kevin nicht in Versuchung geführt wurde.

Und er selbst auch nicht.

Wie genau Julian das Training hinter sich gebracht hatte, konnte er hinter nicht sagen, aber irgendwann schickte er seine Ersatzspieler zum Duschen.

Achim kam auf ihn zu und sah den Jungs hinterher. "Weißt du, was mit Kevin los ist?" fragte er.

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hab schon gesehen, dass er schlecht drauf ist."

"Ok, dann hoffen wir mal, dass das nach dem freien Tag wieder besser ist."

"Ich wollte gleich mal mit ihm reden", überlegte Julian.

Achim nickte. "Das ist gut. Du hast ja nen guten Draht zu Kevin."

Julian lächelte etwas schief. "Kenn ihn ja nun auch schon lange."

"Ist doch auch von Vorteil sowas. Also, dann mach aber nicht so lange, du willst doch bestimmt deine freie Zeit mit deinem Sohn verbringen."

"Oh ja, hab Maxi ganz schön vermisst die letzten Tage."

"Kann ich mir denken", nickte Achim.

"Immerhin haben wir heute und morgen frei, da wollen wir irgendwas tolles machen", erzählte Julian.

Achim lächelte. "Dann genieß das. Und wir sehen uns dann Dienstag wieder in alter Frische."

"Dir auch einen schönen freien Tag", wünschte Julian und ging bis zur Kabine.

Er holte einmal tief Luft, dann betrat er den Raum und sah sich suchend nach Kevin um.

Der saß auf der Bank an seinem Platz - und hatte noch nicht einmal seine Schuhe ausgezogen.

"Kevin, hast du nen Moment?" fragte Julian.

Überrascht sah Kevin aus - und eine Menge Emotionen huschten über sein Gesicht: Freude, Erschrecken, Wut, Angst, Resignation... schließlich nickte er.

"Dann komm am besten mit in mein Büro", sagte Julian.

Sofort erhob sich Kevin. "Jetzt gleich?"

"Geh mal ruhig erst duschen", sagte Julian.

"Okay, dann... ich beeile mich", versprach Kevin und verschwand gleich zu den Duschen.

"Euch anderen schon mal nen schönen freien Tag", sagte er zu den restlichen Spielern und verließ die Kabine wieder.

Er ging in sein Büro, zog sich die warmen Klamotten aus - und wartete dann nervös auf Kevin. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte. Was er ihm überhaupt sagen sollte.  
Auf jeden Fall musste er Kevin klar machen, dass seine Leistung nicht unter dieser Sache leiden durfte.

Wenig später klopfte es leise an der Tür.

"Kevin? Komm rein", rief Julian raus.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Kevin kam ins Büro. Er hatte schon seine Sachen mit dabei, so dass er nicht noch einmal in die Kabine musste. An der Tür blieb er stehen und sah Julian unsicher an. "Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

"Ja, komm rein. Moment, ich hab da noch eine Mail, die wichtig aussieht."

Kevin nickte und schloss die Tür hinter sich, blieb aber davor stehen.

Julian blickte auf den Monitor und lächelte auf einmal.

Kevin trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Ich kann auch später wiederkommen..."

"Nein, nein, bleib hier... " Es dauerte noch einen Moment, dann sah er auf. "Also, Kevin..."

Kevin wich seinem Blick aus und starrte stattdessen auf seine Schuhe.

"Setz dich bitte."

"Warum?"

"Weil wir so besser reden können."

Kevin seufzte und trat näher. "Ich dachte, du willst nicht mehr reden."

"Ich kann aber nicht zugucken, wie du völlig übernächtigt beim Training auftauchst und richtig mies trainierst - und dir damit nachher noch was kaputt machst."

"Hab halt nicht geschlafen. Sowas kommt vor."

"Und ich bin schuld."

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Und ich kann nicht mit ansehen, dass du diese Chance wegwirfst."

"Julian, was erwartest du eigentlich von mir? Soll ich das mit uns einfach so zur Seite schiebe und fröhlich durch die Gegend hopsen?"

Julian klickte irgendwas, einen Moment später begann der Drucker auf dem Schreibtisch zu arbeiten.

Kevin schnaubte. "Arbeite mal lieber weiter, das scheint eindeutig wichtiger zu sein, als ich. Wir sehen uns dann Dienstag."

"Bleib hier", befahl Julian förmlich und zog den Ausdruck heraus. "Ich will nicht, dass du dir das hier kaputt machst", schob er ihn rüber.

"Was ist das?" fragte Kevin ohne den Ausdruck anzusehen.

"Eine Mail vom DFB."

Julian konnte sehen, wie Kevin mit sich rang und dann doch einen Blick nach unten warf. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann legte sich ein Strahlen auf sein Gesicht. "Ich darf mit zu den nächsten Länderspielen?"

"Scheint so. Jedenfalls ist das hier die Vorankündigung - der Löw wird sich dann noch bei dir melden."

"Gegen England und Italien", sagte Kevin und sah Julian an. "Das heißt, dass ich Chancen hab, zur EM mitzufahren."

"So sieht das aus", nickte Julian und lächelte - es war schön zu sehen, wie Kevin sich freute.

"Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein."

"Ich freu mich für dich."

Kevin strahlte Julian an.

"Wenn du so gut spielst wie hier die letzten Wochen, dann kommt er doch kaum an dir vorbei."

"Meinst du?"

"Im Moment spielst du jedenfalls richtig, richtig gut."

"Ich hab den Elfer gestern versemmelt."

"Ja, und? Wir haben trotzdem gewonnen - und du warst echt super."

Kevin griff über den Schreibtisch nach Julians Hand. "Ich bin gut, weil du ein guter Trainer bist. Weil du mir wieder eine Chance gibst."

"Ich wäre blöd dir keine Chance zu geben."

Leicht strichen Kevins Finger über Julians Hand. "Wärst du", flüsterte er.

Shit, das war genau das Gespräch, das Julian nicht führen wollte. Und dennoch schaffte er es nicht seine Hand jetzt wegzuziehen.

"Ich werd hart trainieren", versprach Kevin und schob seine Finger zwischen Julians. "Versprochen."

"Und ich werde alles dafür tun, dass du noch besser wirst."

"Alles?" fragte Kevin.

Julian schluckte - und schüttelte den Kopf. "Alles, was ich sportlich machen kann. Als dein Trainer."

Kevin lächelte traurig. "Schon klar..."

"Es geht einfach nicht."

"Natürlich ginge es. Es würde ein Wort von dir reichen."

"Nein, würde es nicht. Maxi ist mein Sohn, und Verena meine Freundin."

"Es müsste niemand erfahren", wisperte Kevin.

Julian sah auf - und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das willst du doch auch nicht."

"Ich nehme was ich kriegen kann."

"Und fühlst dich benutzt."

"Vielleicht. Aber... aber das ist trotzdem besser, als gar nichts zu haben."

"Ich möchte es trotzdem nicht."

"Dann... hab ich mich wohl getäuscht und du hast wirklich keine Gefühle für mich."

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es tut mir leid." Er wusste selbst nicht, ob diese Aussage gelogen war oder nicht, aber auf jeden Fall war sie richtig.

Kevin schluckte mühsam. "Ich... muss echt ein schrecklicher Mensch sein, wenn...", er schüttelte den Kopf. "Kann ich gehen?"

"Ja, geh. Versuch runter zu kommen und dich zu erholen - wir sehen uns dann übermorgen."

Kevin stand langsam auf und ging zur Tür, wo seine Tasche stand. "Jetzt fühl ich mich ausgenutzt Julian", sagte er leise. "Mir vorzumachen, dass du Gefühle für mich hast... mich zu küssen, die Sache im Massageraum..."

"Ich habe dich sehr gerne", versuchte Julian ein wenig was zu retten, "Aber nicht so sehr wie ich müsste, um..."

"Ich hab dich sehr gern", schnaubte Kevin. "Das sagen mir alle. Und warum findet mich niemand nett genug, um mir ne Chance zu geben?"

"Vermutlich fragst du die falschen."

Kevin seufzte und sah auf den Boden. "Ja, das wird’s sein", murmelte er. "Vielleicht sollte ich mir lieber ne Freundin und ein Kind zulegen. Macht man ja so..."

"Oder einen Freund ohne Kind."

"Ich würde auch einen Freund mit Kind nehmen, aber da Männer mich ja nicht wollen..."

"Nur, weil dieser Mann dich nicht will..."

"Du und alle anderen, in die mich bisher verliebt habe! Für nen schnellen Fick bin ich vielleicht mal gut genug, aber ne Beziehung... da nehmen sie Reißaus."

"Ich wünsche dir, dass du bald den richtigen findest."

Kevin sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich geh jetzt Julian. Und du musst keine Angst haben. Ich werde nichts mehr versuchen. Ich werde mit dir ausschließlich über den Fußball sprechen und auch nur hier im Verein."

Julian nickte nur leicht, sagte aber nichts - was konnte er noch sagen?

"Bis Dienstag Trainer", sagte Kevin leise und verließ das Büro.

'Trainer', das klang so falsch aus Kevins Mund. Aber... offenbar hatte Kevin es jetzt wenigstens begriffen.  
Und alles andere würde sich auch wieder einrenken.

Jedenfalls hoffte er das.

So, und jetzt würde er schnell seinen Laptop einpacken und nach Hause fahren. Zu Verena und Maxi und er würde bis Dienstag nicht mehr an Kevin denken.


	15. Schwimmbadbesuch

"Du bist pünktlich", begrüßte Verena ihn, "Essen ist gerade fertig."

Julian lächelte und küsste sie auf die Wange. "Wunderbar. Was gibt’s denn?"

"Kartoffeln, Fischstäbchen und Milchbohnen."

"Fischstäbchen!" freute sich Julian. "Du bist die Beste!"

Verena lachte, "So mach ich meine beiden Männer glücklich, was?"

Julian nickte. "Oh ja und wie. Und wo ist mein Großer?"

"In der Küche im Laufstall."

"Dann geh ich gleich mal zu ihm."

"Kannst ihn dann gleich in den Hochstuhl setzen und aufdecken."

Julian nickte und verschwand in der Küche. Hier saß Maxi in dem Laufstall und warf seine Bauklötze durch die Gitterstäbe auf den Küchenboden.

"Na Maxi, was veranstaltest du denn da?" lachte Julian.

Maxi sah auf und strahlte ihn an.

"Na komm mal her, wir decken jetzt den Tisch", sagte Julian und hob Maxi hoch.

Mit Maxi auf einem Arm deckte er Geschirr und Besteck auf den Tisch.

"Mama hat uns Fischstäbchen gemacht. Super, oder?" fragte Julian.

Maxi brabbelte fröhlich.

Als der Tisch fertig gedeckt war, setzte Julian ihn in den Hochstuhl. Dann setzte er sich neben ihn. "Mama, wo bleiben die Fischstäbchen?", fragte er.

Verena kam lachend in die Küche. "Das war ja so klar. Die Männer sitzen am Tisch und wollen bedient werden."

"Immerhin haben wir aufgedeckt!"

Verena seufzte tief. "Ja, schon klar. Dann hol ich mal das Essen, damit die Herren satt werden."

"Ja, hier sind zwei Bäuche, die unbedingt Fischstäbchen brauchen."

Verena grinste und begann schnell das Essen aufzutun.

Es duftete köstlich und schmeckte ebenso.

Julian hatte schon immer liebend gern Fischstäbchen gegessen. Sogar lieber, als anderen Fisch. Und sein Sohn hatte das wohl von ihm geerbt - auch er liebte Fischstäbchen.

"Ihr seid so einfach zufrieden zu stellen", meinte Verena, als sie in die glücklichen Gesichter der beiden sah.

"Du bist aber auch die beste Fischstäbchenbraterin der Welt."

"Charmeur", lachte Verena.

Julian lachte und aß mit großem Appetit weiter.

"So und was hast du für heute Nachmittag so geplant?" fragte Verena.

"Das Wetter ist so schön, da sollten wir nach dem Mittagsschlaf raus. Vielleicht ins Schwimmbad?"

"Gute Idee."

"Schön, dann machen wir das doch."

Verena lächelte und half dann Maxi weiter beim Essen.

Schließlich war tatsächlich mehr Essen in Maxis Bäuchlein als unter dem Tisch gelandet, und er war satt.

"So, möchtest du ihn ins Bett bringen?" fragte Verena.

"Deckst du inzwischen ab?", fragte Julian und wischte Maxis Mund ab.

"Klar."

"Danke." Julian küsste sie kurz und stand dann auf, nahm Maxi hoch und brachte ihn ins Bett.

"Na Kleiner, soll ich dir noch was vorlesen?" fragte Julian.

Natürlich antwortete Maxi nicht, aber Julian griff sich dennoch ein Buch und begann vorzulesen. Es beruhigte ihn irgendwie, Maxi vorzulesen.

Das Zimmer war leicht abgedunkelt, Maxi atmete leise und ruhig, und Julian lullte seinen Sohn ebenso wie sich selbst mit ruhiger Stimme ein.

Schließlich legte Julian das Buch zur Seite und betrachtete eine Weile einfach seinen schlafenden Sohn.

Er liebte ihn einfach so sehr.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagesessen hatte, als Verena den Kopf ins Zimmer streckte. "Schläft er?" wisperte sie.

"Ja, ganz brav."

"Und du auch gleich, wie du aussiehst", lachte sie leise.

Julian nickte leicht. Die letzte Nacht und auch der Vormittag mit dem Gespräch mit Kevin waren anstrengend gewesen. "Ich glaub, ich leg mich dazu."

"Na leg dich mal lieber ins richtige Bett", schlug Verena vor. "Ich weck dich in ner Stunde."

"Du bist ein Schatz", lächelte Julian und küsste sie im Vorbeigehen.

"Ach, wie wars heute eigentlich mit Kevin?" fragte Verena. "Das wollte ich schon die ganze Zeit fragen."

"Er hat ne Einladung vom DFB bekommen, das konnte ihn etwas aufmuntern."

"Oh wow, das ist toll", sagte Verena lächelnd.

"Ich freu mich total für ihn. Aber er hat es sich auch verdient, er ist wirklich eine der Säulen der Mannschaft."

"Na, wenn du hier so von ihm schwärmst, werd ich ja richtig eifersüchtig", grinste Verena.

Shit, ob sie... nein, das war ein Scherz. "Und du bist die Säule unserer Familie."

"Ha, da hast du dich aber nochmal gerettet", sagte Verena zwinkernd. "Und jetzt ab ins Bett mit dir."

"Mach du auch mal ne Pause", meinte Julian, als er ins Schlafzimmer rüberging.

"Hab ich vor. Ich guck mir was schrecklich Schnulziges an, was du eh nicht sehen willst", grinste Verena.

Oh ja, auf Schnulziges konnte Julian gut verzichten. "Ich lass dir Zeit."

"Schlaf gut und träum was Schönes", sagte Verena und verzog sich in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

"Danke." Hoffentlich hatte das "schöne" nichts mit Kevin zu tun.

Julian zog sich im Schlafzimmer aus und kuschelte sich dann nur in Boxershorts ins Bett.

Warm, weich und gemütlich - und schon bald war er eingeschlafen.

 

***

Julian wurde von einem leichten Ziehen an seinen Haaren und einem vergnügten Quietschen geweckt. "Nicht dem Papa an den Haaren ziehen", hörte er Verna lachend sagen.

"Hey, Krümel", lächelte Julian noch mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Maxi meinte, es wäre Zeit zum Aufstehen", sagte Verena.

"Dann sollte ich das wohl auch tun, hm? Willst du schwimmen gehen, Maxi?"

Maxi brabbelte fröhlich vor sich hin.

Julian konnte nicht anders als zu lachen.

Er setzte sich auf und zog Maxi in seine Arme. "Wollen wir schwimmen gehen Krümel?"

Er konnte nicht anders als mit seinem kleinen Sohn zu knuddeln.

"Wenn ihr beiden so weitermacht, kommen wir heute nicht mehr ins Schwimmbad", sagte Verena lächelnd.

"Na komm, Mama sagt, wir sollen aufstehen", lächelte Julian Maxi an und richtete sich auf.

"Soll ich ihn dir wieder abnehmen?" fragte Verena.

"Ja, das wäre lieb - dann komm ich auch aus dem Bett."

Verena trat näher und nahm ihm Maxi ab.

Julian stand auf und machte sich schnell fertig.

Verena hatte ihre Schwimmsachen schon gepackt, so dass sie gleich los konnten.

"Du bist ein Schatz", küsste er sie, als er die Tasche nahm.

"Ich weiß", lachte Verena.

"Ich darf’s dir aber trotzdem sagen, oder?"

"Oh du darfst es mir so oft sagen, wie du möchtest."

"Gut, dann mach ich das immer wieder."

Verena schüttelte den Kopf und schob Julian dann zur Tür.

Mit Maxi auf dem Arm ging sie zum Auto.

Während Julian die Tasche im Kofferraum verstaute, schnallte Verena Maxi an.

Dann fuhren sie los, zum Schwimmbad.

Maxi liebte Wasser, deshalb versuchten Verena und Julian so oft es ging mit ihm ins Schwimmbad zu fahren.

In diesem Bad gab es einen großen Bereich für Kleinkinder.

"Geh ruhig erstmal ne Runde schwimmen", sagte Verena zu Julian.

"Danke, das kann ich heute gebrauchen. Ich lös dich dann ab."

"Mach das", lächelte Verena.

Julian ging rüber zum Schwimmerbecken und sprang mit einem halbwegs eleganten Kopfsprung ins Wasser. Ganz ruhig, aber kraftvoll schwamm er los - es tat einfach gut.

Er war schon fast zwei Bahnen geschwommen, als er am Beckenrand zwei junge Männer entdeckte. Zwei ihm gut bekannte junge Männer.

Kevin und Sebastian. Dabei wollte er doch gerade jetzt nicht an Kevin denken, sondern mit seiner Familie etwas Zeit verbringen.

Im Moment hatte sich doch wirklich alles gegen ihn verschworen!

Er tauchte ab und hoffte, dass Kevin ihn noch nicht gesehen hatte.

So schnell es ging schwamm er unter Wasser zum gegenüberliegenden Beckenrand. Hier zog er sich aus dem Becken und ging, ohne sich umzusehen, zum Kleinkinderbereich.


	16. Pferdekuss

Verena sah ihn erstaunt an, als er plötzlich neben ihr auftauchte. "Schon fertig?"

"Ich glaub, du brauchst auch mal eine Auszeit", zuckte Julian mit den Schultern. "Und ich hab viel zu wenig Zeit mit unserem Krümel hier."

Verena zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nickte aber. "Ok. Dann geh ich mal ein paar Bahnen schwimmen."

"Viel Spaß", wünschte Julian und setzte sich zu Maxi in das pipiwarme Wasser im Babybecken.

"So mein kleiner, dann also wir zwei Männer."

Maxi lachte fröhlich und patschte mit der flachen Hand auf die Wasseroberfläche.

Julian lächelte. "Das gefällt dir, meine kleine Wasserratte."

Maxi patschte erneut auf das Wasser.

"Hab ich doch richtig gesehen", hörte Julian hinter sich plötzlich eine Stimme.

Shit, Kevin hatte ihn entdeckt. "Hey", drehte Julian sich zu ihm um.

"Hey", sagte Kevin leise.

Er wirkte so... schüchtern. "Feierst du? Deine Einladung?", fragte Julian, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

Kevin seufzte. "Basti wollte mich ablenken..."

"Weiß er... bescheid?", fragte Julian unsicher.

"Nicht wirklich. Was soll ich ihm denn auch sagen?"

"Was weiß ich...", murmelt Julian, "ich hab mit sowas auch keine Erfahrung."

"Woher auch..."

"Ist das jetzt meine Schuld?" Warum musste Kevin das immer so darstellen?

"Das... das meinte ich doch gar nicht", sagte Kevin und sah ihn traurig an. "Wir verstehen wirklich immer alles falsch. Egal, was einer von uns sagt..."

"Wie hast du das gemeint? Magst du dich zu mir hier ins... Pipibecken setzen?"

Kevin zögerte, dann setzte er sich. "Ich meinte das ganz ernst. Woher sollst du wissen, wie man mit so ner Situation umgeht?"

Julian nickte. "Weiß ich wirklich nicht."

"Basti... ahnt, dass ich auf Männer stehe“, sagte Kevin leise.

"Aber selbst er weiß es nicht?", fragte Julian nach. Die beiden waren doch so gut befreundet.

"Sowas erzählt man nicht einfach so", sagte Kevin.

"Nein, das glaub ich dir... aber du meinst, er ahnt es?"

"Ich glaube er hat das mit Jannik mitbekommen gehabt."

Julian nickte leicht. "Aber ihr habt trotzdem nie drüber geredet?"

"Nein. Nie."

"Und du frisst alles in dich hinein."

Kevin lächelte schief. "Das hab ich schon immer so gemacht."

"Is aber nicht gut, oder?"

"Nein. Grade im Moment nicht."

"Und ich bin genau der, mit dem du nicht drüber reden kannst..."

Kevin lächelte ihn leicht an. "Und gleichzeitig bist du der einzige, mit den ich reden kann."

"Blöde Konstellation", murmelte Julian.

"Ist alles im Moment blöde..."

"Willst du Sebastian nicht einweihen? Ich meine, wenn er eh schon bescheid weiß?"

"Selbst wenn, kann ich immer noch nicht von der Sache mit uns erzählen", sagte Kevin leise. "Also warum soll ich ihn da erst einweihen?"

Julian nickte leicht, damit hatte Kevin recht. "Also müssen wir es miteinander abmachen."

Kevin sah ihn unsicher an. "Weil das mit dem Reden bei uns immer so gut funktioniert, hm?"

"Hm, ja", nuschelte Julian und sprang dann auf. "Maxi!"

Kevin zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Dem Kleinen war wohl langweilig geworden, nachdem sein Papa nicht mehr mit ihm spielte, und hatte sich auf den Weg zum Schwimmbecken gemacht. Julian hechtete ihm hinterher, rutschte aber auf den nassen Fliesen aus und stürzte sich schmerzhaft auf die Seite.

Kevin sprang ebenfalls auf, konnte sich aber besser erhalten und erreichte Maxi kurz vor der Kante. Er hob den Jungen hoch und grinste ihn an. "Na du bist ja ein abenteuerlustiger kleiner Kerl. Kannst deinem Papa doch nicht einfach so weglaufen."

Julian rappelte sich mühsam auf. Seine Hüfte brannte und pochte wie Hölle, seine ganze Seite tat weh. Das war aber vergessen, als er Kevin mit Maxi auf dem Arm sah. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, und unendliche Dankbarkeit.

Kevin sah zu Julian und lächelte ihn an. "Er sieht dir total ähnlich."

Julian konnte das Lächeln nur erwidern, während er seine schmerzende Hüfte hielt. "Ja, ich kann ihn nicht verleugnen."

"Tuts doll weh?" fragte Kevin und trug Maxi zu Julian.

"Geht...", murmelte Julian, der fast das Gefühl hatte, er hätte sich das Becken gebrochen.

"So siehst du aber nicht aus", sagte Kevin besorgt.

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern, sagte aber nichts. Jeder wusste, wie sehr es wehtat, sich mit Schwung auf die Klappe - und auf die Hüfte - zu legen.

"Mhm... wenn du kurz mit in die Umkleide kommst, ich hab glaub ich nen Kühlgel in meiner Tasche", sagte Kevin.

Die Hüfte tat echt weh, da würde etwas Kühlung eine Wohltat sein. Also nickte Julian.

Kevin sah Maxi an, der ihn anstrahlte. "Hm Knirps und du kommst auch mit. Und dann verarzten wir deinen Papa mal, damit er uns am Dienstag auch wieder richtig schön scheuchen kann."

"Das macht dein Papa total gerne", grinste Julian.

Kevin lachte. "Ja, darauf stehst du, du kleiner Sadist."

Julian lachte dabei nur. "Klar, anderen Leuten bei der Arbeit zugucken und sie auch noch befehligen, das ist voll cool!"

Kevin schnaubte. "Darin seid ihr Trainer euch echt alle gleich."

"Nee, da gibt’s einen Unterschied. Manche tun es nur, weil es ein Job ist - ich liebe es!"

Kevin schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Sklaventreiber."

"Also, was ist mit dem Kühlgel?" Julian humpelte los in Richtung Umkleide.

Kevin folgte ihm mit Maxi auf dem Arm.

Er wies ihm den Weg zu seinem Spind. "Komm, setz dich hier her."

Julian setzte sich und nahm Kevin dann Maxi ab.

"Moment... hier..." Kevin schloss den Spind auf und suchte in seiner Tasche herum. "Ah, hier...", zog er eine große Tube hervor.

"Du bist gut ausgerüstet", grinste Julian schief.

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Man weiß nie, was kommt. So... können wir den Kleinen hier mal kurz abstellen?"

Julian nickte und setzte Maxi vorsichtig neben sich auf die Bank.

"So, und jetzt... steh auf und... schieb mal deine Shorts runter."

Julian sah Kevin an und zögerte kurz. Er könnte sich auch selbst eincremen, das wäre vermutlich auch besser. Aber irgendwas trieb ihn dazu, aufzustehen und die Shorts ein Stück nach unten zu schieben.

Kevin lächelte leicht, ein wenig überrascht wohl, und kniete sich dann hin, vor Julian.

Julian schluckte. Unwillkürlich musste er an einen anderen Moment denken, in dem Kevin so vor ihm gekniet hatte. Zwar im Dunkeln, aber...

Es war so geil gewesen! Kevins Hände, seine Lippen... So geil war es vorher nie gewesen!

"Julian? Alles ok?" fragte Kevin leise.

Julian schluckte und sah runter zu Kevin. Und zu seinem halbsteifen Schwanz.

Kevin hielt den Blickkontakt einen Moment aufrecht, dann stand er auf und hielt Julian die Creme hin. "Ist wohl besser, wenn du das selbst machst", sagte er heiser.

"Ja...", antwortete Julian kurz und ebenfalls mit leicht rauer Stimme. Er nahm ihm die Creme ab und schmierte sie sich schnell auf die lädierte Hüfte. Knallrot war sie, und man sah schon die ersten kleinen Blutergüsse, die bald zu einem riesigen Pferdekuss werden würden.

Kevin wandte mühsam den Blick ab und setzte sich stattdessen zu Maxi. "Und du kleiner Mann? Wie geht’s dir so?"

Maxi sah ihn an und baumelte dabei mit den Beinen.

Kevin lächelte leicht. "Echt süß dein Knirps", sagte er in Julians Richtung.

"Oh ja, das ist er. Und hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren."

"Sein Vater aber auch", grinste Kevin.

"Süß oder faustdick hinter den Ohren?", fragte Julian provozierend.

"Beides", sagte Kevin ohne Zögern.

Julian schluckte. Die Antwort war klar gewesen - warum hatte er überhaupt gefragt? "Ähm... danke für die Creme", reichte er Kevin die Tube zurück.

"Jederzeit wieder", sagte Kevin. "Und... nächstes Mal helfe ich dir auch gern beim eincremen."

"Das... sehen wir dann."

Kevin strahlte ihn an. "Ok."

"Ach Kevin...", seufzte Julian und nahm Maxi wieder auf den Arm. "Es kann einfach nicht gehen."

Kevin setzte sich dicht neben Julian, so dass sich ihre Arme berührten. "Das sagt der Verstand. Aber... ein Teil von dir sieht das anders, oder? Und jetzt sag mir bitte einmal die Wahrheit und schieb nicht Maxi oder Verena vor."

"Ich schiebe Maxi nicht vor. Er ist mein Sohn. Ich kann ihn doch nicht alleine lassen und..."

"Julian bitte."

"Was denn?"

"Sei einmal ehrlich."

"Ich liebe Maxi. Ich liebe Verena. Das mit dir, das wäre... interessant. Spannend. Aber ich kann Maxi nicht dafür aufgeben."

"Aua", murmelte Kevin.

"Es wäre sicher auch toll. Aber... es tut mir leid, Kevin."

Kevin schnaubte und sah zu Maxi. "Frag in Liebesdingen bitte nie deinen Vater um Rat. Der kann manchmal so ein Hornochse sein..."

"Dein Papa hat dich einfach unheimlich lieb, Maxi. Und er hat Angst, noch weniger Zeit mit dir verbringen zu dürfen."

"Dir ist aber schon klar, dass ich dich nie von deinem Sohn fernhalten würde, oder?" fragte Kevin.

"Natürlich nicht. Aber was wird Verena sagen?"

"Viele Paare trennen sich, obwohl sie ein Kind zusammen haben."

"Aber die Kinder leiden immer darunter."

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab dir schon mal angeboten, dass Verena nichts wissen muss..."

Kevin ließ echt nicht locker. "Ich will sie nicht belügen. Nicht mehr als so schon."

Kevin sah ihn an und strich leicht über Julians Arm. "Wenn du das alles mit mir nicht willst, wann hörst du dann endlich auf, mir Hoffnungen zu machen?" fragte er leise.

"Wenn du weißt, dass ich das nicht will, warum versuchst du es immer wieder - und machst dir Hoffnungen?"

"Weil ich verliebt bin", sagte Kevin. "Schrecklich verliebt..."

"Shit", seufzte Julian.

"Was? Ich hab dir schon öfter gesagt, was ich für dich fühle. Glaubst du ich kann das einfach so abschalten?"

"Nein, ich weiß..."

"Na siehst du..."

"Trotzdem weißt du, dass ich nicht will."

"Das weiß ich eben nicht. Manchmal wirkst du wirklich so, aber dann gibt es Momente... so wie eben. Ein Teil von dir will das mit mir sehr wohl."

"Vielleicht wirkt das so. Aber trotzdem kann ich nicht."

"Nicht können und nicht wollen sind zwei unterschiedliche Sachen."

"Das Ergebnis ist dasselbe."

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte Julian dann an. "Vielleicht auch nicht."

"Nicht?"

"Nein", sagte Kevin, dann lehnte er sich vor und hauchte Julian einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Er lächelte Julian noch kurz an, dann warf er die Tube mit der Creme in den Spind, schloss zu und ging.

Julian konnte ihm nur sprachlos hinterhersehen.


	17. Eis essen

Einen Moment blieb Julian noch sitzen, dann stand er ebenfalls auf und ging mit Maxi auf dem Arm zurück in die Schwimmhalle. Hoffentlich vermisste Verena sie noch nicht.

Und hoffentlich lief ihm Kevin nicht noch einmal über den Weg.

Schnell sah er sich in der Schwimmhalle um. Kevin und Basti waren nirgends zu sehen, dafür entdeckte er nach einem Moment Verena. Sie schwamm gerade auf den Beckenrand zu.

"Guck mal Maxi, davorn ist Mama", sagte Julian und ging seiner Freundin entgegen.

"Da seid ihr beide ja!"

"Hast du uns gesucht?" fragte Julian.

"Hab dich mit Kevin weggehen sehen, also nein."

Julian schluckte heftig. "Du hast...?"

"Hast du mit ihm geredet?"

"Ähm ich... nein. Doch, aber... ich bin ausgerutscht."

"Ähm - ausgerutscht?"

Julian seufzte. "Ja. Auf dem nassen Boden. Hab mir die Hüfte gestoßen und Kevin hatte ein Kühlgel in der Umkleide."

"Autsch", machte Verena.

"Das kannst du laut sagen. Gibt glaub ich nen richtig schicken blauen Fleck."

"Oh je. Aber Maxi hattest du nicht auf dem Arm? Gehts dem Kleinen gut?"

"Maxi geht’s natürlich gut", sagte Julian.

"Gut - und dir?"

"Mein Stolz ist verletzt und meine Hüfte tut weh, aber sonst", grinste Julian schief.

"Dann ist gut Und da du die Jungs nur scheuchst - und das auch erst wieder übermorgen - wird das schon wieder."

"Ja klar. Trotzdem war das ein wenig eleganter Auftritt."

"Haben ja deine Spieler nicht mitbekommen."

"Kevin schon."

"Na gut, aber der wird sich nicht drüber lustig machen."

"Vermutlich nicht. Jetzt aber genug davon. Wollen wir ein Eis essen?"

"Ja, das ist ne gute Idee."

"Dann los", lächelte Julian.

Verena schwang sich aus dem Becken und küsste Julian kurz, dann nahm sie ihm Maxi ab.

"Na Kleiner, möchtest du auch ein Eis?"

Maxi strahlte seine Mama an.

"Das werte ich mal als eindeutiges Ja."

"Dann los, anziehen."

Verena nickte und sie machten sich auf in die Umkleide.

Bald darauf standen sie fertig umgezogen vor dem Schwimmbad.

"Gehen wir hier um die Ecke in die Eisdiele?" schlug Julian vor.

"Gern." Verena schulterte den Rucksack, Julian hatte Maxi auf dem Arm, so gingen sie die wenigen Meter zur Eisdiele.

Noch war es leider zu kalt um draußen zu sitzen, deshalb suchten sie sich einen schönen Platz im Inneren.  
Die Bedienung brachte gleich einen Hochstuhl für Maxi, den sie an den Tisch schoben.

"Wir sollten das öfter machen", sagte Verena, während sie durch die Eiskarte blätterte.

"Ja, sollten wir echt. Hm, das sieht alles so lecker aus."

"Ja, besonders die Sachen mit Schokolade."

Julian lachte. "Also einen Schokobecher für dich."

"Was denn auch sonst?" grinste Verena.

"Und ich nehm den Marzipanbecher."

"Und unser Spätzchen hier?"

"Kriegt eine Waffel?", schlug Julian vor.

"Hm, eine Waffel, das hört sich gut an, oder Maxi?" lächelte Verena ihren Sohn an.

Maxi lachte zurück.

Die Bedingung kam zurück an ihren Tisch und nahm ihre Bestellung auf, da sah Julian aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Kevin und Basti die Eisdiele betraten.

Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Blieb ihm denn heute nichts erspart?

Er versuchte die beiden zu ignorieren, mehr konnte er jetzt nicht tun.

"Oh guck mal", sagte Verena. "Basti und Kevin."

"Oh, das ist ja ein Zufall..." Oder verfolgte Kevin ihn?

Nein, soweit würde auch Kevin nicht gehen.

Dann war es echt ein blöder Zufall.

"Ist halt echt ein Dorf hier", lachte Verena.

"Ja, in Berlin oder München würde sowas nie passieren."

Verena lachte. "Da würde ich aber auch nicht wohnen wollen."

"Nein, ich auch nicht. So klein ist schöner - da kommt man immer ohne Stadtplan aus."

"Und man findet immer einen Parkplatz."

In diesem Moment kam die Bedienung und nahm die Bestellung auf. Für Maxi hatte sie schon ein Waffelhörnchen dabei.

"Danke", sagte Julian mit einem Lächeln.

"Eure Becher kommen auch gleich."

"Sehr schön", sagte Verena.

"Hunger?", fragte Julian mit einem Lächeln.

"Ach nicht unbedingt Hunger, aber Appetit auf so einen schönen Eisbecher."

"Ja, ich auch. Und Maxi offenbar auch." Der kleine lutschte schon an seiner Waffel.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wieder zu Kevin und Basti, die an einem kleinen Tisch am anderen Ende der Eisdiele saßen.

Kevin tat ihm leid, aber... er lächelte Verena an und legte seine Hand auf ihre.

"Hast du schon einen Plan für morgen?" fragte sie.

"Nein, du kannst dir etwas wünschen."

Verena lächelte. "Na dann muss ich mal überlegen. Hoffentlich spielt das Wetter mit, dann können wir was draußen unternehmen."

"Ja, das wäre schön. Irgendwas für Maxi."

"Da wird uns schon was Schönes einfallen. Und ich glaube, da kommt unser Eis."

"Oh, super!" Und tatsächlich balancierte die Bedienung zwei große Eisbecher zu ihnen.

"Die sehen großartig aus", sagte Verena.

"Ich wünsche guten Appetit - lasst es euch schmecken!"

"Danke", sagte Julian lächelnd.

Dann sah er wieder zu Verena und lächelte sie an. Er liebte Verena, egal was Kevin denken mochte. Wäre das nicht der Fall, dann wäre er nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen.

Ganz genüsslich aßen sie ihr Eis und unterhielten sich dabei.

Als sie schließlich fertig waren, zahlte Julian und hob Maxi aus seinem Sitz. "So kleiner Mann, dann wollen wir langsam mal nach Hause fahren."

Maxi brabbelte fröhlich.

Julian lächelte und drückte seinem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann drückte er ihn fest an sich und trug ihn aus der Eisdiele.

Ganz kurz sah er dabei Kevin in die Augen, der ihm ein leichtes Lächeln schenkte.

Julian nickte ihm nur kurz zu, erwiderte das Lächeln aber nicht.

Stattdessen trug er Maxi nach draußen und schlenderte dann mit Verena zurück zum Wagen.

"Wollen wir irgendwas Nettes für heute Abend planen?", schlug Verena vor.

"Du meinst, wenn der Knirps im Bett ist?"

"Ja, genau."

"Worauf hast du denn Lust?"

"Hm - gutes Essen, ein schönes Spiel?", schlug Verena vor.

"Klingt perfekt", sagte Julian lächelnd.

"Dann machen wir das doch", nickte Verena.

"So, dann wollen wir jetzt erstmal den kleinen Mann anschnallen und uns dann auf den Heimweg machen."

Das taten sie auch, sie fuhren nach Hause, und Julian spielte mit Maxi im Wohnzimmer, bis es Zeit fürs Abendessen wurde.

Schon beim Abendessen, war Maxi so müde, dass er kaum die Augen aufhalten konnte.

Julian brachte ihn schnell ins Bett und blieb bei ihm, bis er wenig später eingeschlafen war.

"Schlaf gut", wisperte Julian und schlich dann vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer.

Verena hatte inzwischen in der Küche aufgeräumt und saß nun im Wohnzimmer. Julian ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie.

"Ja klar. Meine Hüfte tut weh, aber sonst ist alles gut", sagte er.

"Deswegen soll man im Schwimmbad ja auch nicht laufen."

"Ich weiß..."

Verena lächelte ihn an. "Wir machen nachher noch mal Creme drauf, ja?"

Julian nickte und legte einen Arm um sie. "So und was machen wir beiden hübschen jetzt?"

"Spielen?"

"Was möchtest du spielen?"

"Hm", machte Verena "Siedern? Oder Carcassonne?", schlug sie dann vor.

"Carcassonne", sagte Julian ohne lange zu überlegen.

"Okay", nickte Verena und holte die Packung.

Julian holte inzwischen eine Flasche Wein, zwei Gläser und ein Schälchen mit gerösteten Erdnüssen.

Dann fingen sie an - und spielten, bis ihnen schließlich die Augen zufielen.

Verena cremte Julian noch schnell die schmerzende Hüfte ein, dann kuschelten sie sich ins Bett, wo sie bald einschliefen.


	18. Tierparkbesuch und Fußmattensprüche

Der Vormittag des freien Tags war für Julian nicht frei, er saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und analysierte das Spiel gegen Wolfsburg.  
Selbst bei so einem guten Spiel und einem Sieg, gab es immer Punkte, die man verbessern konnte und die ihm nicht gefallen hatten.

Verena kümmerte sich inzwischen um Maxi - sie kannte Julian ja nicht anders.

Nach drei Stunden, machte Julian allerdings Schluss. Er hatte sich den freien Tag mit seiner Familie verdient.  
Er fuhr seinen Rechner gerade herunter, als sein Handy sich meldete.

Kurz zögerte er, nahm es dann aber doch zur Hand. Er seufzte, als er sah, dass Kevin ihm eine Nachricht per WhatsApp geschickt hatte. [Hey, ich wollte nur fragen, wie es deiner Hüfte geht.]

Eine freundliche Nachfrage - und doch stand so viel mehr dahinter.

Er sollte nicht antworten, das wusste er. Damit würde er Kevins Hoffnung nur weiter Nahrung geben. Er kannte es doch selber, wie das Herz höher schlug, wenn der Name des Angebeteten im Display erschien.

Und er selbst spürte es jetzt ja auch. Ein leichtes Flattern im Magen und ein Gefühl der Wärme, das ihn durchströmte.

Das ging doch nicht! Er hatte doch Verena! [Danke - bin froh, dass ich am Samstag nicht spielen muss ;)], schrieb er zurück, eher er drüber nachdenken konnte.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Kevin grinste, als er antwortete. [Ja, ja du lässt ja die Leute für dich Laufen.]

Shit, schon wieder dieses Kribbeln. [Klar, und das genieße ich so!]

[Sklaventreiber! Aber ich mag dich trotzdem.]

Diese Worte ließen das Kribbeln nicht weniger werden - das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut.

[Hast du heute schon was vor?] kam die nächste Nachricht von Kevin.

[Ja, mit Maxi und Verena.] Auch, wenn er noch nicht wusste, was

[Ich würde dich gern sehen. Ich mach Lasagne zum Mittag.]

Wieder das Kribbeln - und ein weiches Lächeln auf Julians Lippen. [Das geht nicht.], schrieb er dennoch.

[Klar geht das. Ist genug für uns beide da. Lasagne kann man ja nicht in kleinen Portionen machen. Und keine Angst, ich werde heute Abend ne Extra Runde Joggen gehen. Also... kommst du?]

Es tat Julian fast körperlich weh zu schreiben, [Kevin, es geht wirklich nicht. Ich kann Verena und Maxi nicht einfach alleine lassen - und ich will es auch nicht.]

[Nur für ein Stündchen?] bat Kevin.

[Nein, wirklich nicht]

[Willst du mich wirklich nicht sehen?]

[Nein.] Julian tat es selbst weh das zu schreiben, aber es ging doch nicht anders.

[Schade. Wenn du es dir anders überlegst, dann komm einfach vorbei. Ich... ich hab nichts vor, ich bin also den ganzen Tag zu Hause.]

[Wir sehen uns morgen], schrieb Julian schweren Herzens. Dann stellte er sein Handy auf lautlos.

Er stand auf und verließ sein Büro. Maxi würde sicher bald aufwachen, und dann würden sie losfahren.  
Verena hatte vorgeschlagen zu einem Tierpark in der Nähe zu fahren.

"Julian? Fertig? Holst du Maxi, ich packe noch ein paar Sachen", hörte er Verena rufen.

"Ja mach ich!" rief Julian zurück.

Er ging ins Kinderzimmer, in dem Maxi schon wach in seinem Bett saß und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

"Hallo mein Schatz!" sagte Julian und hob Maxi aus dem Bett.

Der schmiegte sich gleich an ihn.

"So Maxi, dann wollen wir dich mal anziehen und dann fahren wir los und gucken uns die Tiere an", lächelte Julian.

Er wickelte seinen Sohn und zog ihn dann an.

Mit Maxi auf dem Arm ging er dann Verena suchen.

"Hab gleich alles", rief Verena aus der Küche.

"Ich bring Maxi dann schon mal ins Auto, ok?"

"Gut, ich komme gleich nach."

"Ok", rief Julian und trug Maxi nach draußen zum Wagen. Das Wetter hatte sich zum Glück gehalten, auch wenn es ziemlich frisch war. Aber es regnete nicht, das war das Wichtigste.

Sie würden Maxi dick einpacken, und sich selbst auch, dann würde es schon gehen.

Als Julian Maxi fertig angeschnallt hatte, kam auch Verena aus dem Haus. Sie packte Maxis Karre und einen Rucksack in den Kofferraum, dann stieg auch sie ein.

"Ich freu mich schon richtig", sagte Verena, als Julian einstieg. "Wird Zeit, dass wir wieder mehr draußen machen können."

"Ja, ihr beide seid ja seltener draußen als ich..."

Verena lachte leise. "Stimmt."

Julian startete den Wagen und fuhr los. Über einige Landstraßen kamen sie zu dem Tierpark, den sie besuchen wollten.

Er war nicht besonders groß, hatte aber eine Streichelwiese, die Maxi bestimmt toll finden würde.

Es war auch nicht besonders voll, schließlich war es noch kühl, aber Julian und Verena fanden das gerad angenehm.

Sie verbrachten ein paar schöne Stunden im Tierpark und auf der Streichelwiese, ehe es schließlich doch zu kalt wurde und sie zu einem nahegelegenen Restaurant fuhren, wo sie etwas aßen und sich aufwärmten.

Abends schlief Maxi schon beim Abendessen ein.

"Ich glaube, ich geh noch ne kurze Runde laufen", sagte Julian und sah Verena fragend an, ob das auch für sie ok war.

"Klar, mach das - ich setz mich da lieber aufs Sofa."

Julian lachte leise und küsste sie kurz, ehe er sich im Schlafzimmer schnell seine Joggingsachen anzog.

Wie üblich nahm er das Handy mit, um beim Laufen ein wenig Musik zu hören.

Bis jetzt hatte er jeden Blick auf sein Handy vermieden und auch jetzt achtete er krampfhaft darauf nicht zu schauen, ob er irgendwelche Nachrichten hatte.

Nur Musik, und laufen - und versuchen den Kopf frei zu kriegen.

Er wusste nicht warum er jetzt überhaupt schon wieder an Kevin dachte. Den ganzen Tag hatte er ihn doch gut ausblenden können.  
Aber jetzt, wo er alleine war, schob sich Kevin einfach wieder in seine Gedanken.

Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf, als er an das Angebot von heute Morgen dachte. Kevin hatte für ihn Lasagne machen wollen.

Das war doch... total lieb von ihm. Ob Kevin überhaupt kochen konnte?

Vermutlich, sonst hätte er das nicht angeboten.

Julian lief weiter, ohne auf den Weg zu achten.

Unwillkürlich stellte er es sich vor. Wie er mit Kevin zusammen die Lasagne aß, wie sie lachten, sich unterhielten, küssten...

"Ausschalten!" fauchte er sein Hirn laut an. Er hatte grade einen wundervollen Tag mit seiner Familie verbracht und jetzt dachte er daran, wie er Kevin küsste?

Und er konnte sein Hirn einfach nicht zum Schweigen bringen.

Dieses verräterische Ding musste ihn daran erinnern, wie gut Kevin küsste. Wie gut sich sein Körper anfühlte, wenn er sich an ihn presste. Wie wahnsinnig gut sich Kevins Lippen auf seinem Schwanz angefühlt hatten...

"Wie kannst du mir das nur antun?", fragte er sein Hirn jetzt

Er wollte doch nicht mehr daran denken!

Dennoch stand er auf einmal vor Kevins Wagen.

Perplex blieb er stehen und starrte das Fahrzeug an. Dann sah er sich um. Klar, dass der Wagen hier stand - schließlich wohnte Kevin hier.  
Aber warum war er hier? Das war nicht seine normale Laufstrecke.

Er sah auf die Uhr in seinem Handy. Es konnte nicht anders sein, er musste auf direktem Wege hier her gekommen sein.

"Scheiße", fluchte er leise. Und jetzt? Eigentlich war das gar keine Frage. Er sollte umkehren und zurück nach Hause laufen.

Dennoch schien sein Hirn etwas anderes zu wollen. Oder seine Füße?

Denn plötzlich stand er vor der Haustür und blickte auf das Klingelschild. Nur drei Parteien wohnten hier, Kevin offenbar ganz oben in der Dachwohnung.

Er überlegte noch, als sich auf einmal die Tür öffnete. Ein junger Mann kam heraus, grüßte kurz und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

"Danke", murmelte Julian und betrat den Hausflur.

Jetzt konnte er nicht anders, wenn ihn das Schicksal in Form des Nachbarn schon so deutlich aufforderte.

Langsam ging er die Treppen nach oben, bis er schließlich vor Kevins Wohnungstür stand. Vor der Tür lag eine helle Fußmatte, auf der mit schwarzen Buchstaben "Nur Vollidioten lesen Fußmatten Sprüche!" stand.

Unwillkürlich musste Julian kichern, so ein Ding konnte auch nur Kevin haben. Grinsend sah er hoch und hob eine Hand um den Klingelknopf zu drücken.


	19. Bei Kevin

Es dauerte etwas, bis sich die Tür öffnete - und Kevin ihn anstarrte. "Julian?" fragte er überrascht.

"Hey... ich war gerade in der Gegend..."

Ein Lächeln schob sich auf Kevins Lippen. "Komm rein", sagte er und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

"Nur... nur kurz..."

"Magst du was trinken?"

"Ja, gern... komm ja gerade vom Laufen."

Kevin nickte. "Na dann rein mit dir."

"Danke."

Julian folgte Kevin in die Wohnung. Durch die Tür betraten sie sofort das Wohnzimmer mit offener Küche und Essbereich.

"Schön hast du es hier."

"Danke", lächelte Kevin. Er deutete auf eine Tür neben dem Kühlschrank. "Da geht’s in nen kurzen Flur und zu Bad, Küche und Gästezimmer/Hobbyraum."

Julian nickte leicht, warum erzählte Kevin ihm das. Und außerdem... "Und das Schlafzimmer?"

Kevin deutete auf eine schmale Treppe, die Julian bisher übersehen hatte. "Der Dachboden ist ausgebaut worden, da hab ich mein Schlafzimmer."

"Oh, das ist ja schick."

"Soll ich es dir mal zeigen?" fragte Kevin und griff ohne zu Zögern nach Julians Hand.

Julian bewegte sich nicht, zog aber auch seine Hand nicht zurück.

Kevin lächelte ihn. "Wir können es uns auch später ansehen. Was möchtest du trinken? Wasser, Saft?"

"Wasser wäre lieb."

Kevin nickte und zog Julian sanft mit sich. Erst vor dem Kühlschrank ließ er Julians Hand los. Er holte eine gekühlte Flasche Wasser hervor und aus dem Regal daneben zwei Gläser.

Schnell goss er ihnen ein und reichte Julian ein Glas.

"Danke", sagte Julian und trankt einen Schluck.

Das tat gut nach dem Laufen

Kevin beobachtete ihn immer noch lächelnd. "Es ist schön, dass du hier bist."

"Ich weiß nur nicht was mich da geritten hat."

"Offenbar... wolltest du mich sehen."

"Ja... weiß nicht."

Kevin trat wieder näher zu Julian. "Willst du reden?"

Julian seufzte leise. "Ich weiß doch auch nicht..."

Kevin hob eine Hand und strich Julian zärtlich über die Wange.

"Das... hilft gerade gar nicht weiter", murmelte Julian, lehnte sich aber in die Berührung.

"Aber du möchtest es doch", sagte Kevin leise.

"Ich darf aber nicht."

Kevin nickte, fuhr aber damit fort, über Julians Wange zu streicheln.

Unwillkürlich schloss Julian die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann spürte er Kevins Lippen auf seinen. Und er schaffte es einfach nicht, sich nicht aus dem Kuss zurückziehen, er wollte ihn einfach so sehr.

Julian legte einen Arm um Kevin und zog ihn an sich.

Er hörte Kevin leise seufzten.

Julian nutzte die Chance und vertiefte den Kuss noch weiter. Er fühlte, wie sich Kevin an ihn drängte.

Irgendwie schaffte es Julian, sein Wasserglas auf dem Tresen abzustellen, dann schlang er auch seinen zweiten Arm um Kevin.

Der seufzte erneut leise in den Kuss.

Julian spürte, wie Kevin ihn leicht nach hinten drängte, bis er den Tresen an seinem Rücken fühlte.

Wie nach dem Spiel, schoss es Julian durch den Kopf. Genauso heiß!

Aber das hier war besser. Hier bestand nicht die Gefahr, dass jemand in den Raum platzte und sie unterbrach.  
Sie waren alleine und hatten Ruhe und Zeit... Zeit! Erschrocken unterbrach Julian den Kuss und schob Kevin von sich.

Kevin öffnete verwirrt die Augen. "Was...?"

"Ich... ich mach das alles nur noch schlimmer."

"Hat dir der Kuss nicht gefallen?" fragte Kevin.

"Viel zu gut...", gestand Julian.

"Dann hör auf nachzudenken", sagte Kevin und strich Julian durch die Haare. "Genieß es einfach."

"Wenn das so einfach wäre..."

"Ist es. Du musst es nur zulassen."

"Ach Kevin... ich kann das nicht so einfach. Verena hintergehen... und Maxi."

Kevin seufzte tief und lehnte sich dabei wieder enger an Julian.

Das konnte Julian eher zulassen, er zog Kevin dicht an sich und streichelte seinen Rücken.

"Das ist doch alles scheiße", nuschelte Kevin.

"Ja, ist es", stimmte Julian zu. "Aber... ich kann das nicht einfach ausschalten."

"Und das mit mir offenbar auch nicht. Sonst wärst du nicht hier."

"Hmm...", macht Julian leise. Vermutlich hatte Kevin recht.

"Wollen wir uns hinsetzen?" fragte Kevin nach einem Moment leise.

Julian nickte leicht, das war vielleicht ganz gut.

Zögernd löste sich Kevin aus Julians Umarmung und lächelte ihn schief an. "Hunger?"

Vorsichtig schüttelte Julian den Kopf. "Hab schon mit Verena und Maxi gegessen."

"Ok", sagte Kevin nur und griff nach Julians Hand. Sanft zog er ihn mit sich zum Sofa.

Sie setzten sich und sahen sich an. "Ich finde es schön, dass du hier bist", erklärte Kevin leise.

"Aber ich sollte es nicht sein", sagte Julian.

"Doch, solltest du. Weil du es schön findest bei mir."

"Ich sollte bei meiner Familie sein, Kevin. Bei Verena und meinem Sohn."

"Aber du bist hier bei mir."

Julian nickte.

"Das ist schön", lächelte Kevin ihn an.

"Ja. Nein... das ich hier bin, macht alles komplizierter..."

"Früher oder später würde es eh kompliziert werden. Du kannst dich nicht auf Dauer dagegen wehren."

Julian schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Er wusste wirklich nicht weiter. Ein Teil seines Verstands sagte ihm, dass er aufstehen und gehen sollte. Aber... ein Teil von ihm wollte bleiben.

Hier, bei Kevin, der so heiß küsste. Der ihn wollte, unbedingt. Der für ihn kämpfte. Und der ihn jetzt so hoffnungsvoll und so verliebt ansah.

Jetzt griff Kevin vorsichtig nach seiner Hand. "Ich fühl mich so wohl, wenn du bei mir bist", sagte er leise.

Ganz leicht nickte Julian - er fühlte sich auch so wohl, wenn er bei Kevin war. Dabei durfte er das doch nicht!

Kevin lächelte. "Ich glaube so verliebt wie in dich war ich noch nie."

Oh je, das hatte Julian doch nicht gewollt!

"Und ich glaube ganz fest, dass wir beide das schaffen", fuhr Kevin fort und drückte Julians Hand.

"Ich weiß nicht ob ich es schaffen will", murmelte Julian.

"Aber du hast doch auch Gefühle für mich."

"Und für Verena und Maxi."

Kevin nickte leicht und ziemlich unglücklich.

"Das ist ein totales Chaos, und wenn es bei uns weiterginge, würde es nur noch schlimmer werden."

"Kann es denn überhaupt noch schlimmer werden?"

"Ja. Wenn Verena rausfindet, dass ich jetzt gerade bei dir bin, zum Beispiel."

"Wie sollte sie das rausfinden? Ich werde es ihr bestimmt nicht sagen."

"Ich kann sie nicht belügen. Heimlich zu dir fahren... dann schnell aufbrechen, weil sie wartet - das geht doch nicht."

"Dann wirst du ihr also erzählen, dass du heute bei mir warst?" fragte Kevin. "Dass wir uns geküsst haben?"

"Nein. Aber ich kann ihr nicht dauerhaft sowas verheimlichen. Und wenn sie fragt, kann ich auch nicht lügen."

Kevin schnaubte. "Sie wird wohl kaum fragen, ob du eine Affäre mit mir hast."

"Und wenn sie fragt, wo ich war? Okay, heute war ich laufen - hatte ich eigentlich ja auch vor. Aber sonst?"

"Ich... keine Ahnung", gab Kevin zu.

Julian schwieg, was sollte er noch dazu sagen?

"Aber wir finden bestimmt ne Möglichkeit", meinte Kevin.

"Was denn für eine? Nein, ich glaub nicht. Ich hätte gar nicht herkommen sollen."

"Und jetzt? Willst du einfach wieder so gehen und wir machen so weiter wie bisher? Wir sind doch beide unglücklich mit der ganzen Situation..."

"Wir hätten gar nicht erst in diese Situation kommen dürfen."

"Aber es ist nun mal so Julian. Und ich will dich nicht einfach kampflos aufgeben", sagte Kevin. "Das wäre, als würde ich aufhören Fußball zu spielen, nur weil ich mal auf der Bank sitze. Du bist mir wichtig."

Julian nickte leicht. "Aber irgendwann kommt ein neuer Trainer, der dich wieder spielen lässt."

"Ich will aber niemand anderen. Ich will dich."

"Und wenn das nicht geht?"

"Es gibt immer einen Weg."

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde Verena und Maxi nicht verlassen."

"Und ich bin dir egal?"

"Natürlich nicht. Aber Verena und Maxi auch nicht."

Kevin seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. "Vermutlich ist Verena auch nicht bereit zu teilen, hm?"

"Teilen?", fragte Julian geradezu entsetzt.

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sorry, ich geh nur alle Möglichkeiten durch. Ich bin da auch nicht scharf drauf..."

"Vergiss es, das war eine dämliche Idee", knurrte Julian. "Ich will mich nicht hin und herschieben lassen."

Kevin nickte. "Ok..."

"Ich sollte langsam gehen."

"Und wenn ich dich bitte zu bleiben?"

"Ach Kevin - und was soll ich dann Verena sagen?"

"Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht will, dass du wieder gehst."

"Ich hätte gar nicht erst herkommen sollen - es tut mir leid." Langsam erhob sich Julian um zu gehen.

"Ich kann dich kaum zwingen zu bleiben", murmelte Kevin unglücklich.

"Nein. Und ich bitte dich auch mich nicht zu überreden."

Kevin fiel es sichtlich schwer, aber er nickte. "Darf ich dich um was anderes bitten?"

"Um was?"

"Dass du noch mal nachdenkst, ob du uns nicht doch eine Chance geben willst. Ob... ob du dir nicht auch ein Leben mit mir vorstellen könntest."

Julian seufzte leise. Das war ja noch schlimmer als ein Überredungsversuch. Das schlimme war ja, er konnte sich etwas mit Kevin vorstellen - aber es kam nicht in Frage.

Kevin stand auf und sah Julian an. "Tust du das?"

"Viel zu sehr", gab Julian zu.

Kevin lächelte, obwohl er immer noch traurig und enttäuscht aussah. "Und wie hoch ist die Chance, dass du mir was anderes sagst, als dass du deine Familie nicht verlassen kannst?"

"Nicht hoch", gab Julian zu. Er hob eine Hand und streichelte Kevin leicht über die Wange. "Es tut mir leid."

"Und du kannst das zwischen uns einfach so beenden?"

"Ich kann das mit Verena und Maxi noch weniger beenden."

"Denk einfach drüber nach. Bitte."

"Ja, das werde ich", versprach Julian.

Kevin nickte lächelnd. "Dann... kommt gut nach Hause Julian."

"Ja, das werde ich schon. Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

"Bis morgen", sagte Kevin und lehnte sich vor um Julian einen Abschiedskuss zu geben.

Nur kurz berührten sich ihre Lippen, dann zog Julian sich schon wieder zurück. Alles andere wäre zu gefährlich.

Schnell drehte er sich um und verließ die Wohnung.


	20. Auf Abstand

Draußen auf der Straße blieb Julian kurz stehen und holte tief Luft. Das wäre fast eine Katastrophe geworden.

Shit, er hatte sich doch geschworen - und Verena versprochen - nicht mehr mit Kevin alleine zu sein. Und was machte er? Lief direkt zu Kevin nach Hause und machte mit ihm rum.

Nein, das ging doch gar nicht!

Er musste endlich Abstand halten.

Ab sofort, beschloss er, als er sich auf den Rückweg machte. Das würde er Kevin morgen auch sagen. Kurz, knapp und eindeutig.

Das würde das letzte Mal sein, dass sie alleine waren.

Und dann gab es nur noch Verena und Maxi für ihn. Das war ja auch genug - mehr als genug!

Julian beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er wollte jetzt unbedingt nach Hause zu seiner Familie. Außerdem hatte er ja etwas von 'Laufen' gesagt, also sollte er das auch tun.

Verena würde sich sonst wundern, wenn er völlig entspannt und unverschwitzt zu Hause ankam.

Er lief schneller und schneller, und kam schließlich so an, wie Verena ihn nach einer Joggingrunde kannte.

"Ach wie schön, verschwitzte Sportklamotten", lachte Verena, als er das Haus betrat.

"Ja, aber dafür einen fitten Freund."

"Mhm stimmt. Das ist tatsächlich ein netter Effekt", grinste Verena. "Dann mal ab unter die Dusche mit dir."

"Ich schmeiß die Sachen gleich in die Maschine."

"Du bist ein Schatz!"

Sie beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen.

Julian schluckte und kurz meinte er, Kevins Lippen auf seinen zu fühlen. Schnell wich er zurück. "Ich bin ganz verschwitzt", sagte er.

"Dann ab und mach dich sauber."

Julian nickte und verzog sich schnell ins Bad.

Das kühle Wasser tat gut, und Julian blieb lange darunter.

Er versuchte zusammen mit dem Schweiß auch alle Erinnerungen an Kevins Küsse und Berührungen abzuwaschen. Aber das wollte nur teilweise gelingen.

Kevin bleib trotzdem auf seiner Haut - und in seinem Kopf.

Julian lehnte den Kopf gegen die nassen Fliesen und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich elend. Er betrog Verena, belog sie und er tat Kevin weh, obwohl er das doch nicht wollte.

Es gab wirklich nur die eine Möglichkeit - Kevins Wünsche zu ignorieren.

Es tat ihm leid. Kevin hatte das wirklich nicht verdient. Aber es gab nun mal keine andere Möglichkeit.  
Er konnte ja schlecht seine Familie verlassen! 

Kevin würde sich schon wieder neu verlieben.

Und er selbst würde über die Sache auch hinwegkommen.

Da war es doch gut, dass Kevin nach dem nächsten Spiel zur Nationalmannschaft fahren würde - so konnten sie beide Abstand gewinnen.  
Und bis dahin hieß es Kevin nur als Spieler von Hoffenheim zu behandeln.

Erstmal aber musste er fertig duschen und sich dann zu Verena setzen.

Verena hatte "Wer-wird-Millionär" angeschaltete und Julian zog sie an sich, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich liebe dich", sagte er leise.

"Ich liebe dich auch", lächelte Verena ihn an.

Julian lächelte zurück und sah dann zum Fernseher. Eine Studentin - Grundschullehramt - blamierte sich gerade bei der 2.000-Euro-Frage.

"Wenn ich das sehe, überlege ich, ob Maxi nicht lieber Heimunterricht bekommen sollte", murmelte Verena kopfschüttelnd.

"Maxi überspringt die Grundschule - dann bleibt ihm sowas erspart."

"Ach und du meinst, in den höheren Klassen wird das besser?"

"Zumindest blamieren sich die anderen Studenten nicht ganz so."

Verena grinste und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn.

Er legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Er hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Er gehörte zu Verena.  
Zu ihr und zu Maxi - der in diesem Moment anfing zu weinen.

"Ich mach das", sagte er und löste sich von Verena.

Er eilte ins Kinderzimmer und nahm Maxi auf den Arm. "Hey, ist doch alles gut, Papa ist doch da. Hast du schlecht geträumt?"

Mit Maxi im Arm setzte er sich in den Sessel, der im Kinderzimmer stand und begann ihm sanft über den Rücken zu streicheln. "Keine Angst mein Kleiner, ich lass dich nicht allein. Niemals."

Langsam beruhigte sich der Kleine und schlief an Julians Schulter gelehnt wieder ein.

Julian blieb noch eine ganze Weile so sitzen und hielt Maxi einfach im Arm.

Irgendwann hörte er leise Schritte auf dem Flur. "Alles okay bei euch?", flüsterte Verena.

"Ja klar", wisperte Julian. "Der Kurze schläft wieder."

"Schön."

Vorsichtig stand Julian nun auf und legte Maxi zurück in sein Bettchen. Ganz ruhig schlief der Kleine weiter.

Julian lächelte ihn verliebt an, dann riss er sich los und schlich aus dem Zimmer.

Verena griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich ins Wohnzimmer. Dort kuschelten sie sich wieder aufs Sofa vor den Fernseher.

Der Tag hatte sie beide angestrengt, so dass sie recht früh ins Bett gingen.

Allerdings fiel es Julian schwer einzuschlafen. Er musste ständig an Kevin denken, der jetzt allein in seinem Bett lag und einsam und enttäuscht war.

Dessen Herz er immer weiter brach... zertrümmerte.

Wie hatte er das nur zulassen können? Er hätte dem von Anfang an einen Riegel vorschieben müssen.  
Aber nein, es war neu und aufregend und schmeichelhaft gewesen - und er außerordentlich egoistisch.

Und jetzt hatte er den Salat. Er fühlte sich zu Kevin hingezogen - mehr als das!

Er rollte sich auf die andere Seite, aber das half auch nicht. Immer wieder sah er Kevin vor sich, so enttäuscht. Und dann konnte er mit niemandem reden, musste das Ganze mit sich allein ausmachen.

Ihm selbst ging es ja ähnlich, aber er konnte sich mit seiner kleinen Familie ablenken.

Erneut drehte sich Julian und schob sich schließlich aus dem Bett. Wenn er so weiter machte, dann würde er Verena noch aufwecken und das wollte er nicht.

Also setzte er sich im Wohnzimmer vor den Fernseher und versuchte sich hier zu entspannen und zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Irgendwann schlief er bei einer alten Folge von Criminal Minds ein.

 

***

Am nächsten Tag fing die Vorbereitung auf das nächste Spiel an - das Spiel gegen den HSV, in Hamburg.

Auch das würde wieder ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden, aber sie gingen natürlich mit reichlich Rückenwind in die Vorbereitung. Der Sieg beflügelte sie und Julian freute sich, wie sehr die Jungs sich ins Training reinknieten.

Auch Kevin... sie hatten die ersten Tage nicht gesprochen, Julian war auch zu beschäftigt.

Kevin hatte oft versucht ihn zu erreichen. Hatte getrödelt, ihm SMS oder WhatsApp-Nachrichten geschickt, aber Julian war standhaft geblieben. Irgendwann würde Kevin es einsehen und aufgeben.

Wann immer er Zeit hatte, zog er sich in sein Büro zurück und arbeitete an dem kommenden Spiel gegen den HSV.

Der HSV spielte bisher eine durchwachsene Rückrunde und deshalb rechnete er sich gute Chancen aus. Dafür musste er die Mannschaft aber genau analysieren und seine Jungs darauf einstellen.

So verging die Woche wie im Flug und ehe er sich versah, stand schon die Abreise nach Hamburg an.

Ein wenig besorgt dachte er an den bevorstehenden Abend und die Nacht. Kevin hatte immer wieder versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber bis jetzt hatte Julian das abwehrend können.

Und das musste er auch im Hotel so beibehalten.

Keiner der anderen Spieler oder Betreuer durften etwas merken, also verhielt sich Julian völlig neutral.  
Er war nett und freundlich zu Kevin, vermied aber jedes private Wort und versuchte nie mit ihm allein zu sein.

Am Abend ging sein Plan jedoch nicht mehr auf - er saß noch am Schreibtisch und grübelte über das Spiel, als es verhalten an der Tür klopfte.

Julian seufzte. "Herein", rief er.

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür, und wie befürchtet stand Kevin davor.

"Hast du kurz Zeit?" fragte Kevin leise.

"Nur kurz..."

Kevin trat ins Zimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich. "Du bist mir die ganze Woche aus dem Weg gegangen."

Julian nickte. "Ja, bin ich. Ich muss es dir ja nicht schwerer machen als nötig."

"Ach und du meinst ignoriert zu werden, fühlt sich gut an?"

"Dir immer wieder Hoffnung machen wäre nur unfair."

Kevin schüttelte den Kopf. "Und du dachtest, ich verkrafte es besser, wenn du mir die kalte Schulter zeigst und nicht mal mit mir redest?"

"Es wird bestimmt nicht besser, wenn ich dich ständig bedaure und für dich da bin."

"Es wird aber nicht dadurch besser, dass du mich ignorierst."

"Was soll ich denn machen, Kevin?"

Kevin schnaubte. "Gar nichts. Ganz offenbar gar nichts."

"Gut, dann solltest du jetzt besser gehen." Es war nicht fair, aber was in dieser Sache war schon fair?

"Und das war’s für dich? Du schiebst mich also einfach so ab."

"Ich kann dir nicht geben was du willst."

Kevin sah ihn lange an, dann seufzte er. "Im Endeffekt tust du dir selbst damit genauso weh wie mir", sagte er leise.

Das glaubte Julian nicht - er hatte schließlich seine Familie - und das Kribbeln, das er in Kevins Nähe verspürte, würde schon noch vergehen.

"Dann schlaf gut", murmelte Kevin und drehte sich um. Julian zwang sich dazu stehen zu bleiben und Kevin nicht zu folgen - so schwer es ihm auch fiel.

Kevin war wütend und das konnte er sogar nachvollziehen. Aber vielleicht half ihm die Wut ja, schneller über die ganze Sache hinwegzukommen. Je mehr er sich um Kevin kümmerte, umso mehr verliebte er sich in ihn - wenn er jetzt aber das Arschloch spielte, würde sich Kevin eher von ihm lösen können.

Einen Moment starrte er noch die Tür an, dann setzte er sich wieder an den Tisch. Eine halbe Stunde würde er noch machen, dann würde er sich auch hinlegen. Konzentrieren konnte er sich jetzt jedoch nicht mehr - die ganze Zeit sah er Kevin mit hängenden Schultern aus dem Zimmer gehen.

Schließlich klappte er seinen Laptop zu und machte sich fertig fürs Bett. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sich das alles nicht auf Kevins Leistung auswirkte. Wieder wälzte er sich von links nach rechts und konnte nicht schlafen, weil Kevin in seinem Kopf herumspukte. Es war schließlich schon nach 2 Uhr in der Nacht, als er endlich doch noch Schlaf fand.


	21. Länderspielpause

Der nächste Vormittag lief wie üblich vor Spielen. Julian hatte ein gutes Gefühl, die Woche war gut gelaufen, seine Ideen für das Spiel schienen die Spieler verinnerlicht zu haben.

Kevin wich ihm total aus, sah ihn nicht mal mehr an.

Verdammt, das sollte sich nicht so komisch anfühlen!

Aber das tat es. Es... es tat weh.

Weil er mitfühlte, wie mies es Kevin gehen musste. Und weil er ihn wollte. Verdammt, ja, er wollte ihn!

Das war doch das eigentliche Problem.

Diese gesamte vertrackte Situation - Verena und Maxi - und Kevin auf der anderen Seite.

Aber er hatte sich entschieden, also musste er jetzt da durch. Jegliches Hin- und her würde allen Beteiligten nur noch mehr wehtun.

Julian war extrem froh über die Länderspielunterbrechung, die ihnen beiden erstmal eine Atempause geben würde.

Zunächst stand aber noch das Spiel an. Nach dem Sieg gegen Wolfsburg waren die Spieler relativ ruhig und zuversichtlich, und das zeigte sich dann auch im Spielverlauf.

In der 20. Minute gingen sie nach einem Elfer - den diesmal nicht Kevin schoss - in Führung und nur 3 Minuten später fiel schon das 2:0. Torschütze war Kevin und Julian konnte das breite Grinsen dabei nicht unterdrücken.

Am liebsten wäre er auf den Platz geeilt um Kevin fest zu umarmen, nur reine Willenskraft hielt ihn zurück.

Selbst das Gegentor der Hamburger ließ seine Laune nur minimal sinken.

Schließlich gewannen sie 3:1 und feierten mit den - wenigen - mitgereisten Fans den Sieg.

Mit dem Sieg kamen sie nun wirklich in greifbare Nähe der Nichtabstiegsplätze und das gab Mut für die nächsten Spiele.

Julian wurde von den Spielern umringt und umarmt, er konnte gar nicht sagen von wem alles. Er konnte nicht mal genau sagen, ob Kevin dabei gewesen war oder nicht.  
Und das war richtig so - Kevin war einer seiner Spieler, einer von über zwanzig.

Ja, er hatte ein Tor geschossen und richtig gut gespielt, aber das hatten die meisten heute getan.

Und selbst wenn er der einzige gute Spieler gewesen wäre, hätte Julian ihn nicht anders behandeln dürfen.

Kevin war ein Spieler wie jeder andere auch - und genauso verhielt sich Julian. Sie hatten glücklicherweise nur noch ein Training - die Regeneration - zusammen, ehe Kevin zu seinem Einsatz in der Nationalmannschaft aufbrach.

 

***

Das Training der nächsten Tage gestaltete Julian ruhiger. Es waren doch einige Spieler nicht da, außerdem stand kein Spiel an, so dass sie an den Grundlagen seiner Taktik arbeiten konnten. Die Abende verbrachte er gemütlich zu Hause und verschob die Arbeit auf das Wochenende, an dem Verena mit Maxi zu ihren Eltern fahren würde.

So konnte er sich eigentlich auch ganz gut ablenken, jedenfalls bis zum Freitag, wo Verena und Maxi schon nach dem Frühstück aufbrachen.

Er fuhr zum Training, anschließend zog er sich in sein Büro zurück.

Aber wirklich viel zu tun hatte er nicht und nach einer Stunde packte er zusammen und fuhr nach Hause, wo er es sich erst mal auf dem Sofa gemütlich machte. Es war so ruhig hier, ganz ungewohnt.

Ungewohnt und irgendwie... einsam. Da war kein fröhlicher Maxi, keine Verena die in der Küche hantierte... Schließlich griff er nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher ein um die Stille ein wenig erträglicher zu gestalten.

Nach ein wenig Suchen fand er einen Bericht über die Vorbereitung der Nationalmannschaft auf die beiden kommenden Spiele.

Und als wollte ihn irgendjemand besonders quälen, wurde beim Training natürlich ausgerechnet Kevin gezeigt.

Er sah so gut aus... arbeitete konzentriert und wurde auch gezeigt, wie er sich während einer kurzen Trainingspause mit den anderen unterhielt.

Julian seufzte tief. Die letzten Tage hatte er es gut verdrängen können, aber jetzt fühlte er doch Sehnsucht nach Kevin in sich aufsteigen.

Nicht nach Verena, die ja schließlich auch nicht da war, sondern nach Kevin!

Und wenn er ehrlich war, spürte er dass schon, seit sie sich aus dem Weg gingen. Nur jetzt war diese Sehnsucht viel stärker, da nichts ihn davon ablenkte.

Eigentlich sollte er sich doch so nach Verena sehnen!

Julian schluckte und schloss die Augen. Nicht an Kevin denken, nicht an Kevin denken.

Aber auch jetzt sah er Kevin vor sich - wie sie sich im Schwimmbad getroffen hatten. Wie Kevin Maxi gerettet hatte.

Und überhaupt hatte Kevin im Schwimmbad atemberaubend ausgesehen. Nass, mit Badehose und bloßem Oberkörper...

Als er da vor ihm gekniet hatte, wegen Julians geprellter Hüfte... wäre Maxi nicht dabei gewesen, Julian wusste nicht, was passiert wäre.

Julian schnaubte. Natürlich wusste er, was passiert wäre.

In einer öffentlichen Badeanstalt - das wäre es ja noch gewesen! Obwohl ja auch ihr erstes... Abenteuer mehr oder weniger an einem öffentlichen Ort stattgefunden hatte.  
Im Stadion in einem der Behandlungsräume - das war doch verrückt gewesen.

Verrückt, aber... geil.

Verdammt, war das geil gewesen! Kevin war einfach ein... Naturtalent, und die ganze aufgeheizte Atmosphäre dazu...

Und er hatte ihn so gewollt. Wollte ihn immer noch.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich quasi pausenlos um Kevin.

So war es kein Wunder, dass er irgendwann zu seinem Handy griff.

Kevin hatte ihm die letzten Tage hin und wieder geschrieben, aber Julian hatte die Nachrichten gar nicht erst gelesen.

Dafür tat er das jetzt.

Es waren mehrere, mindestens zwei am Tag, meistens drei oder vier. [Hey Julian, wir sind gerade im Hotel angekommen. Ich denke an dich - und du? Hast du nachgedacht?], war eine davon.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. Er verstand Kevin nicht. Nach der Sache im Hotel war doch eigentlich klar gewesen, wie er sich entschieden hatte. Warum suchte Kevin dann weiter Kontakt? Hatte er die Hoffnung noch immer nicht aufgegeben?

[Wünsche Dir gute Nacht und süße Träume], war eine weitere Nachricht, die Julian jetzt aufrief. Offenbar machte Kevin sich tatsächlich weiter Hoffnungen.

Ehe Julian es wirklich realisierte hatte er schon auf Anrufen geklickt.


	22. „Okay“

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Kevin sich meldete, "Julian?", fragte er überrascht.

Julian schluckte und hatte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals. Was sollte er sagen? Warum hatte er Kevin überhaupt angerufen?

"Julian?", fragte Kevin erneut.

"Ja", sagte er ein wenig heiser. "Bin noch dran..."

"Schön, dass du anrufst", hörte er Kevin leise.

"Ich weiß nicht mal, warum ich das tue", murmelte Julian und schloss erneut die Augen. "Ich hab mir deine Nachrichten der letzten Tage durchgelesen."

"Oh, jetzt erst?"

"Hab versucht dich zu ignorieren", antwortete Julian ehrlich.

"Und es nicht geschafft?"

Julian seufzte. "Offenbar nicht."

"Und... wieso schaffst du es nicht mehr?"

"Verena und Maxi sind nicht da und ich hab dich im Fernsehen gesehen..."

"Und Sehnsucht?", scherzte Kevin.

Julian schluckte. Damit hatte Kevin den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

"Julian?", fragte Kevin leise.

"Ich sollte nicht an dich denken. Und nicht mit dir telefonieren."

"Aber du tust es trotzdem."

"Ja..."

"Ich finde es schön."

"Kevin, was machen wir denn hier? Wir... ich mache es uns beiden nur unnötig schwer."

"Wir unterhalten uns. Ich hab gerade Pause, und du sitzt alleine zu Hause. Das ist doch okay."

Julian nickte. "Dann... erzähl mir was. Wie ist es bei der Natio?"

"Ist toll - ist es ja jedes Mal. Einfach... ich mein, du bist ein toller Trainer, aber es ist interessant mal mit anderen Leuten zu arbeiten. Und die Mannschaft ist eben... sind halt die besten Spieler Deutschlands.“

Julian lächelte. "Keine Angst, ich bin nicht böse, wenn du von Löw schwärmst. Der Mann ist ein Weltmeister-Trainer. Ich bin nur stolz, dass zwei meiner Jungs gut genug sind, unter ihm trainieren zu dürfen."

"Nicht eifersüchtig auf den Bundestrainer? Dann ist ja gut", hörte Julian Kevin grinsen. "Es ist einfach ein ganz anderes Training - einfach, weil er nur ein paar Tage mit uns hat."

"Und du bist umgeben von großartigen Spielern."

"Ja, echt verdammt gute Spieler."

"Du bist auch einer davon. Von diesen verdammt guten Spielern."

Er konnte sich Kevins leicht verlegenes, stolzes Lächeln vorstellen. "Immerhin hat er mich eingeladen."

"Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich Kevin", sagte Julian leise.

"Danke", lächelte Kevin.

"Und was steht heute noch so auf dem Programm?"

"Jetzt erstmal Pause, dann Kaffee und die nächste Einheit."

"Weißt du schon, ob du morgen Abend spielen wirst?"

"Zumindest wohl nicht in der Startelf", meinte Kevin. "Aber die Feldspieler sollen alle irgendwann reinkommen. Also morgen oder gegen Italien."

"Löw hat ja auch die Qual der Wahl, wen er da aufstellt. Ein echtes Luxusproblem", grinste Julian.

"Hättest du auch gern, hm?"

"Manchmal schon", gab Julian zu. "Aber wer hätte das nicht?"

"Guardiola. Der muss von so einer Mannschaft nicht träumen."

Julian schnaubte. "Ja, das stimmt allerdings."

"Aber ich bin lieber in Hoffenheim. Und das liegt nicht nur an dir."

Julian lächelte. "Das hör ich gern. Ich baue auch nächste Saison auf dich Kevin. Auch wenn wir es schaffen, in der ersten Liga zu bleiben, wird es vermutlich einen Umbruch im Team geben."

"Mein Vertrag geht bis 2019. Und ich würd gern bleiben."

"Das hoffe ich sehr Kevin. Nicht nur, weil du ein guter Fußballer bist."

"Sondern...?"

"Weil..." Julian zögerte. "Weil du ein guter..." Ja, was war Kevin nur für ihn? Mitspieler? Kollege? Freund? Mehr als das? "Ist jedenfalls angenehm mit dir zu arbeiten."

"Oh... ok", sagte Kevin, der offenbar auf eine andere Antwort gehofft hatte.

Natürlich fühlte Julian die Enttäuschung, aber er durfte Kevin doch keine Hoffnung machen. Es war schlimm genug, dass sie gerade telefonierten.  
Und deshalb sollte er das Gespräch jetzt auch beenden.

"Du... ich hab noch zu tun", log er schnell.

"Ja... ich muss auch gleich los", murmelte Kevin.

"Dann... wünsch ich dir viel Spaß - und Erfolg. Und... bleib gesund, ja?"

"Du auch. Und... ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir nochmal telefonieren würden. Oder uns schreiben."

Julian lächelte. "Ja... mal sehen." Das war ein klares 'nein', aber es tat Kevin hoffentlich nicht so weh.

"Dann... bis bald Julian", sagte Kevin leise.

Julian versuchte das leichte Beben und das Kribbeln zu ignorieren, das "Ja, bis bald."

Schnell legte er auf, ehe er noch was Dümmeres sagen konnte.

Dann lehnte er sich zurück. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch hielt weiter an.

Es war schön gewesen Kevins Stimme zu hören. Viel zu schön.

Wie konnte er nur? Nach Verenas Stimme sehnte er sich bei weitem nicht so sehr wie nach Kevins.

"Hör jetzt auf damit", rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung und legte das Handy zur Seite.

Er würde Kevin jetzt wieder ignorieren, nicht anrufen, seine Nachrichten nicht lesen - und ihm natürlich auch keine senden.

Stattdessen würde er jetzt ein bisschen laufen gehen.

Diesmal würde er zumindest nicht versehentlich vor Kevins Haustür stehen. Und selbst wenn, wäre Kevin nicht da um es zu bemerken und in den falschen Hals zu kriegen.

Oder... in den richtigen Hals? Nein, nein, das ging nicht. Er hatte Verena und Maxi, rief Julian sich erneut zur Ordnung. Und um das zu bekräftigen holte er sein Handy raus und sah sich ein paar Fotos der beiden an, ehe er sich wie geplant zum Joggen umzog.

 

***

Auch die nächsten Tage hielt sich Julian eisern daran, keinen Kontakt mit Kevin aufzunehmen. Keine Telefonate, keine SMS, keine Mails und keine WhatsApp-Nachrichten. Er war unglaublich froh, dass Kevin während des Englands-Spiels nur auf der Bank saß und so nicht zu sehen war.

Das Spiel selbst war spannend, auch wenn es erschreckend war, wie die Jungs den sicher geglaubten Sieg noch verspielten. Julian machte sich nebenbei - wie immer - Notizen, denn ein paar Sachen konnte er auch für seine Mannschaft mitnehmen.

Am Ostersonntag fuhr er kurzentschlossen zu Verenas Eltern. Die Jungs hatten die beiden Osterfeiertage ebenfalls frei und so konnte er auch ein bisschen ausspannen.

Das Wetter war gut, und so konnte er mit Maxi an der Hand Ostereier suchen - für die ganze Familie ein Heidenspaß!

Und auch wenn er zwei schöne Tage hatte, musste er ständig an Kevin denken. Er träumte sogar von ihm.

Er konnte sich nicht genau an den Traum erinnern, aber er war mit einem warmen, angenehmen Gefühl aufgewacht und hatte gewusst, dass es um Kevin gegangen war.

Noch schlimmer wurde das Ganze noch, als am Dienstag beim Spiel gegen Italien Kevin tatsächlich eingewechselt wurde.

Er wirkte glücklich, als er auf den Platz lief.

Julian unterdrückte ein Seufzen als Kevin groß eingeblendet wurde.

"Bist stolz auf ihn, hm?", fragte Verena ihn in diesem Moment.

"Ja klar", murmelte Julian.

"Kannst du auch sein. Wenn du nicht wärst, würde er noch bei Hoffenheim auf der Bank sitzen."

Mühsam riss sich Julian von Kevins Anblick los und sah stattdessen Verena an. "Er ist zu gut um auf der Bank zu sitzen."

"Ja, aber du bist derjenige, der das gemerkt hat."

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte mit Verena nicht über Kevin reden.

"Wie geht’s ihm eigentlich? Ich meine, weil er ja so für dich geschwärmt hat."

Julian schluckte. Genau die Frage hatte er befürchtet. "Weiß nicht. Ich halt mich ja zurück..."

Verena nickte leicht. "Ist wohl auch das Beste."

Wäre es. Wenn er sich daran halten würde, dachte Julian. Aber das konnte er nicht. Kevin war einfach viel zu anziehend.

Und er wollte ihn viel zu sehr.

"Der ist echt gut", kommentierte Verena auf einmal.

"Kevin?"

"Ja - guck dir doch mal an, wie er da in die Lücke läuft."

Julian nickte. Kevin bewegte sich wirklich gut. "Schade, dass das Spiel gleich vorbei ist. Kevin hat so kaum Zeit sich richtig zu zeigen."

"Aber er war dabei - und der Löw wird schon sehen, wie gut er ist."

"Wenn Löw wirklich mit mehr als Gomez als Stürmer plant, dann hat Kevin vielleicht wirklich Chancen mit zur EM zu fahren. Ich würde es ihm so gönnen."

"Er hätte es sich verdient", meinte Verena.

Erneut nickte Julian.

"Wow", rief Verena in diesem Moment auf, ein besonders geglückter Spielzug hatte sie von Kevin abgelenkt.

Aber das war auch schon ziemlich die letzte Aktion, denn zwei Minuten später pfiff der Schiri das Spiel ab. 4:1 gegen Italien, das konnte sich mehr als sehen lassen.

Auch Verena und Julian waren beeindruckt von dem Ergebnis. Am liebsten hätte Julian Kevin gratuliert. Dann müsste er auch Sebastian schreiben...

Nein. Er würde den beiden morgen Nachmittag sagen, dass er zufrieden war, mehr nicht.

Andererseits... sie hatten sich Glückwünsche verdient, sie beide.

"Ich schreib Basti und Kevin mal kurz nen Glückwunsch", sagte er zu Verena und schnappte sich sein Handy.

"Oh ja, mach das. Ich hol inzwischen was zu trinken - willst du noch ein Bier?"

"Ja gern", sagte Julian.

Er entsperrte sein Handy und begann zu tippen. Erstmal an Sebastian, das war leichter. [Großartiges Spiel, Glückwunsch!] schrieb er schnell.

Dann kam Kevin und hier wusste er einfach nicht, was er schreiben sollte. Das gleiche wie bei Basti? Aber das kam ihm so... ungenügend vor.

[Schade, dass es nur ein paar Minuten waren - hat trotzdem Spaß gemacht Dir zuzusehen. Julian], schrieb er - nicht ganz zufrieden schickte er die Nachricht ab, ehe Verena zurückkehrte.

Am liebsten hätte er sein Handy in der Hand behalten um auch gleich mitzukriegen, ob Kevin ihm antwortete.

Aber das durfte er nicht!

"So, hier dein Bier", sagte Verena in diesem Moment und reichte ihm eine geöffnete Flasche.

"Danke", lächelte Julian sie an und trank einen Schluck.

Verena setzte sich wieder neben ihn. "Ich glaube ich werd gleich ins Bett gehen."

"Ich will noch das Spiel ein wenig nacharbeiten", beschloss Julian.

Verena seufzte. "Und am besten gleich anfangen am Spiel gegen Köln zu arbeiten..."

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das Spiel heute war interessant - ich hab einiges draus lernen können."

"Ich weiß", sagte Verena. Schnell küsste sie ihn und stand dann auf. "Aber mach nicht mehr so lange."

"Ich versuch mich zu beeilen." Aber sie beide wussten, dass er noch mindestens zwei Stunden arbeiten würde.

Verena lächelte nur und verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Julian sah ihr nach, dann zog er seinen Laptop heran. Das Spiel hatte er aufgezeichnet und spielte es noch einmal von vorne ab.

Irgendwann hörte er, wie sich sein Handy meldete.

Neugierig griff er danach und rief die Nachricht auf, die angekommen war.

Natürlich war es Kevin, der geantwortet hatte. [Danke! Hab ich mich über deine Nachricht so gefreut.]

Schon als er Kevins Namen gelesen hatte, hatte sein Bauch angefangen zu kribbeln - und jetzt wurde es noch mehr. [Ich hab mich gefreut dich zu sehen], tippte er, und die Nachricht war abgeschickt, ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte.

Kevins Antwort kam schnell. [Ich kann es auch kaum erwarten, dich wieder zu sehen.]

Scheiße, das wurde ja immer schlimmer! Nicht Kevins Nachricht, sondern Julians Reaktion darauf. Er legte das Handy vorsichtshalber zur Seite, damit er nichts Unbedachtes antwortete.

Aber wenig später meldete sich sein Handy erneut.

[Ich habe dich vermisst die letzten Tage], stand da.

Und noch während Julian las, folgte die nächste Nachricht. [Ich will dich nicht erst morgen Nachmittag beim Training sehen. Komm vorbei, nach dem Vormittagstraining. Ich komm gegen 11 Uhr hier an, ich kann uns also was zu Essen kochen.]

Fuck, alles in ihm schrie danach ihm zu antworten, zuzusagen. Aber das durfte er doch nicht! Er durfte nicht zu Kevin fahren, gleich nach dem Training, mit ihm essen, ihn küssen, ihn anfassen, streicheln, sich an ihn schmiegen, seine Haut, seine Haare, sein Duft... [Okay], stand da, und Julian wusste nicht, wie diese Nachricht auf sein Handy gekommen war.

[Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich mich das macht.] schrieb Kevin zurück. [Dann bis morgen. Schlaf gut.]

Julian nickte nur leicht und schaltete das Handy aus. Was hatte er da bloß getan? Er hatte... sich mit Kevin zu einem Essen verabredet. Bei ihm zu Hause.  
Das konnte doch nur in die Hose gehen... im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Aber er wollte es. Er wollte Kevin sehen, ihn im Arm halten und küssen. Und alles andere auch...  
Und verdammt, er freute sich darauf. Sein Herz schlug schneller, es kribbelte in seinem Magen.

Er lächelte verliebt, wie gut, dass Verena gerade nicht da war.

Verena... Julian seufzte und das Lächeln verschwand von seinen Lippen.

Das war so eine scheiß-vertrackte Situation! Und er ritt sich grade immer tiefer hinein.

Verdammt, du bist so ein Arsch, schimpfte er selbst in Gedanken.

Aber er konnte nicht anders. Er bekam Kevin einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Kaum machte er die Augen zu, sah er ihn schon vor sich. Sein Lächeln, seine Augen...

Der ganze Mann, fest und muskulös und ein wenig dominant... So sexy, so... unwiderstehlich.

Shit, vielleicht sollte er jetzt ins Bett gehen und schlafen und nicht weiter an Kevin denken.

Ja, genau das würde er jetzt tun. Schlafen und dann hoffen, dass es ganz schnell Mittag wurde.

Er fuhr seinen Rechner runter, packte alles weg, damit Maxi am Morgen nicht damit spielte, und ging dann ins Bett.

Dabei vermied er jeden Blick zu Verena.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und kuschelte sich unter die Decke.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war.


	23. Mittagspause

Maxis Rufe weckten Julian und Verena am nächsten Morgen, und Julian kümmerte sich um den Kleinen.

"Ach Maxi", murmelte Julian, während er ihn wickelte. "Dein Papa ist dabei was ziemlich dummes zu machen."

Maxi strahlte ihn an und brabbelte fröhlich.

"Aber ich... ich kann nicht anders", flüsterte Julian und kitzelte sanft Maxis Bäuchlein, woraufhin Maxi gluckste.

Dann zog er den Jungen an: Body, Strumpfhose, Pullover und Latzhose.

Schließlich hob er Maxi hoch. "Dann wollen wir mal Frühstücken."

Vorsichtig setzte er ihn auf dem Boden ab und reichte ihm eine Hand. "Gehen wir mal zu Mama, ja?"

Maxi sah ihn an, brabbelte etwas, machte aber keine Anstalten sich vorwärts zu bewegen.

"Na komm - zu Mama", lächelte Julian ihn an und zupfte leicht an seinem Ärmchen. "Da gibt’s was Leckeres zu Essen. Vielleicht kannst du wieder im Honig rumpanschen."

Maxi sah zu ihm hoch, dann stand er umständlich auf.

Julian strahlte. "Das machst du gut mein Schatz."

Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß nach vorne, dann den anderen. Er lief noch immer etwas unsicher, aber gerade an der Hand ging es schon einigermaßen.

"Wenn du so weiter macht’s, dann spielen wir bald zusammen Fußball", meinte Julian und führte Maxi ganz langsam in Richtung Küche.

"Ah, da kommen ja eine beiden Männer", grüßte Verena sie. "Guck mal, Maxi, hier ist deine Flasche."

"Ich hab Maxi Honig versprochen", grinste Julian sie an.

"Und dann haust du ab, und ich hab das Klebemonster hier?", schüttelte Verena den Kopf, dann reichte sie Maxi die Milchflasche.

Julian lachte leise und goss sich etwas Kaffee ein. Dann hob er Maxi in den Hochstuhl und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Und was habt ihr beiden heute vor?" fragte Julian Verena.

"Heute ist doch Krabbelgruppe", erinnerte ihn Verena.

"Ach ja stimmt."

"Mal gucken... bleibst du über Mittag wieder im Verein?"

Julian schluckte. "Ja", sagte er leise.

"Gut, dann werden Maxi und ich uns was überlegen, hm?"

"Ich... ich versuch aber heute Abend nicht zu spät nach Hause zu kommen", versprach Julian.

"Das ist schön, dann kannst du Maxi nehmen, wenn ich zu Klara fahre?" Klara war eine gute Freundin von ihr, mit der sie sich regelmäßig traf.

"Natürlich! Wann willst du los?"

"Gegen fünf, halb sechs?"

"Das sollte ich schaffen."

"Schaffst du es dann heute Abend, Maxi ins Bett zu bringen? Dann würde ich gern länger bei Klara bleiben."

"Hey, wir zwei Männer schaukeln das schon", sagte Julian und grinste Maxi an. "Gell Kleiner?"

Maxi strahlte ihn an und brabbelte etwas am Nuckel der Flasche vorbei.

"Siehst du, alles geregelt", sagte Julian zu Verena.

„Sehr gut."

Julian sah auf seine Uhr und fluchte. "Ich muss los, sonst komm ich zu spät."

"Okay - dann bis heute Abend."

Julian stand auf, gab Maxi einen Kuss und lächelte Verena zu. "Bis heute Abend."

"Viel Spaß!", wünschte Verena.

Julian nickte und eilte dann aus dem Haus.

Schnell fuhr er zum Trainingsgelände, er musste das Training noch mit den Co-Trainern besprechen.

Er war ganz froh, dass Kevin noch nicht dabei war, so konnte er sich eindeutig besser konzentrieren. Allerdings musste er trotzdem viel zu oft an ihn denken.

Glücklicherweise war er nicht der einzige, der das Training leitete.

"So Jungs, gut gearbeitet", rief er schließlich zum Abschluss. "Ab unter die Dusche mit euch."

Erleichterung machte sich breit, das Training war recht anspruchsvoll gewesen.

Julian warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr. Ein bisschen Zeit hatte er noch, ehe er sich auf den Weg zu Kevin machen wollte.

Also ging er in sein Büro und arbeitete ein wenig. Er war so vertieft, dass er kaum merkte, wie die Zeit verging. Das Klingeln seines Handys riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken.

"Ja?", meldete er sich hastig.

"Hey, ich bins", sagte Kevin.

"Oh, Kevin..."

"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du schon auf dem Weg bist."

"Wie? Oh", machte Julian, als er auf die Uhr sah. "Hab noch gearbeitet, ich fahr jetzt los."

"Super, dann bis gleich!"

Julian verabschiedete sich schnell, klappte den Laptop zu und beeilte sich zu Kevin zu kommen.

Vom Verein aus brauchte er nur knapp 10 Minuten bis zu Kevin und er fand sogar direkt vor der Haustür einen Parkplatz.

Schnell stürmte er geradezu zur Haustür und klingelte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis der Summer ertönte, dann lief er die Treppe hoch.

Kevin begrüßte ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an der Tür.

"Hey", grüßte Julian ihn und ließ sich gleich in eine feste Umarmung ziehen.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist", wisperte Kevin.

"Hmm", machte Julian. Ihm ging es ebenso, aber das konnte er gerade nicht zugeben.

"Komm rein", sagte Kevin und zog ihn mit sich in die Wohnung.

Es war warm und gemütlich, und es roch köstlich. "Was ist das?", fragte Julian.

"Eine asiatisch angehauchte Reispfanne", sagte Kevin.

"Oh, das klingt lecker. Und riecht auch so."

"Wir können auch gleich essen wenn du magst."

"Gerne - das Training war anstrengend", grinste Julian.

Kevin lachte. "Ja klar!"

"Hey, du bist gemütlich gefahren, während ich die Jungs auf Trab halten musste."

"Ist schon klar. Zugucken wie andere Sport treiben, macht hungrig", sagte Kevin zwinkernd. "Dann setz dich doch einfach schon mal hin, Essen kommt sofort."

Julian setzte sich und sah Kevin nach. Irgendwie war es komisch, anders, als er gedacht hatte. Sie waren nicht übereinander hergefallen und hatten sich die Kleidung vom Körper gerissen, sondern sich nach der Begrüßung ganz gesittet verhalten.

"So", sagte Kevin, als er mit zwei vollen Tellern zurückkam. "Dann lass es dir schmecken."

"Danke", nahm Julian ihm einen Teller ab und stellte ihn vor sich. "Das riecht nicht nur gut, das sieht auch gut aus."

Kevin lächelte ihn an. "Hoffentlich schmeckt es dir auch. Basti meint immer, ich würze zu scharf."

Vorsichtig probierte Julian. "Hm, ist an der Grenze, aber sehr lecker."

"Gut", sagte Kevin und begann ebenfalls zu essen.

Julian konzentrierte sich aufs Essen, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich... beobachtet. Und tatsächlich begegnete er fast immer Kevins Blick wenn er aufsah.  
Unwillkürlich lächelte er - das fühlte sich einfach gut an.

"Erzähl mal, wie war es hier die letzten Tage?" fragte Kevin schließlich.

"Eigentlich ganz ruhig. War schön, mal so mit den Jungs zu arbeiten und dabei kein Spiel vor der Nase zu haben."

"Vor allem, wenn man das letzte Spiel dann auch noch gewonnen hatte", grinste Kevin.

Julian grinste, "Dann vor allem. Und wenn die Spieler dann noch hochmotiviert von ihrem Länderspiel zurückkommen."

Kevin lachte. "Das sind wir. Immerhin haben wir bei einem historischen Sieg mitgewirkt. Nach über 20 Jahren mal wieder gegen Italien gewonnen."

"Es hat echt Spaß gemacht euch zuzugucken." Besonders Kevin, aber das sagte Julian lieber nicht.

"Ich hätte nur gern länger gespielt."

Julian nickte. "Hilft’s dir, wenn ich dir verspreche, dass du am Wochenende wieder durchspielst?"

"Ein bisschen", sagte Kevin und griff dann mit seiner freien Hand nach Julians Hand.

Ein Prickeln zog von der Hand bis in Julians Bauch.

"Hab ich dir schon gesagt, wie glücklich ich bin, dass du hier bist?" fragte Kevin.

"Ich auch. Und danke für die Einladung.“

"Du bist hier immer willkommen Julian. Egal wann", sagte Kevin lächelnd.

Auch Julian lächelte - die Worte waren schön zu hören - besonders, weil Kevin sie ernst meinte.

"Möchtest du noch was?" fragte Kevin und deutete auf Julians inzwischen geleerten Teller.

Der schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke, das war genug. Aber sehr lecker."

Kevin nickte. "Nachtisch?"

"Nachtisch hast du auch noch?"

"Naja, ein bisschen", grinste Kevin. "Allerdings nicht selbstgemacht."

"Es ist schon sehr toll, dass du die Reispfanne gemacht hast", meinte Julian.

"Hab ich gern gemacht", sagte Kevin und drückte noch einmal Julians Hand.

"Ich weiß - das macht’s besonders toll."

"Hilfst du mir kurz beim Abräumen? Den Nachtisch können wir gemütlich auf dem Sofa essen."

"Ja, klar." Julian stand sofort auf und brachte die Teller weg.

Kevin folgte ihm in den Küchenbereich und holte dann zwei Gläser mit Schokopudding aus dem Kühlschrank.

"Schokopudding mit Sahne? Lass das mal deinen Trainer nicht sehen", grinste Julian

"Niemals", zwinkerte Kevin. "Außerdem ist das ne ganz kleine Portion."

"Ich guck lieber nicht in deinen Kühlschrank..."

"Da kannst du gern reingucken, alles ganz gesund", grinste Kevin.

"Nee, ich bin ja nicht zum Kontrollieren da. Also, Sofa?"

Kevin nickte und sie machten es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Kevin setzte sich dicht neben Julian, lehnte sich sogar leicht an ihn.

Das war nicht schlecht, fand Julian, und ließ ihn einfach machen.

Genüsslich aßen sie den Schokopudding und stellten die Gläser schließlich auf den Couchtisch.

Dann lehnte sich Kevin etwas deutlicher an Julian. Seine Hand fand wieder Julians und er schob seine Finger zwischen Julians.

Der ließ das einfach geschehen - er wäre auch nicht in der Lage gewesen seine Hand wegzuziehen.

Kevin lächelte und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Julians Schulter. "Ich hab dich die letzten Tage echt vermisst", sagte er leise.

"Ich... ich dich auch", gab Julian zu.

Kevin sah hoch und lächelte Julian verliebt an.

Und Julian? Der erwiderte das Lächeln.

So ermutigt reckte sich Kevin, bis er Julians Lippen mit seinen berührte.

Ganz leicht nur, zärtlich, zurückhaltend.

Julians Augen schlossen sich und er schob seine freie Hand sanft in Kevins Nacken.

Nur ganz langsam vertieften sie den Kuss.

Entweder wollte Kevin das alles sehr genießen, oder er wollte Julian nicht wieder überfordern.

Und offenbar war das genau richtig, denn Julian konnte sich völlig in den Kuss fallen lassen. Er wurde immer ruhiger und ließ sich einfach darauf ein.

Eine ganze Weile küssten sie sich einfach, bis Kevin sich aus dem Kuss löste.

Verwundert sah Julian ihn an.

"Wir haben neulich die Besichtigungstour gar nicht zu Ende gebracht", sagte Kevin grinsend.

"Ja", nickte Julian etwas zögerlich. Er ahnte, worauf das hinauslaufen würde.

"Es muss nichts passieren", sagte Kevin. "Wenn du möchtest können wir auch einfach weiter hier sitzen bleiben."

"Ich würde deine Wohnung gern angucken", meinte Julian schließlich.

Kevin lächelte. "Dann zeig ich sie dir."

Er stand auf und hielt Julian eine Hand hin.

Julian ergriff sie und ließ sich hochziehen. "Also", sagte Kevin. "Dann zeig ich dir erstmal Gästezimmer und Bad."

Das Bad war hell und großzügig, mit einer freistehenden Wanne und geräumigen Dusche.

Das Gästezimmer war schmal und langgezogen. Im vorderen Bereich hatte Kevin einen alten Flipperautoamten stehen und an der Wand hing eine Dartscheibe. Im hinteren Bereich stand ein Bett, ein Schrank und ein Flatscreen hing an der Wand, so dass man vom Bett aus Fernsehen konnte.

"Gemütlich", grinste Julian ihn an.

"Ja, aber leider passt kein Kickertisch mehr rein", grinste Kevin zurück. "Dann müsste das Bett raus."

"Es gibt auch sowas wie Klappbetten oder Schlafsofas."

"Mhm, da hast du völlig recht. Meine Eltern meinen zwar, so ein richtiges Gästebett wäre besser, aber..."

"Aber wohin mit dem Kicker, wenn du Besuch hast...?", überlegte Julian dann.

Kevin seufzte. "Da ist die Wohnung schon so groß und ich hab trotzdem nicht genug Platz."

"Das ist echt unfair...", nickte Julian mitfühlend. "Und im Schlafzimmer...?"

Kevin schüttelte den Kopf. "Würde vom Platz her vermutlich gehen, aber... komm mit, ich zeig’s dir."

Er zog Julian an der Hand durch die Wohnung zur Treppe, die in den ausgebauten Dachboden führte.

Ein langgestreckter Raum, hell, im Spitzboden, so dass es nur zwei gerade Wände en den kurzen Seiten des Raums gab.  
In der Mitte des Raums stand das Bett, direkt unter den Fenstern in der Dachschräge. Wenn man auf dem Rücken lag, konnte man so nachts direkt in den Himmel gucken.

"Das ist... total schön", lächelte Julian.

Kevin nickte. "Wenn die Nacht klar ist, dann kann man die Sterne beim Einschlafen sehen. Bisschen Kitschig, aber... ich find’s jedes Mal wieder einfach schön."

"Das klingt wirklich kitschig - und unheimlich schön."

"Jedenfalls würde ein Kicker irgendwie den Raum... kaputt machen", sagte Kevin.

"Oh ja, der passt hier echt nicht rein. Außerdem würdest du den gar nicht die enge Treppe hochkriegen."

Kevin lachte. "Das stimmt wohl."

"Und Flippern ist ja auch cool."

"Das war ein Geschenk von Basti. Keine Ahnung, wo er das Teil her hat, aber das macht richtig Spaß", sagte Kevin.

"Der hat echt gute Ideen", grinste Julian.

Kevin nickte. "Ja hat er."

Irgendwie hing Julian jetzt in der Luft. Was wollte Kevin von ihm, was erwartete er?

Kevin sah ihn an und lächelte dann. "Ich hab’s ernst gemeint. Es muss hier nichts passieren. Ich wollte dir meine Wohnung zeigen, mehr nicht. Ich... bin nämlich schon ein bisschen Stolz auf sie. Also, wir können zurück aufs Sofa, oder ein bisschen Flippern wenn du Lust hast."

"Sofa klingt gut", meinte Julian. Gegen ein wenig zusammensitzen hatte er nichts.

Kevin nickte und führte Julian wieder nach unten. "Was trinken?" fragte er.

"Ja, was hast du das?"

"Apfelschorle oder Wasser."

"Apfelschorle ist gut", meinte Julian und sah auf die Uhr. "Viel Zeit haben wir aber nicht mehr. Kommt nicht gut, wenn der Trainer zu spät kommt."

Kevin lachte leise und holte zwei kleine Flaschen Apfelschorle aus dem Kühlschrank. "Stimmt, das wäre komisch."

"Und auch der Stürmerstar sollte pünktlich sein, sonst muss der Trainer sich noch ne Strafe ausdenken."

"Ach ja? Wie würde die Strafe denn aussehen?" fragte Kevin grinsend.

"Neben der Geldstrafe? Was hältst du davon, alle Schuhe zu schrubben? Oder dem Greenkeeper zur Hand zu gehen?"

"Hm... ich dachte eher an sowas, wie ne private Massage für den Trainer."

"Das wär doch eher eine Belohnung für gutes Training, oder?"

"Stimmt. Gefällt mir trotzdem besser als deine Vorschläge."

"Dann...", fing Julian an, stoppte sich aber. Sollte er das Kevin wirklich vorschlagen?

Kevin sah ihn auffordernd an.

"Ich...", fing Julian an und sah hilflos zu ihm.

"Du möchtest eine Massage, wenn ich heute gut trainiere?" fragte Kevin.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte... das wünschen."

"Du bist hier", sagte Kevin und griff wieder nach Julians Hand. "Du hast mich vermisst."

"Ja... das sollte ich nicht, aber... das habe ich.“

"Dann... lass es doch zu", sagte Kevin.

"Und dann?"

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es doch nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich liebe und mit dir zusammen sein will."

"Du hast eindeutig die einfachere Seite."

"Einfach ist es nie für einen schwulen Fußballer", grinste Kevin schief. "Aber ich hab keinen Sohn, um den ich mich Sorgen muss."

"Wäre anatomisch auch schwierig", meinte Julian.

Kevin lachte leise. "Blödmann."

Julian stimmte in das Lachen ein. "Weiß ich. Aber sag das nicht, wenn andere dabei sind - ich habe eine Ruf zu wahren."

"Keine Angst, so nenn ich dich nur, wenn wir allein sind", grinste Kevin.

"Ich hoffe es. Sonst muss ich mal meine Autorität spielen lassen."

Kevin lehnte sich näher. "Ich sag dir dann besser nicht, dass ich das... ziemlich heiß finde", sagte er zwinkernd.

"Meine Autorität?"

Kevin nickte. "Du wirkst dann so... ich weiß nicht. Entschlossen und... männlich. Sexy."

"Okay - dann erstmal zwanzig Liegestütze, dann sehen wir weiter!"

"Jetzt gleich?" fragte Kevin grinsend.

"Auf den Boden, aber zackig!"

Kevin grinste, stand aber tatsächlich auf. Er zwinkerte Julian zu, dann zog er sich seinen Pulli über den Kopf. "Will den nicht vollschwitzen", sagte er und warf Julian den Pullover zu.

Julian fing das Kleidungsstück auf und sah Kevin zu, wie er mit nacktem Oberkörper die ersten Liegestütze machte.

Er schluckte, als er seinen Blick über Kevins Körper streichen ließ.

Er war einfach... sexy. Ein Muskelpaket - nicht zu viele, dass es unästhetisch wurde, aber doch eine ganze Menge. An Kevins Körper erkannte man auch jetzt noch den früheren Eishockeyspieler.

Am liebsten hätte er sich hingekniet und ihm über den Rücken gestreichelt.

"Gefällt dir was du siehst?" fragte Kevin ein wenig heiser.

"Oh ja", betätigte Julian. "Sehr."

"Sehr schade, dass wir jetzt keine Zeit mehr haben", sagte Kevin.

"Ja, wir sollten wirklich langsam los."

"Wir könnten... heute Abend hier weitermachen", schlug Kevin vor.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss bei Maxi sein."

"Verena nicht da?"

"Nee, bei einer Freundin."

"Dann könnte ich mit zu dir kommen. Wir könnten zusammen essen und dann nen Film gucken oder so."

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, wann sie wiederkommt."

"Und das wär so schlimm, wenn wir ne DVD gucken?"

Julian wagte es nicht Kevin anzusehen. "Ich... ich bin ein ehrlicher Mensch."

"Du lügst sie aber auch jetzt schon an", sagte Kevin leise. Er stand auf und setzte sich wieder neben Julian auf die Couch.

"Nein. Ich hab ihr nicht gesagt, dass ich heute Mittag verabredet bin."

Kevin seufzte und sah auf seine Hände. "Wie... wie soll das mit uns weitergehen Julian?"

"Ich weiß es doch auch nicht..."

"Ich würde gern mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen Julian." 

Julian nickte. "Ich auch mit dir. Aber... ich kann das nicht so einfach wie du." 

"Dann müssen wir überlegen, wie wir das hinkriegen", sagte Kevin. 

"Ich glaub noch immer nicht, dass das geht", murmelte Julian. 

"Du hast aber doch versucht, dich von mir fernzuhalten und es funktioniert nicht", sagte Kevin. 

"Ja... das hat nicht funktioniert. Aber alles andere..." 

"Ich glaube das Problem ist, dass du nicht weißt, was du wirklich willst", sagte Kevin leise.  

"Das Problem ist eher, dass ich nicht alles haben kann, was ich will. Eine Familie mit Verena und Maxi - und dich." 

"Nein, das geht nicht..." 

Julian sah Kevin an und hob eine Augenbraue. "Hattest du das nicht selbst vorgeschlagen?" 

"Das war ein Scherz gewesen Julian", grinste Kevin schief. "Oder Verzweiflung, keine Ahnung. Aber wollen tu ich das nicht. Ich will dich für mich haben."

"Das will Verena auch. Und ich - ich will Maxi."

"Ich würde dich niemals von Maxi fernhalten, das weißt du hoffentlich. Der Kleine ist süß und er gehört zu dir."

"Ja, das weiß ich. Aber... wenn ich nicht mehr mit Verena... ich würde ihn doch kaum noch sehen."

"Als Vater hast du auch Rechte."

"So meine ich das doch gar nicht. Aber wenn er nicht bei mir wohnt, dann kann ich ihn nur besuchen - und nicht mit ihm leben. Das ist schon etwas ganz anderes."

Kevin nickte langsam.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie das anders gehen kann..."

Seufzend lehnte sich Kevin wieder an Julians Seite. "Dann... gibt es vermutlich nur eine Lösung."

Julian nickte, auch wenn er diese Lösung nicht hören wollte.

"Dann... dann sollte ich wohl endlich aufhören, es dir so schwer zu machen", sagte Kevin leise.

Julian schluckte hart - er war überrascht, wie weh diese Worte taten.

Er wollte nicht, dass Kevin aufgab. Er... er wollte Kevin.

Er wandte sich zu ihm und zog ihn fest in seine Arme.

Kevin gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, schlang dann aber ebenfalls die Arme um Julian.

Julian sog seinen Duft ein, schloss die Augen und hielt ihn ganz fest. Dieser kräftige, muskulöse Körper, der herbe Geruch, ganz anders als bei einer Frau, ganz anders als bei Verena. So verführerisch und einladend.

"Kevin", wisperte Julian ein wenig heiser.

Als Antwort drückte ihm Kevin einen Kuss gegen den Hals.

Sofort zog wieder dieses angenehme, verliebte Kribbeln durch seinen Körper.

"Du machst es mir nicht grade leicht", wisperte Kevin.

"Ich mach es uns beiden verdammt schwer."

Kevin nickte leicht.

Julian hielt ihn noch einen Moment, dann ließ er ihn abrupt los. "Ich muss los."

"Ja... ich auch", murmelte Kevin. "Mein Trainer findest nicht toll, wenn ich zu spät komme."

"Da kann er ungemütlich werden... Ich fahr schon mal vor", beschloss Julian.

Kevin lächelte ihn an. "Ich fand es schön, dass du hier warst. Auch wenn... wenn wir beiden nun doch nicht..."

‚Wenn wir beiden nun doch nicht...' Offenbar hatte Kevin tatsächlich aufgegeben. Julian schluckte. Er... wollte nicht, dass Kevin aufgab. Er wollte das mit Kevin nicht beenden. Aber er musste das wohl. Für... für seine kleine Familie.

"Los hau schon ab", sagte Kevin mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Sonst komm ich noch auf dumme Gedanken und dann kommen wir hier beide nicht mehr raus."

"Bis... bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Julian und eilte aus der Wohnung.


	24. Laufen

Vor der Wohnungstür blieb Julian kurz stehen und holte tief Luft. Scheiße. Das war alles einfach nur Scheiße!

Er tat Kevin damit weh, er tat sich selbst damit, und Verena auch.

Aber er wusste nicht, wie er da wieder rauskommen sollte. Grade jetzt, wo ihm so bewusst geworden, dass er Kevin nicht verlieren wollte.

Nein, daran durfte er jetzt nicht denken, er hatte eine wichtige Aufgabe, und von der hatte er sich viel zu lange ablenken lassen! Er lief zu seinem Wagen und fuhr los.

Er war später als gewohnt im Verein und hatte so nur noch knapp 10 Minuten, bevor das Training losgehen sollte.

Seine Co-Trainer warteten schon, und das Training hatte er auch noch nicht geplant.

"Sorry", sagte Julian. "Ich... hatte einen Termin, der länger gedauert hat."

"Okay. Die Jungs ziehen sich schon um - was hast du mit ihnen vor? Sebastian und Kevin müssten ja auch wieder dabei sein."

"Ja, die beiden sind wieder mit dabei", sagte Julian und zog seine Notizen aus der Mappe. Einen groben Plan hatte er, das musste diesmal halt genügen.

"Ab morgen fangen wir dann mit der genauen Vorbereitung auf Hamburg an?", wollte Armin wissen.

"Ja klar, die Pläne arbeite ich heute Abend in Ruhe aus."

"Gut - dann los, die Jungs müssen raus."

Julian nickte nur und schnappte sich seine Unterlagen, ehe er Armin folgte.

Während die Jungs sich warm machten, würde er sich noch irgendwie eine Trainingseinheit aus den Fingern saugen. Vielleicht ein bisschen Standards und zum Abschluss ein kurzes Trainingsspiel.

Und vorher ein paar Spiele, die motivierten, und Ballgefühl schulten.

Julian nickte leicht. Ja, das war für ein improvisiertes Training nicht schlecht.

Mit diesem schnellen Plan in der Tasche ging er auf den Platz. Die meisten Spieler waren schon da und machten sich warm.

Auch Basti lief sich schon warm, allerdings war Kevin noch nirgendwo zu sehen.

Julian sah auf die Uhr, ein paar Minuten hatten Kevin nur, aber zumindest in der Kabine sollte er jetzt schon sein.

In diesem Moment kam Basti auf ihn zugelaufen. "Hey Julian. Kevin hatte mir eben ne SMS geschrieben, dass er fünf Minuten später kommt. Sein Wagen ist nicht angesprungen und er musste erstmal sein Fahrrad startklar machen."

"Dann ist er wenigstens warm, wenn er ankommt", nickte Julian. Wagen springt nicht an, eine dümmere Ausrede hatte Kevin wohl nicht gefunden.

Allerdings verstand er Kevin schon irgendwie. Vermutlich hatte er einfach einen Moment für sich gebraucht nach der Enttäuschung.  
Er selbst hätte diese Zeit auch gern gehabt - und Kevin hatte es ja deutlich härter getroffen.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Kevin dann endlich aus der Kabine gelaufen. Er kam auf ihn zu, konnte ihm aber nicht in die Augen sehen. "Sorry", sagte er leise. "Ich... dreh nachher ein paar Extrarunden."

Julian nickte leicht und sah auf die Uhr "Sieben Minuten."

"Ok. Dann... geh ich mich mal aufwärmen..."

"Beeil dich."

Kevin sagte nichts mehr, sondern sprintete zu den anderen. Er lief ein wenig, dann dehnte er sich wie üblich.

Julian konnte nicht anders, sein Blick klebte förmlich an Kevin.

"Julian? Anfangen?", hörte er Armin auf einmal neben sich.

"Ja, ich wollte nur Kevin die Chance geben, richtig warm zu werden. Ne Verletzung können wir nicht gebrauchen", sagte Julian.

"Hast recht. Aber jetzt können wir ja anfangen... lassen."

Julian grinste schief, dann rief er die Spieler zusammen um den Plan für die Trainingseinheit zu erläutern. Er hoffte, dass nicht auffiel, wie schlecht er vorbereitet war.

Aber zum Glück hatte er ein gutes Trainerteam und die wirkliche Vorbereitung gegen Köln stand ja auch erst für morgen Vormittag auf dem Programm.

Die Jungs hatten sichtlich Spaß an den Spielen, die Julian ausgesucht hatte, und auch an dem Trainingsspiel.  
Nur Kevin wirkte manchmal abwesend und unkonzentriert.

Kein Wunder... aber Julian würde ihn nicht darauf ansprechen, er wusste ja bescheid.

Und er wusste, dass Kevin sich ab morgen wieder konzentrieren würde. Der Fußball würde ihn ablenken. Jedenfalls hoffte Julian das.

Schließlich war das Training beendet, und die Spieler gingen zurück in die Kabine.

Nur Kevin begann in gleichmäßigem Tempo seine Runden zu drehen.

Julian sah ihm kurz zu, dann riss er sich von diesem Anblick los und ging rein. Er war froh, dass er heute gleich nach Hause musste. Bei Maxi würde er hoffentlich nicht ständig an Kevin denken müssen.

Erst einmal musste er aber in sein Büro und zumindest einen Teil der Arbeit nachholen, die am Mittag liegengeblieben war.

Aber er schaffte es nicht wirklich sich zu konzentrieren. Ständig sah er Kevin vor sich. Die Hoffnung, die Freude - und dann die Enttäuschung, Resignation und die Kapitulation.

Julian wusste, dass es diesmal endgültig war. Diesmal würde Kevin nicht versuchen, ihn erneut zu verführen. Keine SMS, keine WhatsApp-Nachrichten, keine Flirtereien mehr.

Er bedauerte es.

Julian schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann packte er kurzentschlossen zusammen. Er würde einfach zu Hause arbeiten, wenn Maxi im Bett war. Verena wollte ja zu ihrer Freundin, als musste er keine Rücksicht auf sie nehmen.

Da hatte er weniger Ablenkung - und Kevin war nicht so nahe.

Mit seinem Laptop und seinen Notizen verließ er sein Büro.

Kevin lief noch immer seine Runden.

Julian blieb stehen und fluchte dann leise. Er hatte sieben Minuten gesagt, Kevin lief aber nun schon über eine halbe Stunde.

"Kevin", brüllte er über den Platz.

Kevin lief weiter, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört.

"Kevin!!!"

Diesmal sah Kevin auf, ohne allerdings langsamer zu werden.

"Komm her!"

Julian konnte Kevins Seufzen förmlich spüren, aber langsam trabte er zu ihm. "Ich lauf nur meine Strafrunden", sagte er leise und sah auf seine Schuhe.

"Aber kein halbe Stunde."

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kam mir nicht so lange vor."

"Geh duschen", bat Julian leise.

Kevin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... geh noch ein bisschen in den Kraftraum. Ich will noch nicht nach Hause."

"Bitte, Kevin - mach nicht zu viel."

"Ich weiß schon was ich tue. Fahr... fahr du nach Hause zu deiner Familie."

"Kevin, ich brauch dich am Sonntag. Gesund."

"Ich hab nicht vor, mich zu verletzen."

"Okay... dann ist gut."

"Wenn ich mich verletze, dann kann ich nicht spielen. Dann hab ich keine Chance mehr auf die EM und mein Verein steigt vielleicht ab. Und... ich hab noch mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken. Und das möchte ich nicht. Also... fahr ganz beruhigt nach Hause."

"Kevin..." Julian wollte noch etwas sagen, aber was bloß. "Bis morgen", sagte er schließlich wenig einfallsreich.

"Ja... bis morgen", wisperte Kevin und drehte sich ruckartig um und begann wieder langsam los zu laufen.

Julian sah ihm noch einen Moment nach, dann drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Wagen.

Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Er ließ Kevin wirklich ganz alleine. Das war nicht richtig. Nicht nur, weil er Kevins Trainer und deswegen für ihn verantwortlich war, sondern auch, weil er sich als Freund sah.

Und er... er hatte Gefühle für Kevin. Er wollte nicht, dass es ihm schlecht ging.

Was konnte er bloß tun?

Julian öffnete die Wagentür, schaffte es aber nicht einzusteigen. Er sollte losfahren nach Hause, aber ein Teil von ihm wollte auch zurück zu Kevin gehen.

Der durfte nicht so leiden. Kevin hatte das nicht verdient.

Ohne noch länger zu überlegen warf er Laptop und Tasche in den Wagen und ging zurück zum Trainingsplatz.

Kevin lief noch immer.

Als er ihn am Rand stehen sah, wurde Kevin langsamer, bis er ganz stehen blieb und Julian anstarrte.

"Ich kann nicht fahren."

"Warum nicht?"

"Es geht dir... beschissen."

"Ja. Deshalb laufe ich hier. Sport hilft manchmal."

"Kann ich denn gar nichts machen?"

Kevin lächelte leicht. "Doch natürlich. Aber das haben wir heute Mittag ja grade... ausgeschlossen. Oder ist dir doch noch eine wundersame Lösung eingefallen?"

"Nein, leider nicht. Ich wünschte... fällt dir nichts ein?"

"Du willst dich nicht von Verena trennen. Du willst... sie nicht anlügen. Ich hab keine Chance", sagte Kevin mit einem schulterzucken.

"Das ist aber nicht richtig."

Kevin presste die Lippen zusammen, dann trat er näher. "Erst versuchst du alles, damit ich dich in Ruhe lasse. Und jetzt, wo ich genau das versuche, lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe. Ich versteh dich nicht Julian. Was willst du? Verena oder mich?"

"Beide", wisperte Julian.

"Gut! Dann... wie stellst du dir das vor?"

"Wenn ich das nur wüsste."

"Du hast gesagt, dass du Verena nicht anlügen willst..."

"Ja, ich weiß. Und das will ich auch nicht. Und ich will sie auch nicht verlieren. Aber.."

"Aber?"

"Es war so schön mit dir."

Kevin lächelte leicht. "Ich bin auch gern mit dir zusammen Julian."

Das Lächeln war so schön, es ließ sein ganzes Gesicht strahlen.

"Fahr nach Hause Julian. Ich... ich verspreche dir, dass ich das auch tue. Und dann... denken wir beide darüber nach, wie das mit uns funktionieren könnte."

Julian lächelte leicht. "Das... das tun wir."

"Gut", sagte Kevin. "Bis morgen."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Julian. Jetzt fühlte es sich doch sehr viel besser an.

Auch wenn sie immer noch keine Lösung hatten.

Kevin wirkt nicht mehr so verzweifelt, eher zuversichtlich. Und er selbst fühlte sich auch so. Keine Ahnung wie, aber es würde schon eine Lösung geben. Irgendeine.

Er hatte eine ganze Nacht vor sich, in der er nachdenken konnte.

Und Kevin würde auch nachdenken. Und er war ein schlaues Kerlchen. Sie würden schon eine Lösung finden.

Mit diesem Gedanken fuhr Julian nach Hause.


	25. Besuch

Julian war recht spät dran, deswegen übergab Verena ihm Maxi nur schnell und fuhr dann zu ihrer Freundin Klara.

"So und wir beide machen uns jetzt nen tollen Abend", sagte Julian zu seinem Sohn.

Er würde sich erstmal ausgiebig um Maxi kümmern, mit ihm spielen, dann Abendbrot essen und ihn ins Bett bringen.

Und danach würde er endlich arbeiten.

So saß er auf dem Teppich und baute für Maxi Türme, die der mit dem größten Vergnügen einstürzen ließ.  
Danach machte er Maxi Abendessen, brachte ihn ins Bett und las ihm noch etwas vor.

Schließlich schlief sein Sohn tief und fest - und Julian war quasi alleine.

Und eigentlich sollte er nun anfangen zu arbeiten.

Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, klappte den Laptop auf und starrte auf eine weiße Seite.

Statt bei den Trainingsplänen für die nächsten Tage, waren seine Gedanken bei Kevin.

Kevin, der all diese Gefühle in ihm weckte. Der dafür sorgte, dass er Verena belog und betrog.

"Kevin", flüsterte er - und konnte sich nur mühsam zurückhalten ihn anzurufen.

Das wäre dumm. Oder?

Nein, er musste mindestens eine Stunde gearbeitet haben, ehe er sich mit einem Telefonat belohnen konnte.

Julian lächelte leicht. Das war doch ein guter Kompromiss. Er würde jetzt eine Stunde konzentriert arbeiten und dann kurz Kevin anrufen.

Mit diesem Vorhaben konnte er sich tatsächlich konzentrieren und arbeitete effektiv. Wie so oft vergaß er dabei die Zeit, als er auf die Uhr sah, waren schon fast zwei Stunden vergangen

Er streckte sich und griff dann nach seinem Handy. Schnell war Kevins Nummer gewählt.

"Hey Julian", meldete sich Kevin mit einem hörbaren Lächeln.

"Hey", erwiderte Julian - und er lächelte wohl genauso.

"Ich hätte gar nicht mit nem Anruf von dir gerechnet", sagte Kevin.

"Ich weiß. Aber... ich wollte noch mal hallo sagen."

Kevin lachte leise. "Was machst du grade?"

"Ich plane, wie ich dich morgen quälen kann."

"Nur mich?"

"Die anderen auch."

"Ich ahne schlimmes", grinste Kevin.

"Du hast es ja schon gesagt, ich seh euch gerne leiden."

"Ja ich weiß. Und worauf muss ich mich morgen so einstellen?"

"Willst du dich nicht überraschen lassen?"

"Ich dachte, ich könnte mich dann schon mal mental drauf einstellen und dich dann mit einer Extraklasse-Leistung überraschen."

"Bisschen Kondition, das muss mal wieder sein."

"Bäh", machte Kevin und lachte. "Da sind so wenig Bälle mit dabei."

„Ja, aber wenn du magst, kannst du dir einen unters Trikot stopfen."

"Und warum sollte ich das bitte tun? Stehst du da drauf?"

"Nein, aber wenn du den Ball so vermisst?"

"Ich bin Fußballer, klar vermisse ich den Ball, wenn er nicht da ist."

"Deswegen biete ich dir doch ne Alternative."

Kevin schnaubte. "Dann muss ich mir wohl heute Nacht nen Ball mit ins Bett nehmen, damit ich morgen keine Entzugserscheinungen bekomme."

"Du, da hab ich nichts dagegen. Maxi hat auch immer einen Ball im Bettchen"

"Mhm... ich hätte ja lieber was anderes mit im Bett. Oder besser gesagt, jemanden."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Julian. "Ich fürchte, da musst du dir erstmal Ersatz suchen."

"Ist zu befürchten. Aber... vielleicht irgendwann in der nächsten Zeit mal?"

"Ich wünschte..." Ein Bild schoss Julian durch den Kopf... Kevin und er, zusammen im Bett, im Hotel...

"Was wünscht du dir?" wisperte Kevin.

"Ich wüsste was... aber... Verena..."

"Was hast du für eine Idee?"

"Beim nächsten Spiel... ich teile ja die Zimmer auf..."

"Ja, ich weiß."

"Was hältst du von einem Einzelzimmer?"

"Da halte ich viel von. Sehr viel", sagte Kevin.

"Ich kann es dir noch nicht versprechen."

"Ich würde mich freuen."

"Ich weiß. Ich mich auch. Aber... du kennst das Problem ja."

Kevin seufzte. "Ich weiß. Aber... vermutlich ist das die einzige Möglichkeit, dass wir mal ein bisschen Zeit für uns haben könnten."

"Ich weiß nicht, was... und so..."

"Was weißt du nicht?"

"Was... was wir da machen... können."

"Du meinst im Hotel?"

"Ja, genau."

"Hast du Angst, dass ich über dich herfalle?" fragte Kevin amüsiert.

"Ein wenig", grinste Julian. "Und du bist einfach viel fitter als ich."

"Julian ich möchte einfach mal die Gelegenheit haben bei dir zu sein, ohne dass wir unter Zeitdruck stehen oder sowas. Gut, ich finde auch die Idee mit dem über dich herfallen ganz... anregend, aber ich kann meine Finger zur Not auch bei mir behalten."

"Gut, ich verlass mich auf dich. Ansonsten... Ausdauerläufe haben noch jedem gut getan", grinste Julian.

"Du meinst damit ich viel Ausdauer für das über dich herfallen habe?" lachte Kevin.

"Ich dachte eher an eine Drohung, falls du dich nicht beherrschen kannst."

"Ok ok, ich werde ganz brav sein und dich nicht anrühren."

"Dann ist gut, dann werde ich uns mal ein Zimmer besorgen."

"Aber... so ein bisschen Knutschen ist schon erlaubt, oder?"

"Ich denke schon."

"Du denkst?"

"Ich kann dir gar nichts versprechen, Kevin. Ich weiß, das ist nicht fair, aber... ich kann es einfach nicht."

"Ich weiß..."

"Sei nicht sauer, ja?"

"Sauer bin ich nicht. Ich weiß, worauf ich mich hier einlasse. Aber... enttäuscht bin ich trotzdem. Und... naja... auch egal."

"Und?"

Kevin seufzte. "Allein. Ich fühl mich allein."

"Ja... das versteh ich. Und es tut mir leid. Und ich halte dich immer nur hin."

"Ich lass es mit mir machen, also bin ich selbst schuld. Ich sollte dich nicht immer volljammern, wie schlecht es mir geht."

"Wen willst du denn sonst volljammern?"

"Vielleicht sollte ich mir nen Goldfisch anschaffen. Die sollen sehr gut zuhören können. Und sind absolut verschwiegen."

"Aber richtig kuscheln kann man mit ihnen nicht. Und mich... kriegst du viel zu selten dazu."

"Ich... würde dich jetzt gern sehen", sagte Kevin leise. "Weißt du wie lange Verena heute unterwegs sein wird?"

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf die Uhr. "Bestimmt noch ne Stunde."

"Kann ich vorbeikommen? Ich kann in 10 Minuten bei dir sein."

Julian zögerte, dann stimmte er zu. "Ja, komm her."

"Dann bis gleich", sagte Kevin mit einem Lächeln und legte auf.

Julian starrte auf das Display. Er hatte Kevin echt zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Aber... er wollte Kevin auch sehen. Unbedingt sogar.  
Er wollte Kevin bei sich haben, ihn in die Arme schließen und halten.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf und klappte seinen Laptop zu. Jetzt konnte er sich eh nicht mehr konzentrieren. Er würde wohl mal wieder die Nacht durcharbeiten müssen.

Aber dafür würde er Kevin bei sich haben. Ihn ein wenig beruhigen, halten - das würde ihm gut tun, und nur ein ruhiger Spieler war ein guter Spieler.

Julian verließ das Büro, schaute kurz zu Maxi und setzte sich dann ins Wohnzimmer um auf Kevin zu warten.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis es klingelte  das konnten keine zehn Minuten gewesen sein.

Mit einem Lächeln stand Julian auf und ging zur Tür.

"Hey", grüßte Kevin ihn, kaum dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

"Hey", sagte Julian. "komm rein."

Kevin lächelte ihn an, und kaum war die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, zog er Julian in seine Arme.

Julian schloss die Arme um Kevin und hielt ihn ganz fest an sich gedrückt.

Und Kevin schmiegte sich an ihn, vergrub das Gesicht an seinem Nacken und schien seine Nähe einfach zu suchen.

Julian strich ihm sanft über den Rücken.

Schließlich ließ Kevin ihn los und sah ihn an.

"Danke, dass ich herkommen durfte", sagte Kein leise.

"Ja... kann dich doch nicht so alleine lassen."

Kevin lächelte strahlend.

"Und... ich find’s schön, dass du hier bist."

Wortlos lehnte sich Kevin vor, bis er Julians Lippen mit seinen berührte.

Ganz leicht und gefühlvoll war der Kuss, aber Kevin hatte nicht vor sich wieder zurückzuziehen.

Julian seufzte und schloss die Augen, dann zog er Kevin noch dichter an sich. Dabei fühlte er Kevins Hände fest auf seinem Rücken. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an!

Es dauerte, ehe Kevin seine Lippen leicht öffnete und über Julians Lippen streichelte.

Sofort kribbelte es in Julians ganzem Körper. Langsam und genießerisch öffnete er ebenfalls die Lippen.

Der Kuss wurde merklich leidenschaftlicher.

Kevin drängte sich enger an Julian.

Spätestens in diesem Moment verabschiedete sich Julians Verstand völlig von ihm.

Er fühlte, wie er langsam hart wurde.

Unwillkürlich drängte er sich enger an Kevins Körper und verfluchte die Jacke, die Kevin noch an hatte und den Rest der störenden Kleidung.

Doch dann konnte er schon nicht mehr nachdenken, als er Kevins Finger hinten in seinem Hosenbund fühlte.

Kevins Finger schoben sich unter sein Shirt und strichen über die Haut direkt über dem Hosenbund, dann wanderten sie nach vorn und machten sich am Knopf zu schaffen.

"Kevin", raunte Julian überrascht.

"Zu schnell?" wisperte Kevin gegen Julians Lippen.

"Nein, okay..."

Er spürte, wie Kevin lächelte. "Du darfst auch."

"Oh ja." Irgendwie hatte Julian nicht daran gedacht.

Schnell machte er sich an Kevins Jacke zu schaffen. Endlich war das dicke Kleidungsstück ausgezogen und lag auf dem Fußboden.

"Besser", raunte Kevin.

"Viel besser..."

"Ich glaube, ich zieh den hier auch gleich aus", sagte Kevin und zog sich den Pulli über den Kopf. Darunter trug er noch ein dünnes Shirt.

"Ja, so ists gut...", lächelte Julian.

Kevin grinste und zupfte an Julians Pulli. "Du auch."

"Ja, ich auch", erwiderte Julian etwas atemlos und zog sich schnell den Pulli und auch das Hemd darunter über den Kopf.

Kevin hob eine Hand und berührte Julians nackte Brust. "Wundervoll", murmelte er.

"Findest du?"

"Oh ja. Perfekt."

Julian lächelte. Perfekt genannt zu werden, und das auch noch von Kevin...

Kevins Finger strichen immer noch über Julians Oberkörper, dann lehnte er sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf Julians Schulter.

Der Kuss zog kribbelnd durch seinen ganzen Körper.

Langsam bewegten sich Kevin so über seine Haut. Er küsste sich über die Schulter zum Hals - und von dort aus tiefer.

Julian hielt den Atem an. Es war unglaublich wie erregend sich diese leichten Küsse anfühlten. Dabei sparte Kevin sogar seine empfindlichen Brustwarzen aus, sondern küsste sich über seine Leiste

"Was... hast du vor?" fragte Julian heiser.

"Was immer du willst."

Julian musste nicht lange überlegen. "Komm mit", sagte er und griff Kevins Hand. Sie standen immer noch im Hausflur und das musste sich als erstes ändern. Als zweites mussten dann endlich die restlichen Klamotten verschwinden.

Er zog Kevin mit sich - und zögerte dann. Wohnzimmer? Schlafzimmer? Nein, sicher nicht... Gästezimmer?

Gästezimmer war gut entschied er.

Also zog er Kevin mit sich und öffnete die Gästezimmertür.

Sobald sie im Zimmer waren, drängte sich Kevin an Julians Rücken und begann seinen Nacken zu küssen.

Dabei wanderten seine Hände um Julians Körper.

"Ein Bett", murmelte er. "Wie praktisch."

"Okay...?"

"Sehr ok", wisperte Kevin.

"Schön", lächelte Julian.

"Dann können wir uns jetzt ja hierum kümmern", wisperte Kevin und schob seine Hände zum offenen Knopf von Julians Jeans.

"Oh ja, das sollten wir."

Kevin drückte erneut einen Kuss in seinen Nacken, dann zog er den Reißverschluss nach unten.

Erleichtert atmete Julian auf.

"Mhm", machte Kevin, als er die deutliche Beule in der Jeans fühlte.

"Ja, mach weiter..."

"Hab ich vor", raunte Kevin und schob eine Hand in die offene Jeans um Julians Schwanz durch den Stoff der Boxer zu berühren.

Dabei drängte er sich von hinten an Julians Hintern. Deutlich war zu fühlen, dass auch Kevin mehr als erregt war.

"Ins Bett?", fragte er heiser.

"Die Idee gefällt mir", sagte Kevin.

"Dann..." Julian legte eine Hand hinten auf Kevins Hintern und zog ihn mit sich zum Bett.

Erst direkt vor dem Bett löste sich Kevin von Julian. Er nutzte die Chance und öffnete den Knopf seiner Hose.

Kevin schob sich schnell die Hose runter und schob ihn dann weiter zum Bett.

Julian grinste und ließ sich einfach nach hinten fallen.

Kevin lachte leise und lehnte sich über ihn

"Mhm, das gefällt mir", raunte Kevin. "Du so unter mir... gefällt mir wirklich sehr."

"Es ist... spannend."

"Spannend?"

"Ja, klar."

Kevin lächelte und stahl sich einen Kuss. "Dann machen wir es noch spannender und werden endlich deine Jeans los."

Mit den Worten schob er Julians Jeans einfach runter, bis der sie von den Füßen strampeln konnte.

Nun trugen sie beide nur noch ihre Shorts.

Jetzt erst ließ Kevin sich ganz auf ihn sinken und küsste ihn endlich wieder

Julian schlang die Arme um ihn und genoss das Gefühl ihrer nackten Haut.

"Das fühlt sich gut an", raunte er.

"Find ich auch", wisperte Kevin.

Unwillkürlich spreizte Julian die Beine.

Kevin rutschte dazwischen und stöhnte leicht auf. Sie waren beide so hart, so erregt!

Kevin begann sich leicht an Julian zu reiben.

Julian keuchte heiser auf und drängte sich ihm entgegen.

"Die... Shorts..." wisperte Kevin.

"Ja... ausziehen..." Julian schob Kevin von sich herunter und zerrte sich das letzte Kleidungsstück vom Körper.

Auch Kevin entledigte sich schnell seiner Shorts. Dann schob er sich wieder über Julian. Dabei sah er Julian mit dunklen Augen an.

Julian nickte nur leicht und begann sich leicht zu bewegen.

Er spürte, dass er nicht lange brauchen würde um zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Auch Kevin atmete schnell und abgehackt. Sie hatten beide zu lange darauf gewartet.

So dauerte es nur wenige Augenblicke, bis Julian die Augen zukniff und das Gesicht verzog, während sich Kevin an ganzen Körper verkrampfte.

Keuchend ließ sich Kevin auf Julian sinken und schloss die Augen. Sein Herz schlug schnell und sein ganzer Körper vibrierte. "Das war... Wahnsinn..."

Julian schaffte es nur zu nicken. Er hob die Hände und legte sie Kevin auf den Rücken.

Kevin gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich und kuschelte sich in Julians Arme.

"Das war echt... Wahnsinn", bestätigte Julian etwas verspätet.

Kevin lächelte und drückte einen Kuss auf Julians verschwitzte Haut.

Mit einer Hand zog Julian die Bettdecke näher und über Kevins verschwitzten Rücken.

"Mhm", machte Kevin zufrieden. Er war zutiefst zufrieden - und befriedigt, das merkte Julian.

Lächelnd strich Julian über Kevins Nacken. Der kuschelte sein Gesicht nun noch enger an Julians Halsbeuge. Dabei hauchte er immer wieder kleine Küsse auf Julians Haut. Er war total entspannt, und Julian fühlte, wie glücklich er gerade war. Und ihm selbst ging es nicht anders. Kevin so zu fühlen war einfach unbeschreiblich schön. Seine Ruhe und Zufriedenheit übertrug sich auf Julian selbst.


	26. James Bond

Irgendwann hob Kevin den Kopf leicht und sah ihn an.

"Hm?", machte Julian fragend.

"Ich bin glücklich", sagte Kevin leise.

Julian lächelte ihn zärtlich an. "Das merke ich", wisperte er. "Ich bin es auch."

Strahlend erwiderte Kevin das Lächeln, dann ruckte er hoch, bis er Julian sanft küssen konnte.

Es war ein zärtlicher, verspielter, liebevoller Kuss.

"Das sollten wir öfter machen", grinste Kevin gegen Julians Lippen.

"Hmm", machte Julian ohne nachzudenken. Er wollte das hier einfach nur genießen.

"Brummbär", wisperte Kevin. Dann begann er kleine Küsse auf Julians Gesicht zu verteilen, während seine Finger leicht über seinen Bauch und seine Brust strichen.

"Hm, ist einfach schön..."

"Ist es", sagte Kevin zustimmend.

Julian rollte sich leicht auf die Seite und zog Kevin mit einem Arm dicht an sich.

Sofort schlang Kevin einen Arm um Julians Mitte. Wieder reckte er sich ein wenig um Julian zu küssen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen erwiderte Julian den Kuss.

Irgendwann richtete sich Kevin auf. "Mag nicht mehr liegen", gestand er.

Julian lachte. "Stimmt, still sitzen oder so ist nicht dein Ding."

"Liegt in der Familie..."

"Meinst du denn, du schaffst es dir einen Film mit mir anzugucken?" fragte Julian. "Ich hab den letzten James Bond da, den hab ich noch nicht gesehen."

"Ich glaub, das krieg ich hin", grinste Kevin und küsste Julian noch einmal kurz.

Julian setzte sich auf und streckte sich leicht. "Hm, ich glaub was essen könnte ich auch. Du auch?"

"Essen klingt immer gut, das weißt du doch."

"Dann hoch mit dir", grinste Julian und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Auch Kevin stand auf und zog sich schnell wieder seine Hose und Shirt an.

"Ähm... Pullis liegen glaub ich im Flur", sagte Julian, als er sich ebenfalls die Hose wieder anzog.

"Dann gucken wir mal..." Kevin zog seine Socken gerade, dann trat er in den Flur. Tatsächlich lagen hier die Pullover, und auch seine Jacke.

Schnell hatten sie beide ihre Pullis übergezogen und Kevin hängte seine Jacken an einen der Kleiderhaken. "Dann komm mal mit in die Küche", sagte Julian.

"Was hast du denn so da?", wollte Kevin wissen, als Julian schon am Kühlschrank stand.

"Lust auf Sandwich?" fragte Julian und deutete zu einem Sandwichmaker. "Mit Käse und Schinken?"

"Oh ja, das klingt gut", nickte Kevin sofort. Schon holte Julian Käse und Schinken aus dem Kühlschrank, Vollkorntoast aus der Brotkiste, und heizte das Gerät an.

"Wenn du das was trinken willst, dann bedien dich einfach", sagte Julian.

Kevin nickte, sah sich um und nahm dann eine Flasche Wasser aus der Kiste. "Du auch?"

Julian nickte und klappte den Sandwichmaker zu. "So, fünf Minuten, dann sind sie fertig."

Sie tranken zusammen das Wasser, während die Sandwiches garten.

Schließlich öffnete Julian die Klappe vorsichtig und nickte. "Fantastisch", sagte er und griff sich zwei Teller.

Er legte die beiden fertigen Sandwiches auf die Teller, dann bestückte er das Gerät neu.

Als auch die fertig waren sah Julian Kevin an. "Dann lass uns mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen, da ist es gemütlicher und wir können den Film gucken."

"Den wollte ich auch im Kino gucken, aber irgendwie war immer was dazwischengekommen."

"Ich hatte niemanden, der mit mir rein wollte", grinste Julian.

"Jetzt gehen wir ja quasi zusammen rein."

Julian lachte leise und legte schnell die DVD ein. Dann machten sie es sich mit ihren Tellern auf dem Sofa bequem.

Nach dem Essen kuschelte sich Kevin eng an Julians Seite.

Der Film war spannend - und er machte Spaß.

Kevin war gar nicht so ein großer James-Bond-Fan, aber der Film gefiel ihm wirklich gut. Außerdem war Julian bei ihm, da hätte ihm vermutlich sogar Titanic gut gefallen.

Er genoss es einfach Julian so nahe sein zu dürfen, er fühlte sich total wohl. Irgendwann merkte er, wie ihm langsam die Augen zufielen.

Julian spürte, wie Kevin immer schwerer wurde und auch er selbst musste gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfen.

Mit einem warmen Kevin an seiner Seite, der jetzt wohl eingeschlafen war, fiel es ihm wirklich schwer wach zu bleiben.

Schließlich konnte Julian seine Augen nicht offen halten und sein Kopf sank gegen den von Kevin.

***

"Julian?" Julian schlug die Augen auf, er hatte doch gerade seinen Namen gehört? "Schon wieder beim Arbeiten eingeschlafen? Julian!"

Er hörte Geräusche aus dem Flur und erst da wurde ihm klar, dass er auf der Couch saß. Offenbar war er... Kevin! Kevin lehnte nach wie vor an seiner Seite und schlief offenbar noch tief und fest.

Und da draußen, auf dem Flur, das war Verena. "Julian?", rief sie noch einmal, und in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Wohnzimmertür.

Julian war wie erstarrt. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Kevin lag eng an ihn gekuschelt - das war viel zu eindeutig, das war mehr als eindeutig.

"Ach hier bist...", Verena brach mitten im Satz ab, als sie Julian und Kevin auf der Couch sitzen sah.

"Hallo Verena..."

Sie schluckte sichtbar. "Was...?"

"Wir...wir haben Fern gesehen..."

"Fern gesehen...", wiederholte sie.

"James Bond. Wolltest du doch nicht sehen."

Sie nickte und sah wieder zu Kevin, der sich langsam zu regen begann.

"War ein langer Tag", erklärte Julian entschuldigend

"Was macht er überhaupt hier?" fragte Verena. "Ausgerechnet Kevin?"

Julian zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Verdammt, das war doch alles nicht so geplant gewesen.

In diesem Moment schlug Kevin die Augen und blinzelte ihn an. "Hey", nuschelte er und kuschelte sich enger an ihn. "Film fertig?"

Shit... Julian versuchte Kevin möglichst unauffällig, aber dafür umso effektiver von sich zu stoßen.

"Wasn los? Hab ich dir was eingeklemmt?" murmelte Kevin und streckte sich.

"Du musst nach Hause, Kevin", erklärte Julian mit harter Stimme.

Verwirrt sah Kevin ihn an. "Was ist los?"

"Es ist schon spät, und du musst nach Hause."

"Ja, am besten sofort", mischte sich Verena nun ein und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Noch immer etwas verwirrt sah Kevin auf, dann kapierte er offenbar. "Oh, und dann hab ich auch noch halb auf dir gelegen. Tut mir leid."

Er richtete sich mühsam auf und sah Verena entschuldigend an. "Es tut mir leid, ich hatte gar nicht so lange bleiben wollen..."

Verena sah ihm mit kühlem Blick an.

Kevin schluckte und sah zu Julian. "Danke fürs Zuhören. Und für den Film und so... wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Training."

"Komm gut nach Hause..."

Kevin nickte. "Schönen Abend noch", murmelte er Verena zu und drängte sich dann an ihr vorbei in den Flur.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann klackte die Tür ins Schloss - vermutlich hatte Kevin nur seine Sachen geschnappt und zog sich jetzt draußen Schule und Jacke an.

"Also, was hat er hier gemacht?" fragte Verena.

"Es ging ihm nicht so gut, und da kam er her. Wir haben zu Abend gegessen und James Bond gesehen."

"Und dann kuschelte ihr zusammen auf der Couch?"

"Wir sind eingeschlafen. Ist ja auch spät."

"Julian, der Junge ist in dich verknallt und was machst du?"

"Ich bin für ihn da."

Verena schnaubte. "Ich will nicht, dass er hier ist, ok?"

"Okay...", nickte Julian.

"Er ist dein Spieler, es ist also völlig unangebracht, wenn er hier ist."

"Es geht ihm nicht gut", versuchte Julian sich noch einmal zu entschuldigen.

"Dann soll er zu seinen Freunden gehen."

"Werd ich ihm sagen."

Verena sah ihn noch einen Moment, dann nickte sie. "Ich geh nach Maxi gucken."

Julian nickte, froh, dass er jetzt einen Moment für sich hatte.

Genau deswegen hatte er nicht gewollt, dass Kevin kam. Was, wenn sie im Bett eingeschlafen wären. Oder wenn Verena gekommen wäre, als sie noch... dabei waren?

Das wollte sich Julian gar nicht erst ausmalen. Es war so schon schlimm genug.

Julian wusste nicht, was ihn geritten hatte Kevin einzuladen - das war ein Riesenfehler gewesen!

Auch wenn es wunderschön mit ihm gewesen war.

Es war... nein, darüber durfte er jetzt nicht nachdenken.

Sein Handy gab ein Piepen von sich. Eine SMS oder WhatsApp war eingegangen.

Er würde sie jetzt nicht angucken - im Gegenteil schaltete er das Handy sogar aus. Das war nicht richtig, er musste für seine Jungs da sein, aber notfalls würde jetzt eben einer seiner Kollegen einspringen müssen.

Außerdem würde er wetten, dass die Nachricht von Kevin war. Die konnte er jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen. Er musste sehen, dass er jetzt erstmal Verena beruhigte.

Julian atmete tief durch und trank einen Schluck Wasser, dann stand er auf.

Er war schon auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer, als ihm die angelehnte Tür des Gästezimmers auffiel. Das Gästezimmer mit... mit dem ungemachten Bett!

Im ersten Moment wollte er es betreten und aufräumen, aber das würde auffallen. Stattdessen zog er die Tür geräuschlos ran und ging dann zu Verena - das würde er später machen, wenn Verena schlief.

Hoffentlich hatte sie es noch nicht gesehen.

Leise ging er zu Maxis Kinderzimmer.

Verena saß auf dem Sessel neben Maxis Bettchen und sah auf ihren Sohn.

"Hey", wisperte Julian.

Verena sah auf. "Ich komm gleich", sagte sie leise.

Julian nickte leicht und ging wieder zurück auf den Flur.

Da er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte, begann er im Wohnzimmer aufzuräumen und dann auch gleich noch in der Küche.

Er musste unbedingt das Gästezimmer herrichten, aber das ging jetzt nicht

"Also, warum genau war Kevin nun hier? Worüber habt ihr geredet?" fragte Verena plötzlich hinter ihm.

"Er hat Stress... Löw hat wohl ein paar komische Sachen gesagt, dann die EM, sein Berater will... beraten... er musste einfach mal reden", versuchte Julian zu erklären.

"Und dazu musste er hierherkommen? Dafür hast du doch ein Büro im Verein."

"Ich konnte Maxi ja nun schlecht alleine lassen."

"Er hätte sich einen Termin für morgen geben lassen können. Oder zu deinem Co-Trainer gehen können."

"Er wollte es gleich klären. Ich konnte ihn ja nun nicht hängen lassen."

Verena schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich finde es gut, dass du für deine Jungs da sein willst, aber nicht hier zu Hause. Und vor allem nicht Kevin. Der Junge macht sich sonst noch Hoffnungen."

"Ich hab recht deutlich mit ihm darüber gesprochen."

"Ich habe aber das Gefühl, dass er das nicht verstanden hat."

"Ich werde morgen noch mal mit ihm reden, okay?"

Verena seufzte. "Ok. Und danach hältst du Abstand zu ihm."

"Ja, versprochen."

"Dann... vergessen wir das hier am besten wieder."

Julian nickte. "Ja, das wäre das Beste."

Verena trat zu ihm. "Einen Moment dachte ich wirklich... naja... wie ihr da auf der Couch gesessen habt..."

Julian grinste leicht. "Ja, das sah sicher komisch aus. Aber wir sind einfach eingepennt."

"Gut", wisperte Verena und schlang die Arme um ihn. "War dumm von mir. Du würdest mich nie betrügen."

Julian hielt sie ganz fest - und bestand nur noch aus schlechtem Gewissen.

Er hatte sie betrogen. Vor ein paar Stunden erst. Hier in diesem Haus.

Und sie - sie vertraute ihm.

Gott, was er eigentlich für ein Arsch?

Ein unglaubliches Arschloch - mit schlechtem Gewissen.

Er sollte es Verena sagen. Es ihr beichten. Ihr von seinen Gefühlen für Kevin erzählen.

Nein, nein! Er durfte keine Gefühle für Kevin haben, und wenn er sie überwunden hatte, dann konnte er mit Verena darüber reden.

"Julian, was ist los?" fragte sie leise.

"Nichts..."

"Sicher?"

"Hmm... ja, klar. Ist nur... hab noch viel Arbeit vor mir."

"Du willst jetzt noch arbeiten?"

"Leider - hab ja vorhin nichts machen können, als Kevin hier war."

"Das meinst du jetzt nicht wirklich ernst, oder?"

"Wieso? Ich hänge total hinterher mit der Planung."

"Statt zu arbeiten, könntest du jetzt auch noch ein bisschen Zeit mit mir verbringen"

Julian zögerte, dann nickte er. "Halbe Stunde, Stunde, okay? Dann arbeite ich später."

Verena schnaubte. "Du klingst ja unglaublich begeistert. Tut mir leid, dass ich keiner deiner Spieler bin. Für die hast du ja offenbar immer Zeit."

"Ach Verena, so meine ich das doch nicht. Ich seh nur eine Nachtschicht vor mir. Aber das ist schon okay." 

"Die ziehst du doch eh durch", sagte sie.

Julian lächelte schief. "Hast wohl recht - dann können wir es uns noch gemütlich machen."

"Nein, ist schon gut. Geh zu deinem ach so wichtigen Computer. Ich werd schlafen gehen."

"Das ist doch doof, du warst den ganzen Abend weg. Wie war es bei Klara?"

"Schön. Vielleicht hast du ja morgen Zeit für mich, dann erzähl ich es dir. Oder soll ich mir nen Termin geben lassen?" fragte sie und nahm sich eine Flasche Wasser.

"Verena, ich hab jetzt Zeit für dich. Komm, wir machen es uns im Wohnzimmer gemütlich.“

"Julian, ich brauch keinen Mitleidsabend von dir. Du wirst eh nur über Taktik und sowas nachdenken. Also geh in dein Büro und arbeite."

"Wir machen es so: Wir setzen uns noch ein bisschen ins Wohnzimmer, und du erzählst von Klara, und danach geh ich ins Büro."

Verena schüttelte den Kopf. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Geh arbeiten Julian. Erledige so viel wie möglich und dann machen wir morgen Abend was zusammen, ja?"

"Okay - das machen wir", lächelte Julian sie an.

"Also viel Erfolg und versuch wenigstens etwas schlaf zu finden", sagte Verena.

"Morgen früh werde ich neben dir liegen", versprach Julian ihr.

Verena lächelte leicht. "Ok."

Julian küsste sie leicht auf die Lippen, "Schlaf gut", dann ging er in sein Büro.


	27. Gewissensbisse

Julian schloss die Tür hinter sich und schloss die Augen. Scheiße, das mit Kevin hätte niemals passieren dürfen! Aber es war passiert. Und er hatte es genossen. Sehr genossen. Viel zu sehr genossen. 

Julian schüttelte heftig den Kopf, darüber durfte er nicht nachdenken. Jetzt stand die Planung für das Training an, und die Analyse des nächsten Gegners.

Aber er schaffte es nicht, sich zu konzentrieren.

Immer wieder blitzten Momente mit Kevin auf.

Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf, schnappte sich sein Handy und stellte es wieder an. Er sollte wenigstens gucken, was Kevin geschrieben hatte.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann piepte das Handy einige Male - es waren wohl einige Nachrichten eingetroffen. Und alle waren von Kevin.

[Tut mir leid, dass ich eingeschlafen bin. Hoffe, du hast nicht zu viel Ärger bekommen. Kevin], war die erste, neutrale Nachricht, die dennoch das bekannte Kribbeln in Julians Bauch auslöste.

[Ich fand den Abend trotzdem wunderschön. Ich hoffe, wir können das bald wiederholen] folgte die nächste Nachricht.

Ja, jetzt, wo Julian alleine war und Verena aus seinen Gedanken streichen konnte, hoffte er das auch. Es war so schön gewesen mit Kevin!

[Ruf mich an wenn du kannst, ja?), war Kevins dritte Nachricht.

[Julian... ist alles in Ordnung?], kam schließlich die letzte SMS.

Julian seufzte und gab seinem Drang schließlich nach und rief Kevin an.

"Hey", meldete sich Kevin sofort, er hatte wirklich auf den Anruf gewartet.

"Hey", murmelte Julian. "Gut nach Hause gekommen?"

"Ja, klar... wie geht es dir?"

"Konnte Verena beruhigen."

"Das ist gut", klang Kevin erleichtert. "Und jetzt... arbeitest du noch?"

"Ich versuchs, aber... ich bin nicht wirklich erfolgreich. Muss die ganze Zeit an dich denken."

"Ich muss auch an dich denken", hörte er Kevin lächeln.

Julian seufzte. "Was machen wir denn hier nur?"

"Ich telefoniere mit meinem Trainer..."

"Dein Trainer hält dich vom Schlafen ab", grinste Julian schief.

"Mein Trainer hat mich vorhin schlafen lassen... ich hab selten so gut geschlafen... war so schön."

"Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen..."

"Nein, ich weiß, das war viel zu gefährlich. Aber ich bin da ganz egoistisch... und hab’s so genossen."

Die Worte ließen es in Julians Bauch kribbeln.

"Du auch, hm?", fragte Kevin leise.

"Ja", wisperte Julian.

"Schön", flüsterte Kevin zurück.

Julian schloss die Augen. Er wusste wirklich nicht weiter. "Du... solltest langsam schlafen Kevin. Du hast morgen Training."

"Du auch, Julian. Nicht, dass du morgen auf dem Platz einschläfst."

"Ich muss noch arbeiten Kevin."

"Und ich hab dich davon abgehalten."

"Nein. Ich hab dich doch angerufen", sagte Julian.

"Okay, das lass ich gelten", lächelte Kevin. "Und es ist echt schön, dass wir jetzt reden."

"Ich wünschte, du hättest nicht so schnell verschwinden müssen", wisperte Julian.

"Es wäre echt schön gewesen... aber so war es auch schon..."

Julian lächelte matt. Ja, es war schön gewesen, aber jetzt plagte in das schlechte Gewissen und die Tatsache, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie es weitergehen sollte. Mit Verena, mit Kevin... "Also, geh schlafen", sagte er zu Kevin.

"Und du - grübel nicht zu sehr", bat Kevin ihn. "Arbeite nicht zu lange und geh dann auch ins Bett."

"Ich versuchs", sagte Julian lächelnd. "Bis morgen."

"Bis morgen - schlaf gut."

Julian legte auf und lehnte sich dann seufzend in seinem Stuhl zurück. Es war gut gewesen Kevins Stimme zu hören.

Er strahlte erstaunlicherweise eine unheimliche Ruhe aus.

Dabei hätte es doch grade Kevin nach dem Rauswurf schlecht gehen müssen. Aber offenbar gab ihm die Zeit zusammen so viel, dass er dieses merkwürdige, unschöne Ende einfach ignorieren konnte.

Aber er selbst konnte das nicht. Denn er merkte immer mehr, dass er das so nicht konnte. Verena und nebenbei Kevin, das ging einfach nicht.

Er stand auf um sich ein wenig zu strecken und ein paar Schritte zu gehen, konzentrieren konnte er sich so nicht.

Verena oder Kevin, darauf lief es hinaus. Und langsam fragte er sich, ob er Verena noch genug liebte um das mit Kevin einfach zu beenden. Ja, er hatte noch Gefühle für sie - wie auch nicht, sie war schließlich Maxis Mutter. Aber... da waren auch die Gefühle für Kevin und die wurden nicht weniger. Vor allem nicht nach diesem Abend.

Andererseits - für das Abenteuer 'Kevin' konnte er doch seine Familie nicht verlassen!

Denn mit Kevin würde alles schwierig werden. Sie konnten nie so zusammen sein, wie er jetzt mit Verena zusammen war. Erstens war er Kevins Trainer und zweitens waren weder Trainer noch Fußballer schwul.

Außerdem war da Maxi - er konnte Maxi doch nicht einfach so im Stich lassen. Sollte er ohne Vater aufwachsen? Zumindest mit einem Vater, den er nur hin und wieder mal sehen konnte? Und was, wenn das mit Kevin nichts wurde, nur ein Strohfeuer war, und schon in Wochen erledigt - konnte er dafür dieses Heim, diese Familie aufs Spiel setzen?

Sein Verstand sagte ihm ganz klar, dass er bei seiner Familie bleiben sollte, bleiben musste. Alles andere wäre Wahnsinn. Aber... er hatte schon bei der U17 auf Kevin gestanden.

Schon da war Kevin so anders als die anderen gewesen. Wenn er überlegte, dass Kevin da auch auf ihn gestanden hatte... wie viel früher hätten sie...

Aber dann würde es Maxi nicht geben.

Maxi war das größte Glück seines Lebens - nein, darauf würde er nicht verzichten wollen.

Also doch auf Kevin verzichten? Das... das wollte er eigentlich auch nicht.

In den letzten Tagen und Wochen war er ihm ungeheuer wichtig geworden.

Und wieder mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein... das hatte er tatsächlich vermisst. Grade beim Sex, aber nicht nur.

Es war einfach anders als mit einer Frau... warum konnte er nur nicht beides haben?

Julian schnaubte, als ihm Kevins Vorschlag wieder in den Sinn kam. Ob Verena ihn "teilen" würde.

Völlig absurd! Wie er überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen war!

Vermutlich weil Kevin verzweifelt gewesen war und nach irgendeiner Möglichkeit gesucht hatte, wie das mit ihnen klappen konnte.

Verena würde das niemals mitmachen - es wäre doch nur unfair, beiden gegenüber, Verena, und auch Kevin.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als plötzlich sein Handy piepte. Schnell zog er es heraus.

Eine WhatsApp von Kevin. [Kann nicht schlafen. Bett ist so groß und leer...]

Julian lächelte leicht. Er fühlte sich so... geliebt.

Verdammt, er war einfach unglaublich verknallt in Kevin. Mit einem Lächeln schrieb er, [Ich vermiss dich auch]

[Ich fänds schön, wenn du hier wärst. Neben mir. Am besten nackt;)] kam Kevins schnelle Antwort.

Shit, das wünschte sich Julian auch. Einfach neben Kevin zu liegen, ohne etwas zwischen ihnen... [Ja... schön... aber du musst jetzt schlafen, und ich muss arbeiten], antwortete Julian schnell.

[Wie soll ich jetzt schlafen können, wo ich lieber was ganz anderes mit dir machen würde?]

[Und wie soll ich arbeiten, wenn du sowas schreibst?]

Kevin schickte einen breit grinsenden Smiley. [Ich weiß, ich sollte dich arbeiten lassen. Und weiter hier allein im Bett liegen. Nackt und an vorhin denkend...]

Julian schüttelte den Kopf, wenn das so weiterging, würde das hier echt eine Nachtschicht werden - denn im Moment konnte er nicht arbeiten, daran war gar nicht zu denken. [Ich denke auch an dich... nackt... beim Training], schrieb er und sandte einen Smiley mit Teufelshörnern.

[Ui, Herr Trainer, das sind ja ganz schlimme Gedanken. Und danach nimmst du mich in der Mannschaftsdusche zum Extratraining ran?] kam Kevins Antwort.

[Nur, wenn du gut genug trainierst.]

[Wenn du mir das als Belohnung in Aussicht stellst, werde ich trainieren, wie ich noch nie in meinem Leben trainiert habe!]

Julian lächelte leicht, es wäre schön, wenn es so einfach wäre. Wenn sie einfach nach dem Training... Vielleicht nicht in der Mannschaftsdusche, aber in seiner eigenen, die ihm als Trainer zur Verfügung stand.  
Darin mit Kevin duschen, ihn einzuschäumen, zu verwöhnen...

Oh ja, der Gedanke war mehr als verführerisch.

[Dann trainiere gut], schrieb er nur und schickte die Nachricht ab, ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

[Ich werd dich morgen dran erinnern.]

Julian schluckte leicht. Das ging doch nicht, er konnte doch jetzt nicht seinen nächsten Seitensprung planen.  
Aber er wollte es. Wollte Kevin. Am liebsten jetzt sofort und da das nicht ging, dann halt morgen. Allein bei dem Gedanken an Kevins nackten und nassen Körper wurde er hart.

Er schloss die Augen - und schaltete das Handy wieder aus. Er musste sich irgendwie von der ganzen Sache ablenken.

Und er hatte ja wirklich noch genug zu tun.

Er atmete tief durch und begann wieder mit der Analyse des nächsten Gegners, auf die er sein Training aufbauen würde.

Er kam langsam voran und war am Ende auch nicht wirklich zufrieden, aber irgendwann konnte er einfach nicht mehr die Augen offen halten. Also klappte er den Laptop zu und stand auf. Er musste noch ins Gästezimmer und da das Bett richten und dann... zu Verena ins Bett?

Am liebsten hätte er sich ins Gästezimmer in die Decke gekuschelt, unter der er mit Kevin gelegen hatte.

Vielleicht sollte er das auch wirklich machen. Jetzt neben Verena zu liegen, kam ihm einfach schrecklich falsch vor.

Nein, schüttelte er den Kopf, das konnte er Verena nicht antun. Er würde jetzt das Bett machen und dann zu Verena gehen. Alles andere würde nur zu viel Chaos führen - zum falschen Zeitpunkt.

Aber gab es überhaupt einen richtigen Zeitpunkt?

Es gab zumindest einen falschen, und das war am frühen Morgen, wenn Verena entdeckte, dass er im Gästezimmer geschlafen hatte.

Trotzdem hatte er ziemliches Bauchgrummeln, als er nachdem er das Gästebett hergerichtet hatte, zu Verena ins Bett schlüpfte.

Er lag ganz an der Kante seiner Seite und hatte fast Angst nachts aus dem Bett zu fallen.

Und so bekam er natürlich kein Auge zu und als er endlich einschlief, döste er mehr, als das es wirklich ein erholsamer Schlaf war.


	28. Belohnung

Nach einer unruhigen Nacht, in der er mehr auf die Uhr geguckt, als wirklich geschlafen hatte, war Julian froh, als er endlich Maxi hörte, der nach seinen Eltern rief.

Sofort stand er auf und schlich aus dem Zimmer zu seinem Sohn.

Maxi saß in seinem Schlafsack im Bettchen und streckte ihm die Arme entgegen.

"Hallo mein Schatz", sagte Julian und hob Maxi hoch. "Na, hast du gut geschlafen?"

Maxi strahlte ihn an und brabbelte etwas, aus dem Julian 'Papa' heraushörte.

Julian strahlte seinen Sohn an. Bei so einer Begrüßung war jede schlaflose Nacht total vergessen.

Er drückte Maxi fest an sich und küsste seinen Kopf. "Ich hab dich so lieb mein Schatz", wisperte er.

"Papa", kam jetzt ganz deutlich, meinte Julian.

"Ja, mein Großer", sagte Julian und küsste Maxis Stirn.

Maxi kuschelte sich an seine Brust.

"Mhm, wollen wir dich mal wickeln gehen und dann gucken, ob Mama auch schon wach ist?"

Er trug Maxi zur Wickelkommode und packte ihn erstmal aus, machte ihn sauber, und zog ihm eine bequeme Hose und ein langärmliges T-Shirt an.

"So, alles fertig, dann gucken wir mal nach Mama."

Er nahm Maxi wieder hoch und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer.

Verena lag zwar noch im Bett, war aber schon wach und lächelte Julian an. "Da sind ja meine beiden Männer."

"Und der eine ist sogar schon frisch gewickelt."

"Na so hab ich meinen Kleinen am liebsten. Gut duftend und fröhlich", lachte Verena.

"Und deinen großen schön stinkend - und genauso fröhlich."

"Na bei meinem Großen bin ich ja froh, dass er überhaupt da ist und nicht im Büro geschlafen hat", meinte Verena. "Hast du doch nicht, oder?"

"Nein, ich bin kurz nach eins zu dir gekommen."

"Du siehst trotzdem total übermüdet aus."

"Nacht hätte länger sein können. Aber wird schon wieder."

"Heute Abend geht’s früher schlafen."

"Ja, Mama..."

"Genau, zeig Maxi mal wie das mit dem zuhören und gehorchen geht", sagte Verena zwinkernd.

"Nimmst du ihn, und ich mach seine Flasche fertig?", schlug Julian vor.

Verena nickte sofort. "Wir kuscheln noch ein bisschen im Bett."

"Ich komm auch gleich", versprach Julian.

Verena nickte und kuschelte sich dann mit Maxi im Arm in die Kissen.

Julian ging in die Küche und machte die Flasche fertig, dann kuschelte er sich zu den beiden ins Bett.

Für den Moment schaffte er es, jeden Gedanken an Kevin zu vermeiden. Er konzentrierte sich einfach völlig auf Maxi.  
Der kleine Junge krabbelte über sie und kuschelte sich dann zwischen seine Eltern, die Flasche fest in den Händen.

"Er hat vorhin Papa gesagt", sagte Julian zu Verena. "Diesmal war es wirklich ganz genau zu verstehen."

Verena lächelte leicht. "Was meinst du, wie oft er Papa sagt, wenn du nicht da bist."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, ist sein Lieblingswort, glaub ich. 'Mama' nicht so..."

Julian sah seinen Sohn an. Am liebsten hätte er ihn an sich gepresst und nie wieder losgelassen. Er war einfach sein Ein und Alles. Der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben.

Mit Maxi kamen weder Verena noch Kevin mit.

"Julian, ist alles ok?" fragte Verena leise.

"Ja, klar. Ich find’s nur so schön mit Maxi und dir."

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte sie. "Kommst du heute Mittag zum Essen nach Hause?"

Eigentlich musste Julian arbeiten, er ließ das alles viel zu sehr schleifen, das konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Andererseits... "Eine halbe Stunde?"

Verena nickte. "Das klingt gut."

"Ich ruf an, ehe ich losfahre, ja?"

"Dann hab ich das Essen fertig, wenn du hier bist", versprach sie.

"So hab ich das gedacht."

"Und dann erzählst du mir vielleicht auch, was mit dir los ist. Du bist seit gestern irgendwie... komisch."

"Das wird schon wieder..."

"Das hoffe ich."

Julian lehnte sich zu ihr rüber und küsste sie leicht. Dabei unterdrückte er die aufsteigenden Gedanken an Kevin krampfhaft. "Ich muss langsam duschen und mich anziehen."

"Ja, mach schon, du überarbeiteter Trainer."

Julian lächelte leicht, gab Maxi einen Kuss auf die Wange und schob sich dann wieder aus dem Bett.

Er schnappte sich saubere Klamotten und ging dann ins Bad um zu duschen und sich anzuziehen. Auch das erledigte er ohne nachzudenken.

Das war im Moment am besten. Seine Gedanken drehten sich eh nur im Kreis und verursachten ihm Kopfschmerzen.

Er beeilte sich schnell etwas zu essen, dann verabschiedete er sich von Verena und Maxi.

Erst als er im Wagen saß, stellte er sein Handy wieder ein.

Es waren am Abend noch einige Nachrichten eingetroffen. Erst hatte Kevin zwei, drei Mal nachgefragt, dann ihm eine gute Nacht gewünscht.

Julian seufzte leicht. Er freute sich Kevin gleich zu sehen und gleichzeitig hatte er irgendwie Angst davor.

Außerdem musste er dringend in Ruhe arbeiten... es fehlten ihm nach dem Mittagessen bei Kevin und dem Abend mindestens fünf Stunden, die er irgendwie - konzentriert - nachholen musste.

Deshalb war er auch schon so früh von zu Hause losgefahren. So hatte er vor dem Training noch fast ne Stunde Zeit um zu arbeiten.

Irgendwann riss ihn Armin aus seiner Arbeit. "Julian?"

"Hm, was ist?" fragte Julian.

"Die Jungs wollen anfangen zu trainieren."

"So spät schon? Ich komme!"

Er folgte Armin aus dem Büro und dachte gerade noch daran, sein Klemmbrett mit den Planungen und seinen Notizen mitzunehmen.

Die Jungs waren schon eifrig dabei sich warm zu machen. Auch Kevin, wie Julian sofort feststellte.

Er unterhielt sich dabei mit den anderen Spielern und wirkte locker und befreit.

Und er sah gut aus. Wahnsinnig gut.

Shit, sah der sexy aus, wie er da lief... nein, das durfte Julian nicht denken. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt und hier, wo er sich aufs Training konzentrieren musste.

Er versuchte vermehrt auf die anderen Spieler zu achten, bis er schließlich laut auf den Fingern pfiff um das Training zu beginnen.

Für das erste Training hatte er eher allgemeine Dinge auf dem Plan. Am Nachmittag wollte er mit den Jungs dann das Hamburgspiel analysieren und die Trainingseinheiten vor dem Spiel gegen Köln durchsprechen, ehe es eine abschließende Fitnesseinheit im Kraftraum geben würde.   
Und die hatte er vor an Armin und das Trainerteam abzugeben, damit er die verlorenen Stunden an Arbeit aufholen konnte. Wenn das alles so klappte, dann würde er heute Abend wieder ganz gut in der Zeit liegen.

Das Training lief wirklich gut, und Julian konnte auf alle Spieler gleichermaßen achten.

Allerdings merkte er dabei natürlich, wie sich Kevins in Zeug legte und konnte manchmal nur grade so ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken.

Ja, er hatte echt vor seinen Trainer zu beeindrucken. Bei der in Aussicht gestellten Belohnung aber auch kein Wunder.

Nun das war auch noch so ein Termin, den er irgendwie dazwischenschieben musste. Aber ein schöner Termin. Ein aufregender Termin.  
Ein Termin, auf den er sich freute. Irgendwie würde er schon Zeit für Kevin finden.

Schließlich sah Julian auf seine Uhr und nickte. Er pfiff einmal und rief die Jungs zusammen. "Das war wirklich sehr ordentlich. Jetzt ab mit euch zum Duschen, wir sehen uns pünktlich um 15 Uhr im Besprechungsraum."

Die meisten Spieler beeilten sich zu den Duschen zu kommen - einige übten aber noch Torschüsse, zusammen mit den Torhütern.

Auch Kevin war dabei, wie Julian feststellte.

Offenbar wollte er noch immer Eindruck schinden - und nebenbei noch ein wenig besser werden als er eh schon war.

Einen Moment blieb Julian noch stehen und sah den Spielern, vor allem aber Kevin, bei ihren Übungen zu.

Ja, er war voreingenommen, aber Kevin sah einfach... heiß aus.

Schließlich sah Kevin ihn dort stehen und kam langsam auf ihn zu gejoggt.

"Hey", grüßte Julian ihn.

"Hey", strahlte Kevin ihn an. "War ein Supertraining, oder?"

"Du warst nicht schlecht..."

Kevin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Nur nicht schlecht?"

"Liegt ja auch immer am Trainer, wie gut man ist, hm?"

Kevin lachte. "Du bist der Beste, weißt du doch."

Julian erwiderte das Lachen. "Und nur deswegen kannst du so gut sein."

"Na dann haben wir uns beide ne Belohnung verdient, oder?"

Julian lachte. Nach seiner Zeitplanung hatten sie eine dreiviertel Stunde, dann musste er spätestens die Präsentation für den Nachmittag vorbereiten und zu Verena zum versprochenen Mittagessen fahren.

"Also... ich glaube wir hatten gestern über eine nette Idee gesprochen, an der deine Dusche beteiligt war", sagte Kevin.

"Meine Dusche. Du bist dir wohl zu fein für die Massendusche, was?", zwinkerte Julian ihm zu.

Kevin lachte auf. "Ich steh nur einfach nicht so auf Publikum."

Julian lachte. "Mach dich mal mit den anderen fertig, du bist mir zu matschig", grinste er. "Und dann kommst du zu mir."

"Ich beeil mich", versprach Kevin.

Mit einem Lächeln klopfte Julian ihm auf den Rücken. "Dann mach hin. Ich warte auf dich."

Kevin nickte und lief sofort in Richtung Kabine.

Julian sammelte noch zwei vergessene Hütchen auf und folgte ihm dann. Er beeilte sich nicht sonderlich, schließlich würde es etwas dauern, bis Kevin bei ihm aufschlagen würde.

Er hatte schließlich sogar noch Zeit an der Präsentation zu arbeiten ehe es an seine Tür klopfte.

"Komm rein!" rief er.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Kevin betrat das Zimmer. Er hatte noch feuchte Haare und trug nur seine Trainingshose und ein T-Shirt.

"Und schon wieder am arbeiten", meinte er kopfschüttelnd.

"Hast mich ja gestern effektiv davon abgehalten, und ihr wollt doch am Wochenende nicht wie ein Hühnerhaufen umherlaufen."

"Ich hab dafür gesorgt, dass mein Trainer sich entspannt. Dann arbeitet es sich nämlich viel besser", sagte Kevin lächelnd.

Julian lächelte. "Und am Wochenende kannst du dafür sorgen, dass der Trainer es nicht bereut sich entspannt zu haben."

"Das habe ich vor", sagte Kevin und trat näher zu ihm. "Und jetzt komm mal hinter deinem Schreibtisch vor."

Julian blickte beim Aufstehen kurz auf die Uhr auf seinem Laptop, er lag noch im Zeitplan und konnte sich jetzt erstmal ganz auf Kevin einlassen.

Sofort überbrückte Kevin den Abstand zwischen ihnen und schlang die Arme um ihn.

Schlagartig konnte Julian sich entspannen und schmiegte sich erstmal nur an ihn.

Auch Kevin schien erstmal völlig in der Umarmung zu versinken. Es tat einfach gut sich so zu halten.

"Was hast du Verena gestern eigentlich erzählt?" fragte Kevin leise.

"Dass du reden wolltest. Irgendwas mit deinem Berater, und Löw und der EM und so", versuchte Julian die Ausreden zusammenzufassen. "Ich soll jetzt Abstand zu dir halten, weil du dir sonst Hoffnungen machst."

"Verena weiß, dass ich in dich verliebt bin?"

Julian zögerte, das hatte er Kevin noch nicht gebeichtet. "Ja..."

"Aber sie weiß nichts von deinen Gefühlen für mich."

"Nein. Und ich hoffe, dass sie auch nichts ahnt."

Kevin schwieg einen Moment. "Dann..."

"Was - dann?"

"Dann... läuft das mit uns so nebenher?" fragte Kevin vorsichtig.

Julian schluckte. "Ich... ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll, Kevin. Verena und Maxi... die gehören einfach zu mir, sie sind ein Teil von mir. Das kann ich nicht einfach wegschmeißen. Und andererseits... andererseits bist du da."

"Ich weiß... es ist alles so... beschissen kompliziert."

"Ist es. Und es ist nicht fair - euch beiden gegenüber nicht."

"Ich weiß auch nicht, wie lange sowas gut gehen kann", murmelte Kevin und lächelte ihn schwach an. "Ich will nicht nur ne Affäre sein. Ich... will mit dir zusammen sein."

"Ich weiß - ich will dich auch nicht nur als Affäre. Aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das gehen kann."

Kevin seufzte tief. "Du wirst dich früher oder später entscheiden müssen. Und ich... ich denke, dass ich bei der Sache ziemlich schlechte Karten hab..."

"Ich wünschte, es wäre anders..."

"Ich auch. Aber ich... bin zu egoistisch, um dich einfach so ziehen zu lassen", sagte Kevin und drückte Julians Hand.

"Wenn es doch irgendwie ginge..."

Kevin schmiegte sich an ihn. "Ich kann dir nur immer wieder sagen, dass ich dich liebe."

"Kevin", raunte Julian bewegt. So deutlich hatte Kevin das wohl noch nie ausgesprochen.

"Du bist was Besonderes, Julian", fuhr Kevin leise fort.

Bei diesen Worten schmiegte sich Julian an ihn. So gehalten zu werden, solche Worte zu hören, das tat einfach so gut.

Kevin schloss die Arme noch fester um ihn.

"Ich liebe dich, Julian", wiederholte Kevin leise.

"Ich dich auch", wisperte Julian.

"Oh Julian", flüsterte Kevin und hielt ihn ganz fest.

Julian schloss die Augen. Vermutlich war es falsch gewesen, das Kevin zu sagen, aber es stimmte und Kevin hatte es nicht verdient angelogen zu werden.

Er fühlte, wie diese enge Umarmung irgendwie noch intensiver wurde.

"Wollen wir hier verschwinden?" wisperte Kevin. "Ich kann uns bei mir was kochen..."

Julian nickte schon, als ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. "Ich... Verena kocht."

"Mhm, ok", machte Kevin wenig glücklich.

"Es tut mir leid... aber wir haben es verabredet."

"Schon ok. Krieg ich dann wenigstens nen Kuss von dir?" fragte Kevin mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Julian antwortete nicht, sondern küsste ihn einfach.

Kevin erwiderte den Kuss sofort und voller Leidenschaft. Seine Hände schoben sich unter Julians Hemd.

Julian keuchte und drängte sich den Händen unwillkürlich entgegen. Auch er streichelte über Kevins Rücken.

Kevin schob seine Hände höher und drängte Julian dabei leicht rückwärts, bis er an seinen Schreibtisch stieß. Dann presste er sich an ihn, so dass Julian fühlte, wie erregt er schon war.

Sofort spürte Julian, wie sich auch bei ihm etwas regte.

"Ja, genau so", raunte Kevin heiser.

Julian stöhnte. Allein Kevins Stimme, so rau und dunkel, jagten Schauer der Erregung über seinen Körper.

"Ich will dich, so sehr...", keuchte Kevin, als er sich noch dichter an ihn drängte.

"Ja... ich dich auch", raunte Julian und schob seine Hände auf Kevins Hintern.

"Oh ja..." Kevins Hände wanderten tiefer und zerrten an Julians Hose.

Schnell hatte Kevin den Knoten der Trainingshose gelöste. Dann lag seine Hand direkt auf Julians Hintern.

"Du auch", forderte Julian heiser und zerrte am Stoff von Kevins Hose. Dann hatte er die locker sitzende Hose über die Hüfte gezerrt. "Keine Unterwäsche?" fragte Julian. "Ich bin schockiert!"

"Wir haben doch nicht viel Zeit", grinste Kevin ihn an.

Julian lachte. "Stimmt. Sehr praktisch gedacht."

Kevin küsste ihn wieder, leidenschaftlich. Dabei drängte er sich eng an Julian. Seine Hand lag noch immer auf Julians Hintern. "Ich wünschte wirklich wir hätten mehr Zeit", wisperte er und strich über die festen Rundungen.

"Was würdest du dann machen, hm?"

"Hm, ich würde dich in mein Bett zerren", wisperte Kevin und knabberte leicht an Julians Hals. "Und dann würde ich jeden Zentimeter deines Körpers küssen."

"Ja, Kevin", raunte Julian, der sich das nur zu gut vorstellen konnte. Gerade die erregenden Lippen an seiner empfindlichen Haut unter dem Ohr zeigten ihm, wie heiß das sein würde.

Kevin grinste und fuhr mit einem Finger zwischen Julians Pobacken. "Und dann..."

"Ja", raunte Julian und spreizte die Beine etwas.

Kevin stöhnte leicht und rieb sich instinktiv fester an Julian. "Ich träum fast jede Nacht davon", wisperte er kaum hörbar.

"Aber... nicht hier..."

"Nicht? Hast du nie davon geträumt? Gleich hier, auf deinem Schreibtisch", raunte Kevin.

"Schon... aber ich hab mir unser erstes Mal anders vorgestellt... schöner."

Kevin löste sich leicht von Julian und sah ihn mit dunkeln Augen an. "Ja. Ein Bett. Niemand der uns stört. Und so viel Zeit, wie wir wollen..."

"Ja... das wäre schön."

"Aber... jetzt können wir zumindest eine kleine... Kostprobe nehmen", wisperte Kevin und umschloss mit einer Hand Julians Schwanz.

"Ja, das sollten wir... unbedingt." Auch Julian schob seine Hand in Kevins Hose und umfasste ihn.

Erneut stöhnte Kevin.

"Fühlst dich so gut an... wirst dich unglaublich anfühlen..."

"Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

"Dann stell es dir vor", raunte Julian und begann seine Hand zu bewegen.

Kevins Hand passte sich Julians Bewegungen an. Beide keuchten immer lauter. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe sie fast zeitgleich kamen.

Sie stöhnten unterdrückt, keuchten leise und versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Kevin lehnte seine Stirn gegen Julians und lächelte leicht. "Das war..."

"Verdammt gut."

"Oh ja!"

"Und es wird noch so viel besser sein."

"Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

"Bald..."

"Wann?"

"Lass mich das mal planen."

Kevin nickte und stahl sich einen Kuss von Julians Lippen. "Ok."

"Jetzt sollten wir uns sauber machen...", murmelte Julian.

"Ja und ich muss langsam was essen."

"Wir finden unsere Zeit", versprach Julian.

Kevin nickte. "Ich weiß."

Julian küsste ihn noch einmal. "Willst du zuerst in mein Bad?"

"Ok. Ich beeil mich auch", versprach Kevin.

Julian wies auf eine unscheinbare Tür in dem Büro. Dahinter befand sich ein kleines Badezimmer, in dem er nach dem Training duschen und sich umziehen konnte.

"Hm, hab ich mir irgendwie spektakulärer vorgestellt", grinste Kevin.

"Hey, das ist ja wohl um Meilen besser als eure schweißtriefende Mannschaftsdusche."

"Naja... lauter nackte Männerhintern um mich herum, das ist gar nicht so schlimm."

"Ah, das macht dich also an?"

"Hm, sagen wir mal so, die Aussicht ist ganz schön, aber die können mit deinem Hintern eh alle nicht mithalten."

"Dabei kennst du meinen noch nicht mal richtig."

Kevin kam wieder aus dem Bad und grinste. "Oh vom Betrachten her kenne ich deinen Hintern schon sehr gut."

"Dann weißt du ja, worauf du dich freuen kannst."

Kevin nickte und trat zu ihm. "Dann... geh ich mal besser."

"Wir... wir sehen uns nachher."

Kevin zog sich schnell sein Shirt an, dann küsste er Julian erneut. "Bis später."

"Bis später." Julian sah ihm nach, wie er das Büro verließ, dann duschte er schnell und zog sich um.


	29. Dem Zeitplan hinterher

Als Julian auf die Uhr sah fluchte er. Er war schon wieder völlig hinter seinem Zeitplan. Er konnte seine Vorbereitungen vergessen und musste sich beeilen wenigstens einigermaßen pünktlich zu Hause anzukommen.

Am besten wäre es, wenn er hierblieb und das Mittagessen zu Hause ausfallen ließ. Aber das konnte er Verena doch nicht antun... und er wollte Maxi sehen.

Also musste er jetzt schnell nach Hause und Verena dann schon mal darauf vorbereiten, dass er heute Abend länger arbeiten würde.

Auf der Fahrt rief er bei Verena an und kündigte sich zum Mittagessen an.

"Schön, ich freu mich!" sagte sie.

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete sich und legte auf.

Hoffentlich merkte Verena ihm nichts an.

Er versucht sich zu beruhigen und fuhr auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Hause.

Verena begrüßte ihn schon an der Tür mit Maxi auf dem Arm.

"Hey, ihr beiden", lächelte Julian sie an und zog sie in seine Arme.

"Essen ist gleich fertig", sagte Verena.

"Schön!" Er küsste sie beide, dabei ignorierte er jegliche komischen oder nicht-komischen Gefühle Verena gegenüber.

"Dann nimm mir den Kleinen mal ab", sagte Verena. Das tat Julian nur zu gerne, er zwinkerte Maxi zu und nahm ihn auf den Arm.

"Ich ruf euch, wenn das Essen auf dem Tisch steht", lächelte Verena und verschwand in der Küche.

Julian sah ihr nach, dann stellte er Maxi auf dem Boden ab und hielt ihm eine Hand hin. "Na komm, lass uns ein bisschen spielen."

Langsam ging er mit Maxi an der Hand ins Wohnzimmer, wo auf der Decke schon die Bauklötze verteilt lagen.

"Da haben wir ja was zu tun, hm?", meine Julian und drückte seinem Sohn einen roten Holzklotz in die Hand.

Sie spielten erst ein paar Minuten, als Verena sie aus der Küche zum Essen rief.

"Dann los, mein Schatz", nahm Julian wieder Maxis Hand, und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche.

"Er läuft wirklich immer besser", sagte Verena lächelnd.

"Bald laufen wir nem Ball hinterher, was, Maxi?", meinte Julian.

Verena lachte. "Das war klar!"

"Was hast du erwartet?"

"Nichts anderes", sagte Verena. "Und jetzt komm essen, sonst wird’s kalt."

"Was gibt’s denn? Riecht schon so gut."

"Buntes Pfannengemüse mit Reis und Putenbrust."

"Das schmeckt uns beiden, was, Maxi?" Julian hob seinen Sohn in den Hochstuhl und band ihm das Lätzchen um.

"Wie war denn dein Training?" fragte Verena, während sie ihm das Essen auf den Teller füllte.

"Die Jungs waren gut drauf", meinte Julian und erzählte dann ein bisschen.

Er erwähnte Kevin mit keinem Wort, einfach weil er nicht an ihn denken wollte und außerdem hatte er Angst, dass Verena dann irgendwelche Fragen stellen würde.

"Und heute Nachmittag gibt’s eine Videoanalyse, und hinterher noch ein zweites Training."

"Dann wird’s wohl spät bei dir werden, hm?"

"Ja, und ich muss dann auch hier noch was machen."

"Du hattest mir gestern Abend was versprochen", sagte Verena.

"Wir machen es uns gemütlich, und ich arbeite dann später", überlegte Julian.

"Julian, es bringt aber auch nichts, wenn du dir nur noch die Nächte um die Ohren schlägst. So geht das einfach nicht."

"Es wird auch wieder ruhiger. Aber wenn ich den Job behalten will, dann muss ich meine Jungs zum Gewinnen bringen."

"Du hast aber auch eine Familie."

"Am Montag habe ich wieder Zeit für euch. Und jetzt, bis um halb zwei."

"Das ist noch ne halbe Stunde."

"Ja... ich versuche heute Abend früh zu kommen, ja?"

Verena schnaubte. "Da bin ich ja mal gespannt."

"Ich tu mein bestes", versprach Julian, und das nahm er sich auch fest vor.

Verena seufzte. "Das glaub ich dir ja, aber... du hast halt immer weniger Zeit für Maxi und mich."

"Ich weiß. Aber es wird besser, wenn ich mich erstmal richtig eingearbeitet habe."

"Da bin ich mir inzwischen nicht mehr so sicher", murmelte sie.

"Wieso? Ich bin ja noch neu und muss so vieles lernen, was später ganz von alleine gehen wird."

"Weil du überhaupt nicht mehr abschalten kannst."

"Das kommt wieder", meinte Julian.

"Das hoffe ich", sagte Verena leise.

"Ich auch...", gab Julian zu.

Verena sah ihn nicht wirklich zufrieden an, nickte aber.

"Komm, bringen wir unseren Schatz hier ins Bett, der schläft schon gleich ein, und dann machen wir es uns noch ein wenig gemütlich."

Wirklich Zeit hatte er dafür zwar eigentlich nicht, aber er wollte auch keinen Streit mit Verena. Und die fünf Minuten konnte er auch noch nacharbeiten.

Und wenn er sich nicht wieder von Kevin ablenken ließ, dann würde es ja vielleicht auch gar nicht so lange dauern.

Er würde ihm deutlich sagen, dass er arbeiten musste. Mit diesem Entschluss stand er auf und nahm Maxi aus dem Hochstuhl. Der Kleine schmiegte sich müde an seine Brust.

"Oh ja, das wird Zeit, dass du ins Bettchen kommst", sagte er.

Er wickelte Maxi rasch und legte ihn dann ins Bett. "Schlaf gut, mein kleiner Schatz!"

Julian blieb stehen, bis Maxi tief und fest schlief, dann schlich er sich vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer.

"Er vermisst seinen Papa", sagte Verena leise.

"Ich vermiss ihn doch auch."

"Versuch mehr Zeit für ihn zu haben, ja?"

"Ich tu mein möglichstes, aber ich hab halt viel zu tun. Abstiegskampf ist harte Arbeit und ich bin noch so neu in dem Job, dass nicht alles automatisch läuft."

"Ich weiß, aber du darfst uns nicht total vernachlässigen."

"Das tu ich doch nicht", sagte Julian.

"Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl. Du hast einfach so wenig Zeit für uns."

"Aber wir haben doch vorher drüber geredet. Du wusstest, dass ich in den ersten Monaten viel arbeiten muss."

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du bis spät in die Nacht entweder arbeitest, oder dich um deine Spieler kümmerst."

"Verena, das war einmal! Und ich kenn Kevin schon seit Jahren. Hätte ich den Jungen wegschicken sollen?"

"Das war kein Vorwurf, Julian, sondern eine Feststellung."

"Es klang aber wie ein Vorwurf."

"War es auch ein bisschen."

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Hör zu, ich muss gleich wieder los, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich heute Abend früh nach Hause komme und wir dann einen gemütlichen Abend verbringen."

"Okay - ich verlass mich drauf."

"Versprochen", sagte Julian erneut.

"Gut."

"Also, dann bis heute Abend", sagte er und küsste Verena auf die Wange.

"Ja... hoffentlich nicht so spät."

Julian presste die Lippen zusammen und schluckte die Antwort runter, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Zum Teil konnte er Verena ja auch verstehen, und es tat ihm leid, dass er so wenig Zeit für Maxi hatte. Aber er liebte seinen Beruf und er wollte die große Chance, die er hatte nicht einfach verspielen.

Wenn er das hier in Hoffenheim vermasselte, dann konnte er seine Trainerkarriere womöglich vergessen. Er hatte sich noch keinen großen Namen erarbeitet.

Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, schnappte sich Julian seine Sachen und ging nach draußen zu seinem Wagen.

Er musste sich wirklich beeilen, er hatte nur noch eine Stunde für die Vorbereitung.

Zum Glück war das Spiel gegen den HSV ja so ein Erfolg gewesen, das machte es leichter und er hatte weniger Kritikpunkte, die er mit den Jungs durchsprechen wollte. Und die Gegneranalyse kam eh von Armin.

Dennoch würde er heute Nacht lange arbeiten müssen, um für die Gegneranalyse eine passende Taktik zu entwickeln.

Ein Klopfen an seiner Bürotür ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er sah auf die Uhr und stellte verwundert fest, dass er noch über 10 Minuten Zeit hatte.

"Ja?", rief er hinaus.

"Ich bins", hörte er Kevins Stimme, dann öffnete sich auch schon die Tür. "Kurz Zeit für mich?"

"Ja, komm rein."

Kevin lächelte und schob sich schnell ins Büro. "Ich hab was für dich", sagte er.

"Ja?"

Kevin trat an den Schreibtisch und stellte eine Tupperschale vor ihn hin.

Irritiert sah Julian sie an. "Was ist da drin?"

"Was leckeres", grinste Kevin. "Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass du es magst."

Neugierig öffnete Julian den Deckel. In der Schale lagen kleine mehr oder weniger runde Bällchen.

"Was ist das?", fragte Julian.

"Käsebällchen", sagte Kevin. "Gefüllt mit Frühlingscreme, Schinken oder Chili-Frischkäse."

"Oh, wow!", lächelte Julian und nahm eines der Bällchen und probierte vorsichtig. "Lecker!"

Kevin strahlte. "Wenn sie dir schmecken... zu Hause hab ich noch welche. Wir könnten die heute Abend essen. Dazu ein netter Film, was Schönes zu trinken..."

Julian lächelte ihn traurig an. "Ich würd echt gerne... aber ich hab’s Verena versprochen."

"Dann morgen?"

"Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen. Verena hat sich schon beschwert, dass ich kaum noch Zeit für sie und Maxi habe - und sie hat recht damit."

"Wir hatten noch gar keine Zeit füreinander", sagte Kevin und setzte sich auf die Schreibtischkante.

Julian legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterschenkel. "Ich weiß."

"Ich bin schrecklich, dass ich dich so unter Druck setze", sagte Kevin.

"Ich kann ich verstehen, Kevin. Aber... ich kann nicht."

Kevin seufzte tief. "Nicht mal für ne Extraladung Käsebällchen?"

"Ich könnte heute Nacht um drei vorbeikommen, wenn ich mit der Arbeit fertig bin."

"Ich stell mir nen Wecker", sagte Kevin völlig ernst.

"Und um sechs muss ich mich zurückschleichen."

"Wenn das alles ist, was ich kriegen kann..."

"Kevin... im Hotel haben wir Zeit für uns, versprochen."

"Das ist nicht das gleiche. Ein Hotel ist... so anonym..."

"Ich kann mich nicht klonen. Und... drei, vier Stunden Schlaf brauch ich auch."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Kevin.

"Ich wünschte, das wäre irgendwie anders."

"Dann... sollte ich dich wohl mal wieder Arbeiten lassen..."

"Wir müssen eh gleich los, lass mich noch kurz abspeichern, dann haben wir ein paar Minuten."

Kevin lächelte bei diesen Worten strahlend.

Julian speichert alles ab und fuhr er den Laptop runter. Dann stand er auf und trat zu Kevin, der noch immer auf dem Schreibtisch saß.

Kevin spreizte seine Beine, so dass sich Julian dazwischen stellen konnte und sah ihn an. "Du machst es mir echt schwer Julian", murmelte er.

"Wenn ich doch bloß wüsste, wie es weitergehen kann."

"Ich hab auch keine Ahnung. Dabei denk ich an kaum was anderes."

Julian beugte sich vor und küsste Kevin leicht.

Sofort erwiderte Kevin den Kuss.

Julian fühlte, wie er sich entspannen konnte, besonders, als Kevin ihn leicht an sich zog. Kevin zu küssen und im Arm zu halten, das fühlte sich einfach... richtig an.

Viel zu früh mussten sie sich voneinander lösen. "Wir müssen los."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Kevin.

"Bleibst du noch einen Moment hier, und ich geh schon mal raus?"

"Wär es nicht besser, wenn ich erst rausgehe?" fragte Kevin.

"Kannst du auch. Dann komm ich nach."

Kevin nickte und rutschte vom Schreibtisch. "Bis gleich", sagte er, drückte Julian noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen und verließ dann das Büro.

Julian sah ihm nach, trank noch einen Schluck Wasser, dann ging er in den Besprechungsraum. Alle Spieler, auch Kevin, waren schon anwesend und saßen auf ihren Plätzen.

"Hallo Jungs", grüßte er und begann mit seinem geplanten Vortrag.

Nach seiner Analyse des letzten Spiels gegen den HSV, kam Armin mit seiner Gegneranalyse an die Reihe

Nach einer kurzen Pause erklärte Julian dann seine Taktik - und gegen vier scheuchte er die Jungs auf den Platz. Er wollte ein paar Konditionsübungen mit ihnen absolvieren und dann in den Kraftraum wechseln.

Gegen halb sechs konnte er das Trainingsgelände verlassen.

Eigentlich hätte er sich jetzt noch für ne Stunde ins Büro verzogen, aber damit würde er nur wieder Verena verärgern, deshalb führ er nach Hause, wo er mit seinem Sohn spielte, ihn schließlich nach dem Abendessen ins Bett brachte und sich dann zu Verena ins Wohnzimmer setzte.

Kurz musste er daran denken, wie es jetzt wohl wäre, wenn er Kevins Einladung angenommen hätte. Sie würden zusammen auf dem Sofa sitzen - oder im Bett - und Käsebällchen essen.

Julian musste leicht lächeln. Kaum zu glauben, dass Kevin in seiner Pause wirklich Käsebällchen für ihn gemacht hatte.

Er musste sich dafür bedanken, musste morgen Mittag zu ihm fahren. Er musste es nicht nur, er wollte es auch. Er wollte Zeit mit Kevin verbringen.

Kevin... gab ihm so ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl. Er fühlte sich geliebt und es war aufregend und erregend. Kevin wollte ihn!

"Julian?"

"Ja?" Julian sah zur Seite, zu Verena.

"Du hörst mir überhaupt nicht zu."

"Entschuldige - was hast du gesagt?"

Verena seufzte. "Meine Eltern haben angeboten Maxi für ein oder zwei Nächte zu nehmen. Dann hätten wir mal wieder richtig Zeit für uns."

"Das ist ja lieb von ihnen!" Julian hoffte, dass seine Freude rüberkam - mehr rüberkam als er sie fühlte.

"Vielleicht... könnten wir dann mal wieder was Schönes unternehmen. Ins Theater oder schick essen."

"Ja, Theater klingt gut", nickte Julian.

Verena strahlte ihn an. "Dann gucke ich, was so läuft und du sagst mir, wann du Zeit hast."

"Ja, das machen wir."

Verena lehnte sich zufrieden an seine Schulter.

"Irgendwas Lustiges oder Spannendes, ja?"

"Ich weiß ja, was du magst."

"Genau, du kennst mich ja."

Verena drehte den Kopf und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "So gut, wie dich niemand anders kennt."

"Ja", lächelte Julian sie an und küsste sie richtig.

Es fühlte sich im ersten Moment tatsächlich seltsam an, Verena zu küssen. So... weich und zart. Aber als sie den Kuss erwiderte, da war es wieder vertraut.  
Immerhin war sie die Mutter seines Sohns und er hatte sich schon so oft geküsst, dass er es gar nicht mehr zählen konnte.

Das Weinen von Maxi, unterbrach sie nur kurze Zeit später.

Verena seufzte leise und löste sich von Julian. "Gehst du?", fragte sie ihn.

"Ja klar", sagte er und stand auf.

Maxi weinte jetzt laute, und Julian beeilte sich zu ihm zu kommen.

"Was ist denn mein Schatz?" fragte Julian und hob Maxi aus dem Bettchen.

Maxi weinte weiter. "Maxi, was ist denn los?"

Julian strich ihm über den Rücken und setzte sich schließlich in den Sessel. "Ist alles gut, Kleiner. Ich bin da."

Er küsste seine Stirn und merkte auf. "Bist ganz warm..." Julian stand wieder auf. "Ich glaub wir gehen mal zu Mama gucken, damit sie auch mal fühlt."

Inzwischen weinte Maxi nur noch leise und ließ sich ins Wohnzimmer tragen.

"Verena fühlst du mal seine Stirn?" bat Julian.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Verena und küsste Maxis Stirn. "Ja, bisschen zu warm, glaub ich."

Julian sah sie etwas hilflos an. "Sollen wir zum Arzt fahren?"

"Nein, nein, das ist nur ein bisschen Fieber. Holst du mal da Thermometer?"

Julian nickte und übergab Maxi an Verena. Dann lief er ins Bad und holte das Thermometer.

Verena hielt es Maxi kurz ins Ohr, dann las sie ab, "38,6. Das geht noch.“

"Mein armer Schatz", sagte Julian und strich Maxi über den Kopf.

"Bring ihn wieder ins Bett, ja? Morgen wird’s schon wieder gut sein."

Julian nickte. Er nahm Maxi wieder und trug ihn zurück ins Zimmer.

"Komm, schlaf noch ein bisschen", bat er seinen Sohn leise. Vorsichtig legte er Maxi zurück ins Bettchen.

Er blieb am Bettchen stehen, denn es dauerte, bis Maxi wieder ruhiger wurde. Und auch dann setzte er sich erstmal in den Sessel und beobachtete seinen Sohn genau. Er atmete etwas schwerer, meinte er zu hören, aber wurde jetzt wohl wieder müder.

Julian blieb trotzdem weiter im Sessel sitzen.


	30. Kopfschmerzen

Maxi schlief schon wieder tief und fest, als Verena leise ins Kinderzimmer kam.

"Ich komm gleich", sagte Julian leise. Er sah Maxi noch ein wenig beim Schlafen zu, dann schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer.

"Schläft er wieder?" fragte Verena.

"Ja - zum Glück."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, das ist bestimmt nichts schlimmes", sagte Verena beruhigend.

"Ich weiß - das haben Kinder mal. Aber ist trotzdem doof, den Kleinen so krank zu sehen."

"Morgen geht’s Maxi bestimmt wieder besser."

"Ja... und dann wird er wieder fröhlich spielen."

Verena lächelte. "Dann komm wieder mit ins Wohnzimmer."

Julian folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer und setze sich wieder neben sie aufs Sofa.

"Wollen wir noch nen Film gucken?" fragte Verena.

"Ja, gute Idee." Dann musste er wenigstens nicht nachdenken.

"Was möchtest du sehen?"

"Irgendwas lustiges", schlug Julian vor.

Verena nickte und suchte ein bisschen herum, bis sie einen etwas älteren Film mit Adam Sandler fand.

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee", meinte Julian und lehnte sich entspannt an.

Verena startete den Film und kuschelte sich dann an ihn.

Julian legte ihr einen Arm um und zog sie leicht an sich. Es fühlte sich einfach vertraut an, und beruhigend.

Maxis erhöhte Temperatur hatte ihn grad doch etwas erschreckt, obwohl es bestimmt nichts Schlimmes war. Natürlich, Kinder hatten das öfter, aber dennoch tat ihm sein Sohn einfach leid, wenn er sich nicht fühlte.

Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen und versuchte sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren.

Es klappte einigermaßen, auch wenn Adam Sandler ihm in diesem Film hin und wieder echt auf die Nerven ging.  
Aber Verena liebte ihn, also ertrug er auch einen Film mit Adam Sandler ohne zu klagen.

Schließlich lief der Abspann. "Ich guck noch mal kurz nach Maxi", kündigte Julian an als er aufstand.

"Ok, ich geh dann schon mal ins Bett", sagte Verena.

Julian nickte - er würde ja noch nicht nachkommen.

Verena seufzte. "Du offenbar nicht..."

"Nein, ich muss noch etwas arbeiten. Aber ich komme dann nach."

"Ja klar, wenn ich schon schlafe", murmelte sie.

"Nach dem Spiel habe ich wieder Zeit für dich."

Verena lächelte nur leicht. "Geh schon nach Maxi schauen. Und versuch vielleicht mal vor Mitternacht ins Bett zu kommen."

"Ich versuche es." Julian schlich in das Kinderzimmer, während Verena ins Badezimmer ging.

Ganz leise trat er an Maxis Bett. Der Kleine schlief tief und fest. Er sah friedlich aus und auch seine Atmung hörte sich normal an.

Julian hätte gern seine Stirn gefühlt, aber dann wäre Maxi wohl aufgewacht.

Ein paar Minuten blieb er noch so stehen, dann zog er sich wieder leise aus dem Zimmer zurück. Maxi ging es gut, also konnte er langsam anfangen zu arbeiten.

Er ging in sein Büro, das sich im Nebenzimmer befand, und begann. Analyse, Taktik, einige Spielszenen der letzten Spiele, den Gegner ansehen...

Als er an der vorläufigen Aufstellung saß und er Kevins Namen las, seufzte er.

Warum musste er diesen lieben Jungen so quälen? Das hatte Kevin nicht verdient. Er hatte einen Freund verdient, der ihn einfach lieben konnte, ohne Probleme.

Julian schloss die Augen. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass er das sein könnte. Dass sie zusammen sein konnte. Aber Maxi...

Maxi brauchte ihn doch. Maxi brauchte seine Eltern. Und er brauchte Maxi.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und klappte seinen Laptop zu. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und wo seine Gedanken schon wieder um Kevin kreisten, machte es eh keinen Sinn mehr, weiterzuarbeiten.

Er sollte jetzt auch dringend ins Bett gehen. Schnell machte er sich fertig und kuschelte sich dann unter die Decke.  
Dabei rückte er wieder automatisch von Verena weg. Er konnte sich einfach nicht an sie kuscheln. Nicht, wenn er sich insgeheim wünschte, dass Kevin jetzt neben ihm liegen würde.

Er musste doch einfach nur die Augen zumachen und schlafen. Nicht an Kevin denken, und auch nicht überlegen, warum er ihm am Abend nicht geschrieben hatte.

Oder... hatte Kevin doch geschrieben? Als er nach Hause gekommen war, hatte er das Handy auf lautlos gestellt, damit es Verena und ihn nicht störte und vorhin... hatte er es da überhaupt mit ins Büro genommen?

Nein, vermutlich lag es noch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Und sicher hatte Kevin ihm geschrieben. Und war bestimmt enttäuscht, weil Julian ihm nicht geantwortet hatte.

Ob er sich noch einmal aus dem warmen Bett schälen sollte?

Nur um zu gucken und Kevin kurz per WhatsApp eine Gute Nacht zu wünschen.

Andererseits hatte er sich gerade so schön eingekuschelt... nein, Kevin war es wert, dass er nochmal aufstand.

Und auf dem Rückweg konnte er sich auch gleich noch was zu trinken holen.

Das würde er machen. Ganz vorsichtig rutschte er aus dem Bett.

Verena bewegte sich leicht, wachte aber zum Glück nicht auf.

Leise schlich er sich durch das Schlafzimmer - und stieß sich den kleinen Zeh an der Kommode neben der Schlafzimmertür.

Grade noch so unterdrückte er einen Schmerzensschrei.

Verdammt, tat das weh!

Er holte einmal tief Luft, dann humpelte er so leise wie möglich aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Erstmal ins Wohnzimmer, da würde sich der kleine Zeh auch wieder beruhigen.

Er schaffte es bis zur Couch und ließ sich darauf fallen. "Scheiße", fluchte er.

Sein Zeh pochte und brannte.

Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Fuß, aber bis auf eine ganz leichte Rötung war noch alles dran.

"Wie kann so ein kleiner Zeh nur so wehtun?", fragte er sich, dann lenkte er sich ab, indem er sein Handy griff.

Tatsächlich war es noch komplett auf lautlos gestellt, so dass er die zwei Nachrichten, die Kevin ihm geschickt hatte, nicht bemerkt hatte.

[Hey Julian, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du heute Abend oder Nacht wirklich noch vorbeikommen könntest], war die erste Nachricht.

"Spinner", murmelte Julian grinsend und rief die zweite Nachricht auf.

[Ich hab hier noch Käsebällchen. Kannst gerne kommen - jederzeit.]

Julian lächelte. Der Gedanke war verlockend. Nicht wegen der Käsebällchen, sondern wegen Kevin. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann würde er sich sofort auf den Weg machen.

So spät war es auch nicht, grad mal halb 12.

Aber was, wenn Verena aufwachte? Wenn Maxi weinte? Sie würde merken, dass er verschwunden war.

Außerdem brauchte Kevin seinen Schlaf. Grade er als sein Trainer sollte darauf achten und ihn nicht stattdessen die Nacht über wach halten.

Und auch er als Trainer sollte genug Schlaf kriegen, sonst würde es ihm am Ende noch so gehen wie seinem Vorgänger, bei dem die viele Arbeit und der Stress ziemlich heftige körperliche Auswirkungen gehabt hatte.

Also kein Spontanbesuch. Er tippte schnell eine Antwort an Kevin. [Wär gern bei dir, aber es geht nicht. Du musst fit sein, und ich auch.]

Kevin meldete sich nicht, vermutlich schlief er schon.

Und das sollte er selbst auch tun. Er trank noch etwas und ging dann zurück ins Bett.

Ganz langsam wurde er ruhiger und schlief schließlich ein.


	31. Gestohlene Stunde

Als Julian am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag er allein im Bett. Er lauschte, konnte Verena aber nicht hören.

Gähnend richtete er sich auf und sah zum Wecker. Kurz vor acht – also Zeit zum Aufstehen.  
Immer noch ziemlich müde schob er sich aus dem Bett und tapste aus dem Schlafzimmer.

"Verena?", fragte er in die Wohnung.

"Bei Maxi", rief Verena.

Sofort ging Julian ins Kinderzimmer. "Guten Morgen!"

"Morgen", sagte Verena lächelnd. "Ich wär dich gleich wecken gekommen."

"Wie geht es Maxi?"

"Gut. Er ist noch ein ganz bisschen warm, aber sonst ist alles ok."

"Na, dann hast du es wohl schon überstanden, hm, mein kleiner Spatz?"

Maxi strahlte ihn aus seinem Bettchen heraus an und hob die Arme.

"Guten Morgen!", erwiderte Julian das Strahlen.

"Kümmerst du dich um den Kleinen?" fragte Verena. "Dann mach ich Frühstück."

"Ja, klar". Schnell hob er Maxi aus dem Bett und drückte ihn an sich. "Hm, bist doch noch ganz schön warm, hm?"

Maxi brabbelte etwas und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Bist aber noch ein bisschen matt, oder?" Sanft strich er seinem Sohn über den Rücken. "Wechseln wir dir erstmal die Windeln mein Schatz."

Maxi hob brav die Beine, als er auf der Wickelkommode lag und Julian konnte ihn problemlos wickeln.

Fertig gewickelt und umgezogen trug Julian Maxi dann in die Küche.

"Na, magst du dein Fläschchen heute Morgen?"

"Noch ein bisschen schlapp das Schätzchen", bemerkte Verena und reichte Julian das Fläschchen.

"Magst du dich zum Trinken auf meinen Schoß kuscheln?", lächelte Julian ihn an und setzte sich mit Maxi an den Frühstückstisch.

Verena lächelte. "Ihr beiden gebt ein hübsches Bild ab."

"Ja, klar - Papa und Sohn."

"Und was möchte der Papa frühstücken?"

"Wenn die Mama schon so fragt... Honigtoast?"

Verena verdrehte die Augen. "War klar. Dann einmal Toastbrot für den Herrn."

Julian lächelte sie an, es war einfach schön mal so bedient zu werden.

"Kommst du heute Mittag wieder nach Hause?" fragte Verena, als ihm den Toast bestrich.

"Ich werde es versuchen - ich melde mich, wenn ich es weiß."

"Damit werd ich wohl leben müssen."

"Immerhin haben wir uns gestern einen schönen Abend gemacht."

"Der wiedermal damit endete, dass ich allein ins Bett gegangen bin."

"Aber wir haben zusammen den Film geguckt."

Verena sah ihn an. "Findest du mich nicht mehr attraktiv?"

Überrascht sah Julian sie an. "Natürlich bist du attraktiv!"

"Du gibst mir aber nicht das Gefühl", sagte Verena.

"Es ist im Moment eine schwierige Zeit für mich - für uns." Er stand auf, setzte Maxi in den Hochschule trat zu ihr.

"Und das verstehe ich nicht", sagte Verena. "Wieso ist die Zeit plötzlich schwierig für uns?"

"Ich habe die Arbeit als Trainer unterschätzt. Ich hab echt viel zu tun, und es ist ja nicht nur die Zeit, die da draufgeht."

Und dann war da noch die Sache mit Kevin, dachte er mit ziemlich schlechtem Gewissen. Aber diese Sache würde er jetzt natürlich nicht erwähnen.

Verena schüttelte den Kopf. "Iss deinen Toast auf, sonst kommst du noch zu spät."

Julian sah sie noch einen Moment an, dann setzte er sich wieder und aß seinen Honigtoast auf.

Danach musste er sich wirklich beeilen. Er musste noch ins Bad und sich dann anziehen.

Schließlich war er zumindest halbwegs pünktlich fertig, verabschiedete sich schnell von Verena und Maxi und fuhr dann los

Als er auf den Parkplatz fuhr, sah er Kevin grade aus seinem Wagen steigen. War er so spät dran? Er wollte doch noch ne Stunde ins Büro, ehe das Training begann.

Oder... war Kevin extra früher gekommen?

Er sah auf die Uhr, nein, er war nicht zu spät.

Gegen seinen Willen musste Julian lächeln. Kevin war also extra früher aufgestanden.

Er stieg aus und ging auf Kevin zu.

"Morgen Julian", begrüßte Kevin ihn.

"Guten Morgen. Bist du aus dem Bett gefallen?"

"Ja so ähnlich."

"Dann komm mal mit rein." Julian schob die schwere Tür auf.

Lächelnd folgte Kevin ihm. "Schade, dass du gestern nicht mehr vorbeigekommen bist."

"Um Mitternacht?"

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Klar. Hab doch geschrieben, dass du jederzeit kommen kannst."

"Ich weiß. Und was erzähle ich Verena?"

"Das... das weiß ich nicht", gab Kevin zu.

"Ich kann nicht einfach mitten in der Nacht abhauen."

Kevin seufzte. "Nein... natürlich nicht."

"Übermorgen fahren wir ins Hotel. Dann haben wir eine Nacht nur für uns."

"Und bis dahin bist du bei ihr", murmelte Kevin.

"Ja, bin ich", nickte Julian.

Kevin sah ihn unglücklich an. "Und wir beide haben nur die Nächte vor den Spielen?"

"Ich weiß einfach nichts anderes."

Kevin nickte, noch immer sichtbar unglücklich.

Julian zog ihn fest in seine Arme. "Wenn du etwas anderes weißt..."

Kevin schmiegte sich an ihn. "Nein, ich weiß nichts anderes. Nicht, wenn du weiter bei ihr bleiben willst."

"Ich kann sie nicht alleine lassen. Und Maxi erstrecht nicht. Sie sind meine Familie."

"Liebst du sie? Verena meine ich?"

"Ich liebe Maxi. Verena... auch, irgendwie."

"Irgendwie?"

"Ja. Verena... sie ist halt meine Freundin, meine Lebensgefährtin. Unsere Liebe hat sich geändert, aber das tut die Liebe immer, wenn sie älter wird."

"Hm...", machte Kevin.

"Und Maxi... Maxi ist einfach das wichtigste in meinen Leben."

"Das weiß ich. Und ich will mich auch gar nicht zwischen dich und Maxi drängen."

"Aber ich fürchte, Maxi gibt es nur zusammen mit Verena.

"Und wie passe ich da rein?"

"Ja, das weiß ich auch nicht."

Kevin grinste schief. "Nicht grade das, was ich hören wollte..."

"Ich weiß. Aber ich mag dich nicht anlügen oder dir Dinge versprechen, die ich nicht halten kann."

"Na gut... Dann werde ich irgendwie damit leben müssen", sagte Kevin leise.

"Ja... damit leben, oder das hier beenden." Die Worte taten Julian wirklich weh.

Kevin schüttelte den Kopf. "Das haben wir doch schon versucht und sind gescheitert."

"Ich weiß. Ich wollte dir nur die Alternative anbieten."

"Keine gute Alternative", sagte Kevin und zog ihn wieder enger an sich.

"Ja, wäre es echt nicht."

Kevin lächelte. "Wenn’s sein muss, steh ich jetzt halt immer so früh auf. Dann haben wir wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit für uns."

Julian lächelte, "Eine gestohlene Stunde jeden Tag?"

"Ganz genau."

"Dann komm mal in mein Büro, das kann ich abschließen."

Kevin strahlte und löste sich aus Julians Umarmung. Hand-in-Hand liefen sie durch die Gänge zu Julians Büro.

"Rein mit dir", sagte Julian und hielt Kevin die Tür auf.

Kevin zog ihn mit sich rein und schloss dann die Tür. Erst als Julian abgeschlossen hatte, wandten sie sich einander zu.

"Eigentlich sollte ich arbeiten", sagte Julian.

"Ich setz mich hin und seh dir zu."

"Du willst mir beim Arbeiten zusehen?"

"Wenn ich dann bei dir sein kann?"

"Du machst es einem wirklich schwer", sagte Julian und zog Kevin an sich.

Kevin erwiderte nichts, sondern schmiegte sich einfach an ihn.

Und Julian hielt ihn einfach nur fest, vergrub sein Gesicht an Kevins Hals.

Er fühlte, wie sich Kevin langsam entspannte. Und auch er wurde deutlich ruhiger. Es tat einfach so gut in Kevins Nähe zu sein und ihn so zu fühlen.

Er konnte es einfach nicht leugnen - Kevin bedeutete ihm immer mehr.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte er kaum hörbar.

"Ich dich auch", kam Kevins kaum lautere Antwort.

"Es tut gut bei dir zu sein."

Kevin lächelte bei diesen Worten. Er drehte den Kopf und drückte einen Kuss gegen Julians Hals.

Leise seufzte Julian, die Stelle an seinem Hals prickelte so angenehm.

"Mehr?" wisperte Kevin und wiederholte den Kuss.

"Ja, bitte", raunte Julian.

"Mhm, davon hab ich heute Nacht geträumt", murmelte Kevin.

"Dass du mich so verwöhnst?"

"Das ist noch gar nichts."

"Wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit..."

"Und immer noch kein Bett hier in der Nähe", murmelte Kevin, während er seine Hände unter Julians Jacke schob.

"Schlecht ausgestattet. Sollte ich mir ein Sofa besorgen?"

"Oh ja, das wär schon was."

"Wohin soll es?"

Kevin sah sich kurz um. "Vielleicht direkt unters Fenster?"

"Gute Idee. Werde ich machen."

Kevin grinste. "Hm und solange müssen wir wohl ohne auskommen."

"Und was machen wir da jetzt?"

"Hm... die Idee mit dem Schreibtisch hast du letztes Mal abgelehnt."

"Ist doch auch unbequem."

Kevin stöhnte und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Julians. "Dann komm heute Mittag mit zu mir. Da haben wir ein Bett."

"Wir sind beide jung - wie nehmen den Fußboden."

Kevin lachte auf. "Aber nur, wenn wir wenigstens ne Decke finden um uns draufzulegen."

"Ich hab ein paar Jacken, reichen die?"

"Ich hab im Spind Handtücher, das müsste doch auch gehen."

"Das dauert doch zu lange."

Kevin grinste. "Na dann."

Julian trat an den Schrank und holte ein paar dicke Jacken heraus.

Kevin nutzte die Zeit um seine eigene Jacke auszuziehen.

Sie legten die Jacken auf den Boden und ließen sich dann darauf nieder.

Kevin schmiegte sich sofort an Julian. Er legte eine Hand in Julians Nacken und zog ihn an sich um ihn zu küssen.

Julian schloss die Augen und ließ sich nur zu gern zu Kevin ziehen. Es war einfach schön ihn so zu fühlen.

Kevins Finger strichen leicht über seinen Nacken, während er ihn zärtlich küsste.

Bald öffnete Julian die Lippen und intensivierte den Kuss. Seine Hände strichen erst über Kevins Seite und schoben sich dann unter sein Shirt.

"Hmm, schön", raunte Kevin.

Julian lächelte gegen Kevins Lippen.

Dann fühlte er Kevins Hände unter seinem Hemd. "Ausziehen", wisperte Kevin.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung zog Julian das Shirt aus.

"Mhm", machte Kevin. "Du siehst so gut aus..."

"Gegen dich nicht."

Kevin lächelte leicht. "Bei so netten Komplimenten sollte ich wohl auch mal die Hüllen fallen lassen." Er setzte sich kurz auf und zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf.

"Sag ich doch", grinste Julian und streckte eine Hand aus um die Brust zu streicheln.

"Das es dir gefällt ist das wichtigste", sagte Kevin und rutschte wieder näher.

Julian schob seine Hände auf Kevins Rücken, dann wanderten sie tiefer auf seinen Hintern. Kevin trug eine ziemlich enge Jeans, wie Julian auffiel, als er über seinen Hintern strich.

Das gefiel ihm...

Allerdings würde es ihm noch besser gefallen, wenn Kevin schon ohne Hose hier liegen würde.

Hoffentlich hatten sie noch genug Zeit dazu, schoss es Julian durch den Kopf, dann schob er den Gedanken beiseite.

Er wollte jetzt an nichts anderes denken, als an Kevin. Und als er auf einmal seine Hand im Schritt fühlte, war auch nichts anderes mehr in seinem Kopf.

"Ich glaube, wir müssen dringend die Hosen los werden", raunte Kevin, während er seine Hand leicht auf und ab bewegte.

"Ja, unbedingt." Julian löste sich ein wenig von Kevin und zog seine Jeans etwas runter.

Schnell half ihm Kevin den Knopf und den Reißverschluss zu öffnen, dann schoben sie gemeinsam die Jeans über Julians Hüfte nach unten.

Dann schob auch Kevin seine Hose etwas herunter.

Wenig später lagen beide Jeans vergessen auf dem Boden und Kevin und Julian trugen nur noch ihre Boxershorts.

Sofort schob Julian seine Hand in Kevins Shorts.

Kevin keuchte, als Julians Finger seinen Schwanz berührten.

Sie strichen kurz über den Schwanz, dann umfassten sie ihn.

"Ja", raunte Kevin.

Julian lächelte - und begann seine Hand zu bewegen.

Kevin stöhnte heiser und versuchte in Julians Hand zu stoßen.

Julian umfasste ihn fester und bewegte die Hand schneller.

"Warte", keuchte Kevin. "Ich... mit dir zusammen..."

Sofort verlangsamte Julian die Bewegung.

Kevin lächelte ihn mit verschleiertem Blick an, dann schob er seine Hand in Julians Shorts. Julians Schwanz sprang ihm förmlich entgegen. Sofort schlang er seine Finger darum. "Du fühlst dich so gut an", raunte er.

"Und du - du machst das so gut!"

Kevins Hand passte sich dem Tempo von Julians an.

Langsam trieben sie sich höher und höher. Fast zeitgleich kamen sie stöhnend zu ihrem Höhepunkt.

Dann sanken sie gegeneinander und hielten sich.

Kevins Lippen strichen immer wieder über Julians Hals.

Julian hingegen seufzte nur hin und wieder leise.

"Das war schön", flüsterte Kevin irgendwann.

"Hmm", machte Julian leise. 

Kevin lächelte und sah Julian an.

"Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."

"Können wir nicht einfach hier bleiben?" fragte Kevin seufzend.

"Ich wünschte es. Aber dann sind wir beide unseren Job los."

"Das du immer so vernünftig sein musst..."

"Das ist mein Job... leider."

"Hab ich eine Chance, dich heute Mittag zu entführen?"

Julian überlegte. "Verena würde es wohl nicht so toll finden."

"Wir könnten uns was vom Thailänder mitnehmen", sagte Kevin und strich über Julians nackte Brust. "Ich weiß, dass du das gern magst. Und dann... könnten wir einfach Zeit zusammen verbringen. In meiner Wohnung, wo uns niemand stört."

"Und was sag ich Verena?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Das du arbeiten musst oder so."

"Ich überleg es mir, ja?"

Kevin seufzte. "Das bedeutet so gut wie ein nein. Sobald du überlegst, hab ich keine Chance mehr."

"Ich meinte eigentlich, ich überleg mir ne Ausrede für Verena."

Kevin sah ihn an und langsam legte sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. "Echt?"

"Ja, ich kann dich doch nicht immer hängen lassen."

"Ich freu mich so", sagte Kevin und drückte Julian einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Julian lächelte, es war schön Kevin glücklich zu machen. Und er selbst freute sich auch auf die geplante Mittagspause.  
Ihm würde ganz sicher etwas einfallen. Er musste eh noch einiges vorbereiten für das nächste Wochenende.

Das würde er dann zwar heute Abend machen müssen, aber das würde er Verena nicht auf die Nase binden.

Inzwischen bekam er ja auch schon ein wenig Routine und brauchte nicht mehr ganz so lange für die Vorbereitungen. Außerdem hatte er gutes Trainerteam, die ihm ja auch unter die Arme griffen.

Das war ja auch ihr Job. Sie würden das gemeinsam schon schaffen.

Und er hätte ein paar Stunden, die er mit Kevin verbringen konnte.

"Ich komm nachher mit", versprach er also leise.

Kevin beugte sich vor und küsste ihn erneut.

"Ich muss dann halt heute Abend mehr machen."

"Ich würde dir ja irgendwie helfen, aber vermutlich kann ich das nicht", sagte Kevin.

"Nein, ich fürchte... du würdest nur ein paar Trainingsspiele planen, oder?"

"Ich würde vor allem viele Auszeiten für Trainer und Kapitän planen", grinste Kevin.

"Die Co-Trainer würden das Training leiten, und der Kapitän sowieso nur zu den Spielen kommen?"

"Aber wir würden uns privat fit halten. Mit... besonders intensiven und schönen Einheiten."

Julian lachte leise. "Ich fürchte, die anderen Spieler würden uns vermissen."

"Wieso? Wollen die etwa mitmachen?" fragte Kevin und schlang einen Arm um Julians Mitte. "Du gehörst mir, die sollen sich selbst jemanden suchen."

Julian lachte und küsste ihn leicht.

Kevin erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich.

Julian löste sich aber viel zu schnell von ihm.

"Müssen wir?" fragte Kevin.

"Ja, fürchte ich. Du musst dich auch noch umziehen und so."

"Stimmt, da war noch was", grinste Kevin.

"Also, zieh dich an und geh schon mal rüber, ich räum hier schnell auf."

Kevin nickte und zog seine Jeans zu sich. Schnell zog er sich an und stahl sich noch einen weiteren Kuss von Julian. "Bis später."

Julian lächelte ihn an und sah ihm dann nach, wie er das Büro verließ.


	32. Endlich!

Immer noch ziemlich glücklich lächelnd räumte Julian schnell die Jacken auf. Er würde sich gleich heute ein Sofa für sein Büro bestellen, und noch einen Sessel dazu. Dann konnte er erzählen, dass er das für Gespräche mit den Jungs nutzen wollte.

Und das war noch nicht mal ne Lüge. Er hatte für die neue Saison eh vorgehabt, sein Büro etwas umzuräumen.  
Etwas gemütlicher, damit die Jungs nicht immer das Gefühl hatten zum Rapport antreten zu müssen.

Und wenn er dann auch noch Kevin damit glücklich machen konnte, dann lohnte es sich erst recht.

Kevin und sich selbst, denn er wollte es sich ja auch gern mit ihm gemütlich machen.

Er freute sich schon auf heute Mittag. Einfach nur sie beide. Leckeres Essen und Zeit...

Sie würden es sich gemütlich machen, da war Julian sicher. Aber erstmal hieß es Training und da sollte er vielleicht nicht unbedingt an Kevins nackten Hintern denken.

Im Gegenteil sollte er seine Sachen packen und dann zu den Jungs gehen.

Aber erstmal musste er sich im Bad kurz frisch machen.

Er beeilte sich und war wenige Minuten später bereit.

Wenig später holte ihn Armin ab und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsplatz.

Die Jungs liefen schon, so konnte er sich noch ein wenig Gedanken über die Übungen machen.

Im Grunde stand alles. Es gab nach dem Erfolg gegen Hamburg auch wenig Grund was zu ändern und zum Glück hatte sich bisher niemand verletzt. Und Pirmin fiel ja mindestens noch für das Spiel gegen Köln aus.

So pfiff er, um die Jungs zusammenzurufen und das Training richtig zu beginnen.

Voller Elan stürzten sich die Jungs in die Übungen.

Es machte richtig Spaß sie zu beobachten, wie sie engagiert und motiviert mitmachten.

"Kevin ist richtig gut drauf", meinte Armin neben ihm.

"Ja", nickte Julian und achtete nun vermehrt auf Kevin. Er war wirklich ausgesprochen gut drauf, und es schien ihm alles zu gelingen.

Und er lächelte die ganze Zeit. Er schien einfach glücklich zu sein.

Und... er selbst war wohl der Grund dafür. Diese gestohlenen Minuten vor dem Training und das Versprechen die Mittagspause zusammen zu verbringen.

Er selbst freute sich wirklich darauf und konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Dennoch mussten sie sich jetzt beide auf das Training konzentrieren - er ebenso wie Kevin.

Nach den letzten Übungen teilte er die Jungs in zwei Gruppen ein um wieder einmal an den Standards zu arbeiten.

Wieder war es Kevin, der wirklich beeindruckend spielte.

Nach einem abschließenden Torschusstraining beendete Julian das Training.

"War gut", lobte er allgemein. "Richtig gut. Wir treffen uns um drei für die zweite Einheit. Genießt die Pause!"

Bei diesen Worten strahlte Kevin ihn an.

Julian nickte nur allgemein und ging dann los in Richtung Kabinen.

Eine halbe Stunde hatte er noch, bevor Kevin mit Duschen und umziehen fertig war. Die Zeit musste er für die Vorbereitung des zweiten Trainings nutzen. Und schon mal die Videos sortieren, die er am Abend analysieren wollte.

Er war so vertieft, dass er mal wieder die Zeit vergaß. Erst ein Klopfen schreckte ihn auf.

"Ja?", rief er laut.

Kevin öffnete die Tür. "Bist du fertig?"

"Oh - ja, Moment noch." Julian verschob noch ein paar Dateien, dann klappte er den Laptop zu.

"Bleibst bei dem Plan? Essen vom Thailänder holen und dann zu mir?"

"Ja, klingt sehr gut."

"Fahren wir getrennt oder zusammen?"

Julian überlegte kurz. "Besser getrennt. Willst du das Essen holen, und ich mach hier noch kurz weiter?"

"Ok, ich ruf dich an, wenn ich vom Thailänder wieder los fahre. Aber dann machst du dich auch sofort auf den Weg, ja?"

"Mach ich", versprach Julian.

"Dann bis gleich", lächelte Kevin.

Julian erwiderte das Lächeln und sah Kevin nach, bis er die Tür schloss, dann arbeitete er weiter. Etwa 20 Minuten später klingelte sein Handy.

"Ja?", meldete sich Julian ohne aufs Display zu gucken.

"Essen ist fertig", sagte Kevin. "Also mach dich auf die Socken."

"Mach ich - bis gleich!"

"Bis gleich!"

Wieder klappte Julian den Laptop zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu Kevin.

Kevin hatte die Haustür unten offen gelassen, so dass Julian erst oben an der Wohnungstür klingeln musste.

Sie öffnete sich nach einem Moment, und Julian stand einem glücklich lachenden Kevin gegenüber.

"Komm rein", sagte Kevin und zog Julian mit sich in die Wohnung.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, küsste Julian ihn schon.

Kevin schlang die Arme um ihn, drängte sich an Julians Körper und erwiderte den Kuss voller Leidenschaft.

Leise seufzte Julian, als er seine Hände auf Kevins Hintern legte und ihn an sich zog.

Kevin stöhnte heiser.

Auch Julian konnte davon kaum genug kriegen.

"Bett?" wisperte Kevin gegen Julians Lippen.

"Ja..." Essen konnten sie später noch.

"Dann komm", sagte Kevin und griff nach Julians Hand.

Er zog Julian mit sich nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer unter dem Dach.

Schon auf dem Weg zum Bett verloren sie die ersten Kleidungsstücke.

Julians Jeans rutschte sogar die schmale Dachtreppe hinunter, und das Handy klackerte auf jeder Stufe.

Endlich hatten sie Kevins breites Bett erreicht.

Kevin umarmte ihn fest und ließ sich mit ihm auf die Matratze fallen.

Julian lachte leise, als er auf Kevin landete.

Dann küssten sie sich weiter, leidenschaftlich wie zuvor.

Nach und nach verschwanden auch die restlichen Kleidungsstücke. Dann lagen sie komplett nackt aufeinander.

Kevin lächelte ihn an, strich über Julians Nacken und seine Schultern.

Julian beugte sich wieder runter und küsste ihn.

Kevin keuchte in den Kuss und drängte sich noch enger an Julian. Es war so gut, mal Zeit zu haben und sich so nahe sein zu dürfen.

Langsam strichen Kevins Finger tiefer. Er fuhr an Julians Wirbelsäule entlang bis zu seinem Hintern.

Julian atmete erwartungsvoll ein.

"Ich will dich", wisperte Kevin kaum hörbar gegen Julians Lippen.

Julian nickte leicht, "Dann mach."

Kevin lächelte.

"Wo hast du...?"

"Nachttisch."

"Hier?", fragte Julian und streckte sich.

Kevin nickte. "Oberste Schublade."

Julian suchte kurz, und neben ein paar Akkus, einem Buch, einen Kugelschreiber und einigen Packungen Taschentüchern fand er Gel und Kondome.

Kevin sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an.

Julian rutschte gleich wieder eng an ihn.

"Oben oder unten?" fragte Kevin mit rauer Stimme.

"Unten?", fragte Julian.

Kevin grinste. "Ob du oben oder unten liegen willst."

"Oh... tschuldige. Ist es okay, wenn ich unten liege?"

"Gern", raunte Kevin und schob sich sofort an Julian.

Julian lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Sofort vertiefte Kevin den Kuss und drängte Julian dabei nach hinten, bis er auf dem Rücken lag. Er fühlte, wie Julian die Beine spreizte und ihn dazwischen ließ.  
Kevin keuchte in den Kuss und löste sich dann von Julians Lippen. "Ich bin nervös", wisperte er. "Ich hab so lange davon geträumt..."

"Musst nicht nervös sein - bin doch nur ich."

"Eben", sagte Kevin und küsste Julian.

"Mach dir nich zu viele Gedanken."

Kevin nickte und strich mit einer Hand über Julians Brust. Er fühlte das heftig schlagende Herz darunter. "Ich liebe dich", wisperte Kevin.

Sofort kribbelte es heiß in Julians Bauch. "Ich... ich liebe dich auch."

Kevin lächelte strahlend und lehnte sich erneut nach vorn um Julian zu küssen. Gleichzeitig schob er seine Hand tiefer.  
Sie glitt über Julians Bauch hin zu seinem Oberschenkel und streichelte sich von da aus in die Mitte.

Julian stöhnte leicht, als Kevins Finger über seinen Schwanz strichen.

"Du musst dich nicht zurückhalten... Hier hört keiner zu."

"Nur du", lächelte Julian.

"Und ich hör dich gerne."

"Ich dich auch."

Ohne auf die Worte zu reagieren schob Kevin seine Hand noch tiefer. Julian spreizte die Beine noch ein wenig weiter. Dann hatten die Finger ihr Ziel erreicht, und ein Finger strich über die empfindlichste Stelle.

Julian keuchte. Es war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her, dass er das zuletzt erlebt hatte.

Ganz vorsichtig massierte Kevin die Haut, ehe er ganz leicht eindrang. Nur ein wenig, dann zog er den Finger zurück und griff nach der Geltube.

Mit genügend Gel drang er ein wenig tiefer ein, aber nur mit einem Finger. Er spürte, wie eng Julian war.  
"Entspann dich", raunte er heiser.

Julian nickte. "Ist schon ein bisschen her..."

"Ist okay... ich bin vorsichtig."

"Ich vertrau dir Kevin."

"Gut", lächelte Kevin und küsste ihn, wobei er seinen Finger weiter vorsichtig bewegte. Immer wieder nahm er Gel nach.  
Schließlich schob er einen zweiten Finger in Julian.

Langsam wurde Julian entspannter, das fühlte er.

"Mehr", forderte Julian ein wenig später heiser.

Behutsam bewegte Kevin seine Finger, dann schob er einen dritten hinein.

Diesmal stöhnte Julian deutlich lauter auf.

"Okay?", fragte Kevin leise nach.

"Mehr als ok... will dich..."

"Jetzt?", fragte Kevin noch einmal nach.

Julian nickte.

"Okay..." er angelte nach den Kondomen, riss es auf und drückte es Julian in die Hand.

Julian schluckte, dann setzte er sich leicht auf und rollte Kevin das Kondom über den harten Schwanz. So groß und hart... er freute sich drauf ihn in sich zu spüren.

"Sag, wenn ich zu schnell bin", raunte Kevin.

"Mach ich."

Kevin lächelte, dann schob er sich eng an Julian und begann vorsichtig in ihn einzudringen.

Beinahe schon entnervend langsam, aber das war gut so, denn Julian brauchte ein wenig Zeit.

"Gott, du bist so eng", wisperte Kevin, dem es schwer fiel weiterhin so langsam vorzugehen.

"Lange her", murmelte Julian.

Kevin lächelte. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Julian.

Irgendwie machte dieser Kuss den Sex so viel intimer, liebevoller, fand Julian. Es war halt nicht nur Sex.

Kevin hatte zwar schon oft gezeigt, dass es für ihn viel mehr war, aber es so zu spüren war schon etwas Besonderes.

Julian ruckte leicht fordernd mit den Hüften um Kevin zu zeigen, dass er weitermachen konnte.

Der verstand sofort und bewegte sich ein wenig mehr.

Julian stöhnte in den Kuss und schlang die Arme um Kevin. Dabei drang Kevin noch etwas tiefer in ihn ein.

Nach und nach beschleunigte Kevin seine Stöße.

Julian keuchte dabei erst leise, dann immer lauter. Und auch Kevin hielt sich nicht zurück. Er stöhnte und keuchte, während er sich immer schneller bewegte.

Kevin schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und umfasste Julians Schwanz.

"Ja", keuchte Julian heiser.

"Komm für mich", raunte Kevin und passte die Bewegungen seiner Hand seinen Stößen an.

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Julian laut aufkeuchte und kam.

Kevin hatte nur darauf gewartet. Noch einmal beschleunigte er seine Bewegungen, dann kam auch er laut stöhnend.

Er atmete kurz tief durch, dann sank er erschöpft auf Julian zusammen.

Julian schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl. Kevin war noch immer in ihm, und wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde sich das auch nie wieder ändern.  
Es war perfekt, wunderschön und einfach... richtig.

Kevin lag entspannt auf seiner Brust und atmete tief, er war warm, schwer und leicht verschwitzt - und wundervoll.

Julian hob eine Hand und begann Kevin leicht im Nacken zu kraulen.

Er hörte ein leises Seufzen.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Julian und drehte den Kopf, bis er Kevins Stirn küssen konnte.

"Ist das schön", murmelte Kevin träge.

"Perfekt", wisperte Julian.

"Ja, perfekt, das ist es."

Einen Augenblick blieb Kevin so liegen, dann bewegte er sich leicht und rutschte dabei aus Julian heraus.

Für einen kurzen Moment verzog Julian das Gesicht.

"Hab ich dir weh getan?" fragte Kevin.

"Nein, nein, gar nicht. Ist nur... komisch, jetzt."

Kevin nickte und strich über Julians Brust.

"Danke", wisperte Julian schließlich.

"Wofür?"

"Für das hier. Es war... ich hatte schon vergessen, wie schön es ist."

"Oh ich erinner dich gern immer wieder daran", grinste Kevin.

Julian lachte leise. "Das hör ich gerne."

"Jederzeit, überall."

"Damit kommst du jetzt immer an, hm?", grinste Julian ihn an.

Kevin nickte. "Natürlich."

Julian reckte sich etwas und küsste Kevin dann.

Kevin schloss die Augen und ließ sich in den Kuss fallen. Er kuschelte sich dabei eng an Julian.

Minutenlang blieben sie so liegen, bis sich Kevins Magen mit einem deutlichen Knurren zu Wort meldete.

Julian lachte leise. "Ich fürchte, wir müssen aufstehen - wenn ich nicht angefallen werden will."

"Fürchte ich auch", brummte Kevin.

"Dann lass uns aufstehen."

Kevin seufzte. "Das heißt auch, dass wir uns anziehen müssen...“

"Ja, das fürchte ich auch." Julian löste sich von Kevin und setzte sich auf.

Auch Kevin setzte sich auf und schmiegte sich dann an Julians Rücken.

"So wird das schwierig mit dem Aufstehen. Oder soll ich dich als Rucksack huckepack nehmen?"

Kevin lachte. "Das wäre zwar lustig, aber bestimmt auch schwierig. Grad bei der Treppe..."

"Und nachher beim Training", fügte Julian hinzu.

Erneut lachte Kevin, dann löste er sich von Julian und rutschte aus dem Bett. Er suchte seine Sachen zusammen und warf auch Julian T-Shirt und Shorts zu. "Hm... deine Jeans ist glaub ich unten gelandet", sagte Kevin grinsend.

Julian lachte leise. "Die brauchen wir hier oben ja auch nicht."

"Kleidung wird eh total überbewertet."

"Der Meinung bin ich aber auch. Besonders, wenn der Gegenüber so ein sexy Kerl ist."

"Findest du?" fragte Kevin zwinkernd.

"Oh ja - äußerst sexy."

"Das kann ich nur zurückgeben."

"Ich bin bei Weitem nicht so trainiert wie du, Kevin."

"Stell dein Licht nicht so unter den Scheffel, Julian. Du bist ein attraktiver Mann."

"Es reicht mir, wenn du das glaubst", lächelte Julian.

"Ich glaube es nicht nur, ich weiß es. Und jetzt hoch mit dir, ich hab wirklich Hunger."

Julian stand auf und zog sich schnell Shorts und T-Shirt an, dann folgte er Kevin nach unten. Auf dem Weg sammelte er seine übrige Kleidung ein.


	33. Ärger

"Ich mach das Essen schnell in der Mikrowelle warm", sagte Kevin.

"Danke, dann geh ich kurz ins Bad."

Kevin nickte und ging in die Küche, um die Sachen vom Thailänder aufzuwärmen.

Wenig später saßen sie zusammen am Esstisch und teilten die Gerichte auf.

Das Essen war wahnsinnig lecker. Julian aß gern Thailändisch, Verena allerdings nicht, deshalb hatte er nicht oft die Gelegenheit.

So genoss er es umso mehr hier mit Kevin schlemmen zu können.

Satt und zufrieden lehnte sich Kevin schließlich zurück. "Na ich hoffe, mein Trainer nimmt mich nachher nicht zu sehr ran", grinste er Julian an.

"Nachdem du ihn eben so... rangenommen hast, wartet er nur auf eine Revanche", meinte Julian nur.

"Mhm, das hört sich nach einer verlockenden Idee an", sagte Kevin.

Julian grinste. "Versprochen."

"Ich kann’s kaum erwarten."

"So, bist du fertig?" Julian sah auf seine Uhr. "Wir haben zwar noch Zeit, aber ich muss noch arbeiten..."

Kevin seufzte. "Schade. Ich hätt dich gern noch länger für mich gehabt."

"Es tut mir leid."

"Schon ok. Ich weiß ja, dass du arbeiten musst. Außerdem war es viel zu schön mit dir, um mir das davon vermiesen zu lassen", sagte Kevin und griff nach Julians Hand.

Julian lächelte leicht, dann führte er Kevins Hand zu seinem Mund und küsste die Fingerspitzen.

Kevin erwiderte das Lächeln verliebt und strich über Julians Lippen.

Viel zu schnell ließ Julian die Hand wieder los und lehnte sich zurück. "Ich muss echt los."

"Ok", sagte Kevin.

"Wir sehen uns ja gleich", meinte Julian und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz, dann stand er auf. Er suchte seine Sachen zusammen, dann verließ er die Wohnung.

Es fiel ihm schwer, Kevin so zurück zu lassen. Es war einfach so schön gewesen und das hätte er gern noch etwas länger genossen.  
Aber es ging nicht anders, es hing so viel daran, dass er die Mannschaft gut führte, und das schaffte er nur mit viel Arbeit.

Denn wenn Hoffenheim abstieg, würde Kevin vermutlich nicht bleiben. Anfragen hatte er genug und er war viel zu gut um in der zweiten Liga zu spielen.

Und ob er selbst seinen Job behalten würde, war auch unklar.

Und trotzdem wäre er viel lieber bei Kevin geblieben.

Er fuhr zügig zum Trainingsgelände und lief dann in sein Büro. Zwei Stunden hatte er noch, das war okay. Er konzentrierte sich, sah Videos, analysierte und plante dann das Training, bis Armin ihn holte.

Auch das zweite Training lief gut. Julian war zufrieden damit, wie sich die Jungs reinhängten. Der Wille war spürbar und so hatte er ein gutes Gefühl in Bezug auf das nächste Spiel.

Schließlich schickte er die Jungs zum Duschen.

Er selbst hatte vor noch ein, zwei Stunden zu arbeiten, ehe er zu Verena... verdammt, jetzt meldete sich sein schlechtes Gewissen so richtig. Er hatte Sex mit Kevin gehabt, dabei war er mit Verena zusammen!

Vor allem hatte er sie nicht mal heute Mittag wie versprochen angerufen. Sie würde stocksauer sein, und das zurecht. Vielleicht sollte er sich etwas Nettes ausdenken um sich zu entschuldigen.

Auf jeden Fall sollte er gleich nach Hause fahren. Und noch irgendwo Blumen besorgen.

Also zu Hause arbeiten - wenn Verena schlief. Das versprach wieder eine kurze Nacht zu werden... Und ein neues Streitgespräch mit Verena...

Er seufzte unhörbar. Natürlich hatte er selbst Schuld, aber dennoch würde er ihm gerne entgehen.

Ganz kurz durchzuckte ihn der Gedanke, wie sein Abend aussehen würde, wenn er zu Kevin fahren würde. Gemütlich, verliebt, ohne Vorwürfe... und ohne Maxi.

Julian seufzte. Nein, mit zu Kevin zu fahren war keine Option.

Aber er konnte zumindest davon träumen, erlaubte er sich, als er zusammenpackte und zum Blumenladen fuhr.

Er kaufte einen bunten Strauß Tulpen, die mochte Verena gern.

Mit den Blumen im Arm schloss er wenig später die Tür auf.

Er hörte Geräusche aus Richtung Küche, aber Verena kam ihm nicht entgegen. Also war sie wirklich richtig sauer.

"Verena...?", fragte er unsicher.

Schnell zog er Schuhe und Jacke aus und ging dann mit den Blumen im Arm in die Küche.

Verena trocknete gerade einen Topf ab, sie sah sich nicht um, als er reinkam.

"Hey", sagte Julian leise und sah sich suchend nach Maxi um.

"Hallo."

Julian trat auf sie zu. "Es tut mir leid. Ich hab heute Mittag komplett die Zeit vergessen."

"Hättest trotzdem wenigstens mal anrufen können. Wir haben hier auf dich gewartet."

"Ich hab dir heute Morgen gesagt, dass ich vermutlich arbeiten muss."

"Ich hab versucht dich anzurufen."

Julian schluckte. Das war nicht gut. "Ich... hatte mein Handy auf lautlos, damit ich nicht gestört werde..."

"Hast du sonst nie", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und drehte sich jetzt doch endlich zu ihm.

Julian sah sie entschuldigend an und hielt ihr die Blumen hin. "Es tut mir wirklich wirklich leid."

Verena zögerte, dann quälte sie sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

"Es war einfach ein total stressiger Tag", sagte Julian.

"Du hast sonst immer kurz angerufen."

"Ich war einfach in meine Arbeit vertieft."

Verena nickte nur leicht.

"Also nicht böse sein, ja?"

Verena seufzte leise, dann nickte sie und nahm ihm die Blumen ab.

Julian lächelte und unterdrückte dabei das schlechte Gewissen. "Und wo ist mein kleiner Schatz?"

"Spielt im Kinderzimmer."

"Dann geh ich kurz zu ihm."

"Mach das."

Julian lehnte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann ging er schnell ins Kinderzimmer.

Tatsächlich spielte Maxi hier, er hielt eine Zahnbürste in der Hand und schrubbte damit über den Teppich.

Julian lachte leise. "Na, was machst du denn da lustiges?"

"Papapapaabbbrrrrr", brabbelte Maxi fröhlich.

"Ja, mein Schatz", sagte Julian und hockte sich zu ihm.

Maxi strahlte ihn an und begann nun über Julians Knie zu bürsten.

Julian grinste. "Bekommt Papa ein Küsschen?" fragte er und streckte die Arme nach Maxi aus.

Sofort warf sich Maxi in seine Arme und küsste ihm schmatzend auf die Unterlippe - schmatzend und ziemlich nass.

Julian lachte nur und drückte Maxi an sich.

"Hast du Hunger?" fragte Verena plötzlich von der Tür her.

Überrascht drehte sich Julian um. Er hatte gut gegessen, aber das sollte er lieber nicht sagen. "Ja, jetzt, wo du es sagst."

"Verdient hast du es nicht, aber... ich mach dir was warm."

"Das ist lieb von dir." Erleichtert zog Julian Maxi an sich, froh, dass das große Gewitter wohl an ihm vorbeigezogen war.

Wie es allerdings weitergehen sollte... wusste er nicht.

Das mit Kevin war toll, unglaublich. Aber andererseits hatte er ja noch seine Familie. Maxi, sein Schatz.

"Was soll ich nur machen Maxi?" wisperte Julian kaum hörbar.

Der Kleine schien zu spüren, dass sein Papa durcheinander war, und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Du bist das allerwichtigste für mich, mein Engel", murmelte Julian und strich Maxi über den Rücken.

"Julian?" hörte er viel zu bald Verenas Stimme.

"Ja, ich komme", rief Julian.

Er stand mit Maxi auf dem Arm auf und ging in die Küche.

"Maxi und ich haben schon gegessen", sagte Verena.

"Oh, okay.."

"Wir wussten ja nicht, wann du nach Hause kommst."

"Ja, du hast ja recht."

Verena sah ihn einen Moment noch wütend an, dann nickte sie in Richtung Stuhl. "Setz dich schon hin. Gibt Gemüsesuppe."

"Lecker", lächelte Julian. Die würde auch nach dem guten Essen noch gut reinpassen."

Verena nickte nur und füllte ihm einen Teller mit der Suppe.

"Oh, die ist dir richtig gut gelungen."

Verena schnaubte.

"Was denn?"

"Wenn du glaubst mit billigen Komplimenten vergess ich das alles, dann hast du dich getäuscht."

"Ich kenn dich gut genug, Verena. Aber es ist trotzdem lecker."

"Dann hör auf zu schleimen."

Julian seufzte leise. "Ich weiß..."

"Was weißt du?"

"Dass Schleimen nicht hilft."

"Und warum tust du es dann?"

"Ich schleime nicht, ich mache dir Komplimente."

"Ach ja? Ich sag dir, was du versuchst. Du versuchst davon abzulenken, dass du scheiße gebaut hast. Und da fällt dir nichts Besseres ein, als mein Essen zu loben."

"Ich habe keine Scheiße gebaut, sondern nur nicht angerufen. Du musst da jetzt keinen Staatsakt draus machen."

"Ich bin sauer, weil du die wenige freie Zeit die du überhaupt noch fürs uns übrig hast lieber im Büro verbringst."

"Das ist aber nicht auf einmal so, sondern schon länger. Und bisher war das auch kein Problem für dich."

"Weil es immer schlimmer wird!"

"Findest du?"

"Fragst du das wirklich? Ich muss bitten und betteln, damit du mal zwei Stunden für mich Zeit hast. Und dann darf ich allein ins Bett gehen, weil du dich wieder hinter den Laptop setzt."

"Das ist so, seit ich die erste Mannschaft trainiere."

Wütend sah Verena ihn an. "Du verstehst es wirklich nicht! Dann geh doch zu deinem tollen Laptop. Vielleicht kocht der dir ja auch ne Suppe!"

"Verdammt, du willst doch auch, dass ich einen Job habe, oder? Wenn ich dir die Suppe und den Herd zahlen soll, dann muss ich dafür arbeiten."

"Wir sind vorher auch zurechtgekommen Und da hast du wenigstens noch an Maxis und meinem Leben teilgenommen!"

"Du willst also, dass ich das Handtuch werfe und zukünftig nur die Jugendmannschaften trainiere?!?"

"Ich will, dass du dich nicht nur um den verdammten Fußball kümmerst!"

"Ich soll das aufgeben? Nicht mehr trainieren!?"

"Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Aber du musst nicht 24 Stunden am Tag nur arbeiten. Du hast einen Sohn, der einen Vater braucht, der auch mal anwesend ist und ihn nicht nur abends ins Bett bringt."

"Der Vater von dem Sohn hat nun mal einen Job. Und mein Job ist nicht so zeitaufwändig wie manch anderer."

"Nein, deshalb schlägst du dir auch ständig die Nächte um die Ohren und arbeitest die Mittagspausen durch."

"Das machen andere auch."

"Mich interessieren andere nicht!"

"Verena, was soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen?"

Verena schnaubte. "Wenn du das nicht selbst weißt, dann tut es mir leid. Ich bring Maxi jetzt ins Bett. Du wirst ja vermutlich wieder arbeiten müssen an deinen hochwichtigen Dingen, die so viel wichtiger sind als dein Sohn und ich."

"Immerhin ernähren sie meinen Sohn und dich. Und heizen. Und finanzieren den Urlaub."

"Für den du doch eh keine Zeit haben wirst", sagte Verena und hob Maxi aus seinem Sitz. "Komm mein Schatz, wir machen dich Bettfähig, damit wir Papa nicht weiter stören."

"Jetzt wirst du ungerecht."

"Das ist mir egal."

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Was hast du auf einmal?"

Verena antwortete nicht, sondern lächelte stattdessen Maxi an. "Ne neue Windel ist wohl auch fällig Kleiner."

"Komm, mach du Feierabend, ich mach das", bot Julian an.

"Iss deine Suppe", sagte Verena nur und trug Maxi dann aus der Küche.

Julian seufzte. Der Appetit war ihm jetzt gründlich vergangen. Das Verena sauer war, verstand er ja, aber das eben das war völlig überzogen gewesen.

Was war bloß auf einmal los? Ob sie was ahnte? Aber dann hätten sie doch vermutlich direkt auf Kevin angesprochen. Und woher sollte sie ahnen, dass er sie mit Kevin betrogen hatte?

Das war doch absurd... oder?

Nein, Verena konnte nichts von Kevin wissen, da war er sich ziemlich sicher.

Woher denn auch - sie hatten sich ja erst zweimal wirklich getroffen.

Also... hatte sie vielleicht einfach nur einen schlechten Tag und ließ ihren Ärger und Frust nun an ihm aus.

Das wird es gewesen sein. Vielleicht hatte sie ihre Tage oder so, dann war sie manchmal komisch drauf.

Er würde sie einfach heute Abend in Ruhe lassen und morgen früh nochmal mit ihr über alles reden.

Julian aß die Suppe auf, dann räumte er in der Küche etwas auf.

"Wenn du Maxi gute Nacht sagen willst, dann solltest du jetzt kommen", sagte Verena hinter ihm.

"Oh ja", nickte Julian, schloss die Spülmaschine und drehte sich zu ihr um.

Verena nickte nur und ließ ihn dann stehen.

Julian seufzte und ging dann leise ins Kinderzimmer.

Maxi saß aufrecht in seinem Bettchen und wirkte so gar nicht, als wäre er müde genug um einzuschlafen.

Damit würde Julian noch ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen können. "Hallo, mein kleiner Schatz. Willst du noch mal auf meinen Arm?"

"Ich hab dir das Buch zum Vorlesen schon rausgelegt", sagte Verena.

Julian hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Verena ihm gefolgt war. "Oh ja, danke", erwiderte Julian. Er nahm Maxi aus dem Bettchen und setzte ihn auf seinen Schoß, dann griff er nach dem Buch und schlug es auf.

Es war eine von Maxis Lieblingsgeschichten, die Julian ihm bestimmt schon Dutzende Male vorgelesen hatte. Aber die Autos waren bunt, und einige Linien waren in die dicken Pappseiten eingeprägt, die Maxi mit den Fingern nachfahren konnte.

Ein paar Minuten blieb Verena in der Tür stehen, dann merkte Julian, wie sie verschwand und ihn und Maxi allein ließ.

Er genoss es seinen kleinen Sohn auf dem Schoß zu haben, der langsam müder wurde und sich an ihn kuschelte.

Julian lächelte sanft und legte das Buch schließlich zur Seite. Ganz vorsichtig hob er Maxi hoch und legte ihn ins Bettchen.

Der Kleine bewegte sich nur kurz, dann schlief er tief und fest.

Mit einem zärtlichen Blick beobachtete Julian seinen Sohn. Er würde alles dafür tun, dass Maxi mit ihm aufwachsen würde.

Aber dafür Kevin aufgeben? Konnte er das?

Das wollte er nicht, auf keinen Fall. Das mit Kevin - das war so unglaublich gut.

Das heute Mittag... so hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Es war nicht nur das Knistern und Kribbeln einer neuen Beziehung, sondern eine Erfüllung, die er mit einer Frau nie gefühlt hatte.

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann hatte ihm das schon immer gefehlt. Das hatte er doch schon seit langem gewusst - er war Frauen gegenüber nicht komplett abgeneigt, aber er bevorzugte nun mal Männer.

Und jetzt, wo er Kevin noch in sich spürte, war dieses Verlangen besonders stark.

Er wünschte sich tatsächlich, noch heute Abend wieder zu ihm fahren zu können.

Unwillkürlich tastete er nach seinem Handy, das in seiner Jeanstasche steckte. Wenn er schon nicht hinfahren konnte, dann wollte er wenigstens mit ihm reden.

Aber nicht hier, in Maxis Kinderzimmer. Er ging ins Badezimmer. Schon sehr klischeehaft sich im Badezimmer zu verstecken, aber er wollte sich nicht ausdenken was passierte, wenn Verena ihn bei einem Telefonat ausgerechnet mit Kevin erwischte.


	34. Angespannte Stimmung

Schnell wählte er Kevins Nummer, der schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln abhob. "Hey Julian!"

"Hey", lächelte Julian.

"Schön, dass du anrufst", sagte Kevin.

"Brauch mal eine nette Stimme."

"Was ist los? Ärger?"

Julian seufzte leise. "Verena ist stocksauer, dass ich sie heute Mittag nicht angerufen habe, dass ich nicht zum Essen komme. Und dass ich keine Zeit mehr für sie habe."

"Wegen mir", murmelte Kevin.

"Jein... ich bin ja schon die letzten Wochen nicht mehr so oft zu Hause gewesen."

"Weil du ein Team vor dem Abstieg retten willst. Das war doch klar, dass das viel Arbeit wird. Und du hast bisher nur als Jugendtrainer gearbeitet. Ne Bundesligamannschaft ist da vermutlich schon was anderes."

"Ja, das versuch ich ihr auch klar zu machen. Und dass ich nicht der einzige bin, der viel arbeitet. Aber sie sieht irgendwie nur sich."

"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Julian zögerte, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Es ist schön mit dir zu reden."

"Immer. Und du kannst auch immer zu mir kommen, wenn du willst."

"Ich weiß. Ich kann aber nicht. Dann würde ich hier gleich rausfliegen - und das sogar zu recht."

"Hm... ziemlich unbefriedigend die ganze Situation..." seufzte Kevin.

"Ja, ist es", stimmte Julian zu. "Aber ich kann da gerade nichts machen. Ich kann hier nicht einfach abhauen."

"Das weiß ich, Julian. Das erwarte ich auch nicht. Ich will dir nur sagen, dass du immer bei mir Willkommen bist. Falls... falls du dich entschließt mit Verena über uns zu reden..."

Julian schluckte, ja, dann würde er eine Unterkunft brauchen.

"Ich will dich zu nichts drängen", sagte Kevin, als Julian schwieg.

"Ich weiß. Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du das anbietest."

"Hm, ich denke da ja auch an mich. Ich hätte dich gern bei mir. So wie heute Mittag..."

Julian lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran. "Ich spüre es noch... es war echt..."

"Der Wahnsinn", flüsterte Kevin.

"Ja, das trifft es."

"Wann wiederholen wir es?"

"Kevin, wenn es nach mir ginge... aber..."

"Ich mochte dieses Wort noch nie", brummte Kevin.

Julian schwieg einen Moment. "Ich würd gerne."

"Ich auch Julian..."

"Wir... wir sehen uns morgen. Ich muss langsam zu Verena."

"Ok. Bis morgen Julian."

"Bis morgen - schlaf gut."

"Mach ich. Und du versuch das auch."

"Ich tu mein bestes." Aber es würde noch dauern. Erst bei Verena im Wohnzimmer sitzen, dann mit ihr ins Bett gehen und warten, bis sie schlief - und dann arbeiten.

Und grade der Gedanke neben Verena im Bett zu liegen, klang alles andere als verlockend.

Aber er musste das durchziehen, alles anderen würde es nur noch schlimmer machen.

Wenn er mit Verena sprach, dann musste er sich das vorher genau überlegen. Er musste darüber nachdenken, wie und was er ihr sagen wollte.

Andererseits - sie würde in jedem Fall stinksauer sein und sich höchstens noch verarscht fühlen, wenn er es zu nett machte.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. Wann hatte er sich überhaupt dafür entschieden, mit Verena zu reden?

Aber er sollte es auf keinen Fall noch heute machen. Verena musste sich dafür wieder eingekriegt haben. Und er sollte zumindest eine ungefähre Ahnung haben, wie er das Gespräch beginnen wollte.

Vielleicht sollte er es doch noch etwas aufschieben. Nach dem Spiel, da hatten sie ja immer etwas mehr Zeit und konnten alles ausdiskutieren.  
Jedenfalls sollte er langsam mal aus dem Bad kommen, sonst würde es gleich den nächsten Krach mit ihr geben.

Er spülte, wusch sich die Hände, steckte das Handy ein und trat auf den Flur. Aus Richtung Wohnzimmer hörte er den Fernseher laufen, also machte er sich dahin auf den Weg.  
Er machte einen kleinen Umweg in die Küche und holte Getränke, dann betrat er das Wohnzimmer.

Verena saß in die Wolldecke gekuschelte und schaute Fernsehen. Greys Anatomy, wie er nach einem Blick feststellte. Ein noch deutlicheres Zeichen, dass sie nicht sprechen wollte, gab es kaum noch. Meistens zog er sich, wenn ihre Lieblingsserie lief, sofort in sein Büro zurück, aber heute zögerte er.

Nein, er musste ein Zeichen setzen, dass ihm noch etwas an ihr lag. Zumindest freundschaftlich. "Magst du was trinken?", bot er an und reichte ihr ein Glas mit Saftschorle.

Verena sah ihn nicht an, nahm aber das Glas entgegen.

Julian nickte leicht und setzte sich dann neben sie.

"Schläft Maxi?" fragte sie nach einem Moment.

"Ja, ist beim Vorlesen eingeschlafen. Er ist echt süß, wenn er sich so einkuschelt."

"Hm. Da kannst du ja jetzt arbeiten gehen."

Julian nickte leicht. Er wusste nicht, ob es besser war jetzt bei ihr zu sein oder zu arbeiten, aber bei Grey's Anatomy hatte er auch früher meistens gearbeitet.  
Und vielleicht war es ja auch ganz gut, wenn er sie erstmal in Ruhe ließ, damit sie sich beruhigte.

Er stand auf. "Brauchst du noch etwas?" fragte er.

"Nein", sagte Verena knapp.

"Okay, dann... viel Spaß mit deiner Serie."

Er blieb noch einen Moment stehen, aber als Verena nichts mehr sagte, ging er langsam in sein Büro.

Er konnte sich recht gut konzentrieren, was ihn selbst erstaunte, und arbeitete an der Taktik für das nächste Spiel.

Aber der Fußball hatte ihn halt immer ablenken können. Erst als er noch selbst gespielt hatte und jetzt auch als Trainer. Die Probleme im Fußball waren auf ihre Art sehr viel einfacher, als die Probleme in seinem Liebesleben.

Also war es wirklich beruhigend sich damit zu beschäftigen.

Irgendwann gegen halb 11 hörte er Geräusche im Flur und im Bad. Verena, die sich fertig fürs Bett machte.

Vermutlich sollte er das jetzt auch tun. Erstmal brauchte er den Schlaf, und sie würde sicher noch wütender werden, wenn er sie wieder alleine ließ.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen sah er auf sein Handy, das neben dem Laptop lag.

Sollte er noch einmal anrufen? Bei Kevin? Der Gedanke war verlockend, aber helfen würde es ihm nicht. Außerdem sollte Kevin auch schlafen.

Und morgen würden sie sich ja wieder sehen.

Also schaltete er das Handy auf lautlos, legte es neben den Laptop und klappte ihn zu.

Langsam stand er auf und verließ das Büro. Kurz schlurfte er zu Maxi ins Zimmer, aber sein Sohn schlief ruhig und friedlich, so dass er ihn schnell wieder allein ließ.

Er ging kurz in die Küche und trank etwas, dann hört er, dass Verena aus dem Bad kam und ging selbst hinein.

Als er fertig war und ins Schlafzimmer ging, lag Verena im Bett und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

"Hey", sprach er sie leise an.

Er bekam keine Reaktion, obwohl er wusste, dass sie noch nicht schlafen konnte.

Er entschied sich, sich schnell umzuziehen und sich dann ins Bett zu legen. "Schlaf gut, Verena..."

Wieder kam keine Antwort.

Kaum hörbar seufzte Julian. "Schlaf gut", wiederholte er.

Verena brummte zustimmend.

Das reichte Julian, also zog er die Decke hoch und schloss die Augen.

Er hörte die leisen Atemgeräusche von Verena, die eigentlich so vertraut waren, sich heute aber ganz... fremd anhörten.

Es war kein gutes Gefühl einzuschlafen, wenn Verena so sauer auf ihn war. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann war die ganze Situation nicht schön. Es war so viel ungeklärt.

Er selbst hatte auch ein Magengrummeln, wenn er daran dachte. Er wusste nicht, was richtig war. Er wusste nur, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte.

So grübelte er und grübelte er - und hörte Verena, die wohl ebenso wenig schlafen konnte wie er.

"Bist du wach?" flüsterte sie plötzlich.

"Ja", wisperte er zurück.

Julian hörte es rascheln und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, so dass er Verena ansehen konnte. "Es tut mir leid", sagte sie leise.

Julian fühlte ein fieses Ziehen des schlechten Gewissens im Bauch, als er eine Hand ausstreckte. "Es ist schon okay", wisperte er und streichelte ihr über die Schulter.

Verena schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ist es nicht. Ich... hatte einen schlechten Tag und hab es an dir ausgelassen."

Julian lächelte sie leicht an. "Das ist schon okay, Verena. Ich hätte mich echt melden können - und immerhin ist jetzt wieder alles okay."

Verena lächelte schwach. "Du verbringst trotzdem immer weniger Zeit mit uns. Du vergräbst dich in deiner Arbeit und... ich weiß nicht, du verhältst dich einfach anders."

"Ich weiß, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sich das ändern wird. Wenn ich einfach mehr Routine habe. Im Moment muss ich noch jedes Spiel und jeden Gegner genau analysieren."

Verena seufzte. "Willst du denn überhaupt, dass es sich ändert?"

"Natürlich. Ich finde es total schade, dass ich so wenig Zeit für Maxi habe - und für dich." Gerade das mit Maxi war nicht gelogen.

"Dann solltest du dir überlegen, ob du nicht doch was ändern kannst. Maxi wird jeden Tag größer und du verpasst so viel."

"Ich sollte gucken, ob ich nicht nach dem Training früher kommen kann - und dann abends arbeiten. Dann habe ich den Nachmittag mit euch beiden."

Und keine Zeit für Kevin, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Nein, auf Dauer ging das auch nicht. Er würde sich entscheiden müssen. Und mit Verena reden müssen.

Es würde schlimm werden, das war klar. Aber er, nein, sie beide mussten da durch.

"Wir sollten schlafen", sagte er leise.

"Ja, sollten wir. Schlaf gut", wünschte Verena.

"Du auch", sagte er.

Dann schloss er die Augen. Mit dieser zwischenzeitlichen Versöhnung wurde er bald ruhig und konnte einschlafen.


	35. Der nächste Morgen

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er früh wach, sogar noch vor dem Wecker klingeln.

Verena neben ihm schlief noch, stellte er fest. Er war erleichtert, dass sie die aktuelle Krise erstmal überwunden hatten - die ganz große würde ja noch kommen, aber es war besser, wenn Verena dann besser drauf war als gestern.

Vorsichtig schob er sich aus dem Bett und ging direkt ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen.

Er wollte Frühstück machen und hoffte, dass Verena noch ein wenig schlief.

Und er konnte noch ein bisschen Zeit mit Maxi verbringen.

Er beeilte sich im Bad, zog sich schnell etwas über und ging dann in die Küche, als er hörte, dass Maxi aufwachte.

Mit einem Lächeln ging er ins Kinderzimmer. "Guten Morgen mein Schatz."

Maxi brabbelte gleich fröhlich los.

Julian hob Maxi aus dem Bettchen und gab ihm einen Kuss.

"Na, wollen wir dich erstmal wickeln?", fragte er und trug ihn zur Wickelkommode. Inzwischen war Maxi alt genug zu wissen, was kam und wie er seinem Papa das Leben dabei einfacher machen konnte - er blieb ruhig liegen und ließ Julian machen.

Als Maxi fertig war, trug er ihn mit in die Küche. "Na, hilfst du mir beim Frühstück machen?"

Mit seinem Sohn auf dem Arm deckte er auf und kochte Kaffee, bis er schließlich Schritte auf dem Flur hörte.

"Guten Morgen ihr beiden", sagte Verena. "Ihr seid ja schon früh auf."

"Ja, wir wollten dir doch Frühstück machen", lächelte Julian sie an.

"Das ist lieb von euch", sagte Verena und trat zu ihnen. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste Maxi auf die Stirn.

Dann drehte sie den Kopf etwas um auch Julian zu küssen.

Julian schluckte und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. "Soll ich kurz Brötchen holen gehen?" fragte er.

"Oh ja, das wäre lieb", lächelte sie. "Und ein Hörnchen für Maxi?"

Julian nickte und übergab ihr Maxi. "Dann bis gleich."

"Bis gleich", nickte sie und begann damit Maxis Morgenfläschchen vorzubereiten.

Julian zog sich schnell seine Laufschuhe und die Jacke an, dann verließ er das Haus.

Er konnte das auch gleich für ein wenig Bewegung nutzen - er musste da jetzt einfach raus. So lief er einen kleinen Umweg durch ein paar Nebenstraßen, ehe er die Bäckerei betrat.

Dort holte er frische Brötchen und ein Milchhörnchen für Maxi.

Dann ging er gemütlich zurück nach Hause. Das Laufen, auch, wenn es nur kurz gewesen war, hatte gut getan.

Auch das Laufen am Morgen war in den letzten Wochen viel zu kurz gekommen. Er musste das wieder anfangen, es tat ihm einfach gut - gerade in diesen stressigen Zeiten. Außerdem musste er ja auch einigermaßen fit bleiben.

"Ah, da bist du ja wieder", begrüßte Verena ihn, als er das Haus betrat.

"Ja, ich war gleich noch ein bisschen laufen", sagte Julian lächelnd.

"Das sieht man", nickte Verena. "Siehst frisch aus."

"Ich muss wieder öfter laufen", sagte Julian.

"Ja... in der letzten Zeit hattest du für gar nichts mehr Zeit, das ist nicht gut."

Julian lächelte schwach und hob die Brötchentüte. "Wollen wir dann frühstücken?"

"Ja, komm rein", nickte Verena und ging vor in die Küche

Julian folgte ihr und füllte die Brötchen in den bereitstehenden Korb. Maxi saß schon in seinem Stuhl und strahlte ihn an.

"Hallo, mein Schatz", lächelte Julian ihn an und drückte ihm das Hörnchen in die Hand.

Sofort schob Maxi sich das süße Teilchen in den Mund und mampfte fröhlich darauf herum. Es war einfach schön ihm zuzusehen. Er war schon so selbstständig!

Verena hatte recht mit dem, was sie in der Nacht gesagt hatte. Maxi wurde mit jedem größer und selbstständiger und er verpasste viel davon.  
Und wenn er sich jetzt von Verena trennte, dann konnte er Maxi noch seltener sehen. Aber mit ihr zusammenbleiben war keine wirkliche Option mehr.

Er musste es irgendwie hinkriegen, dass sie nicht zu sauer und verletzt war.

"Kaffee Julian?" fragte sie und unterbrach seine Gedanken.

"Oh ja, gern", nickte Julian und hielt ihr seine Tasse hin.

Verena schenkte ihm ein und setzte sich dann. "Was steht heute bei dir an?" fragte sie so neutral wie möglich.

"Zwei Trainings, wie immer. Und dann die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Spiel."

"Mhm... soll ich Essen in der Mittagspause kochen, oder nicht?"

Julian kämpfte mit sich. Aber er wollte ja bessere Stimmung in ihrer Beziehung, also nickte er. "Ich ruf an, ehe ich losfahre?"

"So wie gestern?"

"Nein, so, wie heute."

"Dann warte ich auf deinen Anruf", sagte sie.

"Okay", lächelte Julian sie an.

Verena seufzte leise. "Du machst es einem nicht einfach Julian...“

Julian lächelte sie nur weiter an.

"Noch Kaffee?" fragte sie kopfschüttelnd.

"Ja, gern", nickte Julian und reichte ihr noch einmal seine Tasse.

Die Stimmung war immer noch deutlich angespannt und irgendwie schien keiner zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Immerhin hatten sie wohl so etwas wie einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen.

"Ich muss dann langsam los", sagte Julian schließlich.

"Okay... dann... viel Spaß. Und du rufst sicher an, ja?"

"Ich verspreche es dir", sagte Julian und stand auf.

"Gut, dann bis später.“

Julian gab Maxi einen Kuss und lächelte Verena noch einmal an, dann schnappte er sich seine Sachen und verließ das Haus.

Er atmete durch, als er im Wagen saß und los fuhr - diese komische Stimmung nahm ihn fast noch mehr mit als der Streit. Er musste dringend Klarheit schaffen und mit Verena reden.

Allerdings wurde seine Laune schlagartig besser, als er Kevin sah, der wieder auf dem Parkplatz stand und auf ihn wartete.

"Hey", grüßte er ihn, als er ausstieg.

"Hey", strahlte Kevin ihn an.

"Komm mit rein", lächelte er Julian an.

"Und wie hast du geschlafen?" fragte Kevin, als er Julian folgte.

"Ging so. Hab dann an dich gedacht..."

Kevin sah ihn mitfühlend an. "Ich wollte dir echt nicht so viele Schwierigkeiten machen."

"Ich weiß. Ich bin ja auch total gerne mit dir zusammen."

"Gut. ich bin nämlich auch gern mit dir zusammen."

"Dann lass uns mal die Zeit vor dem Training ein bisschen genießen."

"Ich hab ne Decke mitgebracht", verkündete Kevin grinsend und deutete auf seine Tasche.

"Du bist gut - ich hab’s gestern nicht geschafft uns ein Sofa zu besorgen."

"Wenn du möchtest können wir in der Mittagspause mal online gucken", schlug Kevin vor.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Muss zu Verena."

"Ok", seufzte Kevin.

"Es tut mir leid, Kevin."

"Nein, schon ok", murmelte Kevin mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

"Komm, jetzt haben wir noch eine Stunde."

"Und morgen das Hotel", sagte Kevin lächelnd.

"Ja, immerhin darum habe ich mich schon gekümmert. Ich nehm 19 Spieler mit, dann muss einer ein Einzelzimmer kriegen."

"Mein Held", lachte Kevin.

"Du musst nur vorsichtig über den Gang schleichen."

"Das krieg ich hin."

"Schön, ich freu mich drauf."

"Ich mich auch! Und jetzt mach schon dein Büro auf, ich will dich endlich küssen."

Julian lachte und schloss auf. "Komm rein - und hol die Decke raus."

Sofort zerrte Kevin die Wolldecke aus der Tasche und schob Julian dabei gleichzeitig ins Büro.

Sie machten es sich in einer Ecke des Büros gemütlich.

Sobald sie auf der Decke lagen, zog Kevin Julian an sich und küsste ihn.

Endlich schaffte Julian es, sich zu entspannen. Kevin wieder im Arm zu halten und zu küssen war einfach wundervoll.

Sie konnten so gut zusammen sein und schweigen, einfach die Anwesenheit des anderen genießen.

Julian hatte völlig die Zeit vergessen und zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich Kevins Handy klingelte. "Wecker", sagte Kevin und lächelte ihn an. "Damit wir nicht zu spät zum Training kommen."

Julian lächelte. "Du bist perfekt vorbereitet."

"Ich will nur, dass wir unsere Zeit genießen können ohne ständig auf die Uhr zu sehen."

"Es ist schön, dass du dir darüber Gedanken machst."

"Ich will dass das mit uns funktioniert Julian. Also muss ich mir über sowas Gedanken machen."

Julian lächelte und küsste ihn leicht. Es tat gut, dass Kevin ihn und seinen Job ernst nahm.

"Ich lass die Decke gleich hier bei dir", sagte Kevin.

"Gute Idee - legen wir sie... hier auf den Stuhl?"

"Und später auf das Sofa, wenn du es hast", nickte Kevin.

"Genau, dann können wir uns da richtig einkuscheln."

Kevin lächelte. "Ich freu mich schon jetzt!"

"Ich freu mich auch. Das wird schön."

Kevin lehnte sich vor und küsste Julian erneut. "Ich geh dann mal besser. Umziehen und so."

"Bis gleich", lächelte Julian ihn an.

"Bis gleich Trainer", grinste Kevin und schob sich aus dem Büro.


	36. Kleine Auszeit

Julian sah ihm nach, dann setzte er sich - zumindest Pro-Forma - an seinen Schreibtisch. Eine halbe Stunde später ging er zu seinen Jungs.

Heute trainierte er bereits in der Aufstellung, die er gegen Köln aufs Feld schicken wollte. Es lief gut, wenn das gegen Köln auch so gut klappte, dann würde das Spiel gut werden.

Nach dem Training ging Julian wieder in sein Büro. Ein halbes Stündchen würde er arbeiten und sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause machen. Aber vorher auf jeden Fall Verena anrufen!

Er brütete gerade über eine Eckenvariante, als es an seiner Bürotür klopfte.

"Ja?" rief er.

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam, und Kevin kam hinein.

"Hey", sagte Julian mit einem Lächeln.

Kevin schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Hast du ein paar Minuten für mich?"

"Ich hab immer Zeit für dich."

"Das ist schön", lächelte Kevin und trat näher.

"Ich muss aber wirklich bald nach Hause fahren."

"Ich weiß.  Ich möchte trotzdem gern ein paar Minuten mit dir verbringen.“

Julian nickte und klappte seinen Laptop zu.

Kevin lächelte ihn an und setzte sich kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß.

"Mhm", machte Julian und schlang die Arme um Kevin.

"Genau das", lächelte Kevin ihn an.

Julian erwiderte das Lächeln. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Kevin.

Kevin schloss die Augen und genoss den sanften, zärtlichen Kuss aus vollen Zügen. Er fühlte Julians Hand im Nacken - und die andere auf seinem Hintern.

Kevin keuchte leicht in den Kuss und vertiefte ihn, dabei rutschte er näher an Julian heran. Wie von selbst schob sich wie von selbst in Julians Haare.

Er hörte ihn leise seufzen. Sofort vertiefte Kevin den Kuss noch weiter.

Er drängte sich noch enger an Julian. So nah, dass Julian deutlich spüren konnte, was allein dieser Kuss schon bei ihm ausgelöst hatte.

Kevin war total hart - und er selbst inzwischen auch schon. Irgendwie schaffte er es, eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper zu schieben und begann an Kevins Hose zu zerren.

Es war sehr eng, aber schließlich hatte er die Hand in die Trainingshose geschoben und umfasste seinen harten Schwanz.

Kevin stöhnte heiser.

Mit einem Lächeln bewegte Julian seine Hand schneller und fester.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Kevin mit einem erstickten Laut. Dann sank er erschöpft an Julians Schulter.

Julian küsste seine Stirn und zog langsam seine Hand zurück.

Kevin versuchte noch immer seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Aber schließlich schlug er die Augen auf und lächelte Julian an. "Ich glaube, jetzt bist du dran."

Erst zögerte Julian, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, ich... ich muss dich jetzt alleine lassen."

"So?" fragte Kevin und bewegte sich leicht gegen Julians harten Schwanz.

Julian hielt kurz die Luft an.

"Ich beeil mich auch", sagte Kevin zwinkernd.

Sich geschlagen gebend nickte Julian.

Kevin drückte ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann rutschte er von Julians Schob und kniete sich vor ihn.

"Kevin", keuchte Julian auf, allein bei dem Gedanken wurde er noch härter.

Kevin sah ihn an und schob seine Hände langsam auf Julians Oberschenkel. Er strich höher, bis er am Bund der Hose ankam.

Julian holte tief Luft, als die Finger dabei leicht über seinen harten Schwanz strichen. Dann öffnete Kevin die Hose und zog sie ein Stück herunter.

Erleichtert seufzte Julian auf.

Die Erleichterung dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann beugte sich Kevin näher und küsste die Spitze des harten Schwanzes.

"Kevin", stöhnte er.

"Hmm", machte Kevin und nahm ihn tiefer in den Mund.

"Oh Gott..." keuchte Julian und bemühte sich, nicht in Kevins Mund zu stoßen. Bald machte er sich darüber keine Gedanken mehr, denn Kevin begann ganz leicht zu saugen.

Julian schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe um sein immer lauter werdendes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann fühlte er, wie er dem Ziel langsam näher kam.

"Kevin... ich...", versuchte er Kevin zu warnen.

Kevin streichelte mit einer Hand über Julians linken Oberschenkel.

Julian konnte sich nicht länger halten. Er presste eine Hand vor seine Lippen und trotzdem war sein Stöhnen laut und deutlich zu hören, als er kam.

Kevin schluckte alles, dann löste er sich von Julians Schwanz.

Außer Atem sah Julian Kevin an. "Wahnsinn", keuchte er.

Kevin lächelte ihn an - und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen.

"Gott", raunte Julian. "Du bist so... heiß."

"Hat dir gefallen, hm?", machte Kevin und grinste breit.

"Dumme Frage", grinste Julian zurück.

"Dann ist gut."

"Komm hoch", sagte Julian lächelnd.

"Willst du auch was von abhaben?"

Julian lachte leise. "Nein, aber wir müssen uns wieder richtig anziehen und ich fürchte, dann muss ich langsam los."

"Ja... leider."

"Ich werde mit Verena reden", sagte Julian leise. "Nicht heute, aber... "

"Wirklich?", fragte Kevin und strahlte Julian an.

"Es geht so nicht weiter. Ich... Verena ist mir immer noch wichtig und Maxi sowieso, aber du bist mir auch wichtig."

Kevin lächelte ihn an. "Das ist... das ist toll. Und du weißt... ich bin immer für dich da."

"Das weiß ich", sagte Julian.

"Gut", lächelte Kevin ihn an und küsste ihn noch einmal.

"Also, dann fahr ich mal los. Bis nachher Kevin."

"Ja, bis nachher."

Julian packte schnell seine Sachen zusammen und schnappte sich sein Handy, um Verena bescheid zu geben, dass er jetzt kommen würde.

Er schrieb nur eine SMS, sonst würde es zu lange dauern.

Auf schnellstem Weg fuhr er nach Hause.

Zu Hause angekommen schloss Julian die Haustür auf und rief gleich in Richtung Küche, "Verena? Ich bin da!"

"Küche, aber Maxi ist im Wohnzimmer", rief Verena zurück.

Julian zögerte kurz, dann ging er kurz in die Küche. "Was gibt’s Leckeres?"

"Gemüse-Gratin", sagte Verena und lächelte ihn leicht an. "Ich bin erstaunt, dass du wirklich gekommen bist."

"Ich hatte es doch versprochen."

"Hm", machte Verena.

"Ich breche meine Versprechen nur selten."

"Ich weiß", sagte sie seufzend. "Also... Essen dauert noch etwa zwanzig Minuten und dein Sohn freut sich bestimmt, wenn du die mit ihm verbringst."

"Ja, ich wollte auch gleich zu ihm - nur erstmal dir hallo sagen."

Sie warf ihm ein ganz leichtes Lächeln zu.

"Und jetzt guck ich mal zu unserem Schatz." Julian drehte sich um und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Maxi saß auf seiner Decke und spielte mit ein paar Autos.

"Hey Maxi", grüßte Julian ihn. "Darf ich mitspielen?"

Maxi quietschte vergnügt und hielt Julian ein rotes Auto hin.

"Danke, mein Schatz", lächelte Julian ihn an und nahm das Auto, um damit über Maxis Bein zu fahren.

Die zwanzig Minuten vergingen viel zu schnell und schließlich rief Verena sie zum Essen.

Julian nahm Maxi an der Hand. "Komm, wir gehen zu Mama, zum Essen."

In der freien Hand sein Lieblingsauto fest umklammernd ging Maxi brav an der Hand seines Vaters in die Küche.

"Da sind wir", lächelte Julian Verena an. Jetzt hob er Maxi hoch und setzte ihn in den Hochstuhl.

"Ach Auto will heute auch mitessen?" fragte Verena lachend.

"Offensichtlich. Ist auch viel gelaufen heute."

"Na dann hoffen wir mal, dass es Gemüseauflauf mag", sagte Verena und stellte die Auflaufform auf den Tisch.

"Ich werde ihn sehr mögen", meinte Julian überzeugt.

"Dann bedien dich", sagte Verena.

Julian lächelte sie an und füllte erst Maxi, dann Verena und schließlich sich selbst auf.

"Und wie war dein Tag?" fragte Verena.

"War gut - ich habe für Samstag ein gutes Gefühl. Die Jungs sind fleißig, und sie verstehen, was ich von ihnen will."

"Das hoffe ich. Also, das ihr Samstag gewinnt."

Julian lächelte sie an. "Dann können wir ja nur gewinnen."

Verena lächelte schwach. "Und dann haben wir wieder zwei Tage Zeit für uns?"

"Ich hoffe, dass ich es einrichten kann." Und dass du mir Maxi dann nicht total vorenthältst, wenn ich mit dir geredet habe. Aber das sagte Julian lieber nicht laut.

Verena stieß ein tiefes Seufzen aus. "Damit müssen wir uns wohl erstmal zufrieden geben..."

"Ja - das fürchte ich auch."

Leicht enttäuscht sah sie ihn an. Sie hatte sich ganz offenbar eine andere Antwort gewünscht.

Aber die konnte Julian einfach nicht geben - es war schlimm genug, dass er sie mit Kevin betrog, er konnte sie nicht noch mehr belügen.

"Möchtest du noch was?" fragte Verena und zeigte auf seinen Teller.

"Ja, ein bisschen. Mit Zucchini?"

Verena nickte und gab ihm noch etwas Auflauf auf den Teller.

"Danke", lächelte Julian sie an und aß den Auflauf. Nach dem Essen spielte er noch etwas mit Maxi, ehe er ihn für sein Mittagsschläfchen fertig machte.

"Schlaf gut, mein Schatz", lächelte Julian ihn an, legte ihn ins Bett und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Dann blieb er wie fast immer noch eine Weile am Bettchen stehen und beobachtete Maxi beim Einschlafen.

Wie sehr würde er es vermissen!

Alles würde sich ändern, wenn er mit Verena sprach. Er würde hier ausziehen müssen und würde Maxi vermutlich nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen.

Er würde ihn nicht jederzeit sehen können, mit ihm aufstehen, ihn ins Bett bringen.

Er schluckte. Traf er wirklich die richtige Entscheidung? Wollte er das alles für Kevin aufgeben?

Seinen kleinen Sohn nicht mehr ständig sehen, nur weil es so kribbelte, wenn er bei Kevin war? Wer wusste denn, wie lange das mit Kevin halten würde? Was, wenn es ein Strohfeuer war, und in zwei Monaten hatte es sich erledigt?

Aber... konnte er jetzt noch bei Verena bleiben? Liebte er sie noch?

Er mochte sie, schließlich war sie die Mutter seines Sohnes. Auf eine Weise liebe er sie - aber nicht so wie früher. Und nicht so wie Kevin. Oder?

Nein, das konnte er ziemlich sicher sagen. Die Gefühle, die er für Kevin hatte, waren stark und intensiv und... halt wie frisch verliebt.

Doch noch immer war er sich nicht sicher, ob er Maxi dafür... "Julian? Schläft er noch nicht?"

Julian zuckte zusammen. "Doch klar", sagte er leise und löste sich vom Bett seines Sohns.

"Dann komm, du hast noch ein bisschen Pause."

Julian sah noch einmal zu Maxi, dann verließ er das Kinderzimmer und folgte Verena ins Wohnzimmer.

"Möchtest du was trinken? Ich hab Apfelschorle hier“, fragte Verena als Julian ins Wohnzimmer kam.

"Ja, gern."

Verena goss ihm Apfelschorle ein, dann sich selbst, und reichte ihm ein Glas.

"Danke", sagte er und trank einen Schluck. Die Schorle war kühl und beruhigte seine aufgewühlten Nerven.

"Was ist los Julian?" fragte Verena.

"Bin nur bisschen... angespannt. Wird einfach ziemlich eng da in der Tabelle." War es unfair, den Job vorzuschieben?

"Bist du sicher, dass das alles ist?"

"Was soll sonst sein?"

"Das frag ich dich. Aber du bist... einfach so komisch in den letzten Tagen."

"Ich weiß nicht, was sonst sein soll.“

Er hoffte, dass das überzeugend klang, denn hatte wirklich nicht vor, jetzt in diesem Moment mit Verena zu reden. Das wollte er, wie geplant, nach dem Spiel machen.

Und bis dahin musste er Verena irgendwie hinhalten.

Es war nicht fair, aber er konnte es sich nicht anders vorstellen.

"Ich muss auch langsam wieder los", sagte er und stellte das Glas auf den Tisch.

"Ja - schade. Weißt du schon, wann du heute Abend kommst?"

"Nein, heute Abend hab ich eine Besprechung mit dem Trainerteam und ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie lange die dauern wird", sagte Julian, froh, dass er diesmal nicht lügen musste.

"Ja...", murmelte Verena, deutlich enttäuscht.

"Es tut mir leid, aber das kann ich wirklich nicht verschieben."

"Ja, ich weiß..."

"Dann... bis heute Abend", sagte er und drückte Verena einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er aufstand.

"Bis heute Abend", nickte Verena und sah ihm nach, wie er das Wohnzimmer verließ.


	37. Ballübungen

Julian war erleichtert, als er die Haustür hinter sich zuzog und zu seinem Wagen ging. Verena etwas vorzumachen war schrecklich.

Immerhin konnte er jetzt zu Kevin zurück, und dem machte er nichts vor.

Obwohl er heute wohl auch mit Kevin nicht mehr viel Zeit allein verbringen konnten. Erst Training, dann Besprechung, da blieb kaum Zeit.

Aber schon allein ihn zu sehen, vielleicht ein, zwei Worte mit ihm zu wechseln brachte ihm so viel.

Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, konnte er ja doch 10 Minuten für Kevin abknapsen.

Einfach nur ein bisschen zusammen sein.

Julian nickte. Das würde er irgendwie einrichten. Ein paar gestohlene, gemütliche Minuten... er musste dringend ein Sofa besorgen!

Vielleicht konnte er das ja tatsächlich mit Kevin online erledigen.

Er grinste bei dem Gedanken, wir Kevin auf seinem Schoß am Schreibtisch saß und sie zusammen ein Sofa bestellten.

Mit deutlich besserer Laune kam er am Trainingsgelände an und musste breit grinsen, als er Kevin wieder auf seinen Wagen gelehnt dastehen sah.

"Hey", grüßte er ihn, als er auf ihn zukam.

"Hi Julian", lächelte Kevin ihn an.

"Du bist so pünktlich", grinste Julian und legte ihm einen Moment eine Hand in den Rücken um ihn in Richtung Vereinsgebäude zu ziehen.

"Natürlich bin ich pünktlich. Ich bin immer pünktlich", grinste Kevin zurück.

"So lob ich mir meine Spieler", meinte Julian und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Kevin lachte leise.

Noch einmal legte Julian ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken, tiefer diesmal, kurz über den Hintern und schob ihn weiter.

"Mhm, wenn du so weiter machst, fall ich gleich über dich her", murmelte Kevin.

"Nee, das lassen wir hier draußen lieber", nuschelte Julian und nahm seine Hand weg.

Kevin nickte. "Ist auch ein bisschen kalt dafür. Und mein Trainer wäre nicht so begeistert, wenn ich mich jetzt noch erkälten würde."

"Dein Trainer wäre stinksauer, wenn du so leichtsinnig wärst. Der braucht dich die nächsten Wochen dringend."

"Ja, das hab ich mir gedacht. Und mein Freund fänd das bestimmt auch nicht so toll."

Julian kicherte leise. "Wären beide wohl sauer. Also rein mit uns." Er schloss die Tür auf und ließ Kevin eintreten - ohne ihn dabei zu berühren.

Kevin schlüpfte ins Büro und zog Julian sofort an sich.

Julian lachte auf und schob schnell die Tür ins Schloss.

"Die Mittagspause war viel zu lang", sagte Kevin und küsste Julian dann.

"Dabei... hattest du mich... vorher noch... überfallen", nuschelte Julian zwischen den Küssen.

"Krieg halt nicht genug von dir", raunte Kevin.

"Ich auch nicht von dir."

"Das ist gut", wisperte Kevin und vertiefte den Kuss.

Julian schloss unwillkürlich die Augen. Er spürte wie Kevin ihn nach hinten drängte, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die geschlossene Tür stieß.

Diese Leidenschaft, dieses Wilde, das brauchte er einfach! Zu fühlen wie sehr Kevin ihn wollte.

Und er selbst, er wollte Kevin!

Ohne groß nachzudenken schob er seine Hände unter Kevins Jacke und sein Shirt, bis er auf nackte Haut traf.

Sofort schmiegte sich Kevin eng an ihn.

Auch seine Finger machten sich an der Jacke zu schaffen.

Julian keuchte leise auf, als er die kühlen Finger auf seiner Haut spürte.

"Du hast zu viel an", brummte Kevin.

"Ich weiß... aber wir haben keine Zeit, Kevin."

"Noch schlimmer", stöhnte Kevin.

Julian grinste, während er seine Hand zwischen sie und in Kevins Hose zwang. Kevin stöhnte auf, als Julians Finger seinen harten Schwanz berührten. Dann umfassten sie ihn fest und begannen sich zu bewegen.

Kevin schloss die Augen und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Julians. "Gott ja..."

Schneller und schneller bewegte sich die Hand, bis Kevin sich nicht mehr halten konnte. Mit einem unterdrückten Laut kam er.

"Du bist so heiß, wenn du kommst", raunte Julian.

Kevin lächelte leicht und küsste Julian dann etwas schief auf den Mund.

Julian hielt ihn noch einen Moment, dann ließ er ihn los. "Willst du dich schnell... sauber machen, und dann suchen wir ein Sofa aus?"

Kevin nickte. "Ja, gute Idee."

Er löste sich von Julian und ging in dessen kleines Bad, während Julian schon mal zum Schreibtisch ging und sich an den Laptop setzte.

Wenig später kam Kevin schon zurück. "Also, was für ein Sofa hast du dir vorgestellt?"

"Gemütlich. Bequem. Nicht zu auffällig."

Kevin nickte und zog sich einen Stuhl neben den von Julian.

"Blau?", schlug Julian vor und rief schon mal eine Webseite auf.

"Oh ja, im Hoffenheimblau", grinste Kevin.

"Würde sonst doch noch komischer aussehen als es so schon tut..."

"Wieso komisch?"

"Ich hatte jedenfalls noch nie ein Sofa im Büro stehen. Und wenn es dann noch so ein schwarzes Lederteil wäre... wie in jedem zweiten Pornofilm...?"

Kevin lachte auf. "Sexy Herr Trainer. Legst du mich dann in meiner Trainingskleidung darauf flach?"

"Nimm dich in Acht, dass du hinterher noch laufen kannst, Herr Stürmerstar!"

"Pass auf, sonst nehm ich dich beim Wort", sagte Kevin zwinkernd.

Julian lachte auf, dann legte er eine Hand auf Kevins Oberschenkel.

"Ich dachte, wir hätten keine Zeit dafür", sagte Kevin.

"Haben wir auch nicht", seufzte Julian und zog seine Hand zurück. "Also, welches Sofa...?"

"Ich find das hier ganz schick", sagte Kevin und deutete auf eines der Sofas. "Ist unauffällig, aber lang genug, dass du dich auch mal hinlegen kannst. Oder wir beide."

"Ja, das sieht gut aus - das nehmen wir", beschloss Julian und sandte die URL gleich an die zuständigen Personen.

"Sehr schön", sagte Kevin und lehnte sich an ihn. "Ich nehme an, heute Abend hast du keine Zeit für mich, oder?"

"Nein, ich fürchte nicht. Aber morgen Abend", lächelte Julian ihn an.

"Ok, dann werde ich mich wohl mal wieder bei Basti und Elena zum Abendessen einladen", meinte Kevin.

"Das ist doch gut, dann muss ich mir keine Sorgen um dich machen", grinste Julian ihn an.

"Nein, die beiden werden sich schon um mich kümmern."

"Schön", lächelte Julian und küsste ihn kurz. "Und ich werde mich jetzt auch mal um euch kümmern."

Kevin seufzte tief. "Dann muss ich dich wieder mit den anderen teilen..."

"Du willst mich also als deinen Privattrainer?"

"Der Gedanke hat seinen Reiz", meinte Kevin grinsend.

"Da stehste drauf, was?", sah Julian ihn vielsagend an.

"Ein bisschen vielleicht..."

Julian grinste ihn an, einige - recht unanständige - Bilder formten sich in seinem Kopf.

Kevin lehnte sich vor. "Wenn du möchtest, erzähl ich dir morgen Abend mehr von meinen... Fantasien."

Unbewusst leckte sich Julian über die Lippen.

Kevin unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und presste seine Lippen auf Julians.

"Morgen...", raunte Julian.

"Morgen", nickte Kevin und löste sich widerstrebend von ihm.

"Und jetzt Abmarsch, sonst wird dein Trainer sauer", scheuchte Julian ihn und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Hintern.

Lachend ging Kevin zur Tür. "Bis gleich!"

Julian wartete noch einen Moment, ehe er seine Sachen zusammensuchte und ebenfalls aus dem Büro ging.

Im Flur traf er seine Co-Trainer, so dass er zusammen mit ihnen zum Trainingsplatz ging. Sie unterhielten sich über das Training, während sie die Spieler beim Aufwärmen beobachteten.

Schließlich rief Julian die Jungs zusammen und startete das eigentliche Training. Heute konzentrierte er sich vor allem auf Standards, die sie konzentriert einübten.

Nach einem abschließenden lockeren Trainingsspiel schickte er die Mannschaft zurück zum Duschen. "Wir sehen uns in einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro?" fragte er seine Co-Trainer.

Ein Nicken, dann gingen sie alle ihre Wege.

Auch Julian machte sich auf den Rückweg, bis er sah, dass Kevin noch trödelte und Bälle einsammelte.  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken drehte er sich um und ging zurück.

"Na, willst du mir helfen?" fragte Kevin grinsend und kickte Julian einen Ball zu.

"Ich dachte, du willst noch ein wenig trainieren... mit deinem Privattrainer?"

"Na so ein Angebot kann ich natürlich nicht ausschlagen."

"Okay, halbe Stunde hab ich, dann muss ich rein. Also... Laufen? Liegestütze?"

Kevin kam näher und grinste ihn weiter an. "Ich dachte an... privatere Übungen. Mit viel weniger Kleidung an."

"Nacktliegestütze?"

Kevin lachte. "Aber hoffentlich nicht hier draußen."

"Wäre bisschen kalt, was?", grinste Julian. "Also, jetzt mal im Ernst - magst du noch was machen?"

Kevin ließ den Ballsack fallen und nickte.

"Ne Idee? Oder soll ich was vorschlagen?"

"Schlag was vor."

Julian grinste, holte sich einen Ball und begann ihn hochzuhalten. Nach drei, vier, fünf Mal spielte er Kevin den Ball zu.

Lachend nahm Kevin den Ball an und begann ihn ebenfalls hochzuhalten.

Währenddessen holte Julian ich einen zweiten Ball und jonglierte mit ihm. "So, und jetzt tauschen."

"Ok, bin bereit", sagte Kevin.

"Jetzt", gab Julian das Kommando, dann spielte er Kevin den Ball zu und nahm seinen an.

Er selbst schwankte ein wenig, während Kevin den Ball problemlos annahm.

"Hast einfach mehr Übung", meinte Julian, als er alles wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. "Wieder tauschen?"

"Du machst nicht mehr genug mit dem Ball", meinte Kevin. "Ein paar Mal hin und her und du wirst wieder sicherer. Und... bereit."

Julian nickte, und sie spielten den Ball wieder zurück. Wieder musste er ein wenig kämpfen, hielt den Ball aber weiter oben.

"Bereit?" fragte diesmal Kevin.

Julian nickte, spielte den Ball ab - schaffte es aber nicht, Kevins Ball anzunehmen.

"1:0 für mich", grinste Kevin.

"Wär ja schlimm, wenn’s andersrum wäre..." Julian holte den Ball wieder zu machte weiter.

"Na, aber nicht das du mich hier gewinnen lässt!"

"Muss doch was für dein Ego tun", grinste Julian.

"Blödmann!"

Anstatt darauf einzugehen befahl er den nächsten "Wechsel!" Wieder hatte er große Mühe den Ball von Kevin anzunehmen.

"Das müssen wir echt mehr üben, Trainer!"

"Befürchte ich auch. Ich hoffe, du stellst dich als mein Privatcoach zur Verfügung?"

"Ausnahmsweise", grinste Kevin ihn an. "Aber nicht, dass dann alle wollen!"

"Oh nein, du gehörst ganz allein mir", lachte Julian.

"Puh", grinste Kevin gespielt. "Noch mal?"

Julian nickte. "Ja. Vielleicht schaff ich ja wenigstens nen Ehrenpunkt."

Kevin grinste und gab das nächste Kommando. Diesmal achtete er darauf den Ball vernünftig rüberzuspielen.

Diesmal hielt Julian ganz gut mit, aber schließlich verpasste wieder einen von Kevins Bällen.

"2:0" rief Kevin ihm zu.

"Einmal noch", sagte Julian. "Dann muss ich rein."

"Okay", nickte Kevin und machte weiter.

Inzwischen hatte Julian der Ehrgeiz gepackt. Wenigstens eine Runde wollte er gegen Kevin bestehen.

Er konzentrierte sich, und in dem Moment, in dem Kevin gerade nicht ganz so souverän spielte und gab das Kommando zum Tauschen.

Erst sah es so aus, als würde Kevin den Ball kriegen, aber dann rutschte er ab und kullerte über den Rasen.

Julian konnte nicht anders als breit grinsen.

"Wow, ich bin beeindruckt", sagte Kevin. "Da hast du dir ja fast ne Belohnung verdient."

"Nur fast?"

"Naja, ich liege immer noch vorn und ich hab es dir ja schon ziemlich einfach gemacht."

"Das wäre ja schade... Ich mein, immerhin bis du hier der Profi und voll im Vorteil gewesen."

"Na gut... was hättest du gern als Belohnung?"

"Irgendwas schönes... morgen Abend."

"Ok, ich überleg mir was."

"Ich freu mich drauf", lächelte Julian.

Kevin trat wieder etwas näher. "Und ich mich erst. Endlich eine ganze Nacht mit dir zu haben..."

"Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten“, raunte Julian.

"Los, ab mit dir. Du kommst sonst noch zu deiner eigenen Besprechung zu spät", sagte Kevin.

"Wir sehen uns dann erst morgen, hm?"

"Leider ja. Ich mein... ich werd denk ich gegen 10 Uhr zu Hause sein. Wenn du dann noch vorbeikommen willst..."

"Ich denke, da werde ich lieber zu Hause bleiben. Du weißt, dann ist es dunkel..."

"Aber ein Telefon kannst du auch im Dunkeln benutzen", meinte Kevin zwinkernd.

"Im Bad. Eingeschlossen. Flüsternd.“

"Dann... WhatsApp?"

"Okay, WhatsApp." Jetzt hatte er schon ein WhatsApp-Date...

Aber Kevin strahlte. "Also, dann hören wir uns heute Abend."

"Ja, bis heute Abend."

Bevor er etwas Dummes tun konnte - wie Kevin zum Abschied zu küssen - drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg.

Er hatte noch ein paar Minuten, eh sein Team zu ihm kam, dann arbeiteten sie anderthalb Stunden konzentriert an dem nächsten Spiel.

Sie besprachen auch noch ein paar grundsätzliche Sachen, ehe sie schließlich zusammenpackten.


	38. Raus

Gegen halb acht kam Julian nach Hause.

Verena kam ihm entgegen und legte den Finger an die Lippen. "Maxi ist grad eingeschlafen", sagte sie leise.

Lautlos seufzte Julian. "Ich wär gern früher gekommen."

"Ich weiß. Es ist dir wichtig Maxi ins Bett zu bringen", sagte Verena.

Julian nickte leicht. "Und morgen bin ich auch nicht da."

"Aber mittags, oder?"

"Ja, zum Mittagsschlaf kann ich ihn hinlegen."

Verena nickte. "Hast du Hunger?"

"Oh ja - hast du noch was da?"

"Es ist noch Auflauf von heute Mittag da."

"Das ist gut - ich mach ihn mir schnell warm."

"Musst du dann noch weiter arbeiten?" fragte Verena vorsichtig.

"Ne Stunde oder so - aber das kann ich auch später machen."

"Setzt du dich dann noch ein bisschen zu mir?"

"Ja, natürlich." Es war gut, dass Verena sich wohl wirklich wieder beruhigt hatte, und es hatte ihm schon immer gut getan bei ihr zu sein.

Auch wenn es jetzt irgendwie anders sein würde. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es irgendwie in der Weise weitergehen konnte. Vor allem auch nachdem er mit ihr über Kevin gesprochen hatte.

"Ich... mach mal den Auflauf warm... möchtest du auch?"

Verena schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab schon gegessen."

"Okay - dann bis gleich." Julian ging in die Küche und bereitete sein Essen, wenig später konnte er alles ins Wohnzimmer tragen, setzte sich auf das Sofa und begann zu essen.

Verena sah ihn etwas überrascht an. Offenbar hatte sie erwartet, dass er in der Küche essen würde.

"Ich pass auf, dass ich nicht klecker", murmelte Julian.

"Das... ich... ich find’s schön, dass du hier bei mir isst", sagte Verena lächelnd.

Julian schluckte, dann nickte er leicht.

"Ich finde es schrecklich wenn wir streiten", sagte Verena.

"Ja, das ist es", stimmte Julian zu. Und sie würden noch viel mehr streiten, fürchtete er.

"Es ist im Moment nur alles... ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube ich hab es mir einfach nicht so stressig vorgestellt, wenn du Cheftrainer bist."

"Ich auch nicht", gab Julian zu.

"Vor allem dachte ich nicht, dass es sich so auf uns auswirkt."

"Es ist viel mehr Arbeit als ich gedacht habe", nickte Julian. "Gerade die Vor- und Nachbereitungen."

"Aber auf Dauer geht das so nicht", sagte Verena leise.

Julian nickte, es war so vieles, was auf Dauer nicht so ging. "Es wird sich was ändern..."

"Dann hast du einen Plan?"

Ja, den hatte er... und vielleicht war das jetzt ja eine gute Gelegenheit... Und dann hatte er es hinter sich. "Wir... wir müssen sowieso reden..."

Verena sah ihn fragend an.

Julian hatte nicht gedacht, dass es ihm so schwer fallen würde. "Verena, ich... es ist so schön mit dir zusammen zu sein. Ich fühle mich so wohl mit dir und Maxi", fing er an.

"Aber?" fragte Verena deutlich angespannt.

"Aber... ich hab mich... verguckt."

Verena schluckte krampfhaft, wirkte allerdings nicht so überrascht, wie Julian erwartet hatte. Sie sah verletzt aus, tieftraurig und wütend, aber nicht überrascht.

Langsam drehte sich Julian zu ihr und streckte eine Hand aus.

"Wer?" fragte Verena und ignorierte die ausgestreckte Hand. "Seit wann?"

"Erst seit ein paar Tagen. Drei, vier, fünf vielleicht", murmelte Julian.

Verena schnaubte. "Ich hätte länger vermutet."

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wirklich nur ein paar Tage. Ich hab wirklich sehr viel zu arbeiten."

"Und wo hast du sie dann kennengelernt? Arbeitet sie im Verein?"

"Kann... kann man so sagen. Er ist beim Verein."

Verena presste die Lippen zusammen und stand dann ruckartig auf. Sie ging ein paar Mal auf und ab, ehe sie ihn wieder ansah - eindeutig sehr wütend. "Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen, Julian. Du kannst doch nicht... das ist dein Spieler!"

"Ja, ist er. Es... Verena... es ist einfach so passiert."

"Sowas passiert nicht einfach so!"

"Nein, du hast recht. Er war schon lange in mich... und ich fand ihn auch schon immer attraktiv. Vor ein paar Tagen ist er dann auf mich zugekommen."

"War er deshalb hier? Um dich zu... verführen?"

"Nein", schüttelte Julian den Kopf. "Er wollte Zeit mit mir verbringen - und reden. Er ist nicht so."

"Ach nein? Er drängt sich in eine funktionierende Familie, was ist er also für ein Typ?"

Julian zögerte, in einer Weise hatte Verena ja recht. "Und ich habe ihn gelassen."

"Aber warum? Warum bist du nicht mehr glücklich mit uns?"

"Bin ich schon. Aber... irgendwie... hat immer etwas gefehlt. Das hab ich erst jetzt gemerkt."

"WAS hat dir gefehlt?" fragte Verena eisig.

"Verena...", versuchte Julian sie zu beruhigen.

"Nein, ich will es wissen. Was konnten dein Sohn und ich dir nicht geben? Was ist so viel besser und wichtiger als deine Familie?"

"Du und Maxi - ihr gebt mir so viel. Ich liebe euch, beide. Aber... "

"Wenn du das tust, warum vergnügst du dich dann mit einem Spieler?"

"Ich liebe euch anders als ihn." So, jetzt war es raus.

"Was ist es? Der Sex? Ist der besser mit ihm?"

"Willst du es genau wissen? Es ist einfach das Gefühl, mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein."

Verena schüttelte den Kopf. "Und das entscheidest du jetzt einfach so nebenbei? Nachdem wir jahrelang glücklich sind und ein Kind zusammen haben?"

"Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn ich es noch zwei, drei Monate mit ihm ausprobiert hätte um mich dann zu entscheiden?"

"Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du dich wie ein Erwachsener verhalten und diesen spätpubertären Unsinn lassen würdest! Du bist fast 30, da sollte man sich entschieden haben, ob man Frauen oder Männer will."

"Und was, wenn beides okay ist?", fragte Julian leise. "Und Männer dann doch... mehr?"

"Dann überlegt man sich das vielleicht bevor man ne Familie gründet!"

"Dann gäbe es Maxi jetzt nicht..."

Verenas Blick wurde noch wütender. "Warst du deshalb mit mir zusammen? Damit ich dein Kind kriege und du mich dann abschieben kannst?"

"Verena! Wie... wie kannst du sowas denken? Du tust ja so, als wäre das geplant gewesen!"

"Was soll ich denn denken, wenn du mir erzählst, dass du Kevin schon immer toll fandest?"

"Verena... vielleicht sollten wir heute nicht weiterreden."

"Und was dann? Sollen wir jetzt so tun, als wäre alles ok?" fragte sie leise und mit einem deutlichen Zittern in der Stimme.

"Nein, aber... ich dachte, du möchtest erstmal drüber nachdenken?" er stand auf und trat langsam auf sie zu.

Sie schnaubte. "Worüber soll ich nachdenken? Wie du es mit Kevin hinter meinem Rücken treibst?"

"Nein, sicher nicht. Aber ich glaub nicht, dass wir jetzt irgendwie weiterkommen."

"Du hast deine Entscheidung doch schon getroffen..."

Julian zögerte. "Gibt es nur eine Entscheidung?"

"Entweder er oder ich", sagte Verena.

Er nickte, er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. "Aber... wie würde es zwischen uns sein?"

Verena runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du?"

"Mal angenommen, ich und Kevin... wir bleiben ja trotzdem Maxis Eltern."

"Du willst mir Maxi wegnehmen?"

"Nein, nein!" Julian schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Ich will ihn dir nicht wegnehmen, niemals! Aber... ich möchte sein Papa bleiben."

Verena wischte sich leicht über die Augen und sah zur Seite. "Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst."

Julian nickte leicht, dann trat er auf sie zu.

Sofort hob sie abwehrend die Hände.

Julian verstand, seinen Trost konnte sie jetzt nicht ertragen. "Ich... ich komm dann morgen Mittag?"

Verena schloss die Augen. "Maxi... du solltest mit ihm Frühstücken."

Julian war erleichtert. "Danke. Ich... ich komm dann gleich morgen früh."

Verena nickte nur.

"Dann... versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen, ja? Wir kriegen das alles irgendwie hin."

Julian sah deutlich, wie ihre Unterlippe zitterte, aber sie sagte nichts und gab auch sonst keinen Laut von sich.

Er streckte jetzt doch die Hand aus und strich ihr über die Schulter.

"Geh endlich", flüsterte sie.

Julian nickte nur, nahm seine Jacke, Schlüssel, und verließ das Haus.

Er setzte sich in sein Auto und holte dort einmal tief Luft. Jetzt war es also raus. Er hatte Verena alles gesagt.

Es war nicht geplant gewesen, aber von allen unpassenden Situationen hatte er wohl noch eine recht gute erwischt. Und sie hatte gespürt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie weiter anzulügen wäre unnötig grausam gewesen.

So war es raus - und sie und er, sie mussten damit beide zurechtkommen.

Er seufzte und startete den Wagen. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann parkte er vor Kevins Wohnung.

Hoffentlich war Kevin noch da, schließlich hatte er vorgehabt zu Basti zu fahren.

Er stieg aus und klingelte. Noch einmal. Und dringender. Keine Reaktion.

"Mist", murmelte er und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Es klingelte einige Male, dann meldete sich Kevins Mailbox.

"Doch nicht im Ernst", murmelte Julian und legte auf. Stattdessen schrieb er Kevin eine WhatsApp. [Steh vor deiner Haustür, brauch heute Nacht eine Schlafmöglichkeit - Verena weiß Bescheid.]

Dann versuchte er es sich im Auto bequem zu machen. Er stellte den Sitz etwas nach hinten, kuschelte sich in die Jacke - und konnte immerhin froh sein, dass er nicht mit dem Motorrad gefahren war.

Aber wirklich gemütlich war es trotzdem nicht.

Er bekam allmählich kalte Füße, und seine Nase spürte er auch nicht mehr. Vielleicht sollte er den Motor laufen lassen, damit er die Heizung anmachen konnte?

Ein Klopfen an der Scheibe ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

Erschrocken sah er auf - und in Kevins erstauntes Gesicht.


	39. Erste gemeinsame Nacht

Schnell öffnete Julian die Autotür. 

"Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Kevin.

"Erfrieren."

"Ja, das seh ich. Komm hoch mit dir, ich koch dir schnell nen Tee."

"Ja... danke...." Mühsam schälte sich Julian aus dem Wagen und folgte Kevin ins Haus.

Kevin führte ihn nach oben in seine Wohnung. "Schwarz- oder Früchtetee?"

"Früchte. Heiß mit Zucker."

"Kommt sofort", sagte Kevin und füllte den Wasserkocher mit Wasser. "Also... wie kommt es, dass du vor meiner Haustür im Wagen erfrierst?"

"Ich hab mit Verena gesprochen."

Vor Schreck wären Kevin fast die beiden Tassen aus der Hand gefallen, die er grade aus dem Regal genommen. "Du hast...?"

"Mit Verena gesprochen."

Kevin stellte die Tassen ab und ging auf ihn zu. "Wie geht’s dir?" fragte er und zog ihn gleichzeitig an sich.

"Keine Ahnung", gab Julian zu und schmiegte sich an Kevin. Erst jetzt erlaubte er es sich, nachzudenken. Das mit Verena war vorbei. Schluss, aus, zuende. "Ich... ich soll morgen zum Frühstück kommen“, murmelte er etwas zusammenhanglos.

Kevin nickte und strich ihm über den Rücken. "Dann... dann hat sie ganz... ok reagiert?"

"Ja, ich glaub schon. Sie war wütend, aber wohl nicht überrascht."

"Weil sie mich neulich bei euch getroffen hat?"

"Ja, und ich hatte ja schon erzählt, dass du auf mich... Aber sie war auch allgemein nicht besonders überrascht."

"Hört sich blöd an, aber vermutlich besser, als wenn sie aus allen Wolken gefallen wäre", murmelte Kevin.

"Ja, sie war recht gefasst. So... insgesamt gesehen."

Kevin lächelte ihn leicht an und strich ihm über die Wange. "Wird alles gut Julian. Das schwerste hast du jetzt geschafft."

Julian lächelte leicht - genau das hatte er jetzt gebraucht.

"Wasser ist fertig", sagte Kevin und zog Julian einfach mit sich. "Such dir einen Tee aus."

Julian ließ seinen Blick über die Teesorten wandern und entschied sich dann für Kirsch-Banane.

"Ah, Kiba, ein Klassiker", meinte Kevin und wählte selbst Erdbeer-Sahne. Er goss den Tee ein, gab Zucker in Julians Becher und reichte ihm den, um mit einer Hand nach Julians freier zu greifen.

"Sofa", sagte er und zog Julian sanft mit sich.

Sie setzten sich, und Kevin legte ihm gleich einen Arm um.

"Wie ist es überhaupt dazu gekommen, dass du schon heute mit ihr gesprochen hast?" fragte Kevin. "Du wolltest doch bis nach dem Spiel warten."

"Es hatte sich ergeben. Wir hatten uns unterhalten, und... es passte irgendwie. Ich hätte sie sonst anlügen müssen und das... wollte ich nicht."

Kevin nickte und zog Julian noch enger an sich.

"Ich bin froh, dass ich es ihr gesagt habe", meinte Julian leise.

"Ich auch", wisperte Kevin.

Julian griff nach seinem Becher und trank vorsichtig. Langsam wurde ihm wieder etwas wärmer. Seine Füße spürte er noch immer nicht, aber immerhin tauten die Finger auf.

"Möchtest du heiß duschen?" fragte Kevin, als er sah wie fest Julian seinen Becher umklammert hielt.

"Ja, ich glaub, das wäre gut. Vor deinem Haus ist es verdammt kalt..."

"Das glaub ich dir. Dann geh schon mal ins Bad. Ich hol dir Handtücher und was zum Anziehen."

Julian lächelte ihn an und stand auf um ins Bad zu gehen.

Im Bad sah er kurz in den Spiegel - und war erschrocken. Ein blasses Gesicht mit blauen Lippen blickte zurück. Er musste länger im Wagen gesessen haben, als gedacht. Aber er hatte gedacht, dass Kevin nicht lange wegbleiben würde und deshalb den Wagen nicht laufen lassen um die Heizung anzumachen.

Er sollte sich jetzt wirklich aufwärmen! Schnell zog er sich aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche.

Er hörte leise, wie irgendwann die Tür aufging. "Sachen und Handtücher leg ich dir hin", rief Kevin.

"Danke", rief Julian zurück. Er hörte, wie die Tür wieder klappte und Kevin ihn allein ließ.

In jedem anderen Moment hätte er sich gewünscht, dass Kevin zu ihm gekommen wäre, aber jetzt war er gerne alleine.

Und Kevin schien das zu spüren. Hatte ihn bisher nur umarmt und seine Hand gehalten. Und wenn sie nachher ins Bett gingen, würde es nicht anders sein.

Er lächelte schwach. Ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht hatten sie sich vermutlich beide etwas anderes vorgestellt.

Aber immerhin würden sie jetzt zusammen sein - und er würde Verena nicht mehr belügen müssen.

Und das war tatsächlich eine große Erleichterung.

Seine Füße waren inzwischen warm genug, beschloss er, und er fühlte sich nicht mehr so durchgefroren, also verließ er die Dusche, trocknete sich ab und zog sich an.

Dicke Socken, eine Jogginghose und ein Sweatshirt - alles gemütlich und warm. Er kuschelte sich in die Kleidung und verließ das Bad dann wieder. "Kevin?"

"Oben!" rief Kevin und kam ein Stück die Treppe runter. "Hab ein zweites Kopfkissen bezogen."

Julian lächelte leicht, dann kletterte er die Treppe hinauf.

"Na, du siehst schon wieder viel besser aus", meinte Kevin und zog ihn an sich. "Nicht mehr so unterkühlt."

"Ich fühl mich auch viel besser. Aufgewärmt."

Kevin lächelte. "Das ist gut. Also, möchtest du noch ein bisschen Fernsehen oder schlafen?"

"Wir kuscheln uns ins Bett und sehen da ein bisschen fern?"

"Hört sich wie ein guter Plan an", sagte Kevin lächelnd.

Julian küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange, dann ließ er ihn wieder los.

"Leg du dich doch schon hin", schlug Kevin vor. "Ich hab nochmal Tee gekocht, den bring ich in ner Thermoskanne hoch."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Julian - es war schön, wie fürsorglich Kevin war.

Kevin ging nach unten, während Julian sich zum Bett drehte.

Zwei Kopfkissen, eine Bettdecke - und eine dicke Wolldecke lagen darauf. Erfrieren würde er also auf keinen Fall.

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Durch das Dachfenster konnte er in den Himmel, auf die Sterne gucken. Ein wunderschöner Anblick.

Er zog die Wolldecke an sich und deckte sich zu. Er merkte kaum, wie ihm dabei schon leicht die Augen zufielen.  
Erst als er leise Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, öffnete er sie wieder. 

Kevin kam mit einer Thermoskanne und zwei Bechern hoch. "Ah, du hast es dir schon gemütlich gemacht", lächelte er, als er Julian in die Wolldecke eingewickelt sah.

"Ja und ich genießen den Ausblick", sagte Julian und deutete nach oben zu den Dachfenstern.

Kevin lächelte. "Das Fenster ist toll", stimmte er zu. "Gerade, wenn der Regen draufpladdert, ist es unheimlich gemütlich."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Julian.

Schnell stellte Kevin die Kanne und die Becher ab und legte sich neben Julian aufs Bett. "Ich find’s schön, dass du hier bist", wisperte er nach einem Moment.

Julian lächelte ein wenig gequält. Er konnte Kevin verstehen, aber er selbst konnte es nicht so genießen. Viel zu viel ging ihm durch den Kopf.

"Sorry", sagte Kevin. "Das war... blöd von mir."

"Nein, nein", widersprach Julian. "Ich finde es auch schön, nur... es ist halt anders als ich es eigentlich wollte."

"Hm... ja, unsere erste Nacht hatte ich mir auch anders vorgestellt", gab Kevin zu.

"Immerhin wird es nur die erste von vielen Nächten sein", meinte Julian.

Kevin lächelte und kuschelte sich dann an ihn.

Julian blickte weiter in den Himmel, gedankenverloren. Ja, er hatte es geplant, Verena alles zu erzählen, und sie hatte eigentlich echt gut reagiert - und dennoch fühlte er sich total mies.

Er hatte im Prinzip ihr heiles Leben zerstört.

Er seufzte leise - und fühlte dann Kevins Hand auf seiner.

Julian drehte den Kopf und sah Kevin an.

Der lächelte ihn leicht an.

"Fernsehgucken?" schlug Kevin vor. "Zur Ablenkung?"

"Ja, irgendwas Schönes."

"Na dann gucken wir mal, ob wir was Schönes finden."

Er schaltete den Fernseher an, zappte erst durch die Programme und wechselte dann zu Netflix.

"Eher Film oder eher Serie?" fragte Kevin.

"Serie", entschied Julian. Er würde sicher keinen ganzen Film mitkriegen.

"Ok, dann lass uns Mike & Molly gucken. Das sind kurze Folgen und ich find’s echt lustig", schlug Kevin vor.

Julian nickte, etwas seichte Berieselung war gut.

Kevin stellte die Serie an und kuschelte sich dann wieder enger an Julian.

Nur die ersten Minuten achtete Julian auf die Handlung der Folge, dann schloss er die Augen und ließ seine Gedanken wieder treiben.

Er spürte, wie Kevin ihm über die Seite strich und hörte ab und an ein leises Lachen. Kevin fühlte sich wohl, das merkte er deutlich.  
Und wenn die ganze Sache mit Verena nicht wäre, dann würde er sich hier auch mehr als wohl fühlen.

Verena kreiste ihm noch immer im Kopf herum. Er wünschte, er könnte irgendwas für sie tun.

Aber er wüsste nicht was. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, mit der sie jetzt beide irgendwie klar kommen mussten.

Er konnte nur darauf vertrauen, dass sich ihre Beziehung möglichst bald normalisieren würde. Und das sie einen Weg fanden damit umzugehen. Vor allem um Maxis Willen.

Julian würde so ziemlich alles für seinen Sohn machen.

"Versuch zu schlafen Julian", wisperte Kevin plötzlich.

Mit einem Lächeln drehte sich Julian zu ihm. "Hmm, ich versuchs", nuschelte er träge und lehnte sich an seine Seite.

"Schalt den Kopf ab und denk an nichts. Oder denk an was Schönes."

"Hmm", erwiderte Julian wieder nur. Er fühlte Kevins Hand in seinem Nacken und schaffte es tatsächlich sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

Er zwang sich, fürs erste nicht länger über das Problem mit Verena nachzudenken, sondern konzentrierte sich nur auf das Gefühl von Kevins Körper neben sich.

Warm und fest war er und gab ihm Halt.

Irgendwann schlief er so tatsächlich ein.


	40. Wie geht es weiter?

"Julian?", weckte ihn eine leise Stimme. Julian war todmüde, er fühlte sich wie gerädert und mochte gar nicht die Augen aufschlagen. "Julian", noch einmal, und eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

"Hm..." brummte er und drehte sich weg.

"Julian... du willst doch mit Maxi frühstücken."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Worte zu ihm durchgedrungen waren, aber dann schlug er die Augen auf.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Kevin ihm. Er saß im Bett und sah ihn an.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Julian. Es fühlte sich toll an, neben Kevin aufzuwachen.

"So gefällst du mir schon besser", erwiderte Kevin das Lächeln.

"Ist schön so aufzuwachen", sagte Julian und hob eine Hand in Kevins Nacken.

"Ja, das finde ich auch", lächelte Kevin und ließ sich nur zu gern an ihn ziehen.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem sanften Kuss.

"So ist es noch viel schöner", raunte Kevin, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

Julian nickte lächelnd.

"Aber du musst jetzt aufstehen."

"Aufstehen?"

"Ja, du wolltest doch zu Maxi."

"Ja, natürlich!" sagte Julian und setzte sich auf. "Wie spät ist es?"

"Kurz nach sieben. Ich weiß nicht, wann ihr frühstückt."

Julian nickte. "Das ist gut, da kann ich noch schnell duschen und beim Bäcker vorbeifahren."

"Ja, mach das." Kevin lächelte ihn an, küsste ihn noch einmal kurz, dann setzte er sich zurück.

"Danke", sagte Julian und griff nach Kevins Hand.

Kevin drückte seine Finger, dann ließ er sie los.

"Sieh zu, dass du unter die Dusche kommst, sonst behalte ich dich doch noch hier", drohte Kevin zwinkernd.

Julian lachte leise, dann stand er auf.

"Du siehst übrigens echt sexy aus", sagte Kevin, als Julian schon fast an der Treppe war. "So mit diesem verwuschelten Haar..."

Julian biss sich auf die Lippe und drehte sich noch einmal zu Kevin um. "Findest du?"

Kevin nickte. "Find ich."

"Gut zu wissen", lächelte Julian ihn an, dann ging er die Treppe runter.

Er duschte schnell und ohne die Gedanken an Verena zuzulassen. Er konnte sowieso nicht abschätzen, wie das gleich ablaufen würde, also brachte es auch nichts, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Er zog sich an, und als er aus dem Bad kam, wartete Kevin schon auf ihn.

"Musst du gleich los oder trinkst du noch nen Kaffee mit mir?" fragte Kevin und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Julian lächelte und zog Kevin kurz an sich. Er war noch richtig bettwarm und roch ganz verschlafen. "Ein schneller Kaffee geht schon noch."

"Mhm schön", sagte Kevin und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Mit einem weichen Lächeln küsste Julian seine Stirn. "So, und jetzt komm."

Kevin nickte und zog Julian mit sich in die offene Küche. "Hab die Maschine schon vorbereitet", sagte er und drückte nur auf den schon Knopf der Padmaschine.

Wieder lächelte Julian. Es war einfach schön, wie Kevin mitdachte und sich um ihn kümmerte.

Wenig später hielten sie beide eine Tasse mit dampfendem Kaffee in den Händen.

"Es ist total schön mit dir", sagte Julian leise.

Kevin strahlte ihn an. "Find ich auch. Sehr schön."

Julian lächelte leicht und küsste ihn noch einmal, dann stellte er seinen Becher ab. "Ich muss los."

"Ok. Dann sehen wir uns nachher beim Training."

"Ja, genau. Bis nachher." Julian drehte sich um, nahm seine Sachen und verließ die Wohnung ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Ein Teil von ihm wäre wirklich gern bei Kevin geblieben. Hätte mit ihm gefrühstückt - vielleicht sogar im Bett. Aber er wollte Maxi sehen.

Und er wollte Verena nicht noch einmal enttäuschen. Also fuhr er einkaufen - ein Hörnchen für Maxi, gemischte Brötchen für Verena und sich selbst - und dann weiter nach Hause.

Vor der Haustür zögerte er. Sollte er seinen Schlüssel benutzen oder lieber Klingeln?

Beides, beschloss er, Klingeln, um sich anzukündigen, aufschließen, damit Verena nicht raushetzen musste.

"Ich bin da", rief er, als in den Flur trat.

"Kinderzimmer", rief Verena ihm zu.

Julian brachte die Brötchentüte schnell in die Küche und ging dann ins Kinderzimmer. Hier stand Verena und wickelte Maxi.

"Guten Morgen", sagte Julian.

"Morgen."

"Soll ich übernehmen?" fragte er und deutete auf Maxi.

"Ja, bitte." Verena streichelte Maxi noch einmal über den nackten Bauch, dann ließ sie Julian mit ihm alleine.

"Na mein Schatz", sagte Julian und lächelte Maxi an.

Maxi strahlte ihn an und brabbelte fröhlich.

"Ach Schätzchen, ich hab dich so lieb", murmelte Julian und strich Maxi über den Bauch.

Wieder quietschte Maxi fröhlich.

Julian lächelte. "So, Zeit fürs anziehen und dann gibt’s Frühstück."

Er zog Maxi einen Body, Pulli, Strumpfhose und Hose an nahm ihn dann auf dem Arm. Er trug ihn in die Küche, wo Verena inzwischen den Frühstückstisch gedeckt hatte.

Am liebsten wollte Julian ihn gar nicht loslassen, aber dann setzte er seinen Sohn doch in den Hochstuhl.

"Guck mal, ich hab dir ein Hörnchen mitgebracht", sagte Julian und hielt ihm das Hörnchen hin.

Maxi brabbelte etwas und griff nach dem Hörnchen.

"Lass es dir schmecken, Krümel", sagte Julian und drückte Maxi einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann sah er zu Verena.

"Dein Kaffee", reichte sie ihm ziemlich steif seine Tasse.

"Danke", sagte er.

"Du warst heute Nacht bei ihm", stellte sie fest, als sie sich gesetzt hatte.

"Ja", sagte Julian. "Ich hab bei ihm übernachtet."

Verena nickte dazu nur, Julian wusste nicht, ob sie mehr wissen wollte.

"Wie... wie geht es dir?" fragte er leise.

Verena zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was glaubst du...?"

Julian nickte. Es war eine dumme Frage gewesen, aber er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

"Dir geht es vermutlich blendend."

"Nein. Ich wollte dir nie wehtun. Du bedeutest mir noch immer viel."

Verena schnaubte nur leise.

"Das meine ich ernst Verena. Ich mich gegen meine Gefühle für Kevin gewehrt, aber..."

"Aber er ist einfach cooler als ich. So sexy. Und heiß."

Julian seufzte. "Glaubst du echt, ich würde alles auf Spiel setzen, weil er nen tollen Hintern hat?"

"Ganz ehrlich? Ja."

"Dann kennst du mich verdammt schlecht."

"Ich hab das Gefühl, ich würd dich gar nicht mehr kennen."

"Ich kann nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut und ich das nicht geplant habe."

"Ja, schon klar..."

"Was soll ich sagen Verena? Was willst du hören?"

"Warum zum Teufel du deine Familie einfach so wegschmeißt."

"Einfach so? Das ist nicht einfach so passiert. Und ich schmeiße unsere Familie auch nicht weg."

"Nein? Du bist ausgezogen, hast einen Freund..."

"Ich bin ausgezogen? Ich hab gestern bei Kevin übernachtet, damit du ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen kannst."

"Und willst demnächst wieder hier einziehen? Am besten gleich mit Kevin?"

"Natürlich nicht!"

"Was hast du dann jetzt vor?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich... hab keine Ahnung Verena. Aber ich konnte dich nicht länger anlügen."

Verena seufzte und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

Auch Julian trank einen Schluck und nahm sich dann ein Brötchen. Wirklich Appetit hatte er nicht, aber er würde erst wieder mittags zum Essen kommen, also sollte er zumindest ein bisschen was in den Magen kriegen.

Verena schien es ähnlich zu gehen, ihr Brötchen lag schon wieder auf dem Teller, und sie hielt sich am Kaffee fest. 

"Verena, ich... ich habe dich noch immer verdammt gern, und Maxi sowieso. Und ich möchte, dass wir... ja, es klingt scheiße, aber ich wünsche mir, dass wir gute Freunde bleiben. Nicht nur für Maxi, aber eben auch."

"Freunde... ja klar", schnaubte sie.

"Ich möchte das alles nicht verlieren."

"Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen."

"Das hat nicht viel mit Überlegen zu tun, Verena."

"Ach nein?"

"Komm, denk mal dran, wie wir frisch verliebt waren. Da war der Kopf doch total abgeschaltet."

"Du hast ein Kind, da schaltet man den Kopf nicht ab."

"Lass bitte Maxi da raus. Hier geht es erstmal um uns."

"Es geht hier doch aber vor allem um Maxi!"

"Ich bin sein Papa und bleibe das auch. Ich will so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen."

"Und er?"

"Kevin? Er mag Maxi."

"Dann soll er also auch Kontakt zu Maxi haben?"

"Warum nicht? Willst du es ihm verbieten?"

Verena zögerte einen Moment, dann seufzte sie. "Nein..."

"Danke", murmelte Julian. Es erleichterte vieles, wenn sie sich nicht dagegen sträubte. Er konnte schon verstehen, dass sie im Moment nicht begeistert davon war.

"Im Schwimmbad neulich, als ich gestürzt war - er hat Maxi dann gerade noch vom Beckenrand weggeholt."

"Lief da schon was zwischen euch? War er deshalb da?"

"Nein, nein", schüttelte Julian sofort den Kopf. "Er war zufällig da. Und wir haben uns nur unterhalten - bis Maxi ausgebüchst war."

"Und das soll ich dir glauben?"

"Meinst du, ich würde dich jetzt noch anlügen?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich dachte auch, dass du mich nie betrügen würdest."

Julian seufzte leise. "Ich bin ehrlich zu dir, Verena."

Verena zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn es dir passt, bist du ehrlich und wenn nicht, dann machst du mir wieder was vor."

"Ich habe es dir wenige Tage verheimlicht, das gebe ich zu. Aber eigentlich nur, bis ich mir über alles im Klaren war. Ich hätte doch nichts mehr davon dir was vorzumachen."

"Vielleicht stimmt das sogar. Aber Fakt bleibt, dass du mich belogen hast. Und betrogen."

"Und dass ich es dir nach wenigen Tagen selbst erzählt habe. Von mir aus. Weil ich ehrlich bin."

"Oder weil dir keine andere Ausrede für dein merkwürdiges Verhalten eingefallen ist."

"Glaub doch, was du willst", fauchte Julian - und sah dann zu Maxi, der schon sein Gesicht verzog.

"Komm Kleiner, nicht weinen", sagte Julian und hob Maxi kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß.

"Baba", brabbelte Maxi und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Julian lächelte und drückte ihm einen Kuss aufs Haar. Für einen Moment schaffte er es Verena ganz auszublenden und nur für Maxi da zu sein.

"Ich komm heute Mittag wieder her und dann spielen wir ein bisschen", versprach er Maxi. "Heute Abend muss ich aber wieder ins Hotel."

Maxi strahlte ihn an, er hatte den Streit zwischen seinen Eltern wohl schon wieder vergessen.

Julian aß noch ein bisschen von seinem Brötchen, ehe er Verena ansah. "Ich muss langsam los. Aber ich komm heute Mittag wieder."

Verena nickte dazu nur. Sie stand aber auf, um ihm Maxi abzuholen, und die beiden brachten ihn auch zur Tür.

"Bis heute Mittag", sagte Julian.

"Ja... ja, bis heute Mittag."

Julian lächelte schwach und ging dann zu seinem Wagen.

Hoffentlich lief es beim Mittag besser, überlegte er, als er einstieg. Immerhin war er sich jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass Verena ihm Maxi nicht wegnehmen würde.

Das war das wichtigste. Alles andere würde sich hoffentlich mit der Zeit irgendwie einpendeln.

Jetzt sollte er den Gedanken aber erstmal beiseiteschieben: Es stand das Abschlusstraining an, danach wollte er eine weitere Taktikschulung durchziehen, und schon am Nachmittag würden sie alle unruhig werden, weil es zum Spiel losging.

Außerdem würde er gleich Kevin sehen, darauf konnte er sich freuen.

Tatsächlich, als er auf den Parkplatz fuhr, wartete Kevin wieder an seinen Wagen gelehnt.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Julian und er beeilte sich, den Wagen zu parken und auszusteigen.


	41. Verletzt

"Hey", grüßte Kevin ihn, dabei erwiderte er das Lächeln.

"Hey", sagte Julian. "Wartest du schon lange?"

"Bisschen", meinte Kevin unbestimmt. "Nicht so lange wie du gestern."

"Dann komm mal schnell mit rein. Ein bisschen Zeit haben wir ja noch vor dem Training."

Kevin grinste. "Wann wird doch gleich das Sofa geliefert?"

"Leider erst nächste Woche", sagte Julian.

"Dann müssen wir es wohl doch auf deinem Schreibtisch treiben."

Julian lachte leise. "Diese Fantasie wirst du auch wirklich gar nicht los, hm?"

"Will ich gar nicht", gab Kevin zu.

"So verlockend sich das auch anhört, dafür haben wir nicht mehr genug Zeit."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber heute Abend..."

"Haben wir unser Hotelzimmer, wie geplant."

"Dann kann ich jetzt auch auf den Schreibtisch verzichten."

Grinsend schloss Julian seine Bürotür auf und schob Kevin sanft in den Raum. "Da bin ich aber erleichtert."

Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss, und Kevin küsste ihn leicht. "Wie war es?" fragte er dann kaum hörbar. "Also hat... hat Verena was gesagt?"

"Ziemlich angespannt war es."

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Kevin.

"Ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Und es wird auch wieder besser. Wurde es heute Morgen auch schon. Langsam."

"Das wichtigste ist, dass du weiter Maxi sehen kannst. Und sie uns keine Steine in den Weg legt."

"Ich darf Maxi sehen. Und du auch."

"Oh", machte Kevin überrascht.

"Ich hab ja gesagt, es war angespannt, aber es wird besser."

Kevin lächelte und schmiegte sich an ihn. "Ich bin so froh darüber."

"Ich auch, das glaubst du gar nicht."

"Doch. Das sieht man dir an. Du wirkst viel gelöster als gestern Abend."

Julian schmiegte sich an ihn. "Es war gut, das wir geredet haben. Zumindest - zumindest ein wenig."

Kevin begann ihm leicht über den Nacken zu streicheln.

"Hmm", machte Julian genießerisch.

"Wird sich alles irgendwie einspielen", meinte Kevin. "Ist ja für uns alle ne neue Situation."

"Ja, es wird schon werden."

"Und jetzt... sind wir beide zusammen", wisperte Kevin und sah ihn mit strahlenden Augen an.

"Ja, wir sind... zusammen.“ So ganz konnte Julian das auch nicht glauben.

"Das fühlt sich... unglaublich an."

"Es ist wirklich unglaublich", lächelte Julian.

"Dann... finde ich, dass ich jetzt einen Kuss von meinem Freund verdient hab", grinste Kevin.

Julian lachte leise, als er sich zu ihm beugte und ihn zärtlich küsste. Sofort erwiderte Kevin den Kuss.

Zärtlich und so verführerisch war er.

Julian verfluchte die Tatsache, dass sie nur noch so wenig Zeit hatten. Und das die Couch noch nicht da war.

Aber sie mussten sich schon bald voneinander lösen. "Ich muss noch was vorbereiten", murmelte Julian. "Bin gestern Abend nicht dazu gekommen."

Kevin nickte. "Na gut. Ich lass dich arbeiten. Schließlich hab ich dich heute Abend ja ganz für mich."

Julian lächelte. "Wir sehen uns gleich."

Kevin nickte. Er stahl sich noch einen Kuss von Julians Lippen, dann schlich er sich aus dem Büro.

Julian brauchte einen Moment, ehe er sich wieder auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren konnte. Dann aber arbeitete er durch, bis Armin ihn an das Training erinnerte.

Es tat gut, sich auf den Fußball zu konzentrieren. Auch beim Training hatte nichts anderes in seinem Bewusstsein platz als der Fußball, Technik, Taktik, all das.

Natürlich sah er öfter als gewöhnlich zu Kevin. Aber es lenkte ihn nicht besonders ab. Nur... nur ein wenig.  
Und es war eine schöne Ablenkung, Kevin bei den unterschiedlichen Übungen zu beobachten.

Die Mannschaft war gut drauf, da konnte er sich auch ein wenig ablenken lassen.

"So, Jungs, Schluss fürs erste. Ab unter die Dusche mit euch und in einer halbe Stunde sehen wir uns zur Taktikbesprechung", rief er schließlich.

Die Spieler räumten das Material zusammen, dann zogen sie ab zum Duschen. Nur Kevin zögerte.

Julian ging zu ihm und sah ihn fragend an.

"Ich... noch ein wenig Training?", grinste der ihn an.

Julian lachte auf. "Du gibst mir also ne Chance zur Revanche?"

"Ja, du darfst sogar die Waffen wählen."

"Ach, es steht noch was anderes außer Bällen zur Auswahl?"

"Bälle wären mir lieb, aber wenn dir etwas anderes einfällt..."

"Nichts, was wir in einer halben Stunde erledigen könnten", meinte Julian.

Kevin kicherte, tatsächlich. "Was für Waffen hättest du denn da gewählt?"

"Das wüsstest du wohl gern."

"Oh ja. Aber du kannst es mir gerne auch heute Abend zeigen."

"Das hört sich gut an", sagte Julian.

"Ich bin gespannt" meinte Kevin und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"So, ein oder zwei Runden schaffen wir noch, aber dann musst du zum Duschen", sagte Julian und hob einen Ball auf.

"Okay - viel Glück", meinte Kevin, holte sich ebenfalls einen Ball und begann ihn zu jonglieren.

Julian war von Anfang an klar, dass er keine Chance hatte. Kevin war gut im Jonglieren und er sah so locker und lässig dabei aus.

Er machte nebenbei immer wieder verschiedene Tricks, während er selbst immer wieder mit seiner eigenen Ungeschicklichkeit kämpfte.

"Ich geb auf", grinste Julian schließlich. "Ist schon gut, dass du der Fußballer und ich der Trainer bin."

"Aber nur für heute, ja?", bat Kevin.

"Keine Angst, ich muss nur was finden, wo ich auch ne Chance gegen dich hab", lachte Julian.

"Das findest du bestimmt, Julian."

"Los Duschen", sagte Julian.

"Mach ich", nickte Kevin. "Du bist heute Mittag wieder bei Verena?"

"Ja, ich hab Maxi versprochen ein bisschen mit ihm zu spielen. Deshalb werde ich unsere Taktikbesprechung auch so kurz wie möglich halten."

Kevin nickte. "Ich beeil mich, dann können wir gleich anfangen."

"Mach das. Bis gleich."

Julian sammelte die letzten Bälle ein, dann folgte er Kevin ins Gebäude. Schnell holte er noch ein paar Sachen aus seinem Büro und ging dann direkt in den Besprechungsraum.

Die meisten Spieler warteten schon, und als schließlich auch Kevin kam, fing Julian an.

Er hielt die Besprechung tatsächlich kurz und knapp. Inzwischen wusste die Mannschaft, was er von ihnen erwartete und das Köln eine harte Nuss werden würde, war auch allen klar.

Pünktlich schickte er sie in die Pause - und machte sich selbst ebenfalls auf den Weg zu Verena. Wieder zögerte er vor der Haustür, schloss aber schließlich einfach auf.

"Verena?", rief er in den Flur.

Verena kam aus dem Wohnzimmer. "So früh bist du sonst nicht da", stellte sie fest.

"Nein, ich hab die Besprechung abgekürzt."

Verena schnaubte. "Schön, dass sowas jetzt geht, wo du mit ihm zusammen bist. Wenn ich dich um sowas gebeten hab, bist du immer noch später gekommen, als angekündigt."

Julian seufzte. "Egal, was ich mache, es ist immer falsch. Aber vor der Abfahrt ins Hotel war ich immer früh hier, um noch ein wenig mit Maxi zu spielen."

"Wenn du meinst", sagte Verena. "Maxi ist im Wohnzimmer."

Julian nickte nur und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Maxi saß da mit einem kleinen Holzauto, an dem er bedächtig lutschte.

"Na, schmeckt das Auto?" fragte Julian und setzte sich neben Maxi.

Maxi strahlte ihn an, lutschte aber weiter.

"Hm, wollen wir ein bisschen mit den Bauklötzen spielen?" fragte Julian und zog die Kiste mit den Klötzen zu sich.

Maxi krabbelte zu ihm und griff sich gleich einen gelben Würfel heraus.

"Und was bauen wir?" fragte Julian und nahm sich einen roten Klotz.

Maxi griff noch einen grünen Zylinder und schlug ihn gegen seinen Würfel.

"Ach du willst Musik machen" lachte Julian.

Wieder schlug Maxi die Klötze zusammen und lachte dabei.

Julian nahm sich noch einen zweiten Stein und schlug seine beiden Klötze dann auch zusammen.

Maxi jauchzte fröhlich.

"In 10 Minuten gibt es essen", rief Verena aus Richtung der Küche.

"Na, Maxi - hast du auch schon Hunger?", fragte Julian seinen Sohn.

Maxi strahlte ihn an und begann an dem grünen Zylinder zu nuckeln.

"Ich seh schon, du hast echt Hunger", lachte Julian.

Maxi sah seinen Vater an und hielt ihm dann sein gelbes Klötzchen entgegen.

"Soll ich auch mal probieren?"

Julian führte das Klötzchen zum Mund und tat so, als würde er probieren. "Das schmeckt aber nicht, Schätzchen. Deine Mama kocht viel besser!"

"Mama", lachte Maxi fröhlich.

"Wollen wir mal zu Mama in die Küche gucken?" schlug Julian vor und legte die Bauklötze wieder in die Kiste.

"Mama", wiederholte Maxi und strahlte ihn an.

Julian nickte und hob Maxi hoch um ihn in die Küche zu tragen. "Hier hat jemand Sehnsucht nach seiner Mama."

Verena lächelte leicht. "Und wenn du weg bist, will er Papa haben..."

"Er hat uns halt beide lieb", sagte Julian.

"Hmm", machte Verena, wirkte aber nicht mehr so verschlossen wie am Morgen.

"Was gibt es denn zu essen?" fragte Julian.

"Spinat mit Spiegelei."

"Mhm, das hört sich lecker an, was Maxi?"

Maxi brabbelte fröhlich vor sich hin und ließ dann den Bauklotz fallen.

Verena lächelte und bückte sich nach dem Klotz.

"Siehst du, Maxi - das ist die Schwerkraft", grinste Julian.

Verena lachte leise. "Setzt euch mal hin, das Essen ist eh gleich fertig."

Julian nickte und setzte Maxi in den Hochstuhl, band ihm ein Lätzchen um und deckte dann die Teller und das Besteck auf.

Wenig später füllte Verena ihnen das Essen auf die Teller.

Julian fütterte Maxi und aß nur nebenbei ein wenig, merkte aber, wie sein Appetit langsam zurückkam.

Das lag aber auch daran, dass Verena sich bemühte alle gefährlichen Themen zu umgehen. Sie unterhielten sich ganz allgemein - und vielleicht war das auch die richtige Strategie, um erst einmal wieder Normalität einkehren zu lassen.

Nach dem Spiel, am Sonntag oder Montag, würden sie aber über das Thema sprechen müssen. Schließlich brauchten sie einen Plan, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Wenn er ehrlich war, dann fand er es so, wie es im Moment lief, gar nicht schlecht - er verbrachte den Tag mit seiner Familie, und den Abend mit Kevin.

Aber ob Verena damit einverstanden sein würde?

Das würden sie später besprechen, beschloss er.

Nach dem Essen brachte Julian Maxi noch ins Bett und las ihm noch eine kleine Geschichte vor.

Als er schlief, schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo Verena ein wenig Mittagspause machte.

"Musst du nicht los?" fragte sie.

"Muss noch packen, aber ein wenig Zeit hab ich noch - wenn du mich nicht gleich wieder loswerden willst."

Verena zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wirst du nicht erwartet?"

"Du meinst Kevin? Nee, wir sind nicht verabredet."

Verena zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.

"Oder... oder soll ich lieber gleich wieder abhauen?", fragte Julian verunsichert.

"Keine Ahnung..."

"Verena...", seufzte Julian und setzte sich auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber.

"Was denn?"

"Soll ich gehen? Oder hältst du es noch ein bisschen mit mir aus?"

"Was willst du hier? Maxi schläft und ich bin dir doch nicht mehr wichtig."

"Du bist mir sehr wichtig, Verena. Ich habe dich noch immer sehr, sehr gern, und das wird sich auch nicht ändern."

"Ja klar, deshalb hast du mich auch verlassen."

Julian seufzte leise. "Ich habe unsere Partnerschaft beendet, aber wir sind noch immer Maxis Eltern, und ich mag dich noch immer sehr, sehr gerne."

"Na da fühl ich mich ja gleich viel besser", sagte Verena seufzend.

"Ich weiß, das hilft nichts. Aber... es ist wahr, und ich finde, du solltest das wissen."

"Damit du dich besser fühlst."

"Damit du dich besser fühlst. Hier geht es jetzt nicht um mich, sondern um dich."

"Nein Julian, hier geht es wie immer nur um dich. Du bist nur hier und versuchst nett zu sein, weil du Angst hast, dass du Maxi sonst nicht mehr sehen darfst."

"Nein, ich bin hier und versuche nett zu sein, weil ich dich mag. Ich war mehrere Jahre mit dir zusammen, und das bestimmt nicht, weil du doof bist."

"Aber jetzt hast du was Besseres gefunden."

"Nein, etwas anderes."

"Mit dem du glücklicher bist und für das du unser gemeinsames Leben zerstört hast."

Verena war verletzt, das war deutlich, und Julian spürte, dass er nichts erreichen würde. Sie sollten das Gespräch wirklich verschieben.

"Ich werde gehen", sagte Julian und stand auf.

"Ja, lass mich doch alleine."

"Ich muss zum Bus. Außerdem ist es glaube ich besser, wenn wir später weiterreden."

"Du machst eh was du willst."

"Verena im Moment kann ich sagen was ich will, du hörst mir gar nicht richtig zu."

"Schön, dass du mir die Schuld geben kannst."

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich ruf nachher an, um Maxi Gute Nacht zu sagen."

"Klar...", war Verenas kurze Antwort.

"Dann bis heute Abend."

"Ja, ja..."

Seufzend ließ Julian Verena allein im Wohnzimmer zurück. Er musste noch schnell seine Tasche packen und nahm gleich etwas mehr Sachen mit.

Er würde wohl die nächsten Nächte bei Kevin verbringen, und wenn er öfter zum Packen käme, dann würde er Verena immer mehr verletzen.

Er rief Verena noch einmal ein "Bis später" zu, dann verließ er das Haus.


	42. Auf nach Köln

Draußen holte Julian erstmal tief Luft. Es würde vermutlich noch einige Zeit brauchen, bis das zwischen Verena und ihm wieder einigermaßen normal verlief.

Aber er würde daran arbeiten - und irgendwann würden sie wieder normal miteinander umgehen können, da war er sich sicher.

Fürs erste war wichtig, dass sie Maxi nicht spüren ließen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Sicher war es gut, dass er die nächsten zwei Nächte nicht herkommen würde, so konnte sich alles ein wenig beruhigen.

Und jetzt sollte er langsam los fahren.

Er warf die Tasche in den Kofferraum, den Rucksack für die Hotelnacht dazu, und fuhr los.

Wenig später traf er am Trainingsgelände ein, wo der Bus auf sie wartete.

Er brachte seinen Rucksack zum Bus, die Tasche ließ er im Wagen, und ging dann zu seinen Spielern, die zusammenstanden.

Auch Kevin war schon da und lächelte ihn sofort an.

Julian erwiderte das Lächeln kurz, dann zählte er durch.

Fünf Minuten später trudelten auch die letzten ein. "Na dann einsteigen Jungs!" rief er.

Die Spieler gehorchten und kletterten in den Bus. Drei Stunden Busfahrt standen ihnen bevor, also machten sie es sich gemütlich.

Julian hätte sich am liebsten zu Kevin gesetzt, aber das ging schlecht.

Er saß immer vorne bei den anderen Betreuern, und oft genug arbeitete er in der Zeit.

Was vermutlich keine schlechte Idee war. Er wollte grade seinen Laptop aufklappen, als sein Handy in seiner Hosentasche vibrierte.

Schnell zog er es heraus und blickte auf das Display. Es zeigte eine WhatsApp von Kevin an.

Er lächelte, als er sie aufrief.

[Alles ok mit dir? Du wirkst angespannt]

Julian lächelte, es tat einfach gut, wie Kevin sich um ihn sorgte. [War ziemlich... angespannt bei Verena.]

[So schlimm?] kam Kevins schnelle Antwort.

[Sie ist noch immer sauer, und das zu recht. Ich habe die Familie zerstört, weil du mir wichtiger bist als sie.]

Diesmal dauerte es etwas, bis Kevins Antwort kam. [Bereust du es?]

Auch Julian zögerte etwas, ehe er schrieb. [Nein], war dann seine Antwort. Er fühlte sich einfach wohl bei Kevin, viel wohler als mit Verena.

[Gut] schrieb Kevin zurück und hängte einen Smiley mit Kussmund an.

Julian lächelte. Es war nur ein kleiner Smiley, und dennoch löste er ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch aus. [Ist schön mit dir], tippte er zurück, ebenfalls mit einem Kusssmiley.

[Ich freu mich auf heute Abend.]

Julian lächelte leicht. Ein bisschen Vergessen würde ihm gut tun.

[In der Mittagspause hab ich es mir vorgestellt] kam Kevins nächste Nachricht.

Das Kribbeln aus seinem Bauch rutschte gleich eine Etage tiefer.

[Du und ich... ein Bett... keine Klamotten...] schrieb Kevin weiter.

[Hör auf, bitte...], tippte Julian.

[Wieso?] fragte Kevin mit einem zwinkernden Smiley.

Julian suchte eine ganze Weile durch die Smileys, dann entschied er sich für das schwule Paar mit Herzchen, das Liebeshotel und die Hand mit Mittelfinger.

Er hörte, wie Kevin drei Reihen hinter ihm auflachte.

Auch er selbst grinste jetzt. Irgendwie war es aufregend so per Handy zu flirten. Keiner der anderen bekam etwas mit, obwohl um sie herum lauter Leute saßen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Kevin ihm antwortete. [Jetzt gleich?]

Julian unterdrückte ein Lachen. [Das würde dir gefallen, hm?]

[Klar. Du hast die Macht, lass den Bus doch einfach anhalten.]

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. [Und dann?]

[Suchen wir uns ein Motel. Oder eine Toilette.]

Diesmal schaffte Julian es nicht, das Lachen ganz zu unterdrücken. [Oder ich sag einfach allen, sie sollen mal ne Runde um den Block drehen und wir bleiben hier im Bus.]

[Mir gefallen deine Ideen.]

[Das kann ich mir vorstellen!]

[Dann los!]

Julian grinste. [Komm, ein bisschen wirst du es noch aushalten. Du weißt doch: Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude.]

[Noch mindestens 5 Stunden...]

[Aber dann haben wir Zeit.]

[Ja, aber das dauert zu lange. Ich bin zu ungeduldig.]

[Denk einfach daran, dass wir später viel Zeit für uns haben werden.]

[Mach doch alles bisschen kürzer.]

Julian schmunzelte. [Ich mach so schnell es möglich ist.]

[Ich werde dich dran erinnern.]

[Noch eine Stunde, dann sind wir im Hotel. Und die Zeit muss ich jetzt wirklich arbeiten. Sonst muss ich das heute Abend nachholen...]

[Okay, ich stör schon nicht mehr... ich guck dich nur sehnsuchtsvoll an]

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. [Spinner] schrieb er, schickte aber sofort einen Smiley mit Herzchenaugen hinterher und steckte sein Handy ein.

Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Kölner Mannschaft, die er noch analysieren wollte - er hatte die letzte Woche einfach viel zu wenig gearbeitet.

Die Zeit verflog und irgendwann sprach Armin ihn an. "Wir sind gleich da Julian."

"Oh", machte Julian und klappte den Laptop zu.

"Wie du im Bus arbeiten kannst, ist mir jedes Mal wieder ein Rätsel", lachte Armin.

"Ist doch ruhig hier..."

"Das ist relativ."

"Ich finde es schon ruhig. Und es musste noch gemacht werden."

Armin nickte und begann ebenfalls seine Sachen zusammenzupacken.

Die Spieler stiegen schon vor ihnen aus, zusammen mit Michael, dem Torwarttrainer.

Julians Blick suchte automatisch Kevin, der tatsächlich noch dabei war seinen Rucksack zu packen.

Er zögerte, dann wartete er einen Moment bis Kevin fertig war.

Kevin sah auf und lächelte, als er ihn sah.

"Fertig?", fragte Julian ihn.

Kevin nickte. "Jetzt ja. Mein Kopfhörerkabel hatte sich ganz unten im Rucksack verhakt. Also alles raus und dann wieder rein." Er hielt einen extrem zerdrückten Schokoriegel hoch. "Mars gefällig?"

Julian lachte leise. "Im Tausch gegen einen Müsliriegel?", zog er ein ähnliches Exemplar aus seiner Jackentasche.

"Ich will dir Schokolade geben und du mir nen Müsliriegel?" schnaubte Kevin.

"Der ist auch mit Schokolade. Und ich hab nichts besseres da."

Kevin kam näher. "Mhm, also ich wüsste was Besseres."

Julian grinste leicht. "Jetzt gleich?"

Kevin nickte.

Sie waren alleine im Bus, selbst der Fahrer war ausgestiegen um beim ausladen zu helfen, also wagte Julian es und küsste ihn kurz.

Kevin seufzte zufrieden. "Das war schön", wisperte er.

"Ja" erwiderte Julian ebenso leise.

"Am liebsten würde ich sofort auf unser Zimmer verschwinden", flüsterte Kevin.

"Ich auch", gestand Julian. "Aber wir müssen jetzt raus."

"Ich weiß", sagte Kevin. Er strich einmal kurz über Julians Hand, dann ging er zur Tür.

Julian folgte ihm. Sein Herz pochte, und in seinem Bauch kribbelte es wieder einmal. In diesen Momenten wusste er ganz zweifelsfrei, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.  
Das mit Kevin und ihm das war einfach ganz anders als es mit einer Frau je hätte werden können.

Lächelnd nahm er sein Gepäck in Empfang und folgte den Spielern ins Hotel.

Er bezog sein Zimmer und nutzte die Stunde, die ihm blieb, um weiterzuarbeiten.

Danach ging es nach unten zum Essen.

Die meisten Spieler waren schon da und unterhielten sich.

Er setzte sich an Trainertisch und goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein, während er den Blick schweifen ließ und nach Kevin suchte.

Er fand ihn bald, am Tisch am Fenster und in ein Gespräch mit Sebastian vertieft. Er sah so entspannt aus, so zufrieden und glücklich. Einfach... wunderschön.

Julian unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Es war schade, dass er sich nicht einfach zu ihm setzen konnte. Er würde gerne dabei sein, bei Kevin, wenn er einfach Kevin war.

Aber das ging nicht.

Jetzt war Kevin nur Spieler, und er selbst nur Trainer.

"Hast du gar keinen Hunger Julian?"

"Oh... doch, klar. Riecht ja auch schon sehr lecker."

"Bandnudeln mit Lachs", sagte Armin.

"Oh, das ist ja was ganz feines" lächelte Julian.

Während des Essens unterhielt sich Julian mit Armin und bemühte sich, nicht zu oft zu Kevin zu gucken.

Armin war aber ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner, so dass es ihm nicht allzu schwer fiel dem Gespräch zu folgen.

Nur auf Fragen nach Verena antwortete er ausweichend. Er wollte nicht rumerzählen, dass sie sich getrennt hatten - das würde noch früh genug passieren.

Also schwärmte er einfach von Maxi. Das konnte er stundenlang tun. Der Kleine war einfach toll, und Armin war ein geduldiger Zuhörer, wenn es um Maxi ging.

Nach dem Essen standen für einige der Spieler noch Behandlungen oder ähnliches auf dem Programm.

Julian ging zu Kevin. "Hast du jetzt einen Termin?"

Kevin nickte. "Massage."

"Okay, dann kann ich bis zur Besprechung weiterarbeiten.“

"Schade. Dabei wär ne Massage von dir bestimmt viel schöner gewesen."

Julian lachte. "Du hast sie noch nie probiert."

"Du siehst aus als könntest du gut massieren. Deine Hände sind jedenfalls sehr... geschickt."

"Nach dem Spiel kannst du das mal ausprobieren, aber nicht heute, dafür bist du zu wichtig."

"Ok, abgemacht. Morgen Abend massierst du mich", grinste Kevin.

"Okay, aber du sagst, wenn es zu schlimm wird."

"Ich werde es genießen. Und jetzt muss ich los, sonst halte ich meinen Trainer noch länger von der Arbeit ab. Und der hat heute Abend schon was vor und kann das nicht nachholen."

Julian lachte auf. "Gute Einstellung", meinte er und sah Kevin nach.

Lächelnd ging er nach oben und rief erstmal zu Hause an. Hoffentlich war Maxi noch wach, damit er ihm Gute Nacht sagen konnte.

"Hallo Julian", grüßte Verena ihn gleich.

"Hallo Verena. Tut mir leid, ist etwas später geworden."

"Ja. Maxi ist gerade im Bett, aber er ist noch wach."

"Das ist schön", freute sich Julian.

"Ich bring dich gleich mal hin."

"Danke."

Es dauert etwas, dann hörte er. "Hey Maxi, guck mal, Papa ist am Telefon."

"Hallo mein Schatz", sagte Julian sanft.

Maxi brabbelte vor sich hin, er klang schon ganz schön müde.

Einen Moment ließ Julian ihn brabbeln, freute sich einfach, seinen Sohn zu hören. "So mein Kleiner, jetzt wird geschlafen. Mama liest dir bestimmt noch was Schönes vor."

Offenbar hatte Verena mitgehört, denn jetzt war sie wieder am Apparat. "Ja, Mama liest dir vor."

"Gib ihm einen Kuss von mir ja?" bat er Verena.

"Mach ich", versprach sie. "Viel Glück morgen."

"Danke. Wenn ich es schaffe, ruf ich morgen früh nochmal an."

"Okay - dann bis morgen."

"Bis morgen", sagte Julian, dann legte er auf.

Er lächelte leicht, als er auf dem Handy durch die aktuellen Bilder seines Sohnes blätterte.

Maxi war ein solcher Wonneproppen. Auf den meisten Fotos lachte er fröhlich in die Kamera.

Einen Moment blätterte er weiter durch die Bilder, dann setzte er sich wirklich noch eine halbe Stunde hin um zu arbeiten. Diesmal stellte er sich jedoch den Wecker, damit er rechtzeitig aufhörte und Armin ihn nicht wieder abholen musste.

Die Besprechung heute Abend würde nicht lange dauern, da sie viel schon heute Mittag geklärt hatten. Julian würde die endgültige Mannschafsaufstellung verkünden und noch einmal kurz die Eckdaten durchsprechen.

Danach würden die Jungs frei haben, sie würden ein wenig zusammensitzen, etwas spielen oder früh ins Bett gehen.

Und er hatte endlich Zeit für Kevin.

In dieser Art zog er es durch, recht kurz, was auch den Spielern gefiel. Nicht nur Kevin.

"In zehn Minuten bei dir?" fragte Kevin ihn leise.

"Ich warte auf dich", wisperte Julian.

Kevin strahlte ihn an, dann folgte er den anderen aus dem Besprechungsraum.

Julian räumte noch ein paar Sachen zusammen, dann ging er hoch zu seinem Zimmer.


	43. Exklusivrechte

Die 10 Minuten waren noch nicht ganz um, da klopfte es schon leise. Julian ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. "Hey", grüßte er.

"Hey", sagte Kevin und schob sich ins Zimmer. Schnell schloss Julian die Tür hinter ihm.

Sofort schlang Kevin die Arme um Julian und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Gar nicht so leidenschaftlich und besitzergreifend, wie Julian erwartet hatte. Aber Kevin wusste auch, dass sie heute Zeit hatten und wollte das genießen.

So legte  Julian ihm erstmal nur die Arme um und zog ihn fest an sich.

"Mhm", machte Kevin. "Darauf hab ich den ganzen Tag gewartet."

"Immerhin hattest du im Bus schon eine Kostprobe."

"Das war aber nur eine winzig kleine Kostprobe. Ein Kostpröbchen."

"Und jetzt willst du alle drei Gänge?"

Kevin nickte sofort.

"Na, dann solltest du schon mal... deinen Mantel ausziehen und dich zu Tisch begeben", deutete Julian auf das Bett.

Kevin lachte leise und stahl sich dann einen Kuss von Julians Lippen.

"Hm?", machte Julian auffordernd.

"Ich wollte nur eine weitere Kostprobe", sagte Kevin zwinkernd, dann löste er sich von Julian und ging zum Bett.

Er zog seine Trainingsjacke aus - darunter trug er ein weißes T-Shirt - und setzte sich hin. Dann klopfte er neben sich auf die Matratze.

Julian lächelte und setzte sich zu ihm.

Kevin schob eine Hand in Julians Nacken und zog ihn sofort zu sich. Dieser Kuss war schon ganz anders. Wärmer, intensiver.

Langsam ließ sich Kevin nach hinten sinken, zog Julian dabei mit sich, bis er auf der Matratze lag. Dabei küssten sie sich weiter.

Julian genoss das Gefühl halb auf Kevin zu liegen. Durch das dünne Shirt war deutlich die Wärme der Haut zu spüren. Er ließ seine Hände über Kevins Oberkörper streichen. Am Saum des Shirts angekommen, schob er seine Finger schnell darunter.

"Hm, wird ja immer besser", raunte Kevin.

"Find ich auch", wisperte Julian, als seine Finger höher wanderten.

Kevin lächelte kurz, dann zog er die Luft heftig ein, weil Julian eine empfindliche Stelle fand.

"So, das gefällt dir also", murmelte Julian und berührte die Stelle erneut.

"Oh ja..."

Julian lächelte und schob den Stoff des Shirts nach oben. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste die Haut.

"Und das ist noch besser..."

"Dann sollten wir dieses lästige Shirt endlich komplett los werden", schlug Julian vor.

Kevin nickte kurz und zog das Shirt schnell aus. "Du auch, ja?"

Sofort zog sich Julian sein Shirt über den Kopf.

"Du bist so sexy", raunte Kevin.

"Mit dir kann ich nicht mithalten", sagte Julian.

"Doch, mindestens."

Julian lächelte und beugte sich vor um Kevin wieder zu küssen. Dabei strich seine Hand wieder über diesen heißen Oberkörper.

Kevin seufzte in den Kuss und ließ seine eigenen Finger über Julians nackten Rücken gleiten.

"So gefällst du mir", lächelte Kevin.

Julian grinste und begann sich von Kevins Lippen nach unten zu küssen.

"Das will ich schon seit Tagen tun", wisperte Julian gegen Kevins Haut.

"Und? Wie schmeck ich?"

"Noch viel besser als erwartet!"

Kevin lachte, "Spinner!"

"Na wie gut, dass du auf Spinner stehst", zwinkerte Julian und küsste Kevins rechte Brustwarze.

"Hmm, ja, sehr...besonders, wenn sie sowas machen."

"Ich hoffe doch, dass nur ein Spinner das bei dir machen darf."

"Du willst Exklusivrechte?"

Julian nickte.

"Okay, dann bist du der einzige der das machen darf. Oder... anderes."

"Anderes klingt verheißungsvoll", meinte Julian und ließ eine Hand nach unten gleiten, bis zum Bund von Kevins Hose.

"Ja, genau da solltest du weitermachen", raunte Kevin.

"Du möchtest also die Hose loswerden?"

"Ja, bitte - die brauchen wir nicht."

Julian nickte und begann ganz langsam die Hose nach unten zu ziehen. Er fühlte, wie Kevin unruhig wurde - und ließ sich umso mehr Zeit. Er genoss es unheimlich, Kevin so zu sehen. Halbnackt und erregt und so unruhig.

"So sexy", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

"Was... hast du gesagt?"

"Du bist so sexy, wie du hier liegst", sagte Julian und strich über Kevins nackten Bauch.

"Ja, findest du?", fragte Kevin atemlos.

"Zum Anbeißen!"

"Dann... mach’s", forderte Kevin ihn auf.

Julian sah hoch. "Keine Angst, das werde ich... aber erst die Hose."

"Dann... erst die Hose..."

Julian nickte und machte sich nun deutlich schneller ans Werk. Er zog die Hose herunter. "Keine Unterwäsche?", grinste er.

"Zeitverschwendung", grinste Kevin zurück.

"Gefällt mir", grinste Julian.

"Werd ich mir merken."

"Ich mag es immer, wenn du mitdenkst", zwinkerte Julian ihm zu.

Kevin lachte leise. "Willst du deine Hose nicht auch gleich loswerden? ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass die demnächst sehr... unbequem wird."

"Du meinst, noch unbequemer", meinte Julian und öffnete den Reißverschluss. Eine Wohltat.

"Noch viel unbequemer", sagte Kevin und streckte eine Hand aus um über die deutliche Beule in Julians Hose zu streicheln.

Leise keuchte Julian, das fühlte sich einfach so verdammt gut an.

"Komm, zieh dich ganz aus. Ich will dich sehen", wisperte Kevin.

Julian nickte und stand vom Bett aus. Schnell zog er seine Socken, die Hose und die enge Shorts darunter aus.

Atemlos beobachtete Kevin ihn dabei.

Vielleicht hätte er langsamer machen sollen, fiel Julian im Nachhinein ein, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Das nächste Mal vielleicht - wenn er dann dran dachte.

Jetzt war es wichtiger, wieder auf das Bett zu krabbeln.

"Du siehst toll aus...", lächelte Kevin ihn an und streckte seine Hand aus.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts dazu. Wenn Kevin ihn toll fand, dann wollte er sich darüber bestimmt nicht beschweren.

Dabei war Kevin so viel... geiler.

"Hör auf zu denken", raunte Kevin.

"Und... was soll ich stattdessen tun?"

"Hm... weiß nicht. Lass dir was einfallen. Ich steh dir zur vollen Verfügung."

"Das ist ein sehr gutes Angebot", meinte Julian und beugte sich über ihn.

Kevin lächelte ihn einladend an.

"Und... wo soll ich anfangen?"

"Tu einfach, was du willst", sagte Kevin.

Julian nickte und küsste erstmal wieder seine Brust, dann wanderte er langsam tiefer.

Er hörte, wie sich Kevins Atmung wieder deutlich beschleunigte je tiefer seine Lippen kamen. Jetzt war kein störender Stoff mehr im Weg, und er konnte zielstrebig seine Spur fortsetzen.

Und er genoss das Gefühl, Kevin endlich so zu spüren. Ohne Hektik, in einem richtigen Bett.

Sie hatten die ganze Nacht. Gut, Kevin musste irgendwann auch schlafen, aber selbst das würden sie zusammen tun können.

Also konnte er sich Zeit lassen und das hier auskosten.

Und das tat er auch: Er erreichte sein Ziel, leckte kurz über die Spitze von Kevins Schwanz und ließ dann schon wieder davon ab.

Kevin keuchte protestierend. "Nicht... aufhören..."

"Nicht? Ich hab andere Pläne..."

"Ok... dann mach", sagte Kevin ungeduldig.

Julian lächelte und küsste Kevins Oberschenkel. Er fühlte einen leichten Schauer der Erregung über Kevins Körper laufen.

Während er sich langsam in die Mitte küsste, schob er einen Finger zwischen Kevins Beine. Sofort spreizte Kevin seine Beine.

Doch Julian zog die Hand schnell wieder zurück.

Kevin stöhnte. "Julian... quäl mich nicht so."

"Nein... sorum geht’s heute nicht."

"Mist... du hast recht", sagte Kevin ein wenig frustriert.

"Du darfst aber."

Kevin nickte. Er setzte sich leicht auf und sah Julian an.

"Hm?", fragte Julian wortlos.

"Komm her", wisperte Kevin und zog Julian an sich, so dass er ihn küssen konnte.

Heiß und leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich.

Dabei rutschte Kevin noch näher an Julian. Sie berührten sich, erst am Bein, dann auch am Bauch und an der Brust.

Sacht drängte Kevin Julian dann nach hinten.

Er fühlte Julians Hand auf seinen Rücken, die ihn mitzog.

Kevin landete auf Julian.

"Da gehörst du hin", raunte Julian.

Kevin nickte und verschloss Julians Lippen wieder mit seinen. Dabei schmiegte er sich eng an Julian.

Julian fühlte, wie erregt Kevin schon war und bewegte ganz leicht seinen Oberschenkel gegen Kevins Schwanz.

Sofort keuchte Kevin leise auf. Ja, er war total erregt.

"Hast du...?" fragte Kevin, während eine Hand über Julians Seite nach unten strich.

"Klar", nickte Julian, "unterm Kopfkissen."

"Gut", raunte Kevin und seine Finger schlossen sich leicht um Julians Schwanz.

Jetzt war es an Julian zu keuchen, die Finger umfassten ihn genau richtig. Fest, aber sie quetschten ihn nicht, und als sie sich dann bewegten, wurde es noch so viel besser.

Viel zu schnell ließ Kevin wieder los und schob seine Finger tiefer.

Julian konnte sich gerade zurückhalten um mehr zu betteln.

Mit der freien Hand tastete Kevin unter dem Kopfkissen herum, bis er

Kondom und Gleitgel fand. Dann wandte er sich wieder Julian zu, küsste seine Brust, während er mit einem Finger leicht in ihn eindrang.

Julian keuchte auf.

"Moment", raunte Kevin, gab sich etwas Gel auf den Finger und machte weiter.

"Mehr", forderte Julian nach einem kurzen Moment.

Kevin nickte und fuhr damit vor ihn zu dehnen. Schließlich war er soweit - er selbst konnte es kaum noch aushalten, und Julian auch nicht.

Schnell streifte er sich das Kondom über und sah Julian fragend an.

Julian nickte leicht, er wollte jetzt nichts mehr als Kevin spüren.

Kevin lächelte und drängte sich enger an Julian.

"Mach", drängelte Julian ihn.

"Immer mit der Ruhe", wisperte Kevin, ehe er langsam und vorsichtig in Julian eindrang.

"Gott, das fühlt sich so gut an", raunte Julian mit geschlossenen Augen.

Kevin konnte nur wortlos nicken. Bemüht langsam schob er sich weiter, tiefer in diese wahnsinnig geile Enge.

Julian hob fordernd die Hüfte. "Mach Kevin... mehr...!"

Nach dieser Aufforderung konnte Kevin nicht anders, er versenkte sich mit einen kräftigen Stoß tief in Julian.

Julian stöhnte heiser auf.

Für einen Moment hielt Kevin inne, um Julian Zeit zu geben sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, dann bewegte er sich wieder, kräftig und gleichmäßig.

Julian kam seinen Stößen entgegen.

Kevin traf zuverlässig immer diese eine Stelle, die ihn jedes Mal die Sterne sehen ließ. Und als er dann Kevins Hand an seinem Schwanz fühlte, die sich im gleichen Takt seiner Stöße auf und ab bewegte, war es um ihn geschehen.

Er keuchte deutlich hörbar auf, dann hielt er die Luft an und kam heftig.

Kevin stöhnte unterdrückt, als es noch enger um ihn herum wurde.

Julian fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich heiß an, und er sah so geil aus, als er kam.

Auch Kevin brauchte nicht mehr lange.

Am Ende war es Julians erleichterter, befriedigter Blick, der Kevin kommen ließ. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an Julians Schulter, um den heiseren Schrei zu dämpfen.  
Heftig atmend brach er förmlich auf Julian zusammen.

Julian schlang die Arme um ihn und begann ihn sanft im Nacken zu kraulen.

Er fühlte, wie Kevin sich allmählich beruhigte.

Schließlich fühlte er einen sanften Kuss auf seine Schulter, dann hob Kevin den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Wahnsinn", wisperte er.

Julian lächelte ihn an. "Ja, Wahnsinn", erwiderte er.

Kevin reckte sich leicht, wodurch er aus Julian rutschte, und küsste ihn sacht auf die Lippen.

Wieder schloss Julian die Augen, diesmal ganz genießerisch.

Lächelnd strich Kevin Julian eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Ich liebe dich", wisperte er kaum hörbar.

"Hmm...", raunte Julian, "Ich liebe dich auch."

Erneut lehnte sich Kevin vor und küsste Julian voller Zärtlichkeit.

Es war unglaublich, fand Julian, wie viel Liebe er in diesem Kuss spürte. So etwas hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr so intensiv gespürt.

Mit Verena jedenfalls war es nie so... vollkommen gewesen.

Schließlich löste sich Kevin aus dem Kuss und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. "Wir kleben noch zusammen, wenn wir nicht aufpassen. Und das würde morgen beim Spiel doch ein bissel schwierig werden", sagte er grinsend.

"Es würde die Kölner ganz schön ablenken", meine Julian. "Sollte ich mal als Taktikvariante in Betracht ziehen."

Kevin nickte sofort. "Ich bin dafür!"

Julian kicherte leicht. "Aber nicht für die Kölner, da bin ich mit der Taktik eigentlich ganz zufrieden."

"Na gut", seufzte Kevin. "Dann hol ich doch mal den Lappen und... entklebe uns."

"Hmm-hmm", machte Julian zustimmend. Er fühlte sich noch nicht wieder in der Lage sich allzu sehr zu bewegen.

Kevin stand auf und verschwand im Bad, wo er das Kondom los wurde und mit einem feuchten Lappen zurückkam. Sanft säuberte er Julian und ließ den Lappen dann einfach auf den Boden vor dem Bett fallen, ehe er sich wieder an seinen Freund schmiegte.

Julian zog ihn auch gleich wieder dicht an sich.

"Schön", flüsterte Kevin mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Ja, ist es", stimmte Julian leise zu.

Kevin gähnte und kuschelte sich noch enger an Julian.

"Schlaf gut", wisperte Julian und zog die Decke um sie.

"Du auch", nuschelte Kevin grade noch so verständlich.

Er schief schon fast, merkte Julian, und streichelte sanft über seinen Nacken.

Mit seiner freien Hand griff Julian nach seinem Handy und stellte den Wecker etwas früher als sonst, damit Kevin ohne Probleme zurück in sein eigenes Zimmer schlüpfen konnte.

Dann schloss auch er die Augen und schlief ein.


	44. Versteckte Hose

Der Wecker von Julians Handy riss sie beide aus dem Tiefschlaf.

"Hast du’ n ätzenden Klingelton", murrte Kevin und zog sich eines der Kissen über den Kopf.

"Mhm... zum wach werden", brummte Julian und tastete nach dem Handy.

Endlich war der Ton aus, und Kevin wagte es das Kissen wegzuschieben. "Morgen", murmelte er und reckte sich, um irgendeine Stelle an Julians Körper zu küssen.

Er landete ziemlich schief auf Julians Kinn, der daraufhin leise lachte. "Guten Morgen."

"Morgen... bin noch nicht so zielsicher morgens..."

Lächelnd strich Julian durch Kevins dunkles Haar. "Macht nichts. Ist schön, dich so verschlafen zu sehen."

Kevin erwiderte das Lächeln. "Und nachher bin ich darin ja auch wieder besser."

"Das wäre tatsächlich wünschenswert", grinste Julian und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Wie gut, dass wir nie morgens spielen", grinste Kevin kurz, dann küsse er Julian leicht und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn.

"Da bist du nicht der Einzige der froh darüber ist. Und ich muss dich auch noch gleich raus scheuchen. Du solltest rüber in dein Zimmer, ehe es draußen auf dem Flur belebter wird."

"Is noch niemand auf", nuschelte Kevin und zog die Decke noch einmal ganz hoch.

Julian lächelte. Ihm gefiel diese verschlafene, verschmuste Seite an Kevin. "Fünf Minuten, dann musst du raus."

"Dann lass mich noch fünf Minuten hier..."

Julian nickte und zog Kevin fest in seine Arme.

"Und jetzt niemals nie aufstehen", seufzte Kevin.

"Du willst das Spiel sausen lassen?"

"Hmm... wenn wir dafür hier liegen könnten... hmm... vielleicht."

Julian lachte. "Würdest du nicht. Dafür spielst du zu gern. Außerdem... da liegt noch ein EM-Ticket rum, das hoffentlich deinen Namen drauf hat. Und dafür musst du viel und besonders gut spielen."

"Oh ja, dieses EM-Ticket... mit einem guten Trainer kann ichs schaffen."

"Ich bemüh mich, dich ganz besonders zu motivieren", grinste Julian.

"Hast du gestern schon ziemlich gut hingekriegt."

"Dann... sollten wir diese Taktik weiter verfolgen."

Kevin schmiegte sich an ihn. "Bin ich sehr für."

Julian lächelte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er genoss es so sehr, Kevin neben sich zu haben. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Kevin seine Nähe so sehr suchen würde, aber wenn er ehrlich war, tat es einfach gut.

Mehr als gut. Er fühlte sich so... geliebt.

Kevin war warm und dicht an ihn geschmiegt und küsste und streichelte ihn immer wieder.

"Hast du morgen schon was vor?" fragte Kevin leise. "Also nach der Regeneration mein ich."

Die Frage riss Julian brutal in die Realität zurück. Morgen - morgen würde er sich wieder Verena stellen müssen. Um Maxi zu sehen würde er das tun, aber es würde kein Vergnügen werden. "Ich werde bei Maxi sein..."

"Oh ja... natürlich", sagte Kevin.

"Zumindest... ein paar Stunden."

"Morgen und der freie Tag sind vermutlich die einzigen Tage in der Woche wo du wirklich Zeit für Maxi hast. Ich versteh schon, dass du die mit ihm verbringen willst."

"Ich würd auch gern Zeit mit dir verbringen."

"Ich auch. Ich will jede freie Minute mit dir verbringen."

"Ich werde sicher wieder bei dir schlafen."

Kevin nickte und lächelte leicht. "Dann... muss ich mich wohl erstmal damit zufrieden geben."

"Wir kriegen das alles irgendwann geregelt."

Kevin hob eine Hand und streichelte über Julians Wange. "Es ist ok. Du bist mit mir zusammen, das ist das wichtigste. Wenn ich da im Moment nur die Nächte bekomme, werde ich damit klar kommen."

Julian lächelte leicht bei der zärtlichen Berührung. "Es ist wunderschön die Nächte mit dir zu verbringen."

Kevin lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft. "Und vielleicht... naja... vielleicht können wir ab und an auch mal tagsüber was zusammen machen?"

"Bestimmt. Mittags... wenn Maxi Mittagsschlaf hält." Wobei er noch immer Zeit für seine Vorbereitungen brauchte.

"Du meinst zwischen den Trainingseinheiten, wo du arbeitest?" fragte Kevin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Ich weiß, wieviel du arbeitest Julian."

Julian seufzte leise. "Es ist einfach viel Arbeit..."

Kevin nickte. "Das war auch kein Vorwurf. Ich bin einer von denen, die von deiner Arbeit profitiert. Was ich meinte, ist auch eher ein gemeinsames Mittagessen oder mal ein Vormittag, den wir zusammen verbringen. Frühstück im Bett und sowas."

Julian lächelte leicht, gerade bei der Vorstellung, gemeinsam mit Kevin so etwas zu tun. "Wir werden unsere Zeit dafür finden", versprach er.

"Gut", lächelte Kevin. "Das wollte ich hören."

Julian küsste ihn noch einmal kurz, dann zog er ihm die Decke weg. "Du musst los."

Kevin keuchte auf. "Ih, wie gemein. Es ist kalt!"

"Deine Dusche ist bestimmt ganz warm."

"Kommst du mit unter meine Dusche?" fragte Kevin grinsend.

Julian kicherte. "Dann kommen wir bis Anpfiff nicht raus."

"Aber ich wäre hoch motiviert."

"Und zu spät."

Kevin seufzte tief und leidend. "Bekomme ich wenigstens noch einen Kuss, wenn du mich schon der Kälte aussetzt?"

"Einen. Kurz", nickte Julian und küsste ihn wirklich sehr kurz. "Und jetzt raus."

"Schuft!" brummte Kevin und schob sich vom Bett. Suchend sah er sich um. "Wo zum Teufel ist meine Hose?"

"Ähm... irgendwo da unten?" Julian beugte sich über die Bettkante, ließ dabei aber die Bettdecke nicht los.

"Da unten ist deine", sagte Kevin.

"Okay... kannst die auch nehmen."

Kevin grinste und zog sich schnell Julians Hose über. "Dann bis nachher Trainer."

"Bis nachher. Und sei pünktlich."

"Ich bin immer pünktlich!"

"Dann ist ja gut."

Immer noch grinsend öffnete Kevin die Tür einen Spaltbreit und schob sich dann aus dem Zimmer, als er sah, dass der Flur leer war.

Julian sah ihm nach - mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Es war schön mit Kevin, so schön.

Julian hatte sich grade wieder eingekuschelt, als es hektisch an seine Tür klopfte.

Er seufzte und stand auf. Als er aufmachte stand Kevin vor ihm und sah ihn ziemlich verlegen an.

"Guten Morgen, Kevin. Was kann ich für dich tun?", spielte Julian seinen Trainer.

"Meine Hose", raunte Kevin. "Da ist meine Zimmerkarte drin."

"Oh", machte Julian und grinste. Dann ließ er Kevin rein. "Dann sollten wir sie suchen."

"Wär besser", sagte Kevin. "Also... was hast du gestern Abend mit ihr angestellt?"

Julian schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. "Irgendwo muss sie doch sein..."

"Öffnest du deine Zimmertür eigentlich immer nackt?" fragte Kevin grinsend. "Ich meine, ich weiß dass ja zu schätzen, aber die anderen wären darüber vermutlich etwas irritiert."

"Oh", machte Julian und seufzte leise.

"Was denn?" fragte Kevin.

"Wenn du da bist, kann ich nicht mehr denken."

"Und das ist schlimm?"

"Vielleicht... Kommt drauf an, wobei ich nicht mehr denken kann."

Kevin trat zu ihm und küsste ihn schnell.

"Also, Hose suchen?"

"Hose suchen", nickte Kevin.

Julian nickte leicht. "Soweit kann sie doch nicht weg sein. Unterm Bett? Oder..."

Die beiden suchten das Zimmer ab, bis sie die Hose fanden - hinter dem Fernseher. "Wie kommt die da nur hin?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung", seufzte Julian. 

Kevin lachte leise. "Gibs doch zu, du wolltest mich hier behalten und hast sie deshalb versteckt."

"Du wolltest nicht gehen, und hast sie deswegen versteckt."

"Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich merk sie mir fürs nächste Mal", zwinkerte Kevin und zog seine Schlüsselkarte aus der Hosentasche.

"Dann beeil dich, ja? In einer halben Stunde gibt’s Frühstück."

"Ich beeil mich", versprach Kevin und schlüpfte schnell aus dem Zimmer.

Julian sah ihm wieder nach. Er bedauerte es, dass Kevin nicht einfach hier bleiben konnte. Und das sie ab jetzt erstmal wieder nur Spieler und Trainer sein durften.

Es fiel ihm immer schwerer Kevin wie die anderen zu behandeln. Nein, er würde seinen Freund nie bevorzugen, das war nicht seins, aber er würde ihn gern einfach genauer angucken, privat mit ihm sprechen und ähnliches.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam sollte er sich auch mal fertig machen. Also ging er ins Bad, duschte sich den Rest der vergangenen Nacht ab und zog sich an.  
Er war grade noch pünktlich fertig, damit er nicht zu spät zum Frühstück kam.


	45. Affäre „Grüner Apfel“

Wie ein Lehrer auf Klassenfahrt ließ Julian seinen Blick über den Frühstücksraum wandern und betrachtete seine Spieler. Sie waren alle da und sahen frisch und fit aus.

Kevin saß neben Sebastian und hatte ganz offensichtlich blendende Laune.

Er erlaubte es sich ihn einen Moment länger anzusehen ehe er zu Armin an den Tisch trat.

"Morgen", grüßte ihn sein Co-Trainer und goss ihm gleich etwas aus der bereitstehenden Kaffeekanne ein.

"Morgen", grüßte Julian ihn. "Sieht doch alles ganz gut aus."

"Ja, alle pünktlich und alle fit."

Zufrieden nickte Julian. "Dann kann nachher ja nichts mehr schief gehen."

"Köln wird ein harter Brocken. Aber so wie die Jungs drauf sind, haben wir ganz gute Chancen."

"Solange sie gut spielen, bin ich zufrieden", erklärte Julian ernst. "Und gut haben sie in letzter Zeit ja immer gespielt."

Armin nickte. "Dann hol dir mal was zu essen, du musst nachher ja auch im Vollbesitz deiner Kräfte sein."

"Oh ja, schön was Gesundes."

"Der Obstsalat wurde grade aufgefüllt. Aber du solltest schnell sein, ich glaub Kevin klaut sich sonst noch die ganze Schüssel vom Buffet", grinste Armin.

Julian lachte - und er wurde tatsächlich ein wenig rot, als ihm da ein Gedanke kam. Kevin und Obst spielten darin eine Hauptrolle.

Ehe Armin das bemerken konnte, stand er auf und ging zum Buffet. Kevin stand tatsächlich noch an der Obstschüssel und blickte suchend hinein.

"Hm? Was suchst du?", fragte Julian ihn leise.

"Die Stelle, wo der grüne Apfel nicht hingekommen ist", murrte Kevin und grinste ihn an. "Die scheinen hier wirklich extrem auf grüne Äpfel zu stehen. Ich nur leider nicht..."

Keine grünen Äpfel, notierte Julian insgeheim. "Lass ihn doch liegen", meinte er dann zu Kevin.

"Ist im Obstsalat nur so schwierig", seufzte Kevin. "Dann gibst glaub ich noch ein Schälchen Müsli und ich hoffe, dass es zum Mittagessen nicht was mit grünen Äpfeln gibt."

"Ich werde in der Küche bescheid geben", grinste Julian ihn an.

"Echt?" fragte Kevin strahlend.

"Muss doch drauf achten, dass mein Stürmerstar was zu beißen kriegt."

"Mhm, du sorgst so gut für mich", sagte Kevin lächelnd.

"Jederzeit..." Julian erwiderte das Lächeln kurz, dann wandte er sich ab und tat sich etwas Marmelade in ein kleines Schälchen, nahm sich Butter und ein Brötchen und ging dann zurück zu seinem Platz.

Er setzte sich extra so, dass er mit dem Rücken in Kevins Richtung saß. So konnte er wenigstens ungestört essen und lief nicht Gefahr ihn ständig anzustarren.

Er aß mit viel Genuss - und Hunger, schließlich waren sie beide in der letzten Nacht recht aktiv gewesen.

Nach dem Frühstück versammelten sie sich im Hotelfoyer und machten sich dann auf den Weg zum obligatorischen Spaziergang.

Kevin hielt sich wieder vor allem an Sebastian, während Julian mit einigen der anderen Spielern Gespräche führte.

Zurück im Hotel, gab es für ein paar Spieler noch kleinere Behandlungen. Julian nutzte die Zeit, um bei Verena anzurufen um Maxi zu hören.

Der Kleine plapperte fröhlich in den Hörer und schien sich zu freuen telefonieren zu können.

"Kommst du morgen?" fragte Verena, als sie Maxi das Telefon wieder abgenommen hatte.

"Ja, klar. Wann passt es dir?"

"Ich bin hier zu Hause Julian. Wo sollte ich auch sonst sein? Also sag einfach, was du geplant hast."

"Am Vormittag gegen 10 ist Regeneration, danach würde ich kommen. Zum Mittag? Soll ich etwas mitbringen?" Es kam ihm komisch vor sich gewissermaßen zum Essen einzuladen.

"Nein. Wir essen pünktlich Julian, also komm nicht zu spät."

"Ich tu mein bestes", versprach Julian.

"Gut. Also... dann viel Glück heute."

"Danke", lächelte Julian. "Ich versuch mich heute Abend noch mal zu melden, ansonsten sehen wir uns morgen Mittag."

"Bis morgen", sagte Verena nur.

"Bis dann..."

Sie legte auf und er ließ das Handy seufzend sinken. Hoffentlich würden die Telefonate mit Verena irgendwann leichter werden.  
Wenn er es ihm nur gelingen konnte Verena irgendwie besser zu stimmen.

Aber wie sollte er das anstellen? Egal, was er tat, würde sie es ihm sicher negativ auslegen. Und das war vermutlich auch ganz normal. Er hatte sie betrogen und verlassen.

Sie redete überhaupt nur noch mit ihm, weil er Maxis Vater war.

Aber solange sie das noch tat und er Maxi sehen durfte, musste er damit leben.

Er sah auf die Uhr - Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Julian legt das Handy weg und machte sich auf den Weg in das Hoteleigene Restaurant.

Auf dem Weg erinnerte er sich an das Versprechen, das er Kevin am Morgen gegeben hatte und bat einen der Angestellten in der Küche bescheid zu geben, dass der Obstsalat wenn möglich diesmal ohne grüne Äpfel gemacht werden sollte.

"Aber natürlich", lächelte die junge Frau ihn an. "Das ist kein Problem."

"Danke", sagte Julian ebenfalls lächelnd. Dann ging er weiter ins Restaurant.

Noch waren nicht alle Spieler da, aber sie hatten auch noch Zeit. Kevin saß allerdings schon an einem Fenstertisch und las Zeitung.

Julian lächelte bei dem Anblick und überlegte zu ihm zu gehen. Aber er durfte sich nicht so auffällig um einen Spieler kümmern.

Also setzte er sich stattdessen an einen freien Tisch und beobachtete Kevin so unauffällig wie möglich aus den Augenwinkeln. Ganz konzentriert wirkte Kevin - Julian konnte sich nicht erinnern ihn einmal so vertieft in die Zeitung gesehen zu haben.

Überhaupt konnte er sich nicht erinnern, Kevin mit einer Tageszeitung gesehen zu haben. Sportmagazine ja, aber eine richtige Tageszeitung?

Nein, er war zu neugierig! Er versuchte noch sich abzulenken, dann stand er doch auf und ging zu ihm.

"Was liest du denn da?" fragte Julian, als er an Kevins Tisch angelangt war.

"Zeitung?", sah Kevin ihn herausfordernd an.

"Du liest Zeitung? Eine Kölner Tageszeitung?" fragte Julian.

"Die Rhein-Neckar-Zeitung hatten sie nicht."

"Ich hab dich noch nie mit einer Tageszeitung gesehen Kevin", sagte Julian und setzte sich kurzerhand auf den Stuhl neben ihm.

"Ich les sie auch nicht so oft", gab Kevin zu. "Aber sie lag hier so rum, und ich dachte mir, bisschen was über den FC zu lesen wird nicht falsch sein."

Julian lachte. "Gut, das lasse ich gelten. Bist aber auch ziemlich früh unten. Wars dir auf dem Zimmer zu langweilig?"

"Ich bin nicht gern allein im Hotel."

Julian nickte. Das konnte er zum Teil nachvollziehen, obwohl er die Ruhe im Hotel immer gut zum Arbeiten nutzen konnte.

"Willst du wieder ein Zimmer mit Sebastian, beim nächsten Spiel?", fragte er herausfordernd.

Kevin schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Nein, bloß nicht. Ich hab in der letzten Nacht nämlich wirklich fantastisch geschlafen. So gut hab ich noch nie im Hotel geschlafen. Und... vielleicht könnt ich nach dem Mittag ja zu dir...?"

"Ich denke, das ließe sich einrichten", lächelte Julian ihn an.

"Schön", sagte Kevin. "Dann bin ich auch gar nicht mehr so einsam."

"Ich muss doch dafür sorgen, dass es meinen Spielern gut geht."

"Ach, du machst das also mit allen deinen Spielern?" fragte Kevin grinsend.

"Ich tu alles, was nötig ist", erwiderte Julian das Grinsen.

"Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass die Spezialbehandlung von gestern Abend nicht für alle deine Spieler vorgesehen ist", raunte Kevin.

"Nein", schüttelte Julian den Kopf. Allein Kevins Stimme hatte schon etwas in seiner Hose bewirkt. "Die kriegen nur die besten Torjäger. Musst dich also ranhalten, sondern überholt Mark dich noch..."

Kevin schnaubte. "Na das werden wir ja sehen. Du gehörst mir, da lasse ich doch keine anderen Stürmer ran!"

"Dann brauch ich heute ein, zwei Tore von dir."

"Bekommst du", sagte Kevin.

"Dann ist gut, dann brauche ich mir keine Gedanken zu machen, wie ich Mark ins Bett kriege", grinste Julian breit.

In diesem Moment schob Kevin eine Hand auf Julians Oberschenkel. "Glaub mir, du willst Mark doch gar nicht."

Unwillkürlich keuchte Julian auf. "Nein... will ich nicht", raunte er.

"Gut", sagte Kevin und strich leicht über Julians Oberschenkel. "Das wollte ich hören."

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Julian genügend Willensstärke zusammenkratzen konnte um Kevins Hand festzuhalten.

"Nachher?" fragte Kevin.

Julian nickte leicht. "Pause."

Kevin lächelte, dann zog er seine Hand langsam zurück. Zum Glück, denn langsam wurde es voller im Raum. 

"Ich glaub, ich geh mal rüber...", meinte Julian.

Kevin seufzte. "Ja, ist wohl besser."

Julian lächelte ihn kurz an, dabei schaffte er es gerade sich zurückzuhalten und Kevin nicht zu küssen.

Schnell stand er auf um der Versuchung zu entfliehen.

Armin saß inzwischen schon an ihrem Tisch und sah zu ihm. "Alles okay mit Kevin?"

"Ja klar", sagte Julian. "Wir waren nur beide so früh unten, da hab ich mich kurz zu ihm gesetzt."

"Dann ist gut", nickte Armin. Er sah so aus, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, ließ es dann aber lieber.

Julian fluchte innerlich. Hatte Armin gesehen, wie Kevin ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel gelegt hatte?

Hoffentlich nicht, als Trainer war man nicht schwul und hatte erst recht nicht was mit seinem Stürmer!

Sollte er Armin ansprechen oder einfach so tun, als wäre nichts? Nein, lieber nichts sagen, vielleicht war es ja auch nur Einbildung gewesen.

"Weißt du schon was es zu essen gibt?" fragte er stattdessen.

"Nudelauflauf mit Gemüse, oder irgendwas mit Reis. Nachtisch ist Obstsalat. Sie sagte mir extra, ohne grüne Äpfel - weißt du da was?", sah er Julian fragend an.

"Mhm... hab vorhin beim Spaziergang mitbekommen, dass die grünen Äpfel hier nicht so beliebt sind", antwortete Julian ausweichend.

"Und hast es gleich weitergegeben?"

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Warum auch nicht. Die Jungs essen alle gern Obstsalat und wenn sie den dann nur wegen der Äpfel stehen lassen würden, wäre das doch doof."

"Hast ja recht", nickte Armin. "Also, wollen wir ans Buffet?"

"Gute Idee", sagte Julian und hoffte, dass das Verhör von Armin damit erstmal beendet war.

Glücklicherweise war es das, sie genossen das Essen und schickten die Jungs anschließend gleich zur Mittagspause.

Julian beeilte sich nach oben zu kommen um noch ein wenig Zeit mit Kevin zu haben.

Nur kurz, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, klopfte es schon. Schnell öffnete er die Tür wieder und ließ Kevin ins Zimmer.

"Hey", lächelte er ihn an und schmiegte sich gleich in seine Arme.

Julian schlang die Arme um ihn und schloss mit einem sanften Fußtritt die Tür.

"Ich wär beim Essen fast über dich hergefallen", gestand Kevin ihm.

Julian zog ihn instinktiv noch enger an sich.

"Ich hab die ganze Zeit an gestern Abend denken müssen..."

"Ich auch", wisperte Julian.

Kevin kuschelte sich an ihn. "Lass uns ins Bett gehen", bat er leise.

Julian nickte und zog ihn mit sich zum Bett.

Sie legten sich hin, und nach einigem Ruckeln waren sie gemütlich unter der Decke eingekuschelt.

Kevin seufzte zufrieden. "Das ist gut..."

"Hm, ja", murmelte Julian. Es war wirklich gut, einfach so zusammenzuliegen.

"Danke übrigens", sagte Kevin nach einem Moment.

"Hm?", machte Julian fragend.

"Wegen der Äpfel."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Julians Gesicht. "Wenn du sie nicht magst..."

"Nicht wirklich. Ich mag gern Apfelmus, aber sonst find ich Äpfel... schwierig. Und grüne Äpfel sind besonders schlimm."

Julian streichelte ihm durch den Nacken. 

Kevin schloss die Augen und lächelte. "Das ist so schön..."

"Hm, das magst du, was?"

"Sehr sogar."

"Hmm", machte Julian nur leise. Er mochte es auch Kevin so zu verwöhnen.

Irgendwann drehte Kevin den Kopf leicht und begann Julians Hals zu küssen. Ganz sanft nur und ohne mehr zu wollen. Er genoss es einfach, Julian so nahe zu sein und ihn zu berühren.

Und auch Julian genoss es, sich so an Kevin zu kuscheln.

Irgendwann bemerkte Julian, dass Kevins Atmung immer ruhiger ging.

Er lächelte, Kevin war wohl eingeschlafen. Aber das war schon okay, viele Spieler schliefen vor dem Spiel, dann waren sie einfach fitter und konzentrierter. Außerdem mochte er das Gefühl.  
Und er sah Kevin gern an, wenn er schlief. Er sah so entspannt aus. Ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, als würde er von etwas schönem Träumen.

Julian bildete sich ein, dass Kevin vielleicht ja von ihm träumte.

So unwahrscheinlich war das auch wirklich nicht. Er wusste, dass er Kevin glücklich machte. Das zeigte Kevin nur zu deutlich.

Und ihn selbst machte Kevin auch glücklich - unendlich glücklich.

Trotz der ganzen komplizierten Geschichte mit Verena. Er wusste einfach, dass er sich richtig entschieden hatte.

Das mit ihr und Maxi würde sich schon irgendwie regeln.

Julian warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Er musste die Zeit im Auge behalten, damit Kevin rechtzeitig zurück in sein Zimmer schlüpfen konnte.  
Aber eine knappe Stunde hatten sie noch, und diese Zeit würde er Kevin noch gönnen.

Julian begann wieder Kevin im Nacken zu streicheln und bemerkte kaum, wie ihm dabei auch immer wieder die Augen zufielen.  
Irgendwann hielten seine Finger inne, und er selbst sackte leicht zur Seite.


	46. Heißer WhatsApp-Flirt

Ein lautes Klopfen - es war schon eher ein hämmern - gegen die Tür weckte Julian. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf.  
Auch Kevin schreckte hoch und sah sich orientierungslos um.

Wieder klopfte, hämmerte es laut.

Julian räusperte sich. "Ja?" rief er nach draußen und sah Kevin an. "Leise", wisperte er.

"Julian? Bist du eingepennt?"

"Ähm... ja, offensichtlich."

"Wir sind schon alle unten und warten. Das heißt - hast du ne Ahnung, wo Kevin ist?"

Julian fluchte unterdrückt. "Nein, aber... geh schon nach unten, ich such ihn."

"Okay - wir warten..."

"Geht schon mal in den Bus", rief Julian und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Kevin hatte sich noch nicht gerührt, aus Angst, sich damit irgendwie bemerkbar zu machen.

Julian trat an die Tür und lauschte einen Moment, ehe er sie vorsichtig öffnete. "Los", sagte er dann zu Kevin. "Hol deine Sachen."

Kevin nickte und huschte raus und über den Flur.

Julian suchte schnell seine eigenen Sachen zusammen und fluchte dabei unterdrückt. Das war wirklich nicht gut. Was würde Armin davon halten? Alle waren unten, nur er und Kevin fehlten. Und das ausgerechnet nach den komischen Bemerkungen beim Mittagessen. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Er hoffte nichts vergessen zu haben, als er seine Tasche schulterte, die Jacke unter den Arm klemmte und das Zimmer verließ. Er lief die Treppe hinunter und zum Bus.

Kevin war kurz vor ihm angekommen und schon dabei seine Sachen in den Bus zu laden.

Bemüht ihn nicht zu beachten reichte Julian seine Tasche dem Busfahrer und stieg wortlos ein.

"Alle an Board", sagte er zum Fahrer und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie sich Kevin an Basti vorbei auf seinen Platz schob und dabei nur mit den Schultern zuckte und etwas murmelte.

Weiter beachtete Julian ihn nicht, sondern ging im Kopf noch einmal das Spiel durch.

Zum Glück sprach ihn erstmal niemand auf seine Verspätung an.

Wenig später fuhr der Bus vor dem Stadion vor, und sie konnten aussteigen. Julian fühlte sich wie befreit.

Sie lagen immer noch voll in der Zeit, also war die kleine Verspätung vorhin nicht weiter schlimm.

Die Mannschaft begab sich in die Katakomben des Stadions, während Julian den Busfahrer bitten musste, ihn noch einmal an seine Tasche zu lassen - in der Eile hatte er auch seine sämtlichen Unterlagen hineingeworfen.

"Hast du alles?" fragte Armin, als Julian die Papiere aus der Tasche zog.

"Ja, jetzt schon..." Hoffentlich sprach Armin ihn nicht an, betete Julian, hoffentlich sagte er nichts.

"Komm, wir sollten uns beeilen", sagte er daher und ging schnell an Armin vorbei.

Armin folgte ihm ohne etwas zu sagen.

Nur ein paar Minuten später schickte Julian seine Jungs zum Aufwärmen.

Erst die Torhüter, wie üblich, wenig später folgten die Feldspieler. Draußen jubelten die Fans, wie immer. Ein wenig wünschte er sich bei einem Traditionsclub zu sein, bei dem man auch bei Auswärtsfahrten die Fans hören konnte.

Aber daran durfte er jetzt erstmal keinen Gedanken verschwenden. Er musste sich konzentrieren.

Er stand auf dem Spielfeld und beobachtete, wie die Spieler ein wenig liefen, dann verteilten die Co-Trainer einige Hütchen und Leibchen und beschäftigten die Jungs mit kleinen Übungen und Spielchen.

Dabei versuchte er Kevin wie jeden anderen Spieler zu behandeln.

Schließlich gingen sie alle zurück in die Kabine wo Julian noch ein paar kurze Worte sagte um die Jungs zu motivieren, dann ging es auch schon los.

Einmarsch, Abklatschen, Anpfiff.

Julians Mannschaft kam nicht gut in die Partie und sie konnten von Glück sagen, dass sie mit einem 0:0 in die Halbzeit gingen. Köln war drückend überlegend.

In der Halbzeit tat Julian alles um die Jungs zu motivieren.

Aber es brachte nicht viel. Köln war einfach besser und so kam es, wie es kommen musste und in der 69. Minute schoss Köln das 1:0.

Julian stellte die Taktik um und feuerte seine Mannschaft an zumindest noch den Ausgleich zu schießen.

Es war fast schon ein Wunder, als der Ausgleich dann wirklich viel. Nachspielzeit, Torwartfehler von Horn und Kevin stand goldrichtig um den Ball im Tor zu versenken.

Die gesamte Bank sprang auf - und die Spieler umarmten Kevin glücklich.

Julian lächelte und er fing Kevins Blick auf. Er war nur kurz, aber er fühlte sich toll an.

Kurz danach pfiff der Schiri das Spiel ab.

Sie feierten den späten Ausgleich wie einen Sieg - und das war auch gut so, schließlich hatten sie sich alle schon mit der Niederlage abgefunden.  
Außerdem war Köln ein Heimstarkes Team. Ein Unentschieden war kein schlechtes Ergebnis.

Entsprechend gelöst kehrten die Spieler schließlich in die Kabine zurück.

"Wie versprochen", raunte Kevin ihm im Vorbeigehen zu.

Julian lächelte, ja, Kevin hatte sein Versprechen tatsächlich einlösen können.

"Los Duschen", rief er ohne auf Kevins Worte einzugehen. "Wir wollen uns so schnell wie möglich auf den Heimweg machen."

"Ja, Trainer!" antwortete Kevin.

Grinsend sah Julian ihm nach.

"Na, das haben sie doch wieder gut hingekriegt." Auf einmal stand Armin neben ihm.

"Ja, haben sie", nickte Julian zustimmend. "Trotzdem wars nur ein Unentschieden. Wir haben dumme Fehler gemacht. Daran müssen wir arbeiten."

"Aber nicht heute. Lass sie ein bisschen feiern."

"Können sie auch im Bus gern tun. Ich nutz die Zeit um schon mal am Trainingsplan zu arbeiten."

"Ach Julian - gönn dir doch auch mal ein bisschen was."

Julian lächelte Armin an. "Keine Angst, das mache ich auch. Und sobald wir nicht mehr Abstiegsbedroht sind, feier ich auch gern mit. Aber bis dahin müssten wir weiter arbeiten."

"Feier ein wenig mit, das wird dir gut tun. Und der Mannschaft auch."

Julian verdrehte die Augen. "Ok, ich trink ein Bier mit."

"Gut", lächelte Armin ihn an.

"Dann sollten wir mal gucken, dass unsere Jungs den Weg zum Bus finden", sagte Julian.

Armin lachte und begann die ersten Spieler aus der Kabine in Richtung Bus zu scheuchen.

Julian holte tief Luft. Offenbar hatte Armin doch keinen Verdacht geschöpft. Gut, dass er vorhin nichts gesagt hatte!

Deutlich entspannter beobachtete er, wie die Spieler nach und nach die Kabine verließen und zum Bus gingen.  
Er selbst folgte ihnen schließlich, als nur noch wenige Spieler in der Kabine waren.

"Und bekomm ich ne Belohnung?" fragte Kevin plötzlich leise neben ihm.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Julian. "Denk dir was aus."

"Da fällt mir so viel ein", grinste Kevin.

Julian lächelte, dann schlug er ihm leicht auf den Hintern. "Rein da in den Bus, hast dann Zeit einen Plan zu machen."

Kevin lehnte sich vor. "Oh der Grundplan steht. Du und ich nackt auf meinem Bett", wisperte er.

"Kevin... bitte... in den Bus."

Kevin öffnete den Mund, als wollte er noch was sagen, nickte dann aber. "Ok Trainer."

Julian nickte nur kurz und sah ihm nach, er selbst ließ sich etwas mehr Zeit. Erst als auch der letzte Spieler im Bus war, stieg er selbst ein.

Wie immer setzte er sich neben Armin in die erste Reihe.

Er saß kaum auf seinem Platz, als sein Handy in der Hosentasche vibrierte. Er zog es schnell heraus, ihm war klar, wer das sein würde. Und tatsächlich zeigte das Display eine WhatsApp von Kevin an.

[Du und ich, nackt auf meinem Bett, und dazu... Honig?] stand dort geschrieben.

Julian schluckte heftig als er sich Kevins Körper vorstellte. Nackt und überzogen mit Honig... Der Gedanke war so heiß, dass es in seiner Hose eng wurde.

[Oder lieber Sprühsahne?] kam Kevins nächste Nachricht.

Wieder musste Julian schlucken. Auch das Bild war eigentlich viel zu heiß.

[Ich kann es mir richtig vorstellen... wie du mir die Sahne vom Körper leckst] schrieb Kevin weiter.

Schlagartig drehte sich das Bild in Julians Kopf, bisher hatte er bei seinem Kopfkino unten gelegen, aber jetzt sah er sich selbst Kevin die Sprühsahne vom Körper lecken. [Oder Nutella, von deinen harten Brustwarzen], tippte er schnell zurück.

[Gott, ja, die Vorstellung gefällt mir. Sehr!]

Julian grinste - und setzte sich etwas bequemer hin. Die Vorstellung war doch recht... bildlich.

Und sie saßen hier im Mannschaftsbus, wo wirklich keiner was von ihrer kleinen... Unterhaltung mitbekommen sollte.

Sie sollten wirklich aufhören - denn sonst konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren.

[Nutella hab ich zu Hause] kam in diesem Moment Kevins nächste Nachricht.

Die Vorstellung wurde noch deutlicher, wie er angewärmtes Nutella mit einem Löffel auf Kevins Haut träufeln ließ...

Der Geschmack musste berauschend sein. Kevin vermischt mit der Schokocreme...

"Jule, du sabberst", bemerkte Armin in diesem Moment trocken.

"Wie bitte?" fragte Julian und hätte vor Schreck fast sein Handy fallengelassen.

"Verschieb dein Liebesgeschwafel besser auf später... willst du auch ein Bier?"

"Liebesgeschwafel...?"

"Ich hab nicht mitgelesen - sowas muss ich mir nicht mehr antun. Aber dein Gesicht sprach Bände."

Julian schluckte und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Armin würde denken, dass er mit Verena geschrieben hatte. Also gab es keinen Grund hier in Panik zu verfallen.

"Hmm... das mit dem Bier klingt gut." Hoffentlich ließ Armin sich Zeit es zu holen, einen Moment der Ruhe würde ihm gut tun.

Armin nickte und stand auf um nach hinten zu gehen, wo die Kisten mit Bier standen.

Schnell tippte Julian eine letzte WhatsApp-Nachricht an Kevin. [Wir müssen aufhören... Armin merkt schon was.]

[Armin weiß, dass wir beide schreiben?] fragte Kevin sofort zurück.

[Ich hoffe, er glaubt, dass ich mit Verena schreibe...]

[Warum sollte er was anderes glauben?]

[Ich will ihm lieber keine Anhaltspunkte geben etwas anderes zu glauben.]

[Hast ja recht... also muss ich mich gedulden, bis wir zu Hause sind.] schrieb Kevin und schickte einen Smiley mit Kussmund hinterher.

Julian erwiderte mit demselben Smiley, dann steckte er das Handy weg.

"Hier", sagte Armin wenig später und hielt ihm ein schon geöffnetes Bier hin.

"Danke", lächelte Julian und trank durstig.

Nach einem Moment zog er schließlich sein Notizbuch aus seinem Rucksack um ein paar der Eindrücke aus dem Spiel zu notieren.

Automatisch dachte er dabei schon an den nächsten Gegner, Frankfurt, und versuchte sich schon mal ein paar Gedanken über das Spiel zu machen.

Nach und nach wurde es ruhiger im Bus. Viele der Spieler nutzten die Fahrt um ein bisschen zu schlafen. Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf ein Stück, bis er Kevin sehen konnte. Kevin schlief nicht, sondern sah aus dem Fenster.

Er war auch geschafft, das sah man, aber Kevin schlief nicht oft im Bus, dafür musste er schon ziemlich fertig sein.  
Außerdem hatte Kevin ja ein Mittagsschläfchen gehalten, dachte Julian mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Es war wirklich schön gewesen mit ihm im Bett, ganz ruhig und... kuschelig.

Trotzdem musste er das nächste Mal unbedingt dran denken den Wecker zu stellen.

Armin war schon viel zu aufmerksam geworden.

Also sollte er auch endlich aufhören, Kevin hier im Bus so anzusehen. Selbst wenn die meisten schliefen, könnte es jemandem auffallen.

Weiter mit seinen Notizen. Nach einer Weile holte er seinen Laptop heraus und las sich durch, was er vom nächsten Gegner zusammengesucht hatte.

Nach und nach begann er so an einer Strategie zu arbeiten, an möglichen Umstellungen der Startelf und an möglichen Trainingseinheiten in den nächsten Tagen.

Als sie schließlich zu Hause ankamen, hatte er zumindest das Grundgerüst der kommenden Woche fertig.

Nach und nach verließen alle den Bus, holten ihr Gepäck und machten sich dann auf den Weg zu ihren Autos.

Auch Julian packte zusammen, und ohne auf Kevin zu achten stieg er aus.

"Julian, warte mal", hörte er Kevin plötzlich hinter sich.

Sofort blieb Julian stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Kevin trat näher zu ihm und lächelte. "Hast du Hunger?"

"Du etwa nicht", grinste Julian ihn an.

"Du meinst außer auf Nutella und Sahne?" fragte Kevin mit einem Zwinkern. "Ich hab sogar Bärenhunger. Wollen wir irgendwo was holen oder zu Hause Pizza bestellen?"

"Als dein Trainer sollte ich was gegen Pizza haben, oder?"

"Gemüsepizza?" schlug Kevin lachend vor. "Und als mein Trainer, sollte dir Nutella und Sahne noch viel weniger gefallen. Obwohl... da bin ich ja sozusagen nur die Unterlage."

"Wir könnten auch Weintrauben nehmen", überlegte Julian.

"Die hab ich aber nicht zu Hause. Nutella schon."

"Also bleibt es bei Nutella", nickte Julian. "Fährst du schon mal vor?"

"Mach ich", sagte Kevin und strich ihm kurz über den Arm. "Bis gleich."

Julian sah ihm kurz nach, dann ging er ins Gebäude und in sein Büro.

Er legte sein Notizbuch und die Unterlagen des Spiels auf seinen Schreibtisch. Heute Abend oder morgen vor der Regeneration würde er sie eh nicht brauchen, also konnte er sie auch gleich hier lassen.

Als er sicher war, dass Kevin vom Parkplatz gefahren war, verließ er das Gebäude und ging ebenfalls zu seinem Wagen.

Er war der letzte, der noch auf dem Parkplatz stand.

Er fuhr nicht direkt zu Kevin, sondern zum Bahnhof. Der kleine Supermarkt dort war quasi ständig geöffnet, und er konnte hier ein paar Sachen für den Abend einkaufen.

Er hatte grade bezahlt, als sein Handy piepte. [Hast du dich verfahren?] hatte Kevin per WhatsApp geschrieben.

[Ich steh in Würzburg - ist das falsch?], tippte Julian zurück.

[Das nächste Mal, fährst du bei mir mit! Und jetzt beweg deinen sexy Hintern her, die Pizza kommt in 10 Minuten.]

Julian lächelte bei dem 'sexy Hintern'. Er packte schnell ein, dann fuhr er zu Kevin, wo er gleichzeitig mit dem Pizzaboten ankam. Schnell gab er ihm das Geld und klingelte dann bei Kevin.

Fast sofort ertönte der Summer und Julian balancierte die Einkäufe und die Pizzakartons die Treppe nach oben.


	47. Pizzaboy

"Pizza für Herrn Volland?", fragte Julian, der sich hinter der Tür verborgen hielt.

"Moment!" rief Kevin und Julian hörte ein leichtes Scheppern und Fluchen.

Dann kam Kevin zur Tür.

"Ui sexy Mann mit heißer Pizza, das geht ja kaum noch besser", sagte Kevin, als er Julian erkannte.

"Du willst doch nicht etwa den Pizzaboy vernaschen?"

"Warum nicht?" fragte Kevin und hielt die Tür auf. "Komm rein."

"Er wird sich zu gern vernaschen lassen", grinste Julian.

"Mhm gut, denn so sieht mein Plan auch aus", sagte Kevin.

"Aber erst essen - ich hab echt Hunger." Er reichte Kevin die Pizza und brachte dann sein Gepäck hoch ins Schlafzimmer. 

Als er wieder nach unten kam, hatte Kevin den Tisch schon gedeckt und die beiden Kartons geöffnet. "Wir können teilen, wenn du magst."

"Sehr gut", nickte Julian und setze sich an den Tisch

"Also, wo warst du so lange?" fragte Kevin, als er noch zwei Glaser und eine Flasche Wasser auf den Tisch stellte.

"Bisschen einkaufen. Siehst du nachher."

"Ok", sagte Kevin und setzte sich neben ihn.

Dann machten sie sich über die Pizzas her. Tatsächlich hatte sich Kevin eine mit viel Gemüse bestellt, Julian aß die mit Schinken und Pilzen.

Schließlich lehnten sie sich beide gesättigt in ihren Stühlen zurück. Kevin griff nach Julians Hand und drückte sie. "Ich find’s schön, dass du hier bist."

"Ich auch“, lächelte Julian.

"Wegen heute Mittag... ich hatte gar nicht vor einzuschlafen", sagte Kevin leise. "Tut mir leid."

"Ich fands schön", gestand Julian. "Ich mag es, dass es bei uns nicht nur um Sex und so geht, sondern um so viel mehr."

"Es war auch schön. Sehr schön sogar. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass du irgendwie Probleme dadurch bekommst."

Julian lächelte. "Hat doch niemand mitbekommen. Und du würdest genauso Ärger kriegen, wenn das hier rauskommt."

Kevin nickte.

"Also müssen wir beide aufpassen." Julian begann mit dem Daumen über Kevins Handrücken zu streicheln.

"Das fällt mir schwer", gab Kevin zu. "Ich will dich am liebsten die ganze Zeit anfassen."

"Ich dich auch", gestand Julian. "Aber das geht nicht."

"Weiß ich. Aber es ist so schwer. Vorhin im Bus... du weißt gar nicht, wie kurz davor ich war, dich aus dem Sitz zu ziehen."

"Wir müssen uns mit solchen Nachrichten zurückhalten."

Kevin grinste. "Schade. Du guckst dann immer so niedlich, wenn du dich bemühst ja nicht rot zu werden."

"Boah, du!" Julian entriss ihm seine Hand, sprang auf und beugte sich über den Tisch um ihn in die Seiten zu pieksen.

Kevin lachte auf und versuchte den Fingern auszuweichen. "Was denn?"

"Du bist frech zu deinem Trainer!" Diesmal nahm er beide Finger gleichzeitig und traf Kevin unter den kurzen Rippen.

Kevin lachte erneut. "Nein, ich bin total lieb zu ihm!"

Jetzt bohrte Julian seine Finger tief in seiner Seiten. "Das wüsste ich aber!"

"Ok, ok, Gnade!" rief Kevin, der sich kaum noch auf seinem Stuhl halten konnte. "Ich mach’s wieder gut!"

"Und wie hast du vor deinen Trainer zu besänftigen?"

"Mhm... mit mir, nackt auf meinem Bett, bedeckt mit Nutella und du darfst mit mir anstellen, was auch immer du willst."

"Ja, das ist ein Deal", nickte Julian überzeugt.

"Ich wusste, dass dir das gefällt", grinste Kevin.

Julian lächelte. "Gleich hoch?", schlug er vor.

Kevin nickte und stand auf. "Ich hab seit über fünf Stunden dieses Bild im Kopf, wenn das so weitergeht platze ich noch."

Mit einem leisen Lachen zog Julian ihn an sich und küsste ihn kurz. "Dann ab nach oben ins Bett."

"Nutella hab ich oben schon bereit gestellt", raunte Kevin und zog ihn dann mit sich zur Treppe.

"Rrrr", mache Julian leise und legte seine Hand auf Kevins Hintern.

Lachend stieg Kevin vor Julian die Treppe hoch - wobei er mehr als nötig mit dem Hintern wackelte.

Julian grinste, dann beugte er sich etwas vor. Dank der sehr steilen Treppe konnte er so Kevins Hintern küssen und sein Gesicht kurz darin vergraben.

"Gleich hier auf der Treppe?" fragte Kevin lachend. "Dann kann ich dir jetzt schon sagen, dass ich morgen Rücken hab."

"Warst halt zu verführerisch. Aber ich will deinen strapazierten Körper ja nicht noch mehr belasten."

Grinsend stieg Kevin die letzten Stufen hoch und zog sich dabei sein Shirt über den Kopf. "Mein strapazierter Körper freut sich schon sehr auf das, was jetzt kommt."

Julian grinste, während er sich ebenfalls seinen Pulli und das Hemd auszog.

Kevin setzte sich auf sein Bett und sah Julian voller Verlangen an. "Komm her."

Sofort trat Julian zu ihm.

Kevin griff nach Julians Hand und zog ihn direkt zu sich aufs Bett. "So und hier lass ich dich die nächsten Stunden nicht mehr weg."

"Wie gut, dass ich das auch gar nicht will", grinste Julian, dann beugte er sich zu Kevin und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Sofort schlang Kevin die Arme um Julian und erwiderte den Kuss.

Julian zog ihn fest an und auf sich.

Kevin keuchte, als er so deutlich Julians harten Schwanz an seinem Oberschenkel fühlte.

Auch Julian keuchte, als er den Druck auf seinem Schwanz fühlte.

"Du hast noch viel zu viel an", wisperte Kevin gegen Julians Lippen.

"Dann änder das doch."

"Nur zu gern", raunte Kevin und begann sich von Julians Lippen langsam nach unten zu küssen.

Genießerisch schloss Julian die Augen. Er liebte es Kevins Lippen und Hände auf sich zu fühlen.

Aufreizend langsam küsste sich Kevin tiefer, bis er am Bund der Hose angelangt war. Geschickt öffnete er den Knopf und zog dann ganz langsam den Reißverschluss nach unten.

Julian fühlte, wie sein Schwanz ihm entgegensprang.

"Mhm, na da freut sich aber jemand mich zu sehen", murmelte Kevin.

"Oh ja, hat ja auch lange genug warten müssen."

"Ja, weil du keine Pause für nen Quickie einlegen wolltest", grinste Kevin ihn an.

"Die Jungs schnell aus dem Bus schmeißen?"

Kevin nickte. "Klar. Die hätten sich ruhig mal alle die Beine vertreten können."

"Und wir nicht?"

"Wir hätten uns aus auf anderen Wegen entspannt", grinste Kevin und zog Julian mit einem Ruck die Hose über die Hüfte nach unten.

Sofort keuchte Julian heftig auf.

"Na, das ist doch gleich viel besser", murmelte Kevin und schloss eine Hand leicht um Julians Schwanz.

"Ja, sehr viel besser", betonte Julian.

Kevin bewegte seine Hand und lächelte Julian an.

"Oh ja, Kevin..."

"Mhm... ich glaube wir hatten einen Plan, oder? Ich mit Nutella und du darfst machen, was du willst", raunte Kevin während er weiter seine Hand bewegte.

"Ja, dunkel erinner ich mich. Aber wage es ja nicht jetzt aufzuhören..."

"Hiermit?" fragte Kevin und beschleunigte die Bewegungen seiner Hand leicht.

"Ja, genau damit."

"Und was hältst du hiervon?" fragte Kevin und lehnte sich vor, bis seine Lippen über der Spitze von Julians Schwanz schwebten.

"Oh", machte Julian, "noch viel mehr."

Kevin grinste und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Spitze.

"Ja, Kevin", keuchte Julian auf.

"Ich liebe die Geräusche, die du machst", wisperte Kevin.

Julian nickte leicht und keuchte dann erneut, als Kevin mit der Zunge über die Spitze leckte. Er würde sich nicht zurückhalten, beschloss er. Das musste er hier auch nicht. Niemand konnte sie hören, sie waren ganz unter sich.

Und wenn Kevin ihn gerne hörte, dann durfte er auch.

"Mehr?" fragte Kevin mit deutlich heiserer Stimme, ehe er kurz an der Spitze saugte.

"Ja, bitte - mehr!"

Ohne zu zögern begann Kevin seine Hand wieder zu bewegen und saugte dabei weiter an der Spitze.

Julian keuchte und stöhnte heiser, zauberhafte Geräusche in Kevins Ohren. Eigentlich hatte er andere Pläne gehabt, aber jetzt wollte er Julian so zum Höhepunkt bringen.

Sie hatten Zeit, die ganze Nacht, und jetzt gerade hatte er Lust ihn zu hören, fühlen und zu schmecken.

"Komm für mich", wisperte Kevin.

Julian öffnete die Augen und sah Kevin an, während sich dieser Druck in ihm aufbaute. Mit einem deutlichen Schrei kam er.

"Heiß", hauchte Kevin.

Julian konnte darauf nicht reagieren, er musste er noch zu Atem kommen.

Kevin zog Julian langsam die Hose komplett von den Beinen, dann krabbelte er wieder höher, bis er Julian auf die Lippen küssen konnte.

Julian legte einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich.

"Ich hoffe, ich hab dich nicht ganz ausgepowert", raunte Kevin.

"Gib mir ein paar Minuten, okay?"

Kevin nickte und kuschelte sich an ihn. Julian streichelte seinen nackten Rücken, während er langsam runterkam.


	48. Nutella-Kunstwerk

"Ich glaube, ich muss aus der Hose raus", grinste Kevin.

"Oh ja", nickte Julian und setzte sich auf. "Jetzt bist du dran."

Kevin lachte leise. "Gut, das Nutella fühlt sich nämlich schon ganz vernachlässigt. Es will raus und spielen."

Auch Julian lachte jetzt. "Dann... wo ist es?"

"Nachttisch", sagte Kevin.

Sofort streckte sich Julian und tastete nach dem Glas.

Kevin legte sich auf den Rücken und öffnete den Knopf seiner Jeans.

"Das ist meine Aufgabe, oder?", fragte Julian ihn leise.

Kevin nickte. "Den Rest darfst du auspacken."

"Oh ja, Geschenke", grinste Julian ihn an und beugte sich über ihn.

"Ja genau, ich bin dein Geschenk."

"Ein wundervolles Geschenk", lächelte Julian und küsste seinen flachen Bauch.

Kevin schloss die Augen und seufzte genüsslich.

Langsam küsste sich Julian tiefer. Erst als er am Bund der Jeans angekommen war, hörte Julian auf.

"Mach weiter", bat Kevin ihn heiser. "Lass mich nicht hängen."

"Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich will mein Geschenk doch genießen", grinste Julian, ehe er den Reißverschluss Stück für Stück nach unten zog. Dann zog er die Jeans ganz langsam herunter.

Kevin stöhnte erleichtert auf.

"Tut gut, hm?", grinste Julian ihn an.

"Wer hat nur diese engen Jeans erfunden?"

"Sie sieht geil aus", meinte Julian nur.

"Ach ja, stimmt. Um meinem Freund zu gefallen."

Julian lächelte, "Der ist sehr zufrieden mit dem Anblick."

Kevin lächelte und räkelte sich ein wenig vor Julians Augen. "Was meinst du wohl, wie besser ich noch mit Nutella aussehen würde?"

"Viel zu gut", grinste Julian und zog die Jeans über Kevins Füße. Seine Shorts und die Socken folgten. Endlich lag Kevin komplett nackt vor ihm.

"Siehst gut aus", grinste Julian. Er nahm das Glas, öffnete es und tunkte seine Finger hinein. Er streckte den Finger aus und malte mit der Creme eine Linie auf Kevins Bauch.

Kevins Schwanz zuckte ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen.

"Mhm, ich glaube ich muss gleich mal probieren", murmelte Julian.

"Ja, bitte...", raunte Kevin und streckte sich ihm entgegen.

Julian lehnte sich vor und leckte die Schokospur von Kevins Haut.

"Julian", keuchte Kevin ein wenig heiser.

"Fantastisch", murmelte Julian. "ich werde Nutella nie wieder anders essen."

"Dann... nimm noch mehr."

"Oh das habe ich vor", sagte Julian und begann nun mit der Schokocreme Muster auf Kevins Körper zu zeichnen.

Er malte Kringel um seine Brustwarzen, Punkte den Bauch hinunter und eine Spirale um den Bauchnabel.

Kevin sah ihm ungeduldig dabei zu. 

Dann beugte sich Julian herunter über ihn und begann den ersten Kringel um die Brustwarze abzulecken und wegzuküssen. 

Kevin keuchte auf. 

Genüsslich sog Julian die Brustwarze in den Mund, um sie auch von jedem Rest Nutella zu säubern. Dabei lauschte er dem heiseren Stöhnen, das Kevin von sich gab. Schließlich wandte er sich der anderen Brustwarze zu, während er die erste weiter mit den Fingerspitzen bearbeitete. 

"Gott... ja...." keuchte Kevin.

So angespornt machte Julian weiter, sog und leckte und kniff die Brustwarzen. Langsam küsste er sich schließlich den Rest der Schokospur entlang.

Immer lauter keuchte und stöhnte Kevin dabei. "Julian... ich... mehr!"

Ein wenig erstaunt sah Julian auf - tatsächlich, Kevin war kurz davor zu kommen, und das, ohne dass Julian seinen Schwanz überhaupt angefasst hätte.

Kevin erwiderte den Blick mit vor Lust verschleierten Augen und tastete dann unter seinem Kopfkissen herum, bis er Kondom und Gleitgel gefunden hatte.

Jedoch grinste Julian nur und machte weiter, küsste den Bauch, dann wieder höher zu den Brustwarzen.

"Julian...", stöhnte Kevin mit einem deutlich fordernden Unterton.

"Kannst du es? Kannst du so kommen?", forderte Julian ihn heraus.

Kevin schüttelte den Kopf. "Mehr... will dich... in mir..."

Julian nickte, diese Bitte konnte er ihm nicht abschlagen. Er löste sich - schweren Herzens - von ihm und nahm Kondom und Gel entgegen.

Kevin biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und beobachtete ihn mit dunklen Augen wie er die Tube Gel öffnete und etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf seine Finger gab.

Er ließ sich etwas mehr Zeit als nötig um Kevin ein wenig runterkommen zu lassen. Schließlich wollten sie das beide auskosten.

Erst, als Kevin wieder ruhiger atmete, begann er ihn vorsichtig vorzubereiten. Kevin war eng, sehr eng, also ließ er sich viel Zeit.

"Julian, ich bin soweit", sagte Kevin schließlich und hob fordernd seine Hüften.

Voller Vorfreude zog Julian das Kondom über seinen Schwanz und gab auch hier noch einmal viel Gel darauf, dann schob er sich näher und drang langsam in ihn ein.

Kevin keuchte auf und schloss unwillkürlich die Augen.

Ganz langsam drang Julian in ihn ein. Immer wieder hielt er inne, um Kevin Zeit zu geben sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft und war ganz tief in ihm.

Langsam öffnete Kevin die Augen und sah ihn an.

Julian erwiderte den Blick.

Nach einem kurzen Moment hob Kevin ganz leicht seine Hüfte und stöhnte auf.

"Dahin?", fragte Julian leise. Er bewegte sich langsam und suchte nach dem richtigen Winkel.

Kevin nickte. "Gott ja, du... so gut..." Dann zuckte er heftig zusammen und stöhnte laut auf.

Julian grinste und wiederholte die Bewegung.

Zielsicher traf er immer wieder, und Kevin zuckte nur noch unter ihm. Dabei wurden seine Stöße immer schneller.  
Er fühlte, wie Kevin dem Ende immer näher kam, er krampfe sich am ganzen Körper zusammen.

Und wenig später kam Kevin mit einem heiseren Laut.

Sofort hielt Julian inne, und ließ Kevin seinen Orgasmus auskosten.

Er sah so unglaublich schön und sexy aus, dachte Julian. Ein so toller Anblick, wie sich die Anspannung löste, und Kevin schließlich entspannt und unendlich glücklich unter ihm lag.

Nach einem Moment begann sich Julian wieder in Kevin zu bewegen.

Kevin verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Julian nickte. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Kevin zärtlich, während er sich vorsichtig aus ihm zurückzog.

Sofort führte Kevin eine Hand zu Julians Schwanz.

Julian stöhnte auf und vergrub sein Gesicht an Kevins Hals.

Die Finger schlossen sich fest um seinen Schwanz und massierten ihn kraftvoll. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend kam.

Dann sank er erschöpft neben Kevin.

Kevin drehte sich leicht auf die Seite, so dass er ihn umarmen konnte.

Julian schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Das war noch viel besser als erwartet", nuschelte Kevin.

Julian lächelte leicht - und ziemlich erschöpft. "War es", bestätigte er.

Kevin strich leicht über Julians Hüfte. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.

"Hmm... ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte Julian träge.

Lächelnd stahl sich Kevin einen Kuss von Julians Lippen. "Schmeckst nach Nutella."

Julian kicherte. "Du auch. Am ganzen Körper."

"Die einzige Art, wie man Nutella essen sollte", grinste Kevin und küsste Julian erneut.

"Willst du auch mal probieren? Oder lieber Sahne? Honig? Obst?"

"Mhm Obst? Hast du das vorhin besorgt?" fragte Kevin neugierig.

"Ja, genau. Die Sprühsahne auch."

"Och so ein bisschen Nachtisch könnte ich jetzt noch vertragen."

"Und worauf hast du... Lust?"

"Obst mit Sahne", grinste Kevin ihn an.

Julian erwiderte das Grinsen. "Schüssel oder... Bauch?"

Kevin lachte leise und fuhr mit einem Finger über Julians Brust und Bauch. "Was für eine Frage."

"Gönn deinem alten Trainer noch ein bisschen Pause, ja?", bat Julian.

"Du bist nicht alt", sagte Kevin grinsend.

Julian lächelte. "Aber älter als du. Und auf jeden Fall dein Trainer."

"Na dann kümmere ich mal um meinen Trainer", sagte Kevin und setzte sich vorsichtig auf um nach der Tasche zu greifen. Er suchte ein wenig herum, bis er das Paket mit den Weintrauben gefunden hatte und zog es heraus. Er zupfte ein paar der Trauben ab, dann schmiegte er sich wieder an Julian und hielt ihm eine der Trauben an die Lippen.

Sofort lächelte Julian und öffnete die Lippen ein wenig um die Weintraube in den Mund zu saugen. Kevin schluckte und hielt Julian die nächste Traube entgegen. Wieder sog Julian sie mit spitzen Lippen ein.

"Wenn du so weiter machst, wird das nichts mit deiner Pause", raunte Kevin.

Julian lächelte ihn unschuldig an.

Erneut führte Kevin eine Traube an Julians Lippen.

Diesmal leckte Julian über die Traube und versuchte sie mit der Zunge einzufangen.

Sofort zog Kevin die Traube knapp außer Reichweite.

Anstatt den Kopf zu heben streckte Julian seine Zunge nur weiter heraus und angelte nach der Traube.

Kevin grinste und schob sich die Traube halb zwischen die Lippen. Dann beugte er sich vor.

Lachend kam Julian Kevin entgegen und biss den Teil der Traube ab, den er erreichen konnte. Kevin aß den Rest und griff wieder in die Tasche.

Eine nächste Weintraube, die er jetzt selbst aß, dann wieder eine, die er zwischen die Lippen nahm. 

"So macht Weintrauben essen gleich viel mehr Spaß", meinte Julian zwinkernd. 

Kevin nuschelte etwas Unverständliches an der Traube vorbei und beugte sich dann wieder zu ihm. Diesmal ließ er sie in Julians Mund gleiten.

Julian seufzte genüsslich und schob eine Hand in Kevins Nacken. Er zerbiss die Traube und küsste Kevin. Die Süße der Frucht vermischte sich mit dem Geschmack von Kevin und ließ Julian erneut leicht seufzen.

Wenn er jetzt nicht so müde wäre, wäre das ein toller Anfang für eine weitere Runde. So aber ließ er den Kuss sanft und zärtlich.

Auch Kevin versuchte nicht den Kuss zu vertiefen, sondern löste sich von Julians Lippen und aß eine weitere Traube.

Dann zog er die ganze Packung heran und kuschelte sich eng an Julian.

Julian strich ihm zärtlich über die Seite, während Kevin ihn weiter mit den süßen Trauben fütterte.

Irgendwann merkten sie beide, wie ihnen langsam die Augen zufielen.

Träge räumten sie die Tasche und die Packung mit Trauben vom Bett und machten es sich dann bequem. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis sie beide eingeschlafen waren.


	49. Der Hintern beim Laufen

Julian schlug die Augen auf. Es war noch früh, jedenfalls eine viertel Stunde vor dem Weckerklingeln, und diese Zeit wollte er genießen. Neben Kevin zu liegen, ihm beim Schlafen zuzusehen, das war einfach schön.

Kevin wirkte beim Schlafen immer so vollständig entspannt. Tagsüber hatte er eine ungeheure Energie, aber wenn er schlief, fiel das alles von ihm ab.

Julian lächelte und begann ganz leicht über Kevins Rücken zu streicheln.

Er fühlte, wie er langsam aufwachte.

"Morgen", wisperte Julian.

"Morgen", nuschelte Kevin träge

Julian lächelte und schmiegte sich enger an Kevin.

"Ich liebe es so aufzuwachen", murmelte Kevin.

"Ich auch", lächelte Julian.

Kevin reckte sich ein wenig und küsste ihn leicht.

Langsam und zärtlich erwiderte Julian den Kuss.

Genießerisch schmiegte sich Kevin dicht an ihn - als das nervige Piepsen des Handys sie aufschrecken ließ.

"Bäh", machte Kevin und sah ihn leidend an. "Schalt das aus."

"Dafür musst du mich loslassen."

Kevin runzelte wenig begeistert die Stirn. "Na gut", seufzte er und ließ Julian los.

Sofort schaltete Julian den Alarm aus.

"Besser", sagte Kevin zufrieden und schmiegte sich sofort wieder an Julian.

Julian lächelte und streichelte wieder seinen Rücken.

"Können wir heute nicht einfach im Bett bleiben?" fragte Kevin.

"Morgen, okay?", bat Julian.

Kevin strahlte ihn an. "Ok", wisperte er.

"Nach dem Spiel gestern haben wir uns einen trainingsfreien Tag verdient, findest du nicht auch?"

Kevin nickte. "Oh ja, das haben wir. Unser erster trainingsfreier Tag als Paar."

Julian küsste ihn leicht, dann richtete er sich auf. Er musste aufstehen, schon wieder hatte er dringende Arbeit liegen gelassen, die er noch vor der Regeneration fertig haben wollte.

"Müssen wir schon aufstehen?" fragte Kevin.

Julian zögerte, er mochte Kevin nicht alleine lassen. "Ich hol meinen Laptop hoch und arbeite hier", beschloss er kurzerhand.

"Ok", sagte Kevin und kuschelte sich wieder unter die Decke.

Julian hingegen stand auf, ging auf dem Weg schnell ins Bad und holte dann seinen Laptop hoch.

Kevin lag noch immer so da, wie Julian ihn verlassen hatte und schnarchte tatsächlich wieder leise vor sich hin.

Julian lächelte, dass Kevin so schnell wieder einschlafen würde hatte er nicht erwartet.

Leise, um Kevin nicht zu wecken, schob sich Julian zurück ins Bett. Er schob sich ein Kissen in den Rücken und startete dann seinen Laptop.

Kurz überlegte er sich ein paar motivierende Spielchen für die Regeneration, eine ordentliche Trainingseinheit für die Spieler, die nicht gespielt hatten, und begann dann die Analyse des Spiels gegen Köln.

Daran hatte er ja zum Glück auch schon während der Busfahrt gearbeitet und musste nur noch Kleinigkeiten ändern oder ergänzen.

Schließlich wurde es Zeit, und er weckte Kevin zum zweiten Mal.

Ziemlich unwillig öffnete Kevin die Augen und blinzelte ihn an. "Kuscheln?"

"Nee", schüttelte Julian bedauernd den Kopf. "Aufstehen."

"Das hab ich befürchtet", stöhnte Kevin.

"Heute Abend haben wir wieder ganz viel Zeit."

Kevin nickte und setzte sich langsam auf. "Heute Mittag bist du bei Maxi?"

"Ja, genau. Mal gucken, wie lange."

"Ich werd hier sein. Bissel Hausarbeit und so nen Müll erledigen", sagte Kevin.

"Und heute Abend machen wir es uns ganz gemütlich", versprach Julian.

Lächelnd beugte sich Kevin zu ihm und küsste Julian. "Darauf freu ich mich schon sehr."

"Ich mich auch", erwiderte Julian den Kuss und das Lächeln.

"Haben wir noch Zeit zum Frühstücken?" fragte Kevin.

"Nicht viel."

"Ok, aber nen Kaffee brauch ich."

"Den kriegst du. Steh auf, komm runter, ich mach dir einen."

Kevin nickte und schob sich langsam aus dem Bett."

Julian musste sich nur noch schnell anziehen und ging dann in die Küche um Kaffee zu kochen.

Als der Kaffee fertig war, kam Kevin grade fertig angezogen aus dem Badezimmer.

"Perfektes Timing", grinste Julian und reichte ihm einen Becher.

"Super", lächelte Kevin und nahm den Becher entgegen.

"Noch was essen?

"Wenn wir noch Zeit dafür haben."

"Zehn Minuten. Wobei du ja nicht so früh das sein musst wie ich."

"Muss ich nicht, aber ich kann dich auch einfach schon begleiten."

Julian überlegte kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Wird zu auffällig."

Kevin nickte langsam. "Vermutlich hast du recht. Irgendwie... irgendwie ist das schade."

"Dass keiner von uns weiß? Das heißt - niemand, der sich für uns freut."

"Ja. Ich mein, ich bin nicht der Typ, der sowas allen auf die Nase binden muss. Es ist schließlich unsere Privatangelegenheit. Aber... naja... so ein paar Leuten würde ich es dann halt doch gern erzählen", grinste Kevin schief.

Für einen Moment zögerte er. "Würden die damit zurechtkommen, dass du mit deinem Trainer ins Bett gehst? Und die Klappe halten?"

"Ganz ehrlich? Keine Ahnung", sagte Kevin.

Leise seufzte Julian. "Dann sollten wir es lieber lassen."

Kevin nickte und schmiegte sich an ihn. "Und was ist mit dir und deinen Freunden und deiner Familie?"

"Meine Familie weiß von dir - Verena meine ich. Meine Eltern... sind weit weg."

"Und Freunde?"

"Sind auch weit weg", überlegte Julian. "Neben Verena und Maxi sind hier nicht viele. Hab halt immer gearbeitet."

"Dann also nur wir beide, hm?"

"Hm, ich fürchte es."

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mir war ja schon immer klar, dass ich nie ne wirklich normale Beziehung haben würde. So als schwuler Profi."

Julian nickte leicht. "Ich hab die letzten Jahre ja nicht drüber nachgedacht, aber eigentlich geht es gar nicht anders."

Kevin lächelte leicht, auch wenn ihm anzusehen war, dass ihn die Sache immer noch beschäftigte. "Also, schnelles Frühstück oder hast du jetzt keine Zeit mehr?"

"Was hast du so da? Vielleicht kann ich was auf dem Weg essen."

"Oder im Büro", überlegte Kevin und öffnete den Kühlschrank. "Joghurt hab ich da."

"Joghurt klingt lecker", meinte Julian und blickte in den Kühlschrank. "Hmm, Zitrone? Darf ich?"

"Ja klar, nimm dir was du magst."

"Dann nehm ich mir zwei davon mit und ess sie im Büro", beschloss Julian.

"Am besten schreibst du mir mal auf, was du gern morgens isst, dann kann ich das einkaufen", sagte Kevin.

"Ich bin eigentlich ganz einfach zu ernähren. Von Spinat über Fischstäbchen bis zu Nudelauflauf."

"Trotzdem gibt es doch bestimmt Dinge, die du lieber magst als andere."

"Ich werd dir ein paar Sachen aufschreiben, okay?", versprach Julian und lächelte ihn an. Es war einfach schön wie Kevin sich bemühte.

"Schön", sagte Kevin und küsste Julian erneut.

Julian erwiderte den Kuss, dann löste er sich von ihm. "Ich muss los."

"Ich weiß", grinste Kevin.

"Also - wir sehen uns, wenn ich dich scheuche."

"Na heute ist nicht so viel mit scheuchen mein Lieber. Nur harmlose Regeneration."

"Du weißt gar nicht, wie ich euch dabei scheuchen kann."

"Das machst du doch nur, weil mein Hintern beim Laufen so gut aussieht, oder?" fragte Kevin lachend.

"Oh ja, und weil er so weiter schön trainiert wird."

"Na gut, das lasse ich als Argument gelten."

"Also, bis später", verabschiedete sich Julian schnell, sonst käme er gar nicht mehr raus.

"Bis später Trainer!"

"Bis später, Stürmerstar", lachte Julian und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Julian lief nach unten und zu seinem Wagen. Es war schon wieder viel später als geplant, aber er bereute es nicht. Dazu war der Morgen mit Kevin zu schön gewesen.

Er fuhr schnell zum Verein - vielleicht sollte er demnächst wieder das Motorrad nehmen, damit war er einfach schneller unterwegs. Außerdem machte es einfach viel mehr Spaß als Autofahren.

Okay, also würde er die Maschine zu Kevin holen.

Dann hätten sie morgen mehr Zeit zum Frühstücken - oder zum Kuscheln im Bett. Das schien Kevin offenbar wirklich zu mögen.

Julian lächelte, als er parkte und ausstieg. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Kevin so kuschelig war - aber es gefiel ihm.

Sehr sogar.

Er selbst war sonst nicht so der Kuschler gewesen, aber mit Kevin war es einfach... richtig.

Aber darüber sollte er später nachdenken. Er war hier um zu arbeiten, sonst hätte er auch noch in Ruhe mit Kevin frühstücken können.

Also ging er in sein Büro, packte aus und begann zu arbeiten. Zwischendurch aß er die Joghurts.

Er war wie immer völlig in seine Arbeit vertieft und bemerkte erst bei Armins Klopfen, dass es Zeit fürs Training war.

Er klappte kurzerhand den Laptop zu und stand auf. "Bin soweit", rief er raus und griff sich seine Jacke um das Büro zu verlassen.

"Manchmal frag ich mich, ob du hier übernachtest", grinste Armin ihn an. "Wenn ich komme bist du da, und wenn ich gehe bist du immer noch hier."

"Hab halt viel zu tun, aber keine Sorge, ich übernachte hier nicht."

"Dann hast du dir die Couch nur so bestellt?"

"Wenn ich lange arbeite, brauch ich auch mal ein wenig Auszeit", erklärte Julian. "Mal eine halbe Stunde Pause zum entspannen."

"Vernünftig", nickte Armin. "So, dann lass uns die Jungs mal ein bisschen um den Platz jagen, ehe sie ihren freien Tag genießen."

Julian lachte. "Sie werden sich bedanken. Aber ich hab noch ein bisschen mehr geplant, nach gestern haben sie sich ein bisschen Spaß verdient."

"Dann lass mal hören."

Julian sah auf seine Unterlagen und erläuterte Armin dann das Training.

Inzwischen waren die beiden am Trainingsplatz angekommen, wo die Jungs schon beim Dehnen waren.

Unwillkürlich sah Julian zu Kevin, dann ließ er den Blick weiter gleiten. "Sieht alles ganz gut aus", murmelte er dann, als er jeden Spieler kurz beobachtet hatte.

"Ja, keine Ausfälle und die Jungs haben das Unentschieden gut hingenommen", nickte Armin.

"Das ist gut", meinte Julian. Er ließ sie noch ein wenig weiter dehnen, dann rief er sie zusammen.

Kurz traf sein Blick auf den von Kevin und er sah das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Schnell sah er zur Seite, nicht, dass Armin wieder aufmerksam wurde.

Aber viele der Jungs lächelten. Warum auch nicht? Das Wetter war gut und sie alle freuten sich schon auf den freien Tag morgen.

Außerdem war ein Last-Minute-Unentschieden immer auch ein Erfolg, über den sie sich freuen konnten.

Und Kevin als Torschütze hatte gleich doppelt so viel Grund sich zu freuen.

Immer wieder gab Julian Anweisungen für sein lockeres Regenerationstraining. Zwischendurch sah er zu den Ersatzspielern, die auf dem Nachbarplatz ihr Training absolvierten.

Aber sein Blick kehrte trotz allem immer wieder zu Kevin zurück. Er wollte das nicht, aber gleichzeitig konnte er auch nicht anders. Kevin zog seinen Blick einfach auf sich.

Er könnte Stunden damit zubringen, Kevin anzusehen.

Nachher, nach dem Training, durfte er das auch wieder. Oder besser gesagt, heute Abend. Nach dem Training würde er ja erstmal zu Maxi fahren.

"Julian?", sprach Armin ihn an. "Fertig?"

"Hm? Was?"

"Sind die Jungs fertig?"

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein... doch, ja klar. Wir sind fertig für heute."

"Dann lass sie doch mal duschen."

Julian grinste schief und stieß einen Pfiff aus um die Jungs zusammenzutrommeln.

Es war, als lief eine Erleichterung durch die Spieler, als sie jetzt an Julian vorbei zu der Kabine liefen.

"Bis übermorgen Jungs", rief Julian ihnen hinterher.

"Mach dir nen schönen Tag", wünschte Sebastian im Vorbeilaufen.

"Du dir auch Basti", lächelte er.

Schließlich war nur noch Kevin draußen.

"Los, ab zum Duschen Kevin", sagte Julian.

"Alleine?", fragte Kevin enttäuscht, grinste ihn dabei aber an.

"Nein, da sind noch ganz viele andere, die jetzt gleich duschen", grinste Julian und trat näher. "Und vielleicht... hab ich heute Abend ja Lust auf ne Dusche", sagte er so leise, dass nur Kevin ihn hören konnte.

"Hm, ich denke, du solltest heute Abend unbedingt duschen."

"Ja, denke ich auch."

Kevin lächelte ihn an, dann verschwand er den anderen hinterher.

Unwillkürlich sah Julian ihm hinterher. Ja, Kevins Hintern sah wirklich verdammt gut aus, wenn er lief.

Er blieb noch einen Moment stehen, dann sammelte er ein paar vergessene Sachen ein und ging wieder in sein Büro.

Eine halbe Stunde würde er noch arbeiten, ehe er sich auf den Weg zu Maxi machte.


	50. Wer weiß wie viele

Als Julian gerade einpacken wollte, klopfte es an die Tür.

"Ja?" rief er nach draußen und klappte schon mal den Laptop zu.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Kevin trat herein.

"Hey", sagte Julian lächelnd.

"Hey", erwiderte Kevin das Lächeln und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. "Hast du die Liste fertig?"

"Liste?"

"Was du essen magst und was nicht?"

"Nein, noch nicht", sagte Julian. "Ich dachte, wo heute Sonntag ist, kannst du eh nichts damit anfangen"

"Stimmt, hast recht. Kannst dir Zeit lassen - ich finde schon etwas, das du magst. Notfalls einen Fischstäbchen-Nudelauflauf mit Spinat", grinste Kevin.

"Und als Sauce Nutella?" lachte Julian.

"Ja, und Weintraubendeko."

Julian stand auf und trat zu Kevin um ihn an sich zu ziehen. "Wundervolle Idee. Und als Nachtisch genehmigen wir uns die Dose Sprühsahne."

Kevin kicherte leise. "Und dann bleiben wir morgen den ganzen Tag im Bett."

"Klingt unglaublich verlockend", sagte Julian.

"Ich freu mich", lächelte Kevin ihn an.

Julian lehnte sich vor, bis er Kevin sanft küssen konnte.

Sofort schloss Kevin die Augen, ganz genießerisch. Und auch Julian schloss seine Augen, als er Kevin enger an sich zog.

Sie küssten sich zärtlich und ruhig, sie hatten jetzt ja Zeit.

Kevins Arme schlangen sich um ihn und seine Hände schoben sich unter Julians Shirt auf seinen Rücken

Leise seufzte Julian, dann schob er auch seine Hände unter Kevins Shirt.

Kevins Haut war noch ein wenig feucht von der Dusche.

Er drängte sich gegen Julian und vertiefte den Kuss.

Julian keuchte leicht, als Kevin ihn nach hinten drängte, bis er seinen an seinen Schreibtisch stieß.

Julians Hand schob sich jetzt tiefer, in Kevins Trainingshose.

Sofort stöhnte Kevin auf.

"Julian?" Eine wohlbekannte Stimme ließ sie zusammenzucken.

Hastig trat Kevin einen Schritt von Julian zurück und versuchte seine Hose zu richten.

Doch es war zu spät - Armin blickte sie mit großen Augen an.

"Das... Kevin... wir wollten nur...", stammelte Julian.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hatte Armin die Sprache wiedergefunden. "Euch küssen...?"

"Ich hatte was im Auge", sagte Kevin im Versuch die Situation irgendwie zu retten. "Ne Wimper."

"Kevin, das ist ein netter Versuch."

"Doch, das stimmt. Muss blöd ausgesehen haben, aber Julian hat nur versucht die Wimper rauszukriegen."

"Mit den Lippen? und seinen Händen auf deinem Hintern?" Armin lachte tatsächlich. "Ihr beide... also wirklich..."

"Lass gut sein Kevin", seufzte Julian und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

"So klingt das schon besser", meinte Armin.

"Du hättest das nicht sehen sollen", murmelte Julian.

"Dann hättet ihr hier nicht so rummachen sollen."

"Die Tür war zu. Warum hast du nicht geklopft?"

"Hab ich. Aber ihr ward wohl zu... beschäftigt."

Julian sah zu Kevin, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Offenbar hatte er auch kein Klopfen gehört.

"Also...", sah Armin sie an.

Kevin schob seine Hände in die Hosentasche und starrte auf seine Schuhe, während Julian fieberhaft überlegte, was er Armin erzählen sollte. Obwohl es da eigentlich nicht mehr viel zu überlegen gab.

Als die beiden nicht antworteten, wiederholte Armin seine Aufforderung. "Also?"

"Was willst du hören?" fragte Julian seufzend.

"Ihr beide habt hier rumgemacht... seid ihr zusammen?"

"Ja sind wir", sagte Julian und sah, wie Kevin kurz den Kopf hob und ihn anlächelte.

Armin nickte neutral.

"Wars das?" fragte Julian.

"Schon - wenn ihr nicht noch was sagen wollt..."

"Was soll ich noch groß sagen, Armin?"

"Keine Ahnung - ich hab noch nicht so oft einen Trainer mit seinem Spieler knutschen gesehen."

"Ich nehm auch nicht an, dass das öfter vorkommt", murmelte Kevin.

"Nein, vermutlich nicht. Ich kenn noch nicht mal schwule Spieler."

"Doch. Mich", sagte Kevin und sah Armin nun an.

"Okay, dich. Aber sonst keinen. Und dich auch erst seit einer Minute."

Kevin schnaubte. "Du kennst mich schon sehr viel länger Armin, du wusstest vorher nur nicht, dass ich auf Männer stehe. Wer weiß, wie viele schwule Spieler du noch so kennst."

"Hey, ganz ruhig, so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Natürlich kannte ich dich, aber eben nicht als schwulen Spieler. Bis eben kannte ich also keinen schwulen Spieler."

"Und das ändert jetzt alles?" fragte Kevin deutlich angespannt.

Armin zögerte. "Irgendwie schon. Ich meine... nicht, weil du schwul bist, aber weil du mit Jule hier..."

"Denkst du ich bin mit Julian zusammen, um mir einen Vorteil zu verschaffen?" schnaubte Kevin.

"Es sieht schon komisch aus, oder?"

"Was für einen Vorteil sollte es mir bringen? Ich spiele, weil ich Tore schieße und das kann Julian nicht beeinflussen."

"Ja, ja, ich weiß... Weiß Jule das auch?"

"Denkst du ich stell Kevin auf, weil er gut im Bett ist?" fragte Julian.

"Weiß ichs?"

"Dann kennst du Julian echt schlecht", sagte Kevin und sah Armin wütend an.

"Er hat sich verändert", meinte Armin nur.

"Was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte Julian.

"Ich werde euch im Auge behalten."

"Das ist doch lächerlich", sagte Kevin. "Hab ich gestern schlecht gespielt Armin? Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich hab auch das entscheidende Tor gemacht und uns nen Punkt gerettet. Und gestern war ich auch schon mit Julian zusammen."

"Ich meinte nicht dich, sondern Jule."

"Julian hat sich immer korrekt verhalten."

"Wie gesagt, ich werde euch im Auge behalten."

"Armin wir haben wichtigeres zu tun. Wir stehen immer noch unten drin und kämpfen gegen den Abstieg", sagte Julian.

Armin nickte nur, dann drehte er sich um. "Passt in Zukunft besser auf", meint er nur im Rausgehen.


	51. Nur eine Phase

"Es tut mir so leid", sagte Kevin, als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

"Shht, ist nicht deine Schuld."

"Ich hätte abschließen müssen. Oder bis heute Abend warten sollen", sagte Kevin unglücklich. "Wenn Armin uns... du könntest deinen Job verlieren..."

"Ja, und du auch. Und für dich wärs schwieriger einen neuen zu kriegen, wenn alle bescheid wissen. Außer vielleicht bei St. Pauli, aber für die zweite Liga bist du viel zu gut."

Kevin schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie würden mich verkaufen ohne was zu erzählen..."

"Ja, möglich. Um überhaupt noch Kohle zu kriegen."

Kevin seufzte tief und trat näher zu Julian. "Meinst du, Armin verpfeift uns?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall aufpassen, dass er uns nicht wieder so sieht- und auch sonst keiner."

"Vielleicht... redest du nochmal mit ihm, wenn ich nicht dabei bin", schlug Kevin vor.

"Ja, aber nicht heute oder morgen."

Kevin nickte und sah ihn immer noch mit schlechtem Gewissen in den Augen an.

"Hey", lächelte Julian ihn ein wenig wackelig an und streichelte ihm über die Wange.

Kevin schluckte. "Da sind wir grad mal ein paar Tage zusammen und schon passiert sowas..."

"Ich liebe dich, Kevin, da stehen wir das auch durch."

Kevin lächelte schwach und schlang die Arme um Julian, schmiegte sich an ihn.

Sofort legte Julian seine Arme um ihn.

Kevin schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, während Julian ihm sanft über den Rücken streichelte.

"Ich liebe dich", wiederholte Julian. "Armin und auch die anderen - uns kann keiner was."

Kevin lächelte leicht. "Mir ist ziemlich egal, was Armin davon hält. Hauptsache ist nur, dass er nichts sagt."

"Das wird er nicht", sagte Julian überzeugt.

Kevin holte tief Luft. "Gut. Dann sollte ich vermutlich langsam nach Hause verschwinden."

Julian nickte. "Mach das. Und mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken."

"Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen", sagte Kevin und grinste schief. "Armin hätte ich mir vermutlich nicht unbedingt als Vertrauten ausgesucht, der über mich bescheid weiß. Sollte Basti es jemals erfahren, wird der echt sauer sein, dass alle es vor ihm wussten."

"Willst du mit ihm reden?", fragte Julian ehrlich.

"Nachdem Armin so reagiert hat? Nein, das lassen wir lieber..."

"Ich dachte, du willst vielleicht jemanden einweihen. Und sonst... Verena wird nicht gern mit dir drüber reden..."

"Und wenn Basti nicht damit klar kommt, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin?"

"Dann hast du dasselbe Problem wie ich mit Armin."

"Bringen wir erstmal die Sache mit Armin in Ordnung, ehe wir überlegen, ob wir Basti einweihen."

"Okay. Also, du fährst jetzt nach Hause, ich arbeite noch ein bisschen und komm dann heute Abend zu dir."

Kevin nickte. Er lehnte sich vor und gab Julian einen leichten Kuss. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.

Julian lächelte und erwiderte den Kuss. "Ich liebe dich auch, Kevin."

"Dann bis heute Abend", sagte Kevin. "Und... fahr zu Maxi Julian. Arbeiten kannst du später noch, aber der Kleine hält doch bestimmt bald Mittagsschlaf und dann hast du nichts von ihm."

"Okay... mach ich", lächelte Julian. Es tat gut zu fühlen, wie Kevin ihn, was Maxi anging, unterstützte.

Kevin nickte und ließ Julian dann allein.

Der packte schnell seine restlichen Sachen und verließ das Büro dann auch. Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er sich sowieso nicht mehr auf die Arbeit konzentrieren können.

Er fuhr so schnell er konnte zu Verena - und Maxi.

Maxi würde ihn hoffentlich von seinen Problemen ablenken.

Er klingelte, dann schloss er auf. "Verena?"

Verena kam aus der Küche und sah ihn an. "Du kommst spät."

"Tut mir leid - es gab... Komplikationen."

"Mit dem Auto?"

"Nein. Mit Armin."

Verena runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist mit Armin?"

"Er... er hat Kevin und mich gesehen." Julian hatte es ihr nicht erzählen wollen, aber jetzt konnte er nicht anders.

Einen Moment schwieg sie, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Kaum zu fassen! Wie konntet ihr - wie konntest du nur so dumm sein? Das kann dich deinen Job kosten. Deine gesamte Karriere als Trainer!"

"Wir waren in meinem Büro", versuchte Julian zu erklären. "Die Tür war zu."

"Du bist kein gottverdammter Teenager mehr! Wenn du sowas schon tun musst, dann sucht euch bitte einen Ort, an dem man euch nicht erwischen kann. Oder steht er darauf?"

"Quatsch. Tut er nicht. Und ich auch nicht. Es war... so etwas wie ein Unfall. Fahrlässig."

"Hast du einmal an Maxi gedacht und was das für ihn bedeutet, wenn das mit dir und ihm öffentlich wird?"

Julian seufzte leise. "Es wäre nicht nur für Maxi schlecht."

"Maxi ist aber unschuldig an dem ganzen Mist, den sein Vater verzapft."

Julian zögerte. Nein, er konnte jetzt nicht sagen, dass es Maxi vermutlich nie interessieren würde. "Ja, und ich will nicht, dass er darunter leidet", sagte er, was sie hören wollte.

"Dann beendest du das mit Kevin?"

"Nein." Das wollte und konnte er nicht. "Wir werden besser aufpassen."

"Nein? Was muss denn noch passieren, damit du diesen Unsinn endlich sein lässt?"

"Verena, das mit Kevin ist kein Unsinn."

"Doch ist es. Keine Ahnung, was du beweisen willst oder auf welchem Trip du bist, aber es ist Unsinn."

"Und warum?", wollte Julian wissen.

"Weil du unmöglich ernsthaft vorhaben kannst, mit dem Jungen zusammen zu bleiben."

"Nein? Warum nicht?"

"Er ist jünger als du und wird eh nicht mehr lange hier in Hoffenheim spielen", sagte Verena. "Außerdem ist er ein Mann. Vielleicht findest du das grade spannend und willst dich austoben. Männer kommen ja offenbar später in diese Pubertäre Phase."

"Vielleicht", meinte Julian, wieder nur, um Verena zu beruhigen. "Aber vielleicht ist es auch ernster."

"Bestimmt nicht. Du musst schließlich an deinen Sohn denken und daran, was das Beste für ihn ist."

"Ja", nickte Julian, auch wenn er hier wohl auch andere Ansichten als Verena hatte. "Aber ich werde mit Kevin deswegen nicht Schluss machen."

"Dann willst du offenbar nicht das Beste für Maxi."

"Was ist das Beste? Ein Vater, der nur aus Pflichtbewusstsein bei der Familie bleibt und eigentlich etwas ganz anderes will?"

"Besser als ein Vater, der plötzlich jungen Männern hinterherläuft und sich auch noch dabei erwischen lässt, wie er es mit ihnen an seinem Arbeitsplatz treibt!"

"Treibt... wir haben uns nur ein bisschen geküsst."

Verena schnaubte wütend.

Dazu seufzte Julian nur. "Lassen wir das, ja? Wo ist Maxi?"

"Schon fast bereit für seinen Mittagsschlaf."

"Oh", machte Julian, das hatte er nicht erwartet. 

"Du bist halt spät dran", sagte Verena.

"Ja... ist er noch im Hochstuhl?"

Verena nickte knapp.

"Dann begrüß ich unseren Schatz mal", meinte Julian und betrat die Küche. Kaum erblickte er seinen Sohn, waren alle anderen Gedanken vergessen, und nur noch Maxi zählte.

"In einer halben Stunde muss er ins Bett. Er war den ganzen Morgen unruhig und hat die letzte Nacht auch nicht durch geschlafen", sagte Verena.

"Oh je - kommen schon wieder Zähnchen?"

"Ich fürchte ja."

"Armes Kerlchen", bemitleidete Julian ihn und hob ihn aus dem Hochstuhl.

Maxi quengelte leicht, schmiegte sich aber seinen Vater.

"Hm, Zähnchen können echt gemein sein, was?", fragte Julian ihn leise und streichelte ihm über den Kopf.

Er trug Maxi sanft mit sich ins Kinderzimmer, wo er sich mit Maxi im Arm in den Schaukelstuhl setzte.

Der Kleine kuschelte sich gleich an ihn.

"Ja mein Schatz, wird alles gut", murmelte Julian.

Maxi murrte leise, bewegte sich aber nicht mehr.

Julian bewegte leicht den Schaukelstuhl und begann leise zu summen. Er fühlte, wie Maxi langsam einschlief.

Julian hielt ihn einfach weiter fest und versuchte an nichts zu denken.

Maxi war bei ihm, das sollte doch reichen.

Aber seine Gedanken waren zu sehr in Aufruhr.

Es war ein Schreck gewesen, als Armin sie erwischt hatte, und noch ein ähnlicher Schreck, wie er reagiert hatte.

Es hatte ihn überrascht. Natürlich hatte er keine Begeisterung erwartet, aber... er hatte gehofft, dass Armin hinter ihnen stehen würde.

Das Schlimmste war aber die Ungewissheit.

Kevin hatte recht, er musste noch einmal mit Armin reden. In Ruhe, wenn Armin vielleicht auch ein, zwei Nächte drüber geschlafen hatte.

Und mit Verena musste er offenbar auch noch reden. Ihr klar machen, dass es nicht nur eine verspätete pubertäre Phase, sondern viel mehr war.

Er liebte Kevin. Und Kevin liebte ihn.

Und das würde auch so bleiben, war Julian sich sicher.

Julian seufzte leicht. Der arme Kevin saß jetzt allein zu Hause und machte sich vermutlich auch die größten Sorgen wegen Armin.

Inzwischen schlief Maxi auf seinem Arm tief und fest. Die Nacht war einfach zu kurz gewesen.

Er sollte ihn langsam ins Bettchen legen, damit er ruhig schlafen konnte.

Vorsichtig stand er auf und legte ihn behutsam ins Bett.

Maxi regte sich kaum und schlief zum Glück friedlich weiter.

Julian blieb noch etwas an seinem Bett stehen, dann schlich er sich raus.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wo Verena war, aber er musste langsam was essen. Nach dem eher dürftigen Frühstück knurrte sein Magen inzwischen laut und deutlich.

Er sah erstmal ins Wohnzimmer, meistens saß sie hier, wenn Maxi Mittagsschlaf hielt.

Auch heute saß sie da und las in einer Zeitschrift.

"Hey", rief er sie leise. "Maxi schläft jetzt."

"Schön", sagte sie und blätterte eine Seite um.

"Ähm... hast du noch was zu essen da?"

Verena hob den Kopf und sah ihn stumm an.

"Verena...?"

"Du weißt wo die Küche ist, oder?"

Julian seufzte. "Ist noch was übrig, oder soll ich mir was machen?"

"Du wirst es dir warm machen müssen, weil du wie immer zu spät gekommen bist."

Julian wollte noch irgendwas sagen, aber es würde eh das falsche sein, also ging er einfach in die Küche und blickte in die Töpfe, was Verena gekocht hatte.

Es war Eintopf, als würde zumindest das Aufwärmen nicht lange dauern.

Er stellte den Herd an, und wenig später war der Eintopf heiß, und Julian konnte ihn sich auffüllen. Wieder war er unsicher, dann aß er einfach in der Küche.

Verena wollte ihn ja offensichtlich nicht bei sich haben.

Die Suppe jedoch schmeckte sehr gut, und Julian konnte seinen Hunger gut bekämpfen.

Als er fertig war, spülte er schnell die Schüssel ab und ging dann langsam zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Wieder sah Verena nur kurz auf, als er eintrat.

"Die Suppe war sehr lecker", sagte er.

"Danke."

Julian zögerte er erneut, ehe er sich zu ihr aufs Sofa setzte.

Verena las vorgetäuscht oder wirklich interessiert weiter in ihrer Zeitschrift.

"Verena?"

"Ja?"

"Wir sollten reden", sagte Julian leise.

"Findest du?"

"Du nicht?"

"Worüber denn?"

"Wie es weitergeht zum Beispiel?"

"Wie soll es deiner Meinung nach weitergehen?"

Julian seufzte. "Verena, ich liebe Kevin. Ich werd mich nicht plötzlich umentscheiden. Wir müssen also irgendwie einen Weg finden damit umzugehen."

"Du meinst ihn zu lieben. Und du meinst dich nicht umzuentscheiden", widersprach Verena.

"Nein. Ich weiß es."

"Gut", meinte Verena - aber er merkte, dass sie nicht überzeugt war. "Was willst du jetzt von mir hören?"

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Vielleicht war es einfach noch zu früh um mit ihr zu reden.

"Können wir es erstmal so lassen wie es ist? Ich komm so oft wie möglich vorbei und spiele mit Maxi und so?"

"Maxi ist dein Sohn. Ich werde ihm nicht den Vater nehmen."

"Danke, das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

"Es wäre schön, wenn du dich auch so verhalten würdest."

"Was soll ich machen?", fragte Julian nach.

"Dich zum Beispiel nicht erwischen lassen!"

"Das heute war das einzige Mal, versprochen. Wir werden nicht wieder so unvorsichtig sein."

Verena nickte knapp.

"Hast du noch mehr?"

"So einiges, aber vermutlich wird dich nichts davon interessieren."

"Warum nicht?"

"Wenn es dich interessieren würde, dann hättest du mich nicht verlassen um... um deine Spätpubertärephase auszuleben."

"Verena, bitte..." Julian zögerte. "Nehmen wir bitte mal an, so rein hypothetisch, dass es keine Phase ist. Sondern mehr. Was sollte ich dann tun?"

"Julian man beschließt nicht plötzlich schwul zu sein."

"Nein, aber auf einmal ist jemand da, der genau das ist, was man... nicht zu suchen gewagt hat."

"Vor ein paar Wochen hast du das noch über mich gesagt. Das ich alles bin, was du willst."

Julian seufze, ja, das hatte er wohl. "Wie gesagt, ich hatte nicht... gesucht."

"Wenn du diesen verflixten Job nicht angenommen hättest, wär das alles nie passiert."

"Ach Verena... früher oder später hätte das immer passieren können."

"Wenn du auf Männer stehst, warum warst du dann überhaupt mit mir zusammen? Warum?"

Julian seufzte mal wieder. Wie sollte er es ihr erklären, wenn es ihm selbst nicht ganz klar war? "Erstmal steh ich nicht nur auf Männer. Ich fand dich auch immer sehr attraktiv und habe dich wirklich geliebt. Ich habe dich nie ausgenutzt oder so."

"So fühlt es sich aber an."

"Das tut mir Leid, wirklich. Das habe ich wirklich nicht gewollt."

"Dafür kann ich mir auch nichts Kaufen! Wenn es wenigstens eine andere Frau gewesen wäre."

"Was dann? Dann würdest du jetzt anfangen dich mit ihr zu vergleichen und jede Menge Makel an dir finden, die die andere nicht hätte."

"Aber gegen eine Frau könnte ich kämpfen. Gegen einen Mann nicht."

"Nein, gegen Kevin kannst du nicht kämpfen", nickte Julian und konnte sich ein leichtes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel nicht verkneifen. Er musste einfach an Kevin und Verena beim Schlammcatchen denken.

Verena sah ihn wütend an. "Was ist, wenn er wechselt? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass er zu gut ist und im Sommer vermutlich gehen wird."

"Dann kann ich nur hoffen, dass er irgendwo einigermaßen in der Nähe bleibt."

Verena schnaubte. "Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich. Dortmund oder Leverkusen oder vielleicht England. Also weit weg von hier."

"Vielleicht bleibt er ja auch."

"Und dann? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ziehst du bei deinem Spieler ein?"

"Oder ich nehm mir ne Wohnung in der Nähe. Oder wohne offiziell weiter hier."

"Nein", sagte Verena sofort. "Ich werde nicht dein Alibi spielen."

"Okay." Damit wäre zumindest das geklärt.

"Das wird niemals gut gehen Julian. Du spielst jetzt seit... wie vielen Tagen mit deinem Kevin rum? Fünf oder sechs? Und schon seid ihr erwischt worden. Wie lange wird es da wohl dauern, bis euch ein Reporter erwischt? Oder jemand aus der Mannschaft?"

"Das wird nicht passieren, weil wir jetzt wissen, wie schnell es gehen kann."

"Ihr könnt nie zusammen weg gehen. Ihr könnt niemandem von euch erzählen. Ich gebe euch... zwei oder drei Wochen, dann wird dir klar werden, dass das alles Blödsinn war."

"Das glaube ich nicht."

"Ich kenn dich Julian. Dieses Versteckspiel ist nichts für dich."

"Ich werde mich schon dran gewöhnen."

Verena schüttelte den Kopf. "Red dir das nur ein."

"Lass uns erstmal abwarten, ja?", bat Julian.

"Meine Meinung ist für dich ja eh nicht mehr wichtig. Aber vielleicht denkst du an meine Worte, wenn dir alles um die Ohren fliegt."

"Deine Meinung ist mir noch immer wichtig, aber ich muss sie nicht übernehmen."

Verena schüttelte den Kopf. "Wars das worüber du reden wolltest?"

"Ja", seufzte Julian. Er hatte noch viel mehr mit ihr besprechen wollen, aber so weit war Verena offenbar noch nicht.

"Schön. Ich vermute mal, dass du dann gehen wirst?"

"Soll ich noch bleiben?", bot er an.

"Nein. Maxi schläft und ich denke wir beide haben uns im Moment wenig zu sagen."

"Gut", nickte Julian. "Dann... geh ich mal..."

"Mach das."

"Bis... ich melde mich."

Verena nickte nur knapp

Julian stand auf, nickte ihr noch einmal zu und ging.

Eigentlich hatte er länger bleiben wollen um mehr Zeit mit Maxi zu verbringen. Aber nachdem der Kleine in der Nacht wohl offenbar so wenig geschlafen hatte, würde es jetzt vermutlich dauern, bis er aufwachte. Und Verena legte offenbar keinen Wert auf seine Anwesenheit.

Er würde demnächst mal nach dem Mittagessen kommen und mit Maxi auf den Spielplatz gehen. Immerhin würde sich Kevin bestimmt freuen, wenn er jetzt schon kam.

Also fuhr er auf direktem Weg zu Kevin und klingelte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Summer ertönte.

Julian lief gleich die Treppe hoch.


	52. Das andere Dessert

Die Tür stand einen Spaltbreit offen, allerdings war Kevin nicht zu sehen.

"Kevin?", rief Julian, als er die Wohnung betrat.

"Oh hey!" rief Kevin aus Richtung Küche. "Du bist schon da?"

"Ja, bin ich. Maxi schläft..."

"Und dann hat Verena dich rausgeworfen?"

"Nein, ganz so nicht, aber es war nicht gerade... vergnügungssteuerpflichtig."

Kevin nickte. "Kann ich mir vorstellen. Hast du wenigstens was zu essen bekommen oder möchtest du hier was mitessen?"

"Ich hab mir was warm machen dürfen... aber ein bisschen mitessen würde ich schon gern."

Kevin lächelte ihn an. "Gibt Grießbrei mit Beerenfrüchten. Geht zur Not also auch als Nachtisch durch."

"Grießbrei?", fragte Julian begeistert.

Kevin nickte. "Am Tag nach dem Spiel gibt’s bei mir immer sowas. Grießbrei oder Milchreis oder Pfannkuchen."

"Klingt alles lecker. Wie kommt’s?"

"Belohnung für ne harte Woche Training und fürs Spiel. Außerdem geht das alles schnell und ist einfach und ich hab die Sachen immer im Kühlschrank."

"Ab sofort möchte ich nach Spielen immer bei dir essen", beschloss Julian.

Kevin lachte. "Oh von mir aus gerne."

"Kann ich dir bei deinem Grießbrei noch was helfen?"

"Nein, der ist fast fertig. Aber du kannst mal Geschirr rausholen."

Sofort holte Julian Schüsseln und Löffel aus dem Schrank und deckte auf.

"Die Beeren sind auch fertig", verkündete Kevin.

"Dann komm her, du musst doch Hunger haben."

"Hab ich", grinste Kevin und trug den Topf mit Grießbrei zum Tisch.

Julian holte den zweiten Topf mit den Beeren und setzte sich dann.

Kevin hatte schon die Schüsseln gefüllt, so dass nur noch die Beeren verteilt werden mussten.

„Dann... guten Appetit", wünschte Julian.

"Dir auch", sagte Kevin mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Dann begannen sie zu essen - mit Begeisterung.

Irgendwann griff Kevin nach Julians freier Hand und drückte sie. "Ich mag Gerichte, für die ich nur eine Hand brauche", meinte er zwinkernd.

"Das Konzept gefällt mir", lächelte Julian ihn an und drehte seine Hand um. So konnte er Kevins umfassen.

"Na und ich dachte schon, du als mein Trainer wärst entsetzt über meine Nachspieltags-Angewohnheit", sagte Kevin.

"Der Grießbrei hat viele Kohlehydrate, Eiweiß und ist nicht in Zucker getränkt. Und mit den Beeren hast du sogar Obst dabei."

"Stimmt. Meinen Milchreis gibt’s allerdings immer ganz klassisch mit Zimt und Zucker."

"Reis ist doch totaaal gesund", grinste Julian, sah ihn dann aber etwas ernster an. "Du isst ja sonst vernünftig."

"ich bemüh mich zumindest", nickte Kevin.

"Ich hab ja zukünftig eine recht weitreichende Kontrolle darüber."

Kevin lachte. "Stimmt."

"Aber ich verrate dir was - solange es lecker ist... kannst du mich überzeugen"

"Mir fallen spontan noch ein paar andere Arten ein, wie ich dich überzeugen kann", meinte Kevin grinsend.

"Das wäre dann der zweite Schritt."

Kevin sah ihn an und beugte sich dann vor um Julian sanft zu küssen. "So etwa?"

"Hm... damit kannst du mir auch Döner verkaufen."

"Die mag ich gar nicht so gern. Aber so nen richtig schönen Hamburger... reicht das dafür auch schon?"

"Nee, im Döner ist mehr Salat. Für einen Hamburger muss schon mehr kommen."

Erneut küsste Kevin ihn und im gleichen Moment strich Kevins Fuß an Julians Bein entlang.

Julian lächelte. "Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg."

"Wir können die Burger auch selbst machen und dann ein extra Salatblatt drauf legen", meinte Kevin, während sein Fuß etwas höher wanderte.

"Hm, das könnten wir auch. Oder demonstrativ einen Salat dazu bestellen."

"Ja, das wäre auch ne Möglichkeit."

"Aber deine Überredungskünste... die gefallen mir."

"Gut zu wissen."

Julian lächelte ihn an, während er weiter aß.

Kevin nahm sich noch etwas Nachschlag, ohne Julians Hand loszulassen.

Als der größte Hunger gestillt war, sah Kevin Julian intensiv an.

"Hm?" machte Julian.

Mit einem Grinsen führte Kevin langsam seinen Löffel mit Grießbrei und Beeren zum Mund.

Julians eigener Löffel verharrte kurz vor seinem Mund, als sich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Kevin richtete.

Genüsslich streckte Kevin die Zunge raus, dann näherte er ihr den Löffel.

Julian schluckte sichtbar.

Kevin beobachtete ihn weiter, während er den Löffel ableckte.

Julian spürte, wie sich bei diesem Anblick deutlich etwas in seiner Hose regte. Dabei fühlte er wieder den Fuß an seinem Bein, der langsam höher wanderte.

Julian ließ seinen Löffel sinken, ehe er ihm noch aus der Hand rutschen konnte.

Kevin sah ihm noch immer fest in die Augen, während er den Löffel jetzt in den Mund sog.

"Scheiße", murmelte Julian heiser.

"Hm?", machte Kevin am Löffel vorbei.

"Hast du eine Ahnung, wie heiß du grade aussiehst?" raunte Julian.

Kevin lächelte leicht und sog weiter, dabei ließ er den Löffel immer wieder in den Mund gleiten und zog ihn wieder heraus.

"Ich würde dich am liebsten hier auf den Tisch werfen und... vernaschen", wisperte Julian.

"Dann tus doch!"

Julian stöhnte auf und schob seine Schüssel zur Seite ehe er aufstand.

"Ja!", keuchte Kevin leise.

Julian trat zu ihm, griff seine Hand und zog ihn hoch. Der Löffel fiel klappernd auf den Boden. Keiner der beiden interessierte sich dafür.

Schwungvoll zog Julian Kevin an sich und küsste ihn verlangend.

Sofort schlang Kevin seine Arme um Julian und erwiderte den Kuss.

Er drängte sich eng an Julian.

Julian keuchte in den Kuss und drängte Kevin gegen den Tisch.

"Ja", keuchte Kevin auf.

"Hoch mit dir", raunte Julian.

Kevin stützte sich an der Tischkante ab und setzte sich darauf.

Sofort schob sich Julian zwischen seine Beine und lächelte ihn an. "Das ist mal ein appetitlicher Nachtisch."

"Ja, dann nasch mal davon."

"Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll", grinste Julian.

"Vielleicht mit ausziehen?", schlug Kevin vor.

"Ach du hast doch wirklich gute Ideen", nickte Julian und strich über Kevins Shirt. "Dann mal weg damit."

Er fasste unten an den Saum und zog ihm das Shirt über den Kopf.

"Ja, sehr schön", murmelte er.

Julian beugte sich vor und küsste seine Brustwarzen.

Kevin keucht leicht und schloss die Augen.

Julian küsste weiter und sog leicht daran. Dabei spürte er, wie sich Kevins Finger leicht in seine Haare schoben.

Das gefiel Julian sehr, und er sog fester.

Kevins zweite Hand schob sich in seinen Nacken und strich dort über seine Haut.

"Mehr", raunte Julian und küsste sich tiefer.

Er hörte, wie Kevins Atmung schneller ging je tiefer er kam.

Seine Finger gruben sich fester in Julians Nacken.

Spielerisch stieß Julian mit seiner Zungenspitze in die Vertiefung von Kevins Bauchnabel.

"Julian", keuchte Kevin heiser. "Mehr."

"Noch mehr?" fragte Julian grinsend. "Dann müssen wir dich wohl weiter... auspacken."

"Ja, pack mich aus!"

Julian nickte und ließ seine Finger zum Verschluss von Kevins Jeans gleiten.

"Bitte", raunte Kevin.

"So ungeduldig..."

"Ja, ungeduldig", nickte Kevin.

"Dann sollten wir was dagegen tun", sagte Julian leise und öffnete den Knopf. Als er den Reißverschluss öffnete, sprang ihm Kevins steifer Schwanz fast schon entgegen.

Kevin seufzte erleichtert.

Julian ging etwas in die Knie und nahm seinen Schwanz in den Mund. Er wurde mit einem lauten Stöhnen von Kevin belohnt.

"Mehr?", fragte Julian, als er den Schwanz kurz aus dem Mund ließ.

Kevin nickte. "Ja... mehr!"

Julian grinste und nahm den Schwanz wieder tief in den Mund.

Erneut fühlte er Kevins Finger in seinem Haar. Das fühlte sich gut an, fand er, und sog weiter.

Kevins Stöhnen wurde lauter.

Er war also auf dem richtigen Weg, beschloss er, und machte weiter. Er intensivierte seine Bemühungen, sog leicht und leckte über die Spitze.

"Julian... ich..."

"Hmm", machte Julian und leckte einfach weiter.

Der Griff von Kevins Fingern in seinem Haar wurde stärker und wenig später kam er.

Julian schluckte und grinste Kevin dann von unten an.

Kevin sah ihn schwer atmend an. "Du siehst so heiß aus", keuchte er.

"Du auch."

Kevin lächelte immer noch etwas außer Atem und strich Julian durch die Haare.

Genießerisch schloss Julian kurz die Augen.

"Komm hoch, damit ich dich küssen kann", wisperte Kevin.

Julian grinste und stellte sich hin und Kevin jetzt zu küssen.

Der Kuss war deutlich sanfter. Verspielt und zärtlich, irgendwie. Julian genoss ihn.

"Wollen wir hoch ins Bett?" wisperte Kevin nach einem Moment und schob eine Hand zwischen sie um leicht über Julians Schritt zu streicheln. "Oder willst du mich gleich hier?"

"Nein, ich lass dir ein bisschen Zeit", meinte Julian und zog ihn an sich.

Kevin lächelte und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Du schmeckst verdammt gut..."

Kevin lachte leise.

"Hoch und Kuscheln?“

Kevin nickte. "Ja, hört sich gut an."

"Dann komm", griff Julian nach seiner Hand und zog ihn sanft vom Tisch.

Kevins Shirt ließen sie einfach liegen und auch die Jeans machte Kevin gar nicht erst zu.

So stiegen sie die Treppe nach oben zum Schlafzimmer hoch.


	53. Schreiend

Kevin hatte das Bett frisch bezogen, wie Julian feststellte. "Oh ich hab dir übrigens Platz im Schrank gemacht", sagte Kevin. "Dann musst du nicht aus der Reisetasche leben.“

"Das ist lieb von dir", lächelte Julian ihn an.

Kevin lächelte zurück.

Julian trat zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Sofort sank Kevin wieder in seine Arme und schloss genüsslich die Augen.

Es war unglaublich zu fühlen, wirklich körperlich zu fühlen, wie glücklich Kevin war.

"Komm Bett", wisperte Kevin und zog ihn sanft mit sich.

Julian schüttelte leicht den Kopf, "Erst ausziehen, ja?", bat er und begann seine Jeans zu öffnen.

"Ok", sagte Kevin und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Julian zog sein Shirt und seine Jeans aus, wenig später war er komplett nackt.

"Mhm, das ist immer wieder ein schöner Anblick", meinte Kevin.

"Ich genieße den Anblick auch."

Kevin grinste. Er zog sich ohne viel Umstand einfach die Hose von den Hüften und warf sie auf den Boden. "Kommst du jetzt endlich her zu mir?" fragte er dann lachend.

"Zu der Einladung kann ich nicht 'nein' sagen", grinste Julian ihn an und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Normalerweise verbringe ich den Tag nach dem Spiel immer vor dem Fernseher", sagte Kevin und strich über Julians nackten Arm. "Das hier ist viel besser und schöner."

"Wir können ja nachher auch noch fernsehen. So zur ... Erholung.“

Kevin grinste. "Guter Plan."

Julian küsste ihn zärtlich. "Du weißt gar nicht, wie gut das hier tut", murmelte er.

"War es so schlimm bei Verena?"

"War... sehr unterkühlt."

Kevin seufzte. "Tut mir so leid..."

"Du kannst nichts dafür."

"Aber ich bin der Grund", sagte Kevin.

"Trotzdem - lass uns nicht mehr drüber reden.“

"Ok", sagte Kevin leise.

Julian rutschte, wie zur Bekräftigung, dichter an Kevin heran.

Kevin lächelte und strich Julian erneut über den Arm. "Hm, also... wo waren wir unten stehen geblieben?"

"Hier ungefähr?", fragte Julian und küsste ihn.

Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ sich Kevin in den Kuss fallen.

Julian streichelte ihn recht zurückhaltend, und Kevin fühlte sich so einfach verwöhnt.

Nach einem Moment begann auch Kevin wieder damit Julian zu streicheln.

Endlich hatten sie mal wirklich Zeit, viel Zeit sich zu erkunden und zu liebkosen.

Und das wollten sie ausnutzen und genießen.

Immer wieder küssten sie sich verspielt und berührten ihre Haut.

Irgendwann umfasste Kevin ganz sacht Julians Schwanz und begann seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen.

Er fühlte, wie der sich deutlich vergrößerte und härter wurde.

"Wie willst du mich?" hauchte Kevin Julian ins Ohr und beschleunigte seine Bewegungen ein klein wenig.

"Unter mir... schreiend", keuchte Julian allein bei der Vorstellung.

Kevin grinste. "Die Idee gefällt mir sehr gut."

Julian nickte nur leicht, dann stöhnte er auf, als Kevin mit dem Daumen über seine empfindliche Spitze strich.

"Ich hör dich so gerne stöhnen", murmelte Kevin und begann leicht an Julians Hals zu knabbern.

"Mach so weiter...", keuchte Julian heiser.

"Wirklich? Ich soll also einfach weitermachen?"

"Ja... ja... nein. Nein, nicht..."

Kevin lachte leise. "Was denn nun?"

"Wenn du weitermachst, ist das hier gleich zuende..."

Sofort hielt Kevin seine Hand still. "Das wäre wirklich schade, wo ich doch noch gar nicht schreiend unter dir liege."

"Eben", keuchte Julian, der sich jetzt darauf konzentrierte sich zu beruhigen.

Kevin nutzte die Chance und kramte das Gleitgel und ein Kondom aus der Nachttischschublade.

Sofort schob sich Julian wieder dicht an ihn.

Kevin drückte das Gel und das Kondom Julian in die Hand.

Julian nickte atemlos, als er sich etwas Gel auf den Finger gab und ihn zielstrebig zu Kevins Hintern schob.  
Sofort spreizte Kevin seine Beine etwas weiter damit Julian mehr Platz hatte.

Behutsam führte Julian den Finger ein.

Kevin keuchte auf.

"Mehr?", fragte Julian leise.

"Ja, bitte..."

Vorsichtig schob Julian einen zweiten Finger in ihn.

Kevin stöhnte leicht und schob sich den Fingern entgegen.

"Gefällt dir, was?"

"Dein Schwanz würde mir noch besser gefallen", raunte Kevin.

Bei den Worten fühlte Julian es in seinen Leisten ziehen. "Jetzt schon?", fragte er leise.

Kevin nickte. "Ich will dich."

Julian schluckte hart, dann suchte er nach dem Kondom, zog es sich über und gab etwas Gel darauf, dann rückte er dicht an Kevin heran.

Kevin schob seine Hand wieder in Julians Nacken und lächelte ihn an.

"Okay - geht los", raunte Julian und schob sich dann langsam in ihn.

Ganz ganz langsam und vorsichtig ging er dabei vor, damit er Kevin nicht wehtat.

"Mehr", drängelte Kevin jedoch schon bald.

"Will dir nicht weh tun", keuchte Julian.

"Tust du nicht", raunte Kevin überzeugt.

Julian nickte und bewegte sich etwas schneller.

Kevin schien das nicht schnell genug zu gehen, er legte seine Hände auf Julians Hintern und zog ihn näher.

Mit einem heiseren Stöhnen schob sich Julian das letzte Stückchen in Kevin.

"Ja", keuchte Kevin jetzt schon deutlich lauter.

Julian hielt einen Moment inne, ehe er sich begann in ihm zu bewegen.

"Julian", stöhnte Kevin auf.

"Schneller?" fragte Julian heiser.

"Ja, schneller... fester", forderte Kevin.

Julian nickte und bewegte sich schneller und kräftiger, stieß immer wieder gegen diesen einen Punkt, der Kevin zum Stöhnen brachte.

Und Kevin stöhnte, immer heftiger, immer lauter.

Genau das hatte Julian hören wollen. Dieses heisere, lustvolle Stöhnen. Das Stöhnen, dass allmählich immer lauter wurde.  
Diese Laute spornten ihn noch zusätzlich an und Julians Bewegungen wurden immer schneller.

Und Kevin wurde immer lauter. Schließlich schrie er tatsächlich, als er heftig kam.

Das war alles, was Julian noch brauchte und er kam ebenfalls mit einem gedehnten Stöhnen.

Dann sackte er auf Kevin zusammen.

Kevin schloss die Augen und schlang die Arme ganz fest um Julians Körper.

"Zufrieden?", fragte Julian mit einem Grinsen.

"Zufrieden ist gar kein Ausdruck dafür", lächelte Kevin.

"Dann ist es gut", nickte Julian zufrieden.

"Und du?" fragte Kevin und strich Julian über den Nacken. "Hat mein Stöhnen dir gefallen oder muss ich mich das nächste Mal mehr anstrengen?"

"Hast du schon sehr gut gemacht. Dich schreiend unter mir, ja, das war schon nicht schlecht."

Kevin grinste. "Ganz gut reicht mir nicht. Ich will der Beste sein. Also... werden wir wohl viel trainieren müssen."

"Ich denke auch, wir müssen üben, bis es wirklich perfekt wird.

Lachend hob Kevin den Kopf und küsste Julian.

Julian lächelte in den Kuss. Er rutschte von Kevin und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr", flüsterte Kevin.

"Ich liebe dich auch", wisperte Julian.

Kevin lächelte und küsste Julian erneut zärtlich.

"Es ist so schön mit dir", murmelte Julian verträumt.

Kevin nickte. "Wunderschön."

Julian küsste ihn jetzt unter dem Ohr, ganz träge.

"Mhm, jetzt ein kleines Nachmittagsschläfchen und nachher ne Runde Spazierengehen?" fragte Kevin gähnend.

"Das klingt ziemlich gut", meinte Julian. Er lächelte, als er fühlte, wie Kevin die Decke über sie zog.

Dann drängte sich Kevin noch enger an ihn.

Julian legte einen Arm um ihn - und konnte fühlen, wie Kevin einschlief.

Einen Moment beobachtete Julian ihn einfach. Er mochte es Kevin so zu sehen. So entspannt und glücklich.

Seit sie zusammen waren, war Kevin häufiger so. Und er selbst war der Grund dafür, so unglaublich das auch klang.

Julian lächelte ebenfalls sehr glücklich, als er jetzt die Augen schloss und ebenfalls einschlief.

***

Sie schliefen beinahe zwei Stunden, ehe sie fast zeitgleich aufwachten.

"Hey", lächelte Julian Kevin an.

"Hey, flüsterte Kevin. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"So gut wie lange nicht mehr."

Kevin lächelte glücklich. "Ich auch."

"Das ist gut - dann können wir das ja öfter machen."

"Ich hab nicht vor oft ohne dich zu schlafen", sagte Kevin.

"Ich auch nicht."

"Gut", sagte Kevin und zog Julian wieder enger an sich. "Was hältst du von einer schönen Dusche und dann nem gemütlichen Spaziergang, ehe wir uns heute Abend vor den Fernseher hauen?"

"Das klingt ziemlich gut", lächelte Julian. "Aber vorher noch das..." Er drehte den Kopf und küsste Kevin.

Kevin schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

Irgendwann löste sich Julian von Kevin und kicherte leicht. "Wenn wir so weitermachen, kommen wir nie wieder aus dem Bett."

"Das wär ja auch ganz schrecklich", grinste Kevin breit.

"Total", grinste Julian und küsste ihn erneut.

"Aber Herr Trainer, du wirst mich doch hoffentlich nicht verführen wollen", lachte Kevin in den Kuss.

"Kriegst dafür auch einen Startplatz beim nächsten Spiel... gegen wen auch immer."

„Los jetzt duschen“, sagte Kevin und zog Julian die Bettdecke weg. „Mein Trainer meckert sonst, dass ich mich zu wenig bewegt habe!“

Julian lachte und sie schoben sich aus dem Bett um erst zu duschen und dann wie geplant eine Runde spazieren zu gehen. Danach setzten sie sich mit dem Abendessen vor dem Fernsehen gemütlich, ehe sie relativ früh ins Bett gingen.


	54. Im Auge behalten

Der freie Tag verflog viel zu schnell für Kevin und Julian und ehe sie sich versahen, stand der nächste normale Trainingstag auf dem Programm.

Julian fuhr deutlich vor Kevin zum Training, er hatte die beiden Tage mit Kevin seine Arbeit total vernachlässigt.

Außerdem hatte er Armin gebeten, dass sie noch vor dem ersten Training kurz miteinander sprechen sollten. Er musste wissen, wo er stand.

Er arbeitete konzentriert, bis es kurz vor dem Training an seine Bürotür klopfte.

"Komm rein", rief Julian und legte die Unterlagen zur Seite.

Armin betrat den Raum, es war deutlich, dass er sich unwohl fühlte.

"Komm setz dich", sagte Julian. "Hattest du einen schönen freien Tag?"

"Dich muss ich wohl nicht fragen."

"Nein, ich hatte einen sehr schönen Tag", sagte Julian.

"Hm", knurrte Armin nur.

Julian seufzte. "Ich nehme an, dass du nachgedacht hast?"

"Natürlich."

"Und?"

"Was - und? Was willst du hören? Dass ich es toll finde?"

"Du musst es nicht toll finden Armin. Ich will nur wissen, ob du uns verrätst."

"Wie schön, dass du jetzt mal darüber nachdenkst, nachdem ihr hier rumgemacht habt."

"Verdammt Armin, du klingst so, als würdest du das mit Kevin und mir für eine bedeutungslose Affäre halten. Das ist es aber nicht. Ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich."

"Seit drei Tagen?"

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss mich vor dir nicht für meine Gefühle rechtfertigen. Also hast du nun vor uns zu verraten?"

"Kommt drauf an..."

"Worauf?"

"Wie du mit ihm umgehst."

"Ich werde ihn nach einem Tor nicht vor Freude abknutschen", sagte Julian trocken. "Und ich werd ihn auch nicht in der Mannschaftsdusche verführen."

"Aber er wird immer spielen."

"Armin, warum sollte ich Kevin draußen lassen? Er spielt gut. Er schießt Tore und gibt Vorlagen. Er führt die Mannschaft, selbst wenn Pirmin wieder fit ist, strahlt er Autorität auf dem Platz aus."

"Und wenn er schlecht spielt? Schlecht trainiert? Nicht fit ist?"

"Das wird er nicht, weil er Profi ist. Er will nicht das Hoffenheim absteigt und er will eine Chance mit zur EM zu fahren."

"Ich werde euch im Auge behalten, Julian." Armin war echt sauer, er nannte ihn sonst kaum Julian, immer nur Jule.

"Was stört dich so Armin? Das ich auch auf Männer stehe? Das Kevin schwul ist? Kommst du damit nicht klar?"

"Das er dein Spieler ist."

"Und du hast so wenig Vertrauen ins uns? Ich dachte du kennst mich inzwischen. Und du kennst doch auch Kevin."

"Ich kenn dich nur ohne... Affäre in der Mannschaft."

"Kevin ist keine Affäre Armin. Für eine Affäre hätte ich meine Familie nicht aufgegeben."

"Er muss dir ziemlich den Kopf verdreht haben."

Julian musste tief Luft holen um ruhig zu bleiben. "Ja. Seit der U17, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Du hältst also den Mund? Zumindest bis zum Saisonende? Ich hab hier nämlich zufällig noch eine Mannschaft in der ersten Liga zu halten und brauch keine Nebenkriegsplätze."

Armin seufzte, dann nickte er leicht. "Okay, ich halte die Klappe, solange alles sauber abläuft."

"Gut", nickte Julian knapp.

"Wars das?"

"Ja, das wars."

"Ok. In fünf Minuten fangen die Jungs mit dem Training an."

"Ich weiß", sagte Julian. "Mein Terminplan, falls du es vergessen hast. Ich muss noch kurz was fertig machen, dann komm ich."

"Gut", nickte Armin nur kurz und verließ dann das Büro.

Julian seufzte tief. Das war nicht wirklich optimal gelaufen. Er hatte gehofft, dass Armin irgendwie damit klar kommen würde.

Aber er konnte noch nicht einmal herausfinden, was Armin wirklich störte.

Erneut klopfte es an der Tür und unterbrach seine Gedanken.

"Ja?", rief er etwas genervt.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Kevin schlüpfte hinein. Schnell schloss er die Tür wieder hinter sich und sah Julian dann nervös an. "Und?"

Julian seufzte. "Nicht gut... aber Armin wird uns nicht verpfeifen."

Kevin nickte. "Gut. Also, dass er die Klappe hält."

"Ja, das ist aber auch das einzige."

Kevin schluckte sichtbar. "Dann hat er also wirklich ein Problem mit uns..."

"Es scheint so. Ob deswegen, weil wir beide männlich sind, oder weil du mein Spieler bist... das weiß ich nicht."

"Toll", murmelte Kevin und sah Julian entschuldigend an. "Ich hab dich in ne echt blöde Lage gebracht..."

"Hey - ich wollte dich doch genauso."

"Und jetzt?"

"Stehen wir das auch noch durch", versuchte Julian überzeugend zu sein.

Kevin seufzte. "Ja. Und wir müssen Armin zeigen, dass es kein Problem damit gibt, dass wir beide zusammen sind."

"Hoffentlich merkt ers", murmelte Julian. Sie standen noch immer ein Stück voneinander entfernt, und Julian hatte auch nicht vor das zu ändern. Auch wenn Kevin so aussah, als könnte er eine Umarmung dringend gebrauchen, war es besser wenn sie hier im Verein auf Abstand blieben.  
Andererseits wirkte Kevin so mitleiderregend niedergeschlagen... 

"Komm mit", bat Julian und betrat sein kleines, privates Bad.

Kevin folgte ihm stirnrunzelnd.

Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, zog Julian ihn fest in seine Arme.

Kevin seufzte und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken begann Julian seinen Rücken zu streicheln.

"Warum kann er sich nicht einfach für uns freuen? Wir sind glücklich und wir tun nichts schlimmes", murmelte Kevin.

"Wird er auch noch merken", hoffte Julian.

"Hoffentlich. Er könnte es uns beiden hier ziemlich schwer machen."

"Ich bin noch immer der Cheftrainer", erinnerte ihn Julian.

Kevin lächelte ihn an. "Das weiß ich. Trotzdem müssen wir beide mit Armin zusammenarbeiten."

"Das kriegen wir schon hin. Wir tun einfach alles, damit er gar nicht mehr daran denkt."

Kevin nickte, dann grinste er leicht. "Das heißt wir können deine neue schicke Couch hier gar nicht einweihen?"

"Doch, aber dann müssen wir abschließen", grinste Julian.

Kevin lachte. "Gut, dann bin ich beruhigt."

"Aber wir sollten jetzt langsam los, hm?", bemerkte Julian und küsste Kevin kurz.

"Stimmt, da war ja noch was."

"Ja, das nennt sich Training. Aber das musst nur du machen", grinste Julian ihn an.

Kevin schnaubte. "Und du stehst faul in der Gegend rum und guckst mir auf den Hintern."

"Ist einfach ein verdammt schöner Anblick", meinte Julian, und zur Bestätigung strich er einmal über besagten Hintern.

"Na gut", sagte Kevin zwinkernd. "Hast die Hintern-Guck-Erlaubnis. So und ich geh jetzt, sonst komm ich noch zu spät."

"Ich komm gleich nach", versprach Julian und ließ ihn gehen.

Kevin nickte und schlüpfte aus dem Badezimmer und Julians Büro.

Wenig später folgte ihm Julian mit einigen Unterlagen für das Training.

Das Training verlief zum Glück völlig normal, auch wenn er ab und an einen prüfenden Blick von Armin erhielt.  
Er achtete aber darauf, Kevin nicht mehr als die anderen Spieler zu beobachten.

Und auch Kevin arbeitete konzentriert, wie eigentlich immer.

Als Julian das Training schließlich beendete, waren seine Spieler ziemlich erschöpft.

"Vergesst nicht, nachher vor dem zweiten Training steht die Analyse vom Köln-Spiel auf dem Programm", erinnerte er sie, bevor er sie zum Duschen schickte.

Er selbst ging gleich ins Büro um eben diese Analyse vorzubereiten. Er musste sich einfach mehr Zeit für diese Arbeiten nehmen!

20 Minuten später piepte sein Handy.

Neugierig blickte er auf das Display. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht, dass die WhatsApp von Kevin kam. [Mittagessen? Oder fährst du zu Maxi?]

Das wusste Julian noch gar nicht - nach dem Vortag hatte er nicht viel Lust wieder Verena unter die Augen zu treten. Vielleicht sollte er eher nach dem zweiten Training hinfahren, wenn Maxi auch wach war.

Trotzdem zögerte er noch, Kevin zu antworten. Er hatte genug zu tun, um die Pause durchzuarbeiten. Andererseits hatte er Hunger und wollte seinen Freund sehen.

[Sag bescheid, wenn du fertig bist. Ich komm dann kurz vorbei. Muss noch arbeiten.], tippte er dann.

[Ich bin fertig, deshalb frag ich ja;)] kam Kevins schnelle Antwort. [Soll ich Nudeln kochen und dir bescheid geben, wenn das Essen fertig ist?]

[Ich fahr los], tippte Julian zurück und klappte seinen Laptop zu. Wenn die Nudeln fertig waren, war er auch bei Kevin.

Kevin schickte einen lächelnden Smiley. [Ich warte ungeduldig auf dich.]

Julian konnte den Smiley nur lächelnd ansehen, schnell raffte er seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg.

"Du brauchst einen Schlüssel", begrüßte Kevin ihn wenig später an der Tür.

Überrascht sah Julian ihn an.

"Was denn? Es kann ja auch mal sein, dass ich nicht da bin, wenn du nach Hause kommst. Willst du dann wieder im Auto auf mich warten?"

"Nein, bitte nicht", schüttelte Julian den Kopf. "Mir wird schon kalt, wenn ich nur dran denke."

"Siehst du", lächelte Kevin und griff nach seiner Hand um ihn zum Esstisch zu ziehen.

Es duftete schon köstlich, fand Julian, und in diesem Moment meldete sich auch sein Magen recht lautstark.

"2 Minuten noch", sagte Kevin und hielt Julian einen Ring mit drei Schlüsseln hin. "Haustür, Wohnungstür, Keller. Briefkastenschlüssel hab ich auf die Schnelle nicht gefunden."

"Oh", machte Julian, der nicht erwartet hatte, den Schlüssel sofort zu bekommen. Spontan zog er Kevin an sich und küsste ihn.

Lachend schlang Kevin die Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss.

"So, jetzt müssen wir aber aufdecken", unterbrach er Julian schon bald und löste sich von ihm.

Julian nickte und half Kevin schnell dabei den Tisch zu decken.

Dann trug Kevin die Töpfe rüber.

"Was gibt’s zu den Nudeln?" fragte Julian neugierig.

"Gemüsesauce", antwortete Kevin und hob den Deckel. Eine gut riechende weiße Sauce mit vielen Gemüsestückchen zeigte sich.

"Das riecht unglaublich lecker", sagte Julian.

"Ich hoffe, sie schmeckt auch so", meinte Kevin und füllte Julian und sich auf.

"Bin ich von überzeugt", sagte Julian lächelnd.

"Dann - guten Appetit!", wünschte Kevin.

"Dir auch!"

Julian lächelte ihn an und begann dann zu essen. "Wow, das ist ja echt gut!"

"Du bist so einfach glücklich zu machen", sagte Kevin.

"Ja, du musst nur in der Nähe sein.

Kevin lächelte bei diesen Worten. "Ich bin auch glücklich, wenn du bei mir bist."

Julian streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie auf Kevins.

Kevins Lächeln verstärkte sich noch einmal und er drehte seine Hand um seine Finger zwischen Julians schieben zu können. "Komm, lass uns essen, sonst wird es kalt."

"Mit einer Hand", grinste Julian.

"Deshalb gibt’s ja auch Fusilli, die kannst du schön mit der Gabel aufspießen, damit die andere Hand für dich wichtigen Dinge frei ist", erklärte Kevin lachend.

"Diese hier?", fragte Julian und begann seinen Handrücken zu streicheln.

Kevin nickte. "Ganz genau dafür."

"Dann sollten wir so weitermachen", meinte Julian und aß weiterhin nur mit der Gabel.

Auch Kevin machte sich einhändig über seine Nudeln her, während er Julian immer wieder verliebte Blicke zuwarf.

Schließlich hatten sie aufgegessen. "Und jetzt Pause?", fragte Kevin und warf Julian eindeutig lüsterne Blicke zu

"Eigentlich müsste ich die Analyse für nachher fertig machen", sagte Julian.

Kevin nickte leicht. "Und bestimmt nicht im Bett..."

Julian lachte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob eine Analyse über unser Sexleben der richtige Weg ist um Armin von unsere Professionalität zu überzeugen."

Kevin lachte ebenfalls. "Aber ist deine Aufgabe als mein Trainer nicht mich zu motivieren?"

"Hm, das ist richtig. Grade für einen Stürmer ist Motivation ja ganz wichtig."

"Eben. Und das tust du. Aber jetzt erstmal... solltest du dich hier aufs Sofa setzen und analysieren, und ich räum ein bisschen auf und stör dich nicht.“

"Ok, das klingt nach einem guten Plan", sagte Julian.

"Brauchst du noch was... W-Lan-Kennwort ist Hoffe1860KV."

Julian lachte auf. "Nein, dann brauch ich nichts. Oder doch. Eins gibt es tatsächlich noch."

"Ja? Was?"

"Ein Motivations-Kuss für deinen Trainer."

"Oh ja, den kriegst du noch", nickte Kevin und küsste ihn verliebt.

Julian schloss genüsslich die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich.

Schließlich, viel zu früh, löste ich Kevin wieder von ihm.

"Du musst arbeiten Herr Trainer", sagte Kevin zwinkernd.

"Ja, Stürmerstar. Und du musst aufräumen und dich ausruhen."

"Wird erledigt."

Julian lächelte ihn an, dann holte er seinen Laptop und setzte sich aufs Sofa um zu arbeiten.

Eigentlich war er es gewohnt in einem Büro oder Arbeitszimmer allein und in Ruhe zu arbeiten. Aber seltsamerweise genoss er es, Kevin zu hören und seine Nähe zu fühlen.

Irgendwann ging Kevin hoch ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich offenbar hin, aber Julian fühlte dennoch, dass er nicht alleine war.

Als er schließlich mit der Analyse fertig sah, war es immer noch nicht wirklich spät und so ging er nach oben, um sich noch ein wenig zu Kevin zu legen.

Er ging die steile Treppe hoch und blieb dann oben stehen. Kevin lag, halb von der Decke verhüllt, auf dem Bett und schlief.

Er sah so... schön aus. Friedlich, zufrieden, glücklich.

Leise schlich Julian sich zu ihm und legte sich vorsichtig aufs Bett.

Kevin gab ein leises Brummen von sich und drehte sich instinktiv in Julians Richtung.

Er kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

20 Minuten hatten sie Zeit, ehe sie sich fertig machen mussten, solange würde er einfach die Augen zumachen. Er würde nicht länger über Armin nachdenken. Da mussten sie einfach abwarten und das Beste hoffen...


	55. Feiern

Es war ein wirklich mieses Spiel gewesen, das Julians Jungs gegen Hannover abgeliefert hatten. Der Absteiger 96 hatte gewonnen, 0:1, und das auch noch gerechtfertigt. Dennoch konnten sie feiern - am vorletzten Spieltag hatten sie den Klassenerhalt geschafft.

Und zumindest für die Spieler war die Niederlage in diesem Moment völlig egal. Sie feierten eine super Rückrunde, die ihnen den Klassenerhalt gebracht hatte.

Julian ließ sich recht bald anstecken - eigentlich noch auf dem Spielfeld, als sie die Ergebnisse aus Stuttgart und Köln bekommen hatten.

Irgendwann hatte er auch Kevin im Arm und so im Feierrausch würde sich niemand was dabei denken, wenn die Umarmung etwas inniger ausfiel als normal. "Fünf Minuten, im dritten Massageraum", raunte Kevin ihm ins Ohr.

Julian keuchte leicht auf und drängte sich an Kevin.

"Genau", wisperte Kevin und presste kurz seine Lippen gegen Julians Hals. "Kleine private Feier nur wir beide."

Julian grinste leicht bei der Berührung.

Viel zu schnell löste sich Kevin von ihm. "Bis gleich", sagte er zwinkernd.

Julian sah ihm nach. der Gedanke an das, was gleich passieren würde, ließ es in seiner Hose eng werden.

In den letzten Wochen hatten sie so etwas vermieden. Fast jedenfalls. Ein paar verstohlene Küsse hier und da und natürlich hatte Kevin im Hotel immer bei ihm geschlafen. Aber sonst hatten sie sich so professionell wie möglich verhalten, um Armin zu beweisen, dass ihre Beziehung kein Problem darstellte.

Offenbar hatten sie es geschafft, denn Armin hatte nichts mehr zu dem Thema gesagt.

Allerdings war das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen immer noch angespannt und längst nicht mehr so wie vor dem Ganzen.

Nein, darüber würde er jetzt nicht nachdenken, sondern lieber über Kevin.

Kevin und ihr Date im Massageraum.

Er nahm sich noch eine Banane und ging dann los, aus der Kabine hinaus.

Ganz gemütlich schlenderte er den Gang entlang und schlüpfte dann, als niemand in Sicht war, in den Massageraum.

Kevin wartete schon auf ihn, ungeduldig, wie es schien.

Jedenfalls trug er schon kein Trikot mehr, wie Julian mit einem Grinsen sah.

Schnell trat er auf Kevin zu und legte seine Hände auf seine Brust.

Kevin grinste ihn an und zog dann hinter seinem Rücken eine Flasche Sekt hervor. "Guck mal, was ich zufällig gefunden hab."

"Oh, wow", strahlte Julian ihn an.

"Wir wollen doch feiern", sagte Kevin und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche, ehe er sie Julian reichte.

Julian trank ebenfalls, allerdings bewegte er offenbar die Flasche zu schwungvoll. Der Sekt schäumte und sprudelte ihm in das Gesicht.

Kevin lachte leise. "Macht man Sektduschen nicht nur bei nem Titel?"

"Ähmm", murmelte Julian und nieste dann.

Kevin lachte erneut, lauter diesmal und nahm Julian dann schnell die Flasche ab.

Er stellte sie auf ein Tischchen neben der Massageliege und wandte sich dann wieder Julian zu. "Also? Feiern?"

Julian nickte und sah auf sein Shirt. "Ich glaube, ich sollte das hier mal besser ausziehen. Ist ja ganz nass und so."

"Ja, das riecht dann auch immer so", grinste Kevin und zog ihm das Shirt über den Kopf.

Julian nutzte die Chance und zog Kevin an sich.

Leise keuchte Kevin auf, genau das brauchte er jetzt.

Julian lehnte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf Kevins. Dabei drängte er sich eng an ihn.

Kevin keuchte in den Kuss und schob seine Hände über Julians nackten Rücken.

Er fühlte dabei am Oberschenkel, wie erregt und hart Julian schon war.

"Gott ich will dich", raunte Kevin und bewegte seinen Oberschenkel gegen Julians Schwanz.

"Ich will dich auch." Julian drängte ihn zur Massageliege.

Sofort begann Kevin an Julians Jeans zu zerren.

Julian half ihm beim Knopf, dann zog er Kevins Shorts herunter - nach dem Spiel hatte er sich noch nicht umgezogen.

Grinsend schloss Kevin seine Hand um Julians Schwanz.

"Oh ja", keuchte Julian, genau das brauchte er jetzt.

"Das gefällt dir, hm?" fragte Kevin heiser.

"Mir gefällt alles, was du machst."

Kevin lächelte und ließ Julian los um sich auf die Liege zu setzen.

Julian drängte sich sofort wieder an ihn.

Mit einem leichten Stöhnen vergrub Kevin seine Finger in Julians Haar.

Kurz zögerte Julian. Am liebsten würde er Kevin gleich jetzt nehmen, aber sie hatten kein... doch, hatten sie. Wofür waren sie hier im Massageraum?

"Was ist?" fragte Kevin leise.

Julian trat einen Schritt zur Seite und griff nach einem der Massagegele. "Mandel... ist das okay?"

Kevin grinste und nickte. "Sehr ok. Fantastisch sogar."

Julian kicherte etwas albern, "Einmal Mandel", meinte er und gab sich gleich von dem Zeug auf die Finger.

Kevin spreizte sofort seine Beine und sah Julian verlangend an.

Julian grinste und schob gleich seine Finger dazwischen.

Kevin keuchte auf.

"Okay?", fragte Julian sicherheitshalber nach, während er schon den zweiten Finger nachschob.

"Ja", wisperte Kevin heiser. "Mehr."

Hastig drängte Julian einen dritten Finger in ihn, dann zog er sie zurück stellte sich dicht vor ihn.

Er sah Kevin noch einmal fragend an und nachdem der hastig genickt hatte, schob er sich langsam in ihn.

"Mehr", keuchte Kevin schon bald.

"Nur zu gern", raunte Julian und beschleunigte sein Tempo.

Von der Anspannung des Spiels - auf und neben dem Rasen - waren beide noch gepuscht und voller Adrenalin, so dass sie nicht lange brauchten, bis sie fast gleichzeitig kamen.

Schwer atmend und mit geschlossenen Augen hielten sie sich einen Moment einfach nur fest, ehe sich Julian vorsichtig aus Kevin zurückzog.

"Das brauch ich öfter", murmelte Kevin.

Julian lachte heiser. "Ich glaub, das krieg ich hin."

"Das ist gut", meinte Kevin.

Julian küsste Kevin sanft. "Ich fürchte, wir müssen langsam zurück, sonst vermisst man uns noch."

"Fürchte ich auch. Aber immerhin haben wir schon ein wenig von unserer kleinen Feier vorziehen können."

"Und heute Abend machen wir einfach weiter", grinste Julian.

"Darauf bestehe ich", nickte Kevin überzeugt.

"Dann los, anziehen", sagte Julian.

Kevin rutschte von der Liege, dann suchten sie beide ihre Kleidung zusammen und zogen sich wieder an.

"Ich guck, ob die Luft rein ist", sagte Julian und öffnete die Tür leise einen Spaltbreit.

Ein grinsender Sebastian Rudy stand davor.


	56. Basti

"Was...?" machte Julian perplex.

"Fertig?", fragte Sebastian ziemlich unverschämt.

"Basti?" fragte Kevin in diesem Moment. "Was machst du denn da?"

"Sollte ich das nicht eher euch fragen?"

"Wie... lange stehst du da schon?" fragte Julian leise.

"Hm - zehn Minuten, Viertelstunde? Wie lange habt ihr gebraucht?"

"Du hast... die ganze Zeit...?" fragte Kevin mit großen Augen.

"Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass ihr keine Lust auf Zuschauer habt."

Während Julian Basti fassungslos ansah, lächelte Kevin. "Du hast für uns Schmiere gestanden?"

Basti lächelte ihn leicht an und zuckte mit einer Schulter. "Einer sollte es doch tun, oder?"

Kevin schob sich an Julian vorbei und umarmte Basti fest.

"Immerhin ist jetzt klar, warum du in letzter Zeit dieses merkwürdige Grinsen nicht aus dem Gesicht gekriegt hast", grinste der und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Langsam beruhigte sich auch Julian und er schaffte es ebenfalls, Basti anzulächeln. "Dann ist das ok für dich?" fragt

"Wenn du den Kleinen hier glücklich machst, natürlich."

"Wen nennst du hier Klein?" fragte Kevin empört, bekam das Grinsen aber nicht aus dem Gesicht.

"Dich, Zwerg", grinst auch Basti breit.

Kevin lachte und entließ Basti nun wieder aus seiner Umarmung. "Danke. Auch fürs Schmiere stehen."

"Muss ja nicht sein, dass euch jemand überrascht", meinte Basti nur.

"Ja... Armin hätte das vermutlich weit weniger lustig gefunden", meinte Julian.

"Armin? Wie kommst du auf den?"

"Weil Armin uns vor ein paar Wochen in Jules Büro erwischt hat", sagte Kevin. "Und er war - und ist - nicht begeistert."

"Oh", machte Sebastian. "Dann ist ja gut, dass ich heute aufgepasst habe."

"Wir waren seitdem immer vorsichtig, aber heute...", Kevin sah zu Julian und grinste.

"Musstet ihr feiern, schon klar", grinste Sebastian. "Aber wir sollten mal wieder zurück, oder? Sonst fällt es doch noch auf. Und Armin tippt auf einen Dreier."

Julian lachte auf. "Dann geht ihr beiden Mal vor und ich folge euch unauffällig und mit ein bisschen Abstand."

"Ja, das klingt gut - bis gleich", lächelte Kevin ihn an und ging dann mit Sebastian zurück.

Julian sah den beiden nach und lächelte. Er freute sich, dass Basti das ganze so locker sah. Vor allem für Kevin war das eine Erleichterung.

So hatte er doch noch jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte, der über sie bescheid wusste.

Und offenbar war es ja auch nicht verkehrt, wenn sie jemanden hatten, der ein bisschen aufpasste.

Sie hatten sonst wirklich aufgepasst: Im Hotel ist Kevin immer erst zu ihm gekommen, wenn keiner mehr auf dem Flur war, und Julians Büro war abgeschlossen gewesen, wenn sie das Sofa... ausprobiert hatten.

Er wusste nicht, ob Armin was davon mitbekommen hatte. Gesagt hatte er nichts, aber vielleicht hatte Armin auch nur an das Wohl des Vereins gedacht. Jetzt, wo der Klassenerhalt sicher war, würden sie wohl oder übel noch einmal miteinander sprechen müssen. Und vielleicht... vielleicht war es keine schlechte Idee, wenn Basti mit dabei war.

Er war ein ruhiger Kerl der gut argumentieren konnte.

Julian nickte. Ihm gefiel die Idee immer besser. Und wenn Basti einverstanden war, dann würde er am liebsten gleich morgen nach der Regeneration das Gespräch führen wollen.

Ja, das würden sie machen, beschloss Julian, als er den beiden folgte.


	57. Entweder oder

Basti und Kevin hatten Julians Idee beide zugestimmt. "Ich will das auch endlich hinter mir haben", hatte Kevin gesagt. "Und vielleicht kann Basti Armin ja überzeugen, dass wir kein Problem darstellen."

Und so warteten die drei nun in Julians Büro auf Armin.

Julian wurde dabei immer nervöser, er konnte es kaum noch aushalten.

Kevin griff nach Julians Hand und lächelte ihn an. "Wir kriegen das schon hin."

"Hoffentlich. Ich will mir die Alternative nicht vorstellen."

"Armin kann euch nichts vorwerfen", sagte Basti. "Kevin hat gespielt weil er gut drauf war und Tore gemacht hat. Wir sollten uns eher bei dir bedanken, dass du Kevin so gut motiviert hast."

Julian grinste schief. "Ich hab mein Bestes getan..."

"Oh ja", nickte Kevin. "Hast du. Kann ich bezeugen."

"Ich will keine Details!"

Kevin lachte, verstummte aber sofort, als es an der Tür klopfte.

"Komm rein", rief Julian raus.

Armin betrat das Büro und blieb überrascht stehen, als er Kevin und Basti sah.

"Was willst du von mir?", fragte er ziemlich kühl.

"Komm, setzt dich", bat Julian und deutete auf den freien Stuhl.

Armin nickte leicht und setzte sich. Dann sah er Julian herausfordernd an.

"Du wirst dir vermutlich denken können, worum es geht", sagte Julian.

"Ja." Armin war kurz angebunden und war offenbar nicht an irgendwelchen Erklärungen interessiert.

Julian seufzte. "Mensch Armin, du hast doch jetzt gesehen, dass es kein Problem gibt, oder? Warum verhältst du dich dann noch immer so?"

"Ich muss ja wohl nicht begeistert sein, oder?"

"Nein, aber ich finde es nicht sehr angenehm, wie das im Moment zwischen uns ist. Und ich versteh auch den Grund dafür einfach nicht."

"Ich finde es einfach... unpassend. Trainer mit Spieler. Und dann noch hier, in deinem Büro."

"Die beiden tun aber niemandem weh", sagte Basti. "Und sie haben versprochen, dass sie immer brav abschließen, damit niemand was sieht, was er nicht sehen möchte."

"Ich hab’s sehen müssen, vielen Dank", knurrte Armin.

"Du hast nen Kuss gesehen, mehr nicht", sagte Kevin.

"Auch den hätte ich nicht sehen wollen."

"Das ist es, was dich eigentlich stört, oder?" fragte Julian. "Dich stört es, weil wir beide Männer sind."

"Und wenn es so ist?", fragte Armin aggressiv.

"Müssen wir versuchen damit zu arbeiten und klar zu kommen", sagte Julian bemüht ruhig.

"So einfach ist das für dich?!?"

"Ja ist es. Was anderes können wir auch kaum machen, oder?"

"Ihr könnten mit dem Scheiß aufhören, Julian." 

"Wir lieben uns, Armin, damit kann man nicht so einfach aufhören", sagte Kevin. "Und wir tun auch nichts Verbotenes."

"Sicher? Missbrauch Schutzbefohlener, Vernachlässigung deiner Pflichten, Bevorzugung, Ausnutzung deiner Privilegien?"

"Wann hab ich meine Pflichten vernachlässigt?" fragte Kevin. "Ich war bei jedem Training, war nicht einmal zu spät, ich hab Tore gemacht und alles für die Mannschaft gegeben."

Armin ignorierte Kevin und sah Julian an. "Deine Analysen lassen in letzter Zeit ziemlich zu wünschen übrig. Man merkt ihnen an, dass du sie zwischen Tür und Angel... oder sollte ich sagen, zwischen zwei Ficks gemacht hast?"

Julian zuckte leicht zusammen. "Das stimmt nicht Armin."

"Ach nein?"

"Nein, ich arbeite hart und gründlich. Genau wie vorher. Es hat sich überhaupt nichts geändert, nur dass ich jetzt halt mit einem Mann zusammen bin."

"Das glaubst aber nur du..."

"Nein. Basti zum Beispiel hat kein Problem damit."

"Eben, was soll ich dagegen haben", brachte sich Basti ein, der bis jetzt das Gespräch nur beobachtet hatte. "Die beiden sind glücklich."

"Und hättest du uns nicht zufällig gesehen, dann hättest du nie was bemerkt", sagte Julian zu Armin.

"Ich hätte bemerkt, dass du deine Arbeit nicht mehr richtig machst."

"Hättest du nicht, weil ich meine Arbeit richtig mache!"

"Was du zum Beispiel am Donnerstag abgeliefert hast... das Training war ja wohl total vermurkst."

"An welcher Stelle denn bitte?" fragte Basti.

"Es war kein Konzept drin, es widersprach unserer Taktik, und irgendwann hab ich das Training übernommen. Konnte man ja nicht mehr ansehen!"

Julian sank ein wenig in sich zusammen. Hatte Armin recht? Er hatte nichts davon bemerkt, aber... vielleicht war er wirklich so von Kevin abgelenkt gewesen.

"Ah, du erinnerst dich", folgerte Armin aus seiner Körperhaltung. "Und das war nicht das erste Mal."

"Vielleicht stimmt das", sagte Julian. "Aber wenn, dann liegt das weniger an Kevin, als an der ganzen Situation. Falls du dich erinnerst, bin ich erst seit diesem Jahr Trainer. Für mich ist das alles neu."

"Meinst du, ja? Aber wird man nicht normalerweise besser, wenn man in einem Job ist, und nicht schlechter?"

"Julian ist ein guter Trainer!" sagte Kevin. "Ohne ihn hätten wir das mit dem Klassenerhalt nie geschafft."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du da objektiv bist."

"Aber ich und Kevin hat recht. Julian ist ein guter Trainer", sagte Basti.

"Ach, findest du? Warst auch mit ihm im Bett? Oder sogar mit beiden?"

Basti zog gelassen eine Augenbraue hoch. "Langsam hab ich das Gefühl, dass du eifersüchtig bist. Ich frag mich nur auf wen der beiden."

"Eifersüchtig? Darauf? Du spinnst ja!", fauchte Armin.

"Was ist es denn dann? Warum freust du dich nicht einfach, dass die beiden so glücklich sind und wir den Klassenerhalt geschafft haben?"

"Weil ich professionell arbeiten will, und das ist unter diesen Umständen nicht möglich."

Julian seufzte. "Was schlägst du also vor?" fragte er leise.

"Ihr trennt euch. Auf die eine oder andere Weise", zuckte Armin recht unbeteiligt mit den Schultern.

"Das steht nicht zur Debatte."

"Wie gesagt, ich will professionell arbeiten."

"Du willst also, dass wir uns trennen oder ich Hoffenheim verlasse", sagte Kevin.

"Wenn ihr professionell arbeiten wollt, ist das die einzige Möglichkeit."

"Das stimmt nicht. Du könntest uns zum Beispiel helfen und unterstützen", sagte Julian.

"Das alles noch unterstützen? Schlimm genug, dass ich es die letzten Monate ertragen musste!"

Kevin sah ihn ungläubig an. "Du willst also echt, dass ich gehe?"

"Du bist ein sehr guter Spieler, Kevin, aber wir brauchen Ruhe im Verein."

"Was willst du tun, wenn ich nicht gehe und Jule und ich zusammen bleiben?"

"Ich könnte das nicht akzeptieren."

"Ehrlich gesagt, ist mir das egal", schnaubte Kevin. "Dann findest du es halt nicht gut, dass ich Julian liebe. Ändern kannst du daran aber nichts."

"Bist du sicher?"

"Ja bin ich mir."

"Was glaubst du, was unsere Geschäftsleitung dazu sagen würde?"

Kurz sah Kevin zu Julian, der inzwischen ziemlich blass geworden war. "Ich glaube nicht, dass die genauso intolerant wären."

"Das hat nichts mit Intoleranz zu tun, sondern mit professionellem Arbeiten."

"Doch das ist Intolerant", mischte sich Basti ein. "Weil du sonst versuchen würdest, den beiden zu helfen."

"Damit Julian noch unzuverlässiger wird?"

"Hör endlich auf so auf Julian rumzuhacken", sagte Kevin und stand auf. "Ich hab echt genug davon. Wenn dich das alles hier so stört, dann geh du doch einfach! Such dir nen neuen Verein, ohne schwule Spieler und Trainer."

"Willst du mich etwa rausschmeißen? Für wen hältst du dich?", fauchte Armin ihn an.

"Für Julians Freund, den es ankotzt, wie du über ihn redest."

"Für sein Betthäschen, das meint, hier mehr zu sagen zu haben als andere Spieler."

"Armin es reicht wirklich langsam", sagte Julian. "Ich hab dich hergebeten, damit wir in Ruhe über alles reden und nicht, damit du meine Beziehung und Kevin beleidigst."

"Und ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr zur Vernunft kommt und den ganzen Scheiß hier beendet."

"Und ich hatte gehofft, dass du verstehst, dass ich Kevin liebe. Über alles."

"Und dafür deine Karriere aufs Spiel setzt?"

"Selbst wenn du es dem Vorstand sagst, heißt das nicht, dass die auch gegen Kevin und mich sind", sagte Julian.

"Sie werden es sicher nicht begrüßen, aber wenn du willst, können wir es ja ausprobieren."

"Mensch Armin, warum machst du das?" fragte Basti. "Julian ist doch dein Freund. Und du hast Kevin immer geschätzt. Warum willst du die beiden kaputt machen?"

"Wie gesagt, so unprofessionell arbeite ich nicht."

"Dann solltest du vielleicht wirklich darüber nachdenken, ob du nicht den Verein wechseln willst", sagte Julian.

"Ich? Du willst mich hier echt rausschmeißen?"

"Ich will dich nicht rausschmeißen Armin. Aber wenn du nicht länger mit mir arbeiten willst, weil ich auf Männer stehe und eine Beziehung mit Kevin führe, dann wäre es am einfachsten, wenn du gehst."

"Oder einer von euch."

"Ich", murmelte Kevin. "Du meinst, wenn ich gehe. Jule kann nicht gehen. Er hat keinen Grund und Maxi ist hier. Er ist grad mal ein paar Monate hier Trainer, es würde schwer werden, was zu finden. Also müsste ich gehen."

"Das wäre eine gute Lösung."

"Kevin nein", sagte Julian. "Lieber rede ich wirklich mit dem Vorstand."

"Nein!", widersprach Kevin heftig. "Damit kannst du uns beiden die Karriere kaputtmachen."

"Und wenn es an die Presse dringt, machen sie euch fertig", sagte Basti leise.

Kevin nickte leicht, dann sah er Armin an. "Willst du uns das wirklich antun?"

"Denk auch an den Verein Armin. Was Hoffenheim verlieren wird, wenn Kevin geht", sagte Julian eindringlich.

"Einen Spieler, der etwas mit seinem Trainer hat."

Kevin schüttelte den Kopf und sah Julian an. "Lass gut sein Jule. Dem ist nicht zu helfen. Ich... werd nachher meinen Berater anrufen..."

"Nein!", rief Julian heftig. Allein der Gedanke ließ es in seinen Eingeweiden kalt werden, eiskalt. Der Gedanke Kevin zu verlieren... seine Finger zitterten, und er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. "Nicht. Das... das kriegen wir hin!"

Kevin warf Armin noch einen wütenden Blick zu, dann ging er zu Julian und setzte sich kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß. "Wie denn?" fragte er leise.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber... wenn du gehst, Kevin... Das... das würde ich nicht aushalten."

Kevin lehnte seine Stirn gegen Julians. "Ich will doch auch nicht weg. Aber... wir schaffen das trotzdem. Auch wenn ich nicht mehr hier spiele, kriegen wir das hin."

Julian sah hoch zu Armin. "Willst du das wirklich? Dass Kevin geht?"

"Er oder du. Oder ihr beendet diese... Affäre oder wie auch immer ihr das nennt."

Julian seufzte leise und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Kevin hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er zu Armin sah. "Wenn ich gehe, dann hältst du den Mund? Kein Wort zum Vorstand, der Presse oder sonst wem."

"Gibt ja dann keinen Grund mehr."

"Und du hörst auf Julian das Leben schwer zu machen."

"Wie gesagt, wenn er sich nicht gleich den nächsten Spieler ins Bett holt..."

"Wie stellst du dir eigentlich vor, wie wir beide noch zusammenarbeiten sollen?" fragte Julian. "Selbst wenn Kevin geht, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie das funktionieren sollte."

"Wird auf jeden Fall besser als es jetzt ist."

"Nein, weil ich dir die Schuld daran gebe, dass Kevin nicht mehr hier ist."

"Es wird ruhiger werden", war Armin überzeugt.

"Du machst alles kaputt", sagte Julian leise.

"Ich rette den Verein."

Julian schnaubte. "Red dir das nur ein. Und jetzt wär ich froh, wenn du mich mit Kevin allein lässt."

Armin sagte nichts weiter, sondern drehte sich nur um und ging.

"Das lief ja beschissen", murmelte Basti nach einem Moment.

"Das ist ja noch untertrieben", murmelte Kevin und schmiegte sich an Julian. "Wir schaffen das..."

"Ich will nicht das du gehst Kevin", sagte Basti. "Wir brauchen dich hier."

"Sag das mal Armin."

"Und wenn der Vorstand dich nicht gehen lässt?"

"Wenn jemand genug für mich bietet."

"Ich red noch mal mit Armin", sagte Basti und stand auf.

Julian sah ihm nach, er hatte nicht viel Hoffnung, dass er noch etwas erreichen konnte.

"Wir... könnten Armin erzählen, wir würde uns trennen", murmelte Kevin nach einem Moment.

Julian nickte. "Das sollte wir. Lieber verstecken als von dir getrennt zu sein."

"Und selbst wenn Armin zum Vorstand geht, hat er doch gar keine Beweise."

Wieder nickte Julian. "Dann... meinst du, dass wir es schaffen?"

"Ich... wir müssten sehr vorsichtig sein. Keine Treffen mehr hier bei dir im Büro, am besten auch nicht im Hotel..."

"Aber bei dir zu Hause schon noch, oder?"

"Armin würde dich wohl kaum folgen, wenn du nach Hause fährst, oder?"

"Nein, ich glaub nicht."

Kevin lächelte schwach und sah Julian an. "Denkst du denn, dass wir das schaffen würden?"

"Was? Uns zurückzuhalten? Oder... wenn du gehst?"

"Beides."

"Wir würden es schaffen", war Julian überzeugt. "Aber... ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst."

"Ich... ich glaube aber, dass uns keine andere Wahl bleibt. Armin wird in jedem Blick und in jedem Gespräch zwischen uns mehr sehen. Bei jeder Startelfnominierung wird er denken, du bevorzugst mich."

"Dann soll er aufstellen."

"Er ist nicht der Cheftrainer, das bist du. Und... soll ich auf der Bank versauern? Denn mich wird er nicht aufstellen, selbst wenn alle anderen ausfallen."

Julian nickte leicht. "Du würdest auf die Tribüne müssen..." Und dafür war Kevin viel zu gut.

"Ja. Und ehe ich mich umsehe, ist meine Karriere vorbei."

"Also müssen wir Armin loswerden."

Kevin lachte leise. "Willst du ihn umbringen und im Stadion verscharren?"

"Unterm Anstoßpunkt", nickte Julian.

"Gute Idee."

"Besorgst du die Spaten?"

Kevin lächelte und lehnte sich vor um Julian zu küssen.

Ganz zärtlich und verliebt, bei diesem Kuss konnte Julian alles vergessen.

Aber schließlich löste sich Kevin wieder von ihm. "Ich... sollte Bert anrufen", sagte er leise.

Julian konnte seinen Kopf nicht bewegen, konnte nicht nicken.

"Bist du böse auf mich?" wisperte Kevin.

"Nein, nein, Kevin - niemals. Ich... ich liebe dich."

"Ich hab dich dazu gebracht deine Familie zu verlassen und jetzt... geh ich einfach."

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte mitgehen."

"Ich weiß, aber du musst an Maxi denken. Der braucht seinen Papa."

"Wenn ich ihn nur einfach mitnehmen könnte... Wo ist der nächste Verein, wo du spielen kannst? Stuttgart wird wohl absteigen..."

"Dortmund, Leverkusen, Gladbach", zählte Kevin auf. "Das waren zumindest die letzten Anfragen im Winter. Ich hab ne Ausstiegsklausel im Vertrag mit ner festgeschriebenen Ablöse von 20 Millionen. Ohne die wird Hoffenheim mich kaum gehen lassen und... das ist die Frage, ob jemand das für mich zahlen will."

"Ob Gladbach die 20 Millionen hat... Es wird eher der BVB oder Bayer werden. Beides viel zu weit weg."

"Aber es wär in Deutschland."

Julian nickte leicht. "Immerhin etwas. Aber trotzdem - selbst nach Leverkusen sind es drei Stunden."

"Das ist weit, ich weiß. Aber... wenn wir das richtig planen, dann kriegen wir das schon hin."

"Wir müssen."

"Dann... telefonier ich mal", sagte Kevin und löste sich langsam von Julian.

Julian nickte, auch, wenn er Kevin nicht gehen lassen wollte. Wenn er jetzt telefonierte - dann würde er in Kürze weg sein.

Aber Kevin hatte recht. Sie hatten keine andere Möglichkeit. Armin würde ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machen.

Und Kevin... Kevin gehörte in eine Mannschaft, die oben mitspielte. International spielte. Es wäre sowieso nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, dass Kevin sich hier nicht mehr wohlgefühlt hätte.

Julian seufzte, lehnte sich nach hinten und schloss die Augen. Er wollte nichts mehr hören und sehen, er wollte einfach verschwinden. Mit Kevin.

Aber auch das ging nicht. Sie hatten noch ein Spiel und falls Kevin mit zur EM fuhr, dann würden sie nicht mal zusammen Urlaub machen können.

Und dann wäre Kevin weg. Dortmund oder Leverkusen - oder Ausland.

Würden sie das wirklich schaffen?

Drei Stunden, und beide voll beschäftigt. Kevin mit Training und Spielen, und er selbst mit all den Planungen und Vorbereitungen.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. So durfte er erst gar nicht anfangen. Sie würden das irgendwie schaffen

Sie würden ihre Zeit finden, ganz bestimmt.

Sie liebten sich, daran würden auch drei Stunden nichts ändern.

Julian öffnete die Augen wieder und sah zu Kevin. Der hatte gerade aufgelegt.

"Bert... meldet sich, wenn er was genaueres weiß", sagte Kevin. "Aber... Leverkusen hat wohl nach wie vor Interesse."

Julian nickte leicht. "Leverkusen", wiederholte er tonlos.

Kevin nickte. "Können... können wir nach Hause fahren?" bat er.

"Ja, komm..." Julian richtete sich mühsam auf und folgte Kevin aus dem Büro.


	58. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, das war es mit Julian und Kevin.  
> Es war ja schon ein Happy-End geplant, aber Kevin hat uns da einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, als er auf einmal wechseln wollte. Tut uns leid...

Drei Wochen später saß Julian in Kevins Wohnung. Ihrer Wohnung, irgendwie, auch wenn Julian sich noch immer ein wenig fremd fühlte. Er ging ein paar Unterlagen zu Spielern durch, die Hoffenheim angeboten worden, als sich die Wohnungstür öffnete.

"Hey", sagte Kevin mit einem Lächeln und ließ seinen Rucksack neben die Wohnungstür fallen.

"Hey." Julian kam ihm entgegen um ihn zu begrüßen.

Kevin schlang sofort die Arme um ihn.

"Hey, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Julian ihn.

Kevin nickte. "War nur irgendwie komisch. Ich mein, die waren alle voll nett und so, aber..."

"Aber was?" Julian wusste, dass Kevin mit gemischten Gefühlen nach Leverkusen gefahren war, aber auch jetzt wussten sie keine andere Lösung als dass Kevin wechselte.

"Fühlt sich halt einfach komisch an", sagte Kevin. "Du bist nicht da..."

"Ja, viel zu weit weg. Aber wir schaffen das schon. War es sonst okay? Hast du... unterschrieben?"

"Hab ich. Die Meldung ist auch schon raus und die Fotos sind online, also... wissen jetzt alle bescheid."

Julian nickte leicht - und zog Kevin noch fester an sich

Kevin schmiegte sich an ihn und seufzte. "Ich sollte mich eigentlich freuen, aber ich kann nur daran denken, dass ich dich nicht mehr täglich sehen werde."

"Wir werden uns oft sehen, versprochen."

"Ich weiß. Ich hab mich einfach nur daran gewöhnt, nicht mehr allein schlafen zu müssen. Was soll ich denn ohne meine private menschliche Heizung machen?" fragte Kevin zwinkernd.

"Ich weiß nicht - du wirst erfrieren müssen."

"Du bist doof", lachte Kevin und küsste Julian sanft. "Ich hab dir übrigens was mitgebracht."

"Ja? Dein neues Trikot?"

"Das auch", nickte Kevin und löste sich von Julian um seinen Rucksack zu holen.

Julian grinste, das war eigentlich ein Scherz gewesen. Aber wenig später zog Kevin sein neues schwarzes Trikot aus dem Rucksack. "Nummer 31", sagte er und hielt es Julian hin.

"31", nickte Julian und nahm das Trikot an sich. "Also hast du sie gekriegt."

"Ja hab ich. Und immerhin seh ich in schwarz richtig gut aus."

Julian lächelte. "Und du hast es dir verdient bei so einer guten Mannschaft zu spielen."

"Hoffenheim ist auch gut. Viel besser, als der Tabellenplatz."

"Aber die Champions League ist in unerreichbarer Ferne. Für Leverkusen nicht."

"Ich weiß", sagte Kevin und diesmal lächelte er auch wirklich.

"Du wirst dich da wohl fühlen."

"Das hoffe ich. So, aber jetzt zum wirklich wichtigen", sagte Kevin und zog einen Umschlag hervor.

"Was hast du da?", fragte Julian neugierig.

"Sieh rein", sagte Kevin lächelnd.

Julian öffnete den Umschlag. Darin befand sich ein Computerausdruck. "Buchungsbestätigung", las er vor.

"10 Tage Malta", sagte Kevin. "Nur wir beide."

"10 Tage nur wir beide", lächelte Julian ihn verträumt an. "Das ist toll!"

"Wo ich ja keine EM spielen muss, dachte ich, dass wir beide Urlaub gebrauchen können. Und Malta ist schön. Nicht so überlaufen und voller Touris, die uns erkennen könnten."

"Es wird bestimmt wunderschön", lächelte Julian. Er hatte nicht mit so einer Reise gerechnet, aber sie würde ihnen gut tun. Sie würden sich noch einmal näher kommen und ihre Beziehung für die Entfernung stärken können.

Kevin strahlte. "Das wird es. Es wir traumhaft werden."

"Ich freu mich drauf", lächelte Julian ihn an.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte Kevin und zog Julian an sich. "Und daran wird sich auch in Zukunft nichts ändern."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Kevin", lächelte Julian und hielt ihn einfach fest.

Sie würden es schaffen. Es waren nur drei Stunden. Anderthalb Stunden, wenn sie sich auf halbem Weg trafen.  
Sie liebten sich und vertrauten sich, damit würden sie alles schaffen.


End file.
